


The Red Door

by Rebecca_The_Wrecker_27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Auror Partners, Auror Training, Aurors, Drama & Romance, F/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 120,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_The_Wrecker_27/pseuds/Rebecca_The_Wrecker_27
Summary: Hermione's life plan after the war was changed drastically when Kingsley Shacklebolt came to visit her one afternoon with a special request. Draco's life however took a surprising turn with a slap across the face and a snide comment from Hermione.Draco's determined to change how the world views the Malfoy Name, while Hermione is determined to see what she is truly capable of.Growing up and growing out of their past reputations proves to be hard but trying to control their feelings while still doing their job proves harder.





	1. Chapter 1

One sunny late afternoon when Hermione was sitting outside the Burrow under a tree reading her book she was interrupted by the deep tones of her friend and the new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shackelbolt. At first she was a little shocked to see the Minister of magic sit down next to her but when he started to ask her about her plans for the future she started to become curious as to why he was really there.

“I would very much consider it a personal favour if you would join the Aurors training program” He asked casually but with an air of authority

“I was planning to go into the Department of Magical law Enforcement for magical creature care and use my seat on the Wizengamort to help change some of the hideous laws that are incredibly out dated” said Hermione not wanting to sound rude but she couldn’t hide her disappointment at being asked to change her plans for herself, she thought after everything she would be free finally. She thought wrong.

“I’d like it if you would sit on the law review board that will be looking at all the laws and by-laws that are standing, you would have a say in the creation of new by-laws and the demolishment of others” said Kingsley with a little smile that looked close to a smirk knowing she would in no way give that up.

“Deal” she said holding out her hand for him to shake on it.

He took her hand, smiled and got up and started to walk back towards the house

“Wait” she called after him getting up and running towards him. He stopped and half turned back but didn’t say anything.

“Why do you want me to be an Auror” she asked “I doubt you’re personally recruiting every new Auror now” asked Hermione curiously

“Just the special ones Miss Granger, the ones I have great plans for” he said as he walked back into the house and floo’d away leaving Hermione confused and a little concerned.

What plans could the minister of magic have for her?

She walked inside to tell the Weasleys about her deal with the minister of magic and the change in plans for her future.

Everyone sitting around the kitchen table ready to eat dinner was excited for her news, everyone began wishing her well and speculating about the “future plans” the Minister of Magic had for their friend.

The only person not to speak was George. He had barely spoken since Fred’s funeral 6 weeks earlier and when he did it was only to Molly and occasionally Hermione. He got up from his seat next to his mother making it squeak along the floor a little and everyone stopped talking to looked at him as he walked over to Hermione who was sitting at the other end next to Mr Weasley.

He pulled her up from her chair gently and into a tight hug. Hermione hugged him back but could tell this hug was saying much more than just good luck.

George pulled back and rested his forehead against Hermione’s looking directly into her eyes

“I think you would make a brilliant Minister of Magic” he said taking the side of her face in his left hand and kissing her other cheek “please be safe” he whispered before letting her go and walking to the stairs.

“Thank…you…. George” said Hermione trying to hold her tears in as he disappeared up the stairs.

She had felt a part of the family for a long time now but since the war she realised that she was just as special to them as they were to her.

Everyone was a little touched by George’s action except Ron who didn’t like other people being that close to Hermione.

They were together now finally and he didn’t want anything to ruin that. 

 

***

3 weeks later Hermione was standing with Harry and Ron in front of the Fire place at the burrow.

Today they were to report for their first day of training. Adult life was beginning today and strangely that was scarier than anything they had faced before.

They spent the last few weeks talking about real life and discussing all the things they were afraid of now they had the change to be an adult.

Molly sat at the kitchen table watching at The Golden trio as they looked apprehensively at the fire place.

“We’ve ridden a dragon” said Hermione trying to boost their courage

“Fought hundreds of Death eaters” added Ron trepidation in his voice  

“Defeated the most powerful dark wizard in history” finished Harry

Still no one moved forward. This seemed harder then all of that. This was a new adventure and this time if they messed up they wouldn’t die they would just be called frauds and laughed at by the whole magical community.

Molly rolled her eyes and walked up behind them and wrapped her arm around all three of them squishing them together.

“It will be fine, you’ll all be great, in you go” she said as she stepped forward and pushed them into the fire place, grabbing a hand full of Floo powder she smiled before letting it go and shouting Ministry of Magic.

They could hear Molly laughing as the whooshed up the chimney all squished together.

The Ministry of Magic had undertaken some serious and drastic changes in the weeks following the end of what was now referred to as the Voldemort regime. Now he was actually dead with proof his name didn’t carry any fear. Kingsley had instructed the Daily prophet to use his name without the self-indulgent title. And without the fear of death or incarceration they were going full attack on any known Death eaters and Ministry staff that stood by and helped. Stories of what had happened to individuals had come out. Umbridge had been given page two with all of her transcreation’s starting with threatening to use an unforgivable curse on Harry Potter in front of other students right up to running the trials of the blood status. They were very honest and none of it was pretty for Umbridge, she was sent to Azkaban for 20 years for her crimes. Many others received the same sort of treatment but only Umbridge’s gave Hermione, Harry and Ron a sense of satisfaction. For the first few weeks most of the paper was obituaries, Percy had written Fred’s on behalf of the Weasleys. Hermione had cut it out and framed it with a photo of Fred laughing. Percy had surprised them with how beautiful and funny it was at the same time. Fred would had given him stick for being sappy but George had read it and gave Percy a little nod before wiping his tears away and going to his room.

The ministry itself had had a revamp the awful statue in the middle of the ministry foyer was replaced with one of multiple magical creatures that were smiling and standing together the words ‘ _United we stand’_ carved along the bottom in every magical language. The entrance was by fire place only now. And thanks to Harry, Ron and Hermione sneaking in using Polyjuice everyone passed under a reveal fall. Gold sparkles drifted down like a waterfall as you stepped out of the fire place, the effect was quite pretty and gave you a slight tingle over your body as you stepped through. At first it was a full vail that you had to step through, but the magic was a little to strong and all the witches and wizards who has spelled their hair a different colour or length had stepped out bold or grey, so the security department tweaked it a little.           

The first day was just orientation. Hermione wasn’t surprised when they discovered they would be going through training apart. They each made a few friends with other people in their groups almost two hundred new recruits all split into 3 rotating training classes. They learnt that the first cuts to the program would be in 3 weeks as much as the magical world needed to feel safe not just anyone would do. They were first introduced to Morgana Shacklebolt the lead in Auror charge of training and several other instructors. They had found out through the daily prophets ‘ _What really Happened’_ section that about 20 Aurors were arrested in the years leading up to the public discovery that Voldemort was back. Including Morgana, Kinsley’s twin sister.

Some of the twenty that were arrested went straight back to work to catch the remaining death eaters that had escaped. The others had agreed to train the new recruits until they were ready and take an early retirement. Azkaban prison had different effects on people’s career goals.

Hermione felt instantly bad for not knowing any of this the whole time she had known Kingsley she hadn’t thought to ask him if he had a family or what his reasons were for joining the Order of the Phoenix. She had been so close to the centre of the storm she had missed a lot of the devastation that was happening on the outside. Hermione had made a mental note to review every prisoners file in Azkaban just to ensure no-one was missed that shouldn’t be in there. 

***

Training consisted of early morning, mid-afternoon or night training. They practiced duelling, learnt about the by-laws, Advanced potion making, Magical languages, hostage negotiations between magical creatures, Magical creature history, correct arresting procedure, emergency first assistance in case of injury, which Hermione had already taught herself while she was off with Harry and Ron.

They did team exercise through houses looking for manikins that had been transfigured alive, some would need rescuing and some would attack them, they had physical training as well which Hermione was not so excited about, they had to do magical obstacle courses and flying lessons.   

After 3 months of training and only ever really seeing anyone on the one day off a week that they got Harry and Hermione decided to move to Grimmauld place together.

They had begun to feel like they were treating the Burrow like a hotel passing each other as they came and went to training, shovelling down food before either running upstairs to sleep or to study or to go off to training again, despite what Molly had said while crying when they told her they would be moving out, it was time to be grown adults. Ron of course would never move out until he got married because there was no way he could feed himself to his satisfactory.

Upon arriving at Grimmauld place with all of their belongings Kreatcher arrived to take care of them.

No matter how many times Harry had set him free or requested he stay working restoring Hogwarts he wouldn’t leave Harry. He was even pleasant to Hermione and would make her favourite meals for when she was studying.

Training was going smoothly for Hermione she was top of her class as usual but unlike at school her peers respected her, no one was rude or mean and they would often ask Hermione for tips. But not the way Harry and Ron had done, they really listened and took on what she advised. One afternoon when she arrived for training she was advised that the Minister of Magic wanted to see her. Immediately she went straight to his office trying to think about what she had done wrong. She wasn’t helping the others enough for anyone to really notice so it’s not like cheating and she hadn’t failed anything so she couldn’t have been kicked out. Ok so the Flying section of her training wasn’t the best but who cares she could make up for all the skills she didn’t have on a broom with all the skills she had without one. As Hermione walked to the minister of Magics office she begun coming up with arguments for why she shouldn’t be kicked out due to her mediocre flying skills.

When she knocked on his door she was convinced her heart was going to jump out of her chest it was beating so hard and fast, when she opened the door and saw who was sitting in the office with the Minister of Magic and Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Law Enforcement her heart stopped.

Frozen in fear first then quickly hatred and anger and other emotions she couldn’t process.

“Please come and sit down Miss Granger” Said Amelia

“I’d rather stand thank you, what is this about Minister” she said with her eye locked on a familiar blond-haired boy from her past. He looks much more like the Malfoy she had known from Forth year then the last time she saw him. He was healthier somehow less mentally distressed and slightly less pale.           

Kingsley looked annoyed at the shortness from Hermione but seemed to not be altogether surprised by it “Mr Malfoy has been a great assistance to us since the war ended Miss Granger, he has supplied an almost complete recollection of everything he has witnessed and has supplied us with a great deal of insight which has made catching those involved a lot easier” he said calmly

“Want a medal Malfoy for finally doing the right thing for once in your pathetic life” Snapped Hermione angrily before casting an apologetic look at Kingsley. More surprisingly then her outburst was the lack of one from Malfoy he just sat in his chair and rolled his eyes as if he had expected her to be rude and mean and wasn’t going to do anything about it.

“What has this got to do with me” she asked looking between Amelia and Kingsley.   

Before the Minister could speak Amelia raised herself from the chair and pulled a small vial filled with silvery mist and placed it on the desk in between the Minister and Draco.

“There is one memory that Mr Malfoy has altered and will not relinquish” Said Amelia slightly annoyed as if she didn’t understand why this was such a massive thing that Draco would keep to himself.

“Again what…” but Hermione was cut off by Draco speaking for the first time.

“It’s from the manor” he said looking as his feet

Instantly Hermione was furious. They wanted her memory. The memory she had not shared with anyone not even Harry or Ron knew the full details. It was a pain that couldn’t be healed, that would never ease and she would never forget.

“Hermione we can see you in the memory so we know you were there but the time in which you were without Harry and Ron is blank, we can tell time has pasted as the clock in the memory changes but Mr Malfoy is reluctant to hand it over”

“Why” Shouted Hermione directly at Malfoy

“Why would you hold that back, you should be proud shouldn’t you, all you death eaters enjoy that sort of thing” she yelled as she advanced on Draco getting right up close to him

Draco stood up and pushing chair out from under him causing Hermione to take a step back.

“I didn’t choose to be a Death eater, I was forced…. they didn’t ask me…. do you know what it’s like to be marked without…..” he said through clenched teeth

His words were abruptly cut short by Hermione’s open right hand coming straight across his face with so much force his head shot to the side and he stumbled back a few steps. Auror training had made Hermione strong and fast.

Hermione pulled her left sleeve up with so much force you could hear a few of the stiches break.

She advanced on Malfoy and thrust her arm directly in front of his face so he had no option but to have a really good look at what had been carved into her arm.

“YOU STOOD THERE AND WATCHED” she yelled louder then she had ever heard her voice before.

 “I know…… I couldn’t…. I’m sorry” said Malfoy with a genuine look of regret on his face. Hermione was too angry to notice.

“You’re sorry” she laughed “you’re not sorry, you couldn’t give a shit about me or any other mud blood you helped torture and kill” she spat at him, she could see that what she was saying had affected him although he hid it well.

All the while Kingsley and Amelia were standing watching both with wands in hand just in case but they too had apparently assumed some kind of altercation would take place and had decided that it would be better to let it happen and then maybe they could both move on.

“Miss Granger” interrupted Kingsley “Mr Malfoy hasn’t tortured anyone and hasn’t killed anyone either, we’ve reviewed his memories”.

“Not all of them” Said Hermione eyes flicking to the vial on the desk

“Miss Granger you’re not here to give us your memory if that’s what you think, Mr Malfoy has refused to hand over that particular moment without your permission”

“Why” Said Hermione looking at Draco

“I didn’t….. I don’t…. it’s private and I didn’t think……. I know you haven’t told anyone” he said not really able to find the words he wanted. He was ashamed by his inactions yes but he knew she wouldn’t want anyone seeing that moment not because she was ashamed but because they would look at her differently and pity was something they both had hated to see when people looked at them.

Hermione seemed to understand what he was saying that in some strange way this was his way of protection her, because he knew he should have in the first place.

“Why” Hermione asked again she wanted to hear him say it out loud.

“I don’t want to cause you further pain” he said quietly looking directly in her eyes

“What happens when you see this memory” asked Hermione not taking her eye away from Draco’s

“Mr Malfoy will be moved to a safe location until all the death eaters are caught, we are making excellent progress but it may take a while to get them all” Answered Amelia

“Running and Hiding how classy” said Hermione spitefully with a snide look on her face that Draco thought looked out of place on her. 

“Fine… show them and leave, run away from the mess you helped make while everyone else cleans it up… well those of us still standing that is” said Hermione

She turned and walked out of the minister of Magic’s office without looking back or saying anything else.

As she stormed down the hall she started to get a hold of herself again and was instantly shocked at her behaviour. Kingsley may have been a friend and war buddy but she was way out of line in his office. She was instantly regretting her actions and outburst.  She wasn’t sure what had come over her it was not like her to act in such a way especially towards respected authority and most defiantly towards her new bosses.

Hermione returned to her training and spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what had gotten into her and hoped whatever it was wasn’t going to happen again. Thankfully tomorrow was Sunday and that meant she got to spend the day at home with Harry and then see Ron for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday afternoon came with a huge shock for Hermione when she arrived early on the training level. As she was walking in she saw Ron with a few of the new trainees standing around talking looking annoyed and behind them was the one and only Draco Malfoy talking with their instructor. Hermione walked straight over to Ron to find out what was going on.

“What the hell is he doing here” asked Hermione startling the group

Ron turned around and greeted her with a hug and a kiss to which she blushed and reminded him that they were at work.

“Don’t know, he joined our group today” Said Ron

“He’s not bad either” said another guy Hermione didn’t know

“Hello Love” came a voice behind Hermione with a tickle to her side

She squealed and turned quickly only to see Seamus Finnegan grinning at her

“Oh Seamus” laughed Hermione giving him a hug “I didn’t know you were training to be Auror” she said giving Ron a strange look curious as why he wouldn’t have mentioned that a friend of theirs was in his training class.

“Ha he didn’t tell you I was here did he? Probably didn’t want you to know how awesome I am” he said pointing to the board that had their rankings and sure enough Seamus’s name was at the top with a 94 next to it, Evidently the last year at Hogwarts had been very educational for Seamus. Hermione scanned the board to find Ron’s name only 3 places higher than the white line indicating the cut off for people to stay, a 53 next to his name.

Spend a week under the white line and you were not allowed to continue. You could reapply in a year but only once. They were very firm about the level of Auror that would be accepted.

“Ron” Said Hermione gasping

“It’s nothing Hermione relax” said Ron rolling his eyes at her horrified face.

She was about to say something but the end of training tone sounded. The tally board disappeared and all the trainees from the first group started to move towards the door.

As Draco walked past Hermione and the group she was standing with he looked over and winked “Thanks for the inspiration Granger” he said with his annoying smirk she was so accustomed to seeing.

Ron was instantly angered and grabbed Hermione’s arm and spun her around “what the hell was that about” he snapped accusingly

“OUCH” said Hermione ripping her arm out of his grip “I have no idea Ronald, don’t ever grab me like that again” she said and walked off to meet her friends

As Ron and the others were leaving the tally board for their group appeared showing Hermione at the top with 100 next to her name. Ron looked up at the board and started to turn Red.

“HA 16 weeks in a row Hermione well done” said a tall handsome guy who had just walked in the door. The others around Hermione were all congratulating her and each other as there were quite a few numbers in the 90s. The lowest score on their board was 83. They all worked really hard to be the best they could and Hermione was a great influence on her new friends.

“OH SNAP” said Seamus excitedly “looks like the Brains of the golden trio is going to kick all our arses”

“Shut up Seamus” Said Ron as he stalked out of the training hall.

Training continued as normal and sooner than they felt ready it was time for Graduation.

Only their final examination was left, they were given 2 weeks to study for their final assessment which as it turns out was somewhat of a decathlon.

Potions, Charms, Duelling, Investigative Theory and Practical, Magical Law, Magical Creature culture, Magical languages, Transfiguration and Hermione’s worst subject flying.

Harry thought a study camp at Grimmauld place with a few of the people that each of them had become close too would be sort of fun and they would be able to get a heap of study done.  

Hermione invited her 4 closest friends Ariana Mandel, Jessica Mullins, Michael Jefferson, and Elliot Nicolls.

Harry invited his 3 Friends Alexis Bloodworth, Jimmy Stein, and Curtis Fletcher                       

Ron only brought Seamus Finnegan with him as he said the others didn’t want to spend their free time studying. Hermione was a little outraged that they would be so cavalier with their careers but them remembered that if they didn’t pass they wouldn’t be an Auror and she wouldn’t have to deal with their stupidity.

After 10 solid days of studying in the Black Family library which was full of distasteful books that were sadly, actually helpful. Everyone was looking a little brain fried. Kreatcher had kept them fed with delicious food and snacks. This was the most excited Hermione had ever seen him. Michael suggested some study for the flying portion of their test to the agreement of everyone except Hermione.

“Oh no I think we should concentrate on magical languages” she trying to convince the others and avoid flying. She had done it in training and the flying test week was the only week she dropped from the top spot.  

“Hermione, we have a little surprise for you” said Michael getting up and walking out of the room.

“What’s going on” asked Hermione suspiciously.

“We wanted to say thank you for all your help over the last 6 months and especially the last 10 days you’ve been a great friend and study partner we figured that maybe you could use a study partner to help you with your weakest subject” said Ariana smiling.

“What do you mean” asked Hermione nervously.

“She means me Hermione” came the deep voice of Victor Krum from the door way standing next to Michael.

“Victor” smiled Hermione excitedly and running to give him a hug

Everyone in the room that was not expecting a famous international Quidditch player to walk in was shocked and starting to get a little flustered. Harry was glad to see him, Ron was not and started to get annoyed at their closeness and the revelation that Hermione had stayed in contact with him. 

“What are you doing here don’t you have a game in a few weeks” she asked letting him go but only taking a small step back

“Ha you have been keeping up with me even though you hardly ever write anymore” said victor 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy with Auror training, how’s Isabella going” she asked

“We broke up, she wanted to be serious but I said there was only one witch I would be serious with and she didn’t like that so she left” he said with a cheeky grim

“But you have to admit my English has gotten much better” he continued looking directly at her as if he hadn’t actually noticed that the room had about 10 other people in it.

*Cough cough* Ron was getting a little annoyed.

“Oh, sorry I hadn’t noticed you all there” said victor coming into the room.

Giving a nod to Harry and Ron he turned to Michael.

“All ready” he asked.

“For what?” asked Hermione only to not get a response.

Michael bent down and grabbed a backpack that was hidden under one of the tables.

“Yep good to go” said Michael handing the bag to Victor who swung it over his shoulders and grabbed Hermione around the waist.

“Hang on tight love” he said as he disapparated

“Where the hell did he take my girlfriend” Yelled Ron

“Probably to Bulgaria where he lives…..he’s going give Hermione some intensive flying lessons” said Ariana casually.

“Don’t worry she’ll be home in a day or so, she’s already got every other subject nailed down and will pass with flying colours but let’s be honest she can barely ride a broom and if she wants to get the top spot and we all know she does, she’s going to have to out fly Draco Malfoy” said Michael

“Bloody Malfoy as if he’s going to be a good Auror he’s a Death Eater” Grunted Ron Slumping into his chair.

“Ron you might not like the guy but he is first in our class” Said Seamus calmly sitting down next to Michael.

“And cleared by The Minister of Magic” Added Alexis dryly she was getting more and more annoyed at Ron and his childish ways.

“How do you even know Krum” Shot Ron at Michael who was now sharing a book and reading with Seamus.

“We went to Durmstrang together” said Michael casually not looking up from the book

Ron was outraged but when he looked over to Harry for some kind of back up / reassurance that he should be outraged all he got was Harry discussing duelling tactics with Alexis and Jimmy.

Jessica and Elliot where in the corner Brewing a potion and hadn’t really notice what was happening and Curtis was busy reading a book that he had only looked up from when victor turned up and them continued ready once they had left. He didn’t quite see what the drama was so didn’t try to get involved.

“Kretcher can you restore the protections please” said Harry calmly when Kretcher walked in with refreshments

“You knew” accused Ron

“Of course... I packed her bag and had Kretcher lower the protections so they could disapparated out” said Harry calmly

Ron was annoyed Harry had kept it from him and sat in his chair a sulked the rest of the day.

***

Hermione and Victor had apparated to the front of his mansion in the Bulgarian country side.

Hermione was momentarily shocked first for what had happened and second for the beauty of her surroundings.

“What are we doing here Victor” she asked staring at the amazing view.

“I’m going to teach you how to fly Hermione” said victor walking towards the front door of the mansion.

“Look I know it’s not my best subject but I really don’t think I’m that bad” said Hermione getting defensive over her flying.

“Hermione from what Michael has told me you barely ride a broom, that’s not flying” he said as he walked inside his beautiful mansion.

“I don’t understand the difference” muttered Hermione as she walked in following him through the mansion, she was instantly impressed with the beauty of his home. It was full of light with large floor to ceiling windows and white walls with beautiful dark wood floors not really at all what she had pictured the most famous bachelor and world class seeker to have it was more what she would have picked for herself which made her chuckle a little.

“Training starts after lunch, this is your room” he said as her opened the door.

It was a grand room with a huge Princess bed with matching bedside tables, it had one door to the left of the bed that was the walk in closet, double doors to the side that lead to a patio and double doors opposite the bed that led to a ridiculously grand bathroom.

“It’s beautiful” laughed Hermione. 

“Lunch in 10 Mins then we start” said Victor leaving Hermione in her room to settle in.                 

2 and half days of intensive flying training and Hermione was exhausted. Victor had put her through some of the most gruelling training she had yet to do in the whole 6 months of training to be an Auror.

He was the toughest teacher she had ever had, it was no wonder he was the best seeker in the world he worked very hard on his craft.

In the 2 and half days she had been there he had taken her from just riding the broom to pulling of some of the scariest manoeuvres known to the magical world. A few of them only 2 or 3 seekers would attempt and only in the world cup with a win on the line. He wanted her to be the best so he demanded nothing less than full focus and dedication. They trained from sun up to well past midnight each day.

On the third day she had been away, victor had a present for her sitting on her plate when she came down to breakfast.

“All ready” he asked and she walked into the room with the backpack Michael had given him when they left that turned out to have her clothes and toiletries in it.

“Yep I’m nervous to show people what I’ve learnt though what if I mess it up” she said as she sat down and looked at the little package on her plate, it looked like a bracelet box you would get from a muggle jeweller.

“Open it” he said smiling at her.

Hermione took the box and opened it, inside was a tiny broom.

“Aww this is so cute!... Thank you!... I’ll keep it on my desk” she gushed, Victor just laughed at her

“Hermione take the broom in your hand and say ‘letya”

Hermione took the tiny broom out of the box and gripped it in her hand “letya” she said with a strange look to Viktor.

As soon as she had said it the broom grow to a regular sized broom but weighed the same as the tiny ornament.

“To turn it back you say Blizo” Victor couldn’t control his laughter as Hermione’s face was hilarious.     

“Blizo” stammered Hermione still shocked as the broom returned to its tiny state

“Thank you Victor this is amazing” She said excitedly placing it back in it box and the box on the table.

“You’re welcome Skῠpa” he said with a little smile

Hermione was about to ask what that meant when her breakfast of banana pancakes with chocolate sauce appeared. They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence it was odd to eat with someone and not hear them chewing, it was refreshing and she knew she would miss it when she went home and ate with Ron.

After breakfast Hermione got her stuff and Victor and her walked to his fire place in the library which he hadn’t showed her for risking she wouldn’t leave.

“Oh what…. how could you not show me your library” she said looking at all the shelves full of old books.

“You’re welcome to come back anytime and read them all, spend the night with me” he said with a slightly hopeful but cheeky smile.

“I absolutely will be vacationing in your library, but I still have a boyfriend, Thanks for everything though” she said with a hug before stepping into the fire place and shouting Grimmauld place and dropping floo powder.

When she reached home she was greeted with lots of smiles and hugs and one sour red face.

“Where the bloody hell have you been” shouted Ron

“With Victor learning how to fly, Ron you were here when I left” said Hermione instantly annoyed he had ruined her good mood with his pettiness

“Why did it take so long” shot Ron still angry at her for leaving with another guy

“I was preparing for the assessment Ron you know I wasn’t a strong flyer” said Hermione starting to wonder why she put up with this sort of stuff all the time “whatever I’m going to make tea anyone want some” she didn’t wait for any responses before walking out of the library and down to the kitchen 

When Hermione returned to the library with tea Ron wasn’t there to her relief.

The others ran through what they had done while she was away everyone seemed to be ready for the final assessment tomorrow so they decide to just relax. 

After lunch the others went home, they all thanked Harry for his hospitality and Hermione for her study planning and headed for the fire place in the lounge.

Just as Seamus and Michael who seemed to going together somewhere got into the fire place Hermione asked Michael what Skῠpa meant.

“Sweetheart” said Michael with a massive smile before taking Seamus’s hand and stepping into the fire place and flooing off together.

Hermione turned around blushing profusely, Harry just looked at her with a silly grin.

“Sweetheart” he said wiggling his eyebrows at her causing her to laugh.

They went sat in their favourite chairs and relaxed, Hermione showed Harry what Victor had given her.

“Letya”

“WOW Hermione do you know what that is” asked Harry in awe

“A broom” said Hermione giving Harry a concerned look

“Hermione that’s the lightning Elite pocket addition, they only made 5 of these” said Harry in disbelief that he was actually looking at one in real life.

“Ok cool…. Blizo… I think it’s cute” said Hermione putting the broom in its little box and taking a sip of her tea not wanting to show that the thought of such an exclusive and obviously expensive broom being gifted to her seemed a bit more than a friendly good luck gift.

“I think Victor still thinks you’re cute Hermione” said Harry. 

“What…..*Cough*... oh hot” spluttered Hermione she couldn’t deny that Victor was very good looking and now he could speak English better and say her name properly they could have a real conversation which was nice.

“I think I’m good with Ron though” said Hermione trying to cover her blush picked up a book she had been reading before the study weeks began 

“Are you though” asked Harry casually 

He didn’t wait for a response just picked up the daily prophet that was on the coffee table and started reading. 

Hermione was glad he didn’t expect an answer because honestly she didn’t have one. They had moments where everything was great and they were happy they could spend time alone and be together intimately which was nice. But it wasn’t what she thought it was going to be and they had so many moments when she was just disgusted with him like when he was eating or being over bearing and jealous and she didn’t really miss him when they didn’t get to see each other. She tried to forget about Harry’s question and just relax and read her book. Tomorrow was a big day.

Everything had gone according to her plan. No mistakes so far the top spot was within her grasp. She hoped that everything she had learnt from Victor was going to be enough. She didn’t know the other front runners but she knew Draco could fly well and he was always just behind her in class at school. She had to beat him.  

“HERMIONE GRANGER”        

 Instantly pulled out of her own thoughts by her name being called, she was next.

This was it her final part of the assessment the flying course. It was packed with Aurors and assessors if she passed and was impressive then she would get picked for one of the elite teams and she hadn’t really thought much about it before now but she really wanted to be an elite Auror.

She took a deep breath and stepped out into the arena she looked up at the coarse and couldn’t help but to laugh a little it was an exact replica of the training course Victor had made her do over 100 times.

“Merlin love that guy” she muttered to herself making a mental note to send him a massive thank you.

Orange sparks shot into the air she knew this meant to get ready on green sparks she would start and finish the course the fastest she could with the smoothest technique.

“Letya” she said and mounted her broom

As soon as the green sparks flashed above the arena she shot up towards the first hoop, she swerved fast between the hoops hitting every target as she went, Hermione took a deep breath and saw on the end on her broom was tiny writing that said:

“You got this Skῠpa”

This made Hermione smile a little and with a slight boost in confidence she decided to go for the bonus points, it was a straight up 50 feet, back flip through the hoop and directly down 50 feet to a tunnel that ran 4 feet along the ground before pulling back up to the final hoop 20 feet above ground.

She had done it a few times but not successful every time but if she was going to eat ground, today was the day to do it. Giving it everything she had Hermione pulled her broom up fast, gracefully back flipped through the hoop and dived into a perfect Wronski feint with a nice spiral on the way down, Victor would have been proud, she shot out of the tunnel and straight up to the final hoop.

The Aurors not assessing stood up and cheered, even Kingsley cheered. Hermione landed in front of them to get her score, when she’d touched down softly she kissed the end of her broom.

“Blizo” She said quietly smiling to herself.

“Miss Granger you have improved remarkably since your mid training flying assessment” said an old assessor she didn’t know.

“Oh well sir I have a good friend who gave me a bit of an intense boot camp” She said smiling.

“Mr Krum is an excellent teacher, I haven’t seen a Wronski feint dive like that in a long time” he smiled

“Oh thank you sir I’ll be sure tell him you liked it” said Hermione getting a little embarrassed

“I’m sorry I’m not sure of you name sir” she said politely 

“Wronski” he answered with a smirk

Before she could do anything other than just stare at him with wide eyes Morgana Shacklebolt stood up and handed Hermione her test results.

“Congratulations Miss Granger you received a perfect score for you flying assessment giving you a total of 100 out of 100 for your whole assessment, only 2 other Aurors have scored 100 in the entire history of the Ministry of Magic Auror program” said Morgana proudly

“Alistair Moody and The current Minister of magic” said Amelia Bones smiling  

Hermione was speechless she stared at the woman in front of her tears coming to her eyes.

“Congratulation Hermione” Said Kingsley taking her hand and pulling off to the side door.

“I told you great things” he said with a chuckle as he pushed her out of the arenas exit door and into a room that held everyone who had gone before her. As she entered they all clapped Harry and Alexis rushed over and gave her a hug. She hadn’t noticed the front wall of the room was a screen and they could watch everyone as they were doing it.

“Hermione that was brilliant” said Harry “I’m so proud of you” he couldn’t stop hugging her

“What did you get we don’t have sound” said Alexis

“Um 100” said Hermione shyly

“100” shouted Alexis throwing her hands in the air and starting to bounce with excitement

Everyone in the room was cheering like when Gryffindor had won the house cup even those not on the team felt like winners.

“What did you get” she asked Alexis when she had stopped bouncing

“97” She said smiling

“Harry” Hermione asked

“85” said Harry with a smile

“I’m sure you’ll be fine you are Harry Potter after all” said Alexis laughing

“Shhh next ones up” someone down the front yelled

They sat and watched everyone as the afternoon went on Hermione notice that only a few had gone for the bonus hoop, Malfoy was of coarse one of the ones that went for it and much to Hermione’s annoyance he pulled of a brilliant Wronski feint dive. He walked in to the room cheering him which of course he loved.

“99” He shouted high fiving a few of his friends while others were congratulating him like they had received a 99. This was the first time she had seen Draco genuinely proud and others proud of him rather than scared. 

A few more people went then it was Ron’s turn he started off ok but missed a tight hoop, He went for the bonus hoop but his backflip was very messy and his dive was scary he pulled up a little too late and the tail end of his broom hit the ground causing him to bounce around inside the tunnel and only just managed to get to the top final hoop.

The room was only mediocre impressed when he came into the room.

Hermione tried to be happy and clapped excitedly.

“How did you go Ron” She asked

“Pretty good I got 68” Ron said proudly

“Oh… well done” said Hermione hugging him

“Let’s sit and watch the others” She said quickly not wanting to tell him her score

“How’d you go Harry” asked Ron

“Not bad I passed you?” said Harry trying not to say his score

“Yeah passed all good” said Ron proudly

After the last person had done their test all the trainees that had come into the room after the test were called back into the arena what Hermione had been dreading had become reality, the tally board was back up with her name right at the top with a big 100 next to it.

Right below hers was Draco Malfoy with his 99, Alexis with her 97 wasn’t the only 3rd she shared it with Seamus Finnegan and another girl she didn’t know, followed closely by guy called Kyron and 2 other girls she also didn’t know on 96 with 2 Boys she thought were from Harrys group on 95 the top 10 were all in bigger writing.

Everyone was scanning the board to see where they ended up. Hermione reluctantly looked to the bottom of the board just as she had dreaded there was Ron’s name with his 68 next to it.

“Congratulations Aurors those of you still here have passed today’s final examination” said Morgana with a slight smile 

“Tomorrow you will report in at 8:00 sharp in your blue Aurors robs that will be given to you as you leave, you will have your team leader information and will be given your first cases tomorrow. You are dismissed” she said

“What that’s it no ceremony or anything” Came a voice from the back sounded annoying like a whiny girl Hermione hoped wasn’t in her team

“This is real life, not high school, while you may be accustomed to having a certificate of excellence handed to you for every small achievement that is not the reality of the Aurors Unit, You will be expected to deliver a high standard of work and close your cases in a timely manner failure to do so will lead to being discharged, you passed training but your still on Probation for a year am I clear”

“Yes” everyone in the class said some with more understanding of what that meant.

The accessors left quickly leaving the new Aurors standing around looking a little shocked and as if all of a single mind they all cheered and jumped around celebrating together.

When the cheering had died down they all started walking out of the arena and down the corridor to get their uniform before heading to the atrium where they could floo home, one of the guys with Malfoy who was standing behind Hermione in line sneered at Ron “aren’t you lucky for those 5 bonus points in duelling”

“What’s he talking about” asked Harry as he stepped forward to get his uniform

“You need a 65 to pass and Weasley almost didn’t make it” said the boy

“Should’ve got Granger to help you” said Malfoy simply

“Oh shut up Malfoy least I got a girlfriend” shouted Ron before snatching his uniform from the lady at the window

“Let it go Ron he’s not worth it” said Hermione stepping up to get her uniform

“Worth a lot more points than him though” smirked Malfoy

“Still number 2 though Malfoy” said Hermione turning so she could smirk back at him

Malfoy stepped forward so he was standing very close to Hermione looking down at her

“There’s only a point between us” he said as he came much closer to her face, so close she could feel his spearmint breath, in the sexiest voice Hermione had ever heard he followed it up with “I look forward to a time where there is nothing in-between us” smirking he looked Hermione up and down and then walked off carrying the uniform he had reached over Hermione for, leaving her a little flustered.

“What was that” Yelled Ron at Hermione 

“What…. Nothing lets go I’m hungry” said Hermione as she collected herself and rushed to catch up with Harry.

 _What was that_? She thought since when did Malfoy look her up or down and since when did he have such a sexy voice.

 _It’s just the excitement of the day._ She told herself nothing to worry about.

“Mums made dinner for us all” said Ron catching up but not really looking at Hermione.

They Floo’d to the burrow and were greeted by Molly and Ginny. Ginny jumped straight into Harry’s arms the moment he stepped out of the fire place.

“Ginny... I wasn’t..... expecting to see...... you for a..... few.... weeks” said Harry between kisses

“I think this is a special occasion Mr Potter don’t you” Said Professor McGonagall stepping out from behind Molly

“Professor” Said Hermione excitedly going to give her favourite teacher a hug

“Well Done Miss Granger we are all very proud” said McGonagall smiling and returning Hermione’s hug.

“Dinner is ready we’re eating out in the yard tonight” Said Molly ushering everyone outside

“CONGRATULATIONS” shouted everyone who was waiting for them outside, the whole Weasley family plus Fleur, Luna and her Father, Neville, Mr Ollivander, Hagrid and Grawp, Andromeda and Ted with Teddy on his knee, Kingsley and Morgana Shacklebolt.

They enjoyed a night of Great food and good conversation until part way through desert when Ron asked Morgana where she was during the war how come Kingsley hadn’t mentioned her to them before. Clearly he didn’t pay attention at orientation or read the daily prophet.

“Ron” warned Mr Weasley “That is not appropriate for the dinner table” giving Ron a look that said don’t ask questions 

“Oh it’s ok Arthur” said Morgana

“Fudge had me imprisoned for refusing to arrest Sirius Black, I insisted his innocence and began chasing down Peter Pettigrew instead” she said calmly looking at Ron

“How did you know he was innocent” asked Harry.

“I knew him a long time ago and Remus told me what happened” she said not looking at Harry but Hermione could tell she was holding something back

“Oh my gosh you’re M.S” said Hermione suddenly

“I beg your pardon” Said Morgana looking strangely at Hermione

“S.B + M.S Forever was carved into the back of Sirius’s closet I found it when I was rearranging some of my things when we moved to Grimmauld Place”. Said Hermione suddenly feeling like she probably should have kept that to herself.

As she looked around the table it appeared that most of the Adults had known this even Mr Lovegood looked slightly uncomfortable.

“You were together” asked Harry 

“We were an item in school for a few years and then for quite a while afterwards we were on and off” She said quietly clearly holding back tears

“What Happened” asked Harry not reading the awkward situation for the poor woman’s discomfort

“I arrested him for betraying my friends and killing another” she said looking Harry directly in the eyes

“What… you knew my parents” said Harry shocked

“Lily was my best friend I helped hide you all away” she answered

“No one wanted to believe it but the evidence all pointed to Sirius we didn’t know they changed the plans until after you told Remus that Peter was alive” Interjected Kingsley

“I was ordered to hunt him down after he broke out and as you know he wasn’t caught so after 9 months of me not catching him I was accused of aiding and abetting a known criminal and Fudge had me arrested” finished Morgana clearly emotional

She got up and thanked Molly for dinner before leaving without an second look back

“Why didn’t anyone tell me” Asked Harry

“Heart break is a personal thing Harry” said Kingsley getting up and following after his sister

“I still don’t get why all the secrets” added Ron

“They were engaged when she had to arrest him, she was furious and grieving the loss of her best friend she wasn’t exactly in a sit down and listen mood” added Mr Lovegood much to the surprise of the table “She hurt him quite badly during the interrogation” he finished

“Sirius forgave her Harry almost instantly but she never forgave herself” added Molly getting up from the table and walking into the house with empty plates.

“She still loves him doesn’t she” asked Hermione

“True love never dies Hermione, its forever no matter what happens” answered fleur with her sweet French accent.

She wasn’t sure why that had made her sad maybe a small part of her knew it was because she didn’t have that with Ron. 

“I think it’s time to go home Harry” she said getting up and walking into the house

“Yeah big day tomorrow” he kissed Ginny a little longer than normal for a good bye. He wanted her to know he felt that way, that no matter what he would love her. She kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster to reply that she would love him forever too. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had loved every minute of being a Probationary Auror, her smarts were always appreciated by her superiors, she had been entrusted to run a low risk arrest operation which was successful, she had assisted with several high-risk arrests and even managed to trap a highly dangerous criminal with a clever ploy after one of the missions she was on turned out to be a little bit more complicated.

Her and Ron’s relationship was going along although she was becoming slightly bored with the repetition of everything, she wanted to change things up a bit but Ron didn’t see any reason to change anything and didn’t want to do anything new.

During her year as a probationary Auror she had had to work with Draco Malfoy a few times. To her surprise he was very much like her in his dedication to planning for everything and being prepared and all of their missions had run smoothly, they had actually gotten along well. Sadly the same could not be said for when she had to work with Ron. He didn’t want to listen to any of her plans and almost buggered the whole mission up by setting off the alarm, but her quick thinking and training kicked in and she was able to save the mission and arrest the criminal. She had been gentle towards Ron’s actions and behaviour in her report but the others that were on the mission had not been. He was reprimanded and made to do double shifts for 2 months. This did not help their relationship, another huge fight in which Ron had accused her of trying to make him look bad in her report to which she responded he didn’t need help looking bad. They hadn’t spoken for a week until Ron came crawling back with an apology.

At the end of their first Year of being fully qualified Aurors several were promoted to Team leader. Hermione, Seamus, Draco, Harry, Alexis and Kyron were all promoted alone with a few others she didn’t really know. This absolutely didn’t go down well with Ron and another huge fight erupted. It seemed like the better Hermione did at work the worse her relationship got. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could stand it before having to break it off with Ron.

A few months after their promotion Harry, Draco, Seamus and Hermione were called to Morgana’s office. She had a job that would require all four teams to work together. She handed the file to Hermione to take point but after Hermione scanned the file she handed it to Draco who looked confused.  

“This one seems to be right up your ally” she said answering his unasked question

He scanned the file and realised why she had handed it over the target was a snatcher back in the day but now was making and dealing in dark potions, the hottest new designer drug to hit the streets and no one knew the workings around this sort of magic better then Draco.

“Ok meet in the war room with your teams in 10” he said before they all walked out to gather their teams “Hermione” he called as she walked out of the office.

“Yeah what’s up” she asked

“Want to help plan the op” he asked with a slight smirk

“Sure” replied Hermione with her own smirk

They had seemed to come to some kind of agreement leaving the past in the past and being professional. She had in no way forgiven him or forgotten what he had done but she was a big enough person to see that he had changed and wasn’t the same vicious child he was to her at school.

They planned the perfect mission every team had their job Harry’s team were to clear the area (that meant stunning all muggles in the vicinity) while Seamus’ team were setting up the implosion of the house Hermione’s team where to hold the front and Draco’s where to hold the back. Draco and Hermione would go into the house together pretending to be interested in buying some potion and arrest him when they had the evidence they needed.

Everyone was on board with this plan but Ron.

“Hell No…. I don’t think so…. no way” he said forcefully challenging Draco’s plan

“Excuse me Weasley but you don’t get a say we are point on this mission” said Malfoy calmly

“No way is Hermione going in there with you” he started to raise his voice

Before anyone could say anything Hermione had had enough

“You don’t get a say in how the mission is carried out. I out rank you, I tell you where to stand, what to do and how to do it and you will do it exactly how I have outlined. Your input is not wanted nor required.” She said angrily. She couldn’t believe he would humiliate her like that did he truly not know how good she was or did he just not care to see how much she had changed.

Ron just glared at Hermione his face getting redder and redder

“You can stay here Weasley we don’t need you” said Malfoy forcefully

“Ok everyone meet at the apparation spot in 5 mins. Seamus’s team bring your favourites” Said Hermione turning her back to the group hiding her face using the excuse of collecting the file together. She was mad but she also knew that she had just humiliated Ron in front of a room full of his peers. Their relationship would be over.

When she turned around again she was a little shocked to see that it was Draco still standing in the room. Ron had left not wanting to speak to her.

“You got your head in this Granger” asked Malfoy oddly there no smirk or attitude.

“You’re questioning me too now” said Hermione angrily

Draco took several steps forward so he was standing right in front of her looking directly in her eyes.

“No I’m about to entrust my life to you Granger I want to know you’re ok” He said quietly but sincerely

“I have your back Malfoy don’t worry my head is always in it” she said looking directly into his eyes trying to convey that she may be hurt about Ron but the mission came first and she would deal with everything else later.

The mission went off without a hitch possibly one of the smoothest they had ever carried out. Draco and Hermione made a great team much to both of their surprise they had actually enjoyed working together.

When Hermione returned home with Harry after the mission she didn’t say anything and just went straight to the couch, a few minutes later Harry sat down with 2 glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey.

He poured her a small glass and then one himself he passed her the glass and she downed it in one go and passed it back. He refilled it before passing it back and she downed that one too staring directly into the fire.

“I think it’s over Harry” she said after her third drink 

“Is that an altogether bad thing Hermione” he asked pouring her another

“I don’t know I don’t think so” she said as a tear rolled down her cheek

“Is it everything you thought it would be” he asked thinking that if Sirius had forgiven Morgana for badly injuring him and accusing him of being a traitor and murdering his friends before sending him to the worst hell on earth. Then Ron should be able to forgive Hermione for her outburst which in Harry’s opinion was not altogether uncalled for. But he knew Ron wouldn’t forgive Hermione and he didn’t think she wanted him to either.

“I miss us being friends Harry…. Do you think we can ever just be best friends again” she asked before downing another glass

“I think it might take a while but I’m sure he will come around” said Harry not even sure he believed what he was saying.

They continued to drink until they both fell asleep on the couch, only to be woken up by Kreatcher shaking them.

“Coffee Master Harry” he said putting a hot cup of coffee in Harry’s hand.

“Miss Hermione you needs to wake up or you will be late” he said shaking her again.

Late appeared to be the magic word Hermione shot up gasping.

“Oh my Merlin…. Oh my head …. Oh we’re going to be late Harry” said a flustered Hermione as she got up and tried to go upstairs. She struggled with every step she reached her bedroom and ripped her clothes off before jumping into the shower. She didn’t have time to enjoy the hot water she washed her body and hair as fast as she could and jumped out. Using her wand to dry herself she raced to get clean underwear and clean robes throwing them on as she raced down the stairs with dripping hair. She reached the fire place and begun to pull her boots on just as Harry reached the door to the library wearing clean robes still with wet hair carrying his boots. Hopping to the fire place as he pulled them on one at a time “Let’s go” he hissed pushing her in the fire place with him clearly as hung over as she was.  “Ministry of Magic” he yelled as Hermione let go of the floo powder she had grabbed “sshhh not so loud Harry” she said as they stepped out of the floo at the other end holding the side of her head.

They walked onto the Auror floor and made their way to their cubicles.

Draco was waiting for Hermione to arrive and was casually leaning against her desk.

“What happened to you” he asked looking at her strangely

“Fire whiskey” was Hermione’s response before sitting down and putting her head on the desk and groaning

“Here take this” he said passing her a potion from inside his robes

“What is it” she asked sceptically

“ _Pepper up_ potion” he said as if it was obvious and to be fair it should have been by the colour of it but clearly Hermione wasn’t running on all cylinders that morning

Hermione popped the cork and downed it in one and Draco handed her another one “ _Think straight_ potion just in case your still a bit tipsy” she took it without saying anything and downed that too.

“Thanks” she said feeling instantly so much better

“You’re welcome.. you might want to go to the bathroom though your top is on backwards and your vest is inside out” instantly horrified Hermione tried to cover herself with her cloak that she realised she had left it at home

Laughing Draco took his off and put it around her she quickly darted to the bathroom to fix herself up, her humiliation was doubled when she realised her hair had dried while flooing to work and was now twice as big as it was in her first year of school. It took her a good 20 minutes to sort herself using her wand to straighten her hair out before she fixed her clothes and made sure she looked perfectly presentable before leaving the bathroom and handing Draco his cloak back.

“Um did you need me this morning” she asked as she sat down in her chair

“Oh yeah here” he said as he passed yesterday’s mission report to her for her secondary signature.

She read the file and looked at Draco suspiciously “You left the incidence with Ron out and why he didn’t go with us” she said

“It’s not relevant to the mission notes Granger don’t make a mountain out of a mole hill…… just sign it” He said rolling his eyes at her shocked face

“Ha that’s a Muggle saying” said Hermione laughing

“I know… sign it” he said pointing to the file

“Ok but you don’t need to cover for him I’ll write an incident report myself” she said signing the file and handing it back

“If you want to break up with the guy Granger just do it but at least stop hiding your Shine” he said getting up to leave her cubical

“My what?” she asked as she spun around grabbing his arm

“Look Granger you’re smart, successful, and great at your job, you’re on your way to great things, not to mention pretty bloody hot now but you still act like all that is to be ashamed of, you hide your shine because others around you aren’t so bright” He said is so matter of fact as if Hermione should have known this already. She was utterly shocked and perplexed by his behaviour this morning that she wondered if he had hit his head yesterday. As he got up to walk away she realised she hadn’t responded

“Thank you Draco” she said quietly smiling to herself. Just as she reached for her quill to begin writing her reports a head popped over the partition and coughed. Still smiling she looked up to see Ron standing in the cubical opposite her with a very annoyed look on his face instantly ruining her good mood.

“We need to talk” he said angrily

“Yes we do” she said irritated by his tone

“Now Hermione” he snapped causing a few faces to pop up from their desk and look at Ron

“After work Ronald now is not the time or the place” she said calmly returning to her reports

“I said now” he hissed over the partition before walking toward the war room that was currently empty

Hermione got up reluctantly and calmly walked around to the war room on her way she locked eyes with Draco who gave her a look that said “ _are you really going to take his shit like that_ ” deciding that Draco Malfoy was right and she was NOT going to take this treatment anymore and with that thought Hermione drew her wand.

She marched in to the war room slamming the door and locking it. Before Ron could get an angry word out she hit him with a wordless silencing spell and sent him into the wall, holding him against it a few feet above the ground.

“You listen to me Ronald Weasley I am sick to death of your disgusting attitude, I am not your property nor am I a delicate flower that needs you to protect me, I’m a great Auror and you have never appreciated me for who I am” she yelled at him

She took a few deep breaths and lowered him to the ground but held him against the wall before continuing in a normal volume

“You’re the worst boyfriend in the world Ron and I’m done with this relationship... we’re over” she finished sadly turning to walk to the door as she unlocked the door it swung open with Draco and Harry falling through landing at her feet. As she looked up she noticed Seamus was standing there with a bottle bomb in his hand “what on earth are you three doing” asked Hermione slightly annoyed

“Malfoy saw you get your wand out” said Harry

“We we’re a little concerned” said Seamus

Hermione stepped over Harry and Draco and released the silencing spell on Ron before walking back to her cubical

“As if she needs your help Malfoy” said Ron angrily

“The help wasn’t for her Ron, it was for you” said Harry

“Yeah we thought she might have blown you into little pieces” Added Seamus

“And we really don’t want to have to arrest her as she is pretty great at keeping us alive” said Malfoy as he stood and helped Harry to his feet.

“Shove off Malfoy” said Ron angrily walking out of the war room and down to his cubical at the other end of the room to Hermione’s.

Ron didn’t speak to either Hermione or Harry for a whole month but after being yelled at by George who still barely spoke to anyone he came to senses and apologised for being a git.

Their friendship was a little strained but it was at least something and that was better than nothing for Hermione.

The next 6 months went by fast work was busy as usual and it was all pretty much the same. Cases to solve, criminals to catch. One Monday morning when Hermione and Harry walked into the office they thought perhaps they had gotten off on the wrong level.

Instead of the large room filled with cubicles as it had been on the Saturday afternoon when they left, there was only half as many cubicles in the centre and the back wall had 5 large wooden doors evenly spaced along it, with a very large Red door with no handle on the right-hand wall that used to have the war room but now had a few smaller rooms and the suspicious door. The bathrooms were still along the left wall but now there were offices as well. Not only had the room changed but it seemed that all the Aurors from their graduation class were there.

At 8:00am Morgana Kingsley walked out of the lift with Dennis Creevey following behind her looking very excited carrying a large bag full of scrolls. She walked to the back of the room and turned to face the whole level of Aurors.

“As you can tell there has been a slight change in the décor this is in conjunction with the changes we have now implemented. I have to say after all my years of training Aurors your graduating class has by far been the most impressive, because of this we have decided to make quite a few new radical changes to combat the needs for our world.”  Morgana spoke clearly and to the room with minimal emotion.

“Dennis if you will please” she said quite gently which made Hermione smile, obviously she had grown fond of the young man. He walked around the room and handed a few scrolls out some had a red wax seal others had a black ribbon, some people didn’t get anything. Dennis walked proudly up to Harry and Hermione he smiled before handing Harry a scroll with black ribbon the then handed Hermione a scroll with a red wax seal with her initials in it. He took a small step sideways and handed another scroll with a red seal to the person standing right behind Hermione, Ron went to take it but Dennis pulled it back and shock his head he took a step forward and handed it to Draco who was shoved out of the way by Ron wanting a scroll. Once he had handed out all his scrolls he walked back to stand next to Morgana.

“If those of you with sealed wax scrolls could open them and read them now please” she said calmly

Hermione opened her scroll and read

 

_Miss Granger,_

_For the opportunity offered to only the best proceed through the red door._

_Leave behind all that holds you back from true greatness._

_Become more then you ever dreamed of becoming._

_Your destiny awaits if you have the courage to seek it._

_Regrets will be few but rewards will be many._

_Morgana_

Hermione read it a few time to be sure she understood what it meant.

“It’s blank” said Ron looking over her shoulder 

“What do you say Granger” said Malfoy with a smirk as he walked past her

“Absolutely” she replied following him to the Red door

As she walked to the door a step behind Malfoy she noticed Seamus walking excitedly towards the door as well followed by Alexis and a few others she had been on mission with but didn’t know very well they seemed to be the top 10 from graduation. Without any hesitation or a look back over her shoulder Hermione scooted around Malfoy and walked straight into and through the door. As she stepped inside she was shocked at what she was looking at. It was a huge grey room with padding on the walls and floor there were several doors around the room. Malfoy came through walking right  into her back thankfully he grabbed her before she fell and kept  walking them both out of the way of the door. Once all 10 of them were in the room alone they started to introduce themselves “Draco Malfoy “, “Hermione Granger”, “Seamus Finnegan”, “Alexis Rowley”, “Gideon Warner”, “Lena de la vine”, “Kyron Shafiq”, “Davina Summerville”, “Jackson McClain”, “Penelope Baxter nice to meet everyone”.       

 _“_ Do you think we all got the same scroll” asked Alexis “cause mine was weird” she added

After reading her scroll to everyone they realised each had gotten one slightly different but mostly the same. Draco’s had a line about restoring what was taken instead of leaving behind something that held him back.

Before they could think too much about it Morgana walked in through the Red door followed by Dennis. 

“Welcome so you might be wondering what this is all about” she said with the first real smile Hermione had seen.

“By walking through that door you have made the best decision of your life. You are the new Auror elite squad, The Undetectable, and your training starts right now. The next time you walk back through that door you will be the difference between winning the war and a war never starting. You will be fighting the front line before the line is even formed. You will train, eat, sleep and live together. You will learn things you never thought possible and you will discover sides of yourself you didn’t know were there. First things first you need to get changed Dennis will show you where your sleeping everything you need has been provided” she said with a wave towards a side door the door Dennis was already walking towards one of the door on the side of the room. 

They walked after Dennis quietly into what will be there shared room, 5 king single beds lined each side of the room the bathroom down the end with the shower heads clearly visible.

“Above your beds you’ll find your name, your things are in the draws underneath, the bathroom is at the end of the room you will be advised when you can shower but for now you need to change and bring your robes back with you.” Said Dennis standing by the door

Davina had grabbed her robes and made her way towards the bathroom.

“Oh, you will need to change in here, first lesson is to be comfortable with each other so get used to it” said Dennis not as convincingly comfortable with the idea then he wanted to be

“Wait what we have to get naked in front of everyone” asked Gideon

“The sooner you become comfortable with it the easier this will be” said Dennis walking out of the room

Hermione had only ever been completely naked in front of Ron. She glanced up at Draco who’s bed was of course opposite hers he was already getting his vest off he gave Hermione a wink before pulling his shirt over his head and his right arm out of it leaving it bunched around his left forearm. Still hiding his past from the others, she smirked and rolled her eyes before turning around she knew this was going to be embarrassing, the under wear she had chosen for today was from her feel sexy and confident selection, a matching set of boy leg panties and bra in green and black thick stripe with black lace around the edges. As she slide her old Auror pants down her legs she glanced over her shoulder at Draco who had his back to her was sliding his pants down and also at that moment had looked over his shoulder at Hermione, both instantly blushing at the sight of each other half naked and getting caught turn away smiling to themselves.

When everyone was dressed in Singlets and black cargo pants they walked out of the room back in to the main training room. Hermione notice that each pair had different colour singlet according to their sleeping position        

  * Draco + Hermione = Black
  * Seamus + Alexis = Blue
  * Gideon + Lena = Green
  * Kyron + Davina = Red
  * Jackson + Penelope = Yellow



This could only mean one thing. Draco Malfoy was going to be her partner and the strangest thing is that half of her was relieved because she knew he was capable but she wasn’t sure how comfortable she wanted to get. There was still a lot of pain and open wounds that she had so far been able to bury for the sake of the job and was trying to move past it but that was when she could go home and wouldn’t have to talk to him every day all day.

Morgana came to stand in front of the group holding a bag for their Blue Auror robes signifying that was no longer what they would be doing. As she moved along they each placed their robes in the bag.

“You will train, eat, sleep and study together. You were selected for various reasons all of you have shown excellence in several fields, you are all quick studies and together with your partner who I’m sure you have all worked out who that is by now will be an unstoppable team.

Hermione was aching to ask a question “What exactly will we be learning” she asked trying hard but failing to hide her excitement thankfully it seemed that everyone else was dying to ask that question to.

“This” said Dennis waving his wand and writing appeared on the wall

_TheUndetectables_

  * _Special Elite Auror Training –_
    * _Wandless combat (hand to hand)_
    * _Flying - without a broom_
    * _Duelling – with 2 wands_
    * _Seduction/ Distraction_
    * _Infiltration of enemy groups_
      * _Disguise_
      * _Blending in to every occasion_
    * _Hostage negotiation_
    * _Advanced and Illicit Potion and explosion making_
    * _Dark arts – Detection and deflection_
    * _Spell creation_
    * _Advanced and Extreme Healing_



Everyone read and reread and started to get excited.

No one had noticed that a man had entered the room and was now standing beside Morgana.

The word _Now_ had appeared next to the Wandless combat dot point, once they notice they turned back to Morgana and the mystery man.

“I’ll take it from here Morgana” said the mystery man in combat clothes Hermione thought looked like a scary drill instructor turns out she was very right.

“Good luck... oh and welcome to the first day of the rest of your life” she said with a rare smile as she and Dennis disappeared through the red door.

“My name is The Commando you will call me Commando you will answer my questions with Yes Commando or No Commando, you will learn how to fight, you will learn how to defend and attack you will learn how to hurt and fatally wound your opponent you will learn how to kill with your bare hands” He said hands behind his back wide stance looking at each of them as he spoke.

“This is hand to hand combat so please remove your wands and put them on the table over there” he said pointing to the small table under the subject list no one moved straight away, no one was keen to give up their wands.

“There will be times when you can’t use magic perhaps in a room full of muggles maybe you’re knocked unconscious and they take it from you or you could walk right into a magic free zone like this one” he said smiling smugly.

Realising they didn’t have a choice they all walked over and placed their wands on the table.

For the next 4 hours, they took turns learning the throw down, pull-kick and flip, Twist and kick, block and Punch, catch and kick. By the time they were done blood, sweat and tears had all been shed.

When they heard a whistle signalling the end of their first lesson the word _LUNCH_ had appeared on another door

“I’m Impressed” said the Commando “I’ve seen Royal Marine Commandos struggle worse than that, not bad for your first lesson... see you tomorrow” he said and walked out through a grey door Hermione hadn’t realised was there.

They walked/ limped into the room with Lunch on the door that turned out to be the dining room

Just a blank walled room with one table and 10 chairs, each place had a coloured place mat with its pair opposite.

“You would think we would be able to choose where we sit, we aren’t children” said Lena slightly irritated

“Maybe it’s all part of the being comfortable together thing” said Jackson

As soon as both pair were sitting down their food arrived. Lucky for Hermione Draco wasn’t dragging his feet and had sat a few seconds after her. She was so hungry she ate her chicken salad roll quietly while the others talked, she noticed Draco wasn’t talking much either.

There stared at each other for a moment before looking back down at their roll and continued eating. This training was going to be tough. Physically and mentally but especially emotionally for Hermione and Draco.

After lunch they walked out to the training room where they had just got their butts kicked and looked at the wall _Now_ was next to Advanced and Illicit Potion and explosion making which didn’t go much better than the wandless combat. Their potion master was about 130 years old and reminded Hermione of a beardless Dumbledore. He spoke gently and said his name was frank, together they were supposed to be making a potion called _Connect Me_ it would allow you to project images and voices into the other’s head, like the Polyjuice potion you needed to have some essence of the person but if done correctly it could be useful on missions but if not done correctly it could kill you and in the wrong hands it could be used for very evil things which is why it is illegal and all copies of the recipe where destroyed except of course for the ministries copy. Hermione wouldn’t be surprised if a few copies were still hanging around in some old pure blood family’s library. 4 hours later and as many tears and sweat thankfully no blood this time the whistle for dinner sounded.

“Well done younglings good first class and not bad results... see you soon” he said with a little wave before he walked out of the potions room and through the grey door

Hermione was close to tears, that was 2 classes on the first day she had no idea what was going on and failed the task. None of them had ever failed so spectacularly before, it was a gross feeling they all secretly hoped they wouldn’t get used to. They walked across the room they now called the arse kicking room to the door that said _Dinner._

She sat down at the dinner table as Draco sat down and their dinner of roast lamb and vegetables with gravy appeared. No one spoke at dinner everyone just ate quietly. Draco and Hermione shared another look but this time he looked as deflated as she felt. She knew potions were his best subject at school and he hadn’t failed to create one until now. After dessert of chocolate mousse with Ice cream they all got up and walked/ dragged themselves to the arse kicking room to look at the wall. Sure, enough there was _Now_ next to Spell creation and the word _SPELLS_ became clear on another door. They trudged in quietly and sat on there obviously colour coordinated double bean bags.

Hermione sat a fraction after Draco so accidently rolled into him slightly when the beans moved.

“Oh sorry” she muttered as she tried to mauver herself off him unsuccessfully

“It’s fine” he said moving himself she could be comfortable with their shoulder pressed against each other.

Their instructor for this class was tiny little woman maybe 3 feet tall, Grey curly short hair and large round glasses.

“My name is Edna and I will help you create your own spells. Now there is a lot more too it then you think, you need to match your desired outcome with your wand movement as well as the words you use” she passed them all a large 4-inch-thick 1-foot wide book to share in their pairs.

“Ok have a read of that and when you’re done we’ll talk about your own spells” she said cheerfully 

Hermione opened the first page and realise the book was in Ancient Greek. The whole book was 4000 pages it would take her a month to read and she was supposed to read it with Draco in less than 4 hours. 

“I’ll read it aloud if you want” he said looking at her face and seeing that the tears were so close to spilling over. She wasn’t normally this emotion but she was tired and sore and to be honest a little afraid at what else was coming in the training if this was the first day.

“You can read Ancient Greek fluently” she asked surprised

“I am a Malfoy” was all he said as a response and began to read to her softly.

He had gotten a tiny fraction of the way through the book when the whistle blew Draco closed the book and got up then turned and pulled Hermione to her feet. 

“Ok dearies take your book and finish reading it together see you next class” Said Edna warmly

“Um when is that going to be” asked Hermione

Edna just smiled at Hermione “When indeed Miss Granger” she said and trotted out of the room

They walked out of the spells room and into the arse kicking room written across their bedroom door was _SHOWER_ and _SLEEP_ without any hesitation they all walked into their room got a towel from the drawer under their bed each with the matching colour coordination and walked to the shower.

“Do we want to shower girls then boys” asked Alexis 

“I honestly don’t give a shit I just want to shower and sleep” said Lena

As she said that a clock appeared with 20 minutes started counting down on the wall

“20 minutes of water” said Kyron outraged

“Underwear stays on and we face the wall” said Draco 

They didn’t really have much of a choice so they quickly striped down to underwear and walked into the shower section at the end of their room. It was shaped in a semi-circle with little coloured dots over the shower head. As soon as they stepped under the shower head the water started at the perfect temperature, there were 3 little spouts with body wash, shampoo and conditioner on the wall under the shower heads. As she washed her body with the body wash Hermione noticed herself beginning to relax and forget about the others in the shower next to her. She began to wash her hair with the shampoo that smelled like roses and apples which she thought was an odd combination but it worked well. The conditioner was the same and made her hair feel silky and smoother than usual. Once Hermione has finished washing she stood under the water and tried to let the failure of today wash away. At the end of the 20 mins there were 3 small bell tones before the water shut off on all the showers.

Evidently everyone had the same idea as Hermione, wash and then just stand there letting the water take all their worries away.

They wrapped their towels around themselves and turned to walk out of the shower area, Draco distractedly wrapped his around his waist letting Hermione go first with an over the top bow and wave through.

They heard a gasp from behind them and looked back to see Penelope white as a ghost starring at Draco’s left arm. Draco pulled his arm back behind him as the others that he didn’t know unlike Seamus and Alexis just stared at him with horror. Hermione stepped forward grabbed his left hand in hers intertwined their fingers and brought them both into view, her scar next to his.

“We all carry scars from the war some of us are not as lucky as to be able to hide them all” said Hermione looking at their arms together realising that were much more alike than she thought.   

“Come on” she said and pulled Draco down the aisle to his bed

“You ok” she asked not letting his hand go yet

“Are you ok” he said staring at her scar

“It’s ok” she said as he ran his finger underneath it

“I’m so sorry” he said looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

She leaned down and placed her forehead on his

“It’s over Draco we survived and together we’ll make sure it can never happen again” she said softy

“Go to sleep because tomorrow is another big day and we will be the best pair at the end of this” she said sternly with the best Malfoy smirk she could muster.

She walked back to her side and found her Pyjamas black of coarse long soft pyjama pants and a singlet. Hermione just rolled her eyes they really were pushing this whole comfortable naked thing. She was grateful that their training rooms seemed to be set at a comfortable temperature.

She took off her wet bra and panties while keeping the towel draped over her, they could push all they like but she could push back too. She finished drying herself and put on her Pjs, got into bed and start to brush her wet hair. She hadn’t realised how long it was, she put it in a simple braid and lay down on her remarkably soft and comfortable mattress and waited for the light to flick off which happened about 3 mins after she lay down.

It took all of about 30 seconds to fall asleep and what felt like the best sleep of her life was cut very short as a whistle went off and the lights came on.      

Another clock appeared above the door this time it had a countdown of 10 minutes. She leaned over and pulled fresh panties and a bra out from the drawer under her bed and took off her PJs and put her clean underwear on under her blankets and got up and put on another Black singlet and Black cargo pants, Black socks and her black pull-on’s that looked like Quidditch shoes without laces. They were comfortable and light and she preferred this to the combat boots Aurors wore.

Day 20 was just the same as day one, breakfast then a lesson, lunch then a lesson and then dinner and another lesson. The only difference between today and yesterday is that they had different subjects except hand to hand combat that was just after breakfast. Hermione collapsed into bed every day until one morning when she woke feeling totally refreshed and realised that she had woken up on her own and there was no alarm. The lights in their room were on but dim.

As she looked around the room Hermione could see a few people awake, Penelope was sitting up in her bed reading their spells creation book, Kyron was doing push ups next to his bed, Alexis was awake but like Hermione was happy to just enjoy the lay in. Draco was still fast asleep on his stomach his sheets had fallen down to his waist and Hermione could see his strong back. She didn’t so much mind the view either.

The lights became a little brighter but there was no whistle. The clock above the door was set for 20 minutes Hermione began her ritual of changing out of her Pjs and into clean underwear before getting out of bed. Every day came with a new matching set that would have fit nicely into her sexy & confident selection. All the girls had the same, different styles to what they preferred and their body shape but always matching. The boys all had the same tight shorts that looked similar to Calvin Klein’s but in their assigned colour. Draco looked dead to the world so she thought she would gently wake him so he could wake up without a rush and get ready for breakfast. As she walked over he rolled onto his back still asleep blankets still low giving Hermione a great view on his incredibly toned stomach and chest. He looked so peaceful she almost felt bad for waking him. She leaned over his bed and gently shock his shoulder “Draco” she said gently not wanting to wake the others.

Before she could blink his hand was around her wrist and his other arm had snaked around her waist and she was lying on top of him in just her underwear.

“Good morning Granger” he said smirking

“Good Morning” she said trying to get off him but he was resistant and held her waist tightly

“It’s not polite to stare Granger” he said letting go of her wrist but the snaking his other arm around her back 

“I wasn’t staring I was just… observing” she said still trying to break free of his arms. But it was no use he was much stronger then she was.

“Mm…. Sure…. I like this set by the way” he said as he looked down from Hermione’s face to her chest. Today’s choice had been black obviously but today’s was a tube fit with lace trim and Boy leg shorties. Before she could say anything he rolled them over so she was underneath him.

“I like you being this close Granger” he said softly in her ear before letting her go and rolling off her leaving her a little flustered and confused. She was used to him being flirty with her but he usually did it with a smirk and only usually when Ron was standing close just to annoy him. Even though they were not together he was still a little possessive when it came to Hermione and Malfoy.

“Breakfast is in 15 minutes” she said walking back to her side to collect her clothes from the draws.

She was getting pretty tired of the same thing every day. She wondered who picked the days underwear as there was only ever 1 pair in the drawers with a clean set of the same singlet and same pair of pants, same pair of sock and her shoes.

As they all walked out to the arse kicking room they habitually looked at the wall before walking into the Dining room.

The word _Next_ was beside Seduction/ Distraction and the word _Later_ was next to Infiltration of enemy groups. Hermione was hoping that they would get a day to rest and read their spell creating book that her and Draco were only half way through. He had read all of it to her allowed which made it easier for her to comprehend, she could speak Ancient Greek better then she could read it. It was on her list of things to learn next year but she didn’t mind getting a head start on that.

After a chatty breakfast they all walked back in to see what new level of hell was for them today. Stood before them was an incredibly attractive young woman who was clearly half Veela as her hair was silver and her skin was pale and shimmery like an abalone shell. She reminded Hermione of Fleur’s mother but younger.

“I am Emelia today I will teach you how to seduce your target and how to distract them” she said with her beautiful French accent 

“Some of us already know how to do that” said Malfoy confidently smiling at her

“I’m sure you can seduce the panties off any girl but seducing a woman you don’t know into telling you everything you need to know is something else” she smiled sweetly at him

“Um I might have a problem with this one” said Seamus raising his hand

“Not at all, this has nothing to do with what you desire, it is all about reading what they desire and giving it to them” she said clearly understanding something that no one other than Hermione and Alexis knew.

Hermione became very nervous she wasn’t a very body confident person. She had enjoyed the cheeky knowledge about her lingerie but that was really a far as she went. Ron hadn’t really responded at all when she had tried to be seductive with him.

“Ok so we start with simple seduction of your partners. Partners will just relax and go with it. How far you go in your work is up to you and the requirement of the mission. You goal today is make your partner forget a sequence of numbers. Gentlemen why don’t you go first, Ladies I will draw several numbers in the air and you are to remember them”      

“Ready Granger” smirked Malfoy

“Good luck” she smirked back deciding that she was in no way going to lose herself to the likes of Draco Malfoy

“May I put my hands on you” asked Draco very softly  

“Yes” replied Hermione a little soked but comforted that he would ask 

Draco looked her dead in the eyes and slowly stepped forward with strange purpose he looked like he was undressing her with his eyes and enjoying what he saw. It was slight unsettling for Hermione who had never really had anyone look at her with such hunger before. The first number flashed above his head and Hermione committed it to memory he took another step forward standing closer than he had stood before, if she was to take a deep breath her chest would touch his. His eyes never left hers and he raised his hand to her belly and started to stroke one of his fingers in a small line under her singlet just above her pantie line. Breathing was becoming harder as another number flashed she committed it to memory without looking away from Draco’s eyes. She swallowed as he extended his slow gentle stroking of her stomach to a few fingers and this time higher up her singlet. Another number flashed she committed it to memory. Her body was starting to betray her, yearning for Draco to touch more of her. She wondered if he would kiss her to try and win which she really wasn’t keen for. He ran his middle finger from his other hand gently and excruciatingly slowly along her cheek down past her ear down her neck along her shoulder and down her arm. She was really struggling to maintain her heart rate and breathing she couldn’t believe her body was reacting this was and her mind had be totally shut out to what was happened and was no longer in control.

He ran his finger back up her arm gently and if possible even slower than before when another number flashed Hermione tried to commit it to memory but was struggling as he was dragging his finger across her collar bone he brought his finger across to the base of her neck and started to drag it down her chest bone three quarters down her breath hitched. His eyes widened with excitement knowing he was getting to her. The look in his eyes made everything worse for Hermione she felt like at any minute he would rip her clothes off and give her the full Malfoy experience she had heard so much about at school and at this moment she wouldn’t have cared. Draco leaned closer to Hermione his face inches from hers he moved his head to the side of her face she closed her eyes, his lips hovered near her cheek until he dipped down and kissed her gently on the side of her neck as another number appeared in the air but Hermione’s eyes were still closed.

“Ok well done Gentleman” interrupted Emelia bring everyone in the room back to earth.

Draco stood back up straight taking his hands away from Hermione which left her feeling cold, he gave her a little wink and a smile before stepping fully away  

“Ok ladies please show me your numbers” she smiled

Hermione remembered 3 numbers but only the first 2 were correct. As disappointed as she was in herself she was proud she did better than the others, Penelope had gotten 4 numbers but all wrong, Lena had 2 correct and totally missed the others. Davina and Alexis had both given 3 but only gotten 1 number correct.

“Very Good I wasn’t expecting to see so much restraint from the girls I’m impressed. Ok now it’s the girls turn” She said happily.

“What….. Aren’t you going to at least give us some instruction first on how to do that” Asked Hermione.

“I have actually no idea where to even begin” said Lena

“We’re not those sort of girls Miss none of us have really much experience with this kind of thing” said Davina

“What do you mean not those sort of girls?” asked Emelia looking confused

“She means we’re not the body confident, talk to boys and have boyfriend’s kind of girls as disgusting as it is boys don’t exactly flock towards the smart strong opinionated girls” said Hermione thinking of all the non-attention she got at school.

“We spent our life in a library far away from boys” Said Lena

“I went to an all-girls school” Added Davina

Alexis and Penelope just nodded their heads in agreement to all the statements being made.

The girls had snuck into the arse kicking room one night and talked all about the classes and the Guys and had a little girl bonding time. They learnt they all only really had had one or two partners and none of them had really experienced true comfort. Not to say she wasn’t comfortable with Ron but she wasn’t exactly confident. Much the same as the others confidence in that area wasn’t in high supply.

“Oh I see…ok …Um…. this changes things a little …not to worry we will have some private lessons before I get you to try turn on your partners” she said a little flustered and confused but trying to not hurt anyone’s feelings.

“Ok we will move on to the blending into anywhere portion today we will be learning how to dance” she said waving her wand and starting music from an unseen source “Let’s start with a waltz”

Draco stepped forward and took Hermione by the hand and waist pulling her in close to him.

“I don’t think I need to be that close” said Hermione stepping back a little

“Don’t be a party pooper Granger” said Malfoy with a cheeky smile pulling her half way between where she wanted to stand and where he wanted her to stand

“You can waltz too” asked Hermione rolling her eyes

“I am a Malfoy” he responded

“What the hell is that supposed to mean _I am a Malfoy”_ she mimicked him

“My family is one of the oldest Pureblood Families, we can trace our lineage all the way back well past Merlin himself, the expectations are enormous, tradition is extremely important in my family” he said arrogantly while twirling them around the room.

“So the hating of Muggle-borns does that go back to Merlin too” asked Hermione slightly annoyed

Although grateful for the yule ball dancing training she received she still couldn’t keep up with Draco’s flawless movements.

“No only the last few Generations, before that from what I have read in our Grimoire they didn’t really care, although no Malfoy has ever married one it hasn’t been forbidden, all Malfoy marriages have been arranged though” he said casually.

“What about you” She asked before he spun her around to catch her for a dip

“I’m free to marry whomever I deem fit to bare the Malfoy name and bring the next generation of my family in to this world” he gave her a small smile and lifted her back up to continue dancing

“What if you married someone who didn’t want to take your name” she asked curiously

“I wouldn’t” he said matter factually

They continued dancing until the music stopped and he let her go again leaving her with the cold alone feeling she was beginning to dislike. The music started up again and they began learning a new dance. Several hours later the music stopped for the last time.

“Well done you have got a good grasp of the dances we have learnt today but we will be covering many more styles that won’t be so easy I will see you again in a while to do some more. Girls I will be seeing you very soon for our private lessons.” Said Emelia as she swanned out the room through the grey door. 

The word _Dinner_ appeared on the dining room door and they trudged through to eat. Today was honestly the strangest day for Hermione since they had first walked through the red door.

She was seduced by Draco Malfoy and didn’t hate it, confessed she had no idea how to seduce someone in front of her whole unit and then spent several hours twirling around in Draco’s arms. As they ate and laughed about their strange day Hermione was glad that these people where here to share it with her. They had grown more comfortable with each other, not naked showering comfortable but at least talking and not hiding against the wall while they were washing themselves. They had taken to talking at night in the dark getting to know one another better.   

Hermione had no idea what tomorrow would bring but whatever it was she was sure they could get through it together.


	4. Chapter 4

After a particularly disastrous day Hermione had started to sob in the shower after the calming sensation the water usually brought had not taken over. She couldn’t stop and soon became hysterical dropping to her knees to brace herself with her hands on the floor. The others thankfully left her to cry it out while there was water and when it turned off Draco was there with a towel to wrap around her and carry her to her bed.

“I’m sorry” she whispered as he sat on her bed with her on his lap holding her tight

“I’m sorry too” he said giving her a kiss on her forehead. This was the moment that she truly understood that this was the true Draco Malfoy this was the man he should have always been.   

“Hey look at this, someone loves us” Said Seamus who had opened his draw to get his Pjs first and was now holding up a medium bottle of Fire whiskey.

“We all have one” said Lena excitedly dropping her towel and opening her draw and pulling her bottle out

“Oh, hell yes” shouted Gideon grabbing his and startling the room as he was generally a man of few words and when he did speak it was quietly.

“Want to get drunk Granger” asked Draco giving her a friendly smirk

“That’s the best proposition you’ve ever given me” she said smirking back and getting up to get her bottle.

Draco got up and went to get his bottle. They decided to put their Pjs on and sit in the arse kicking room in a circle and drink their bottles of fire whiskey. Naturally the all sat in their pairs. It wasn’t something they thought about any more it was just what was most comfortable. Nothing romantic but a closeness that couldn’t be dismissed.

Half way through their bottle they were all laughing and telling stories from their younger years Hermione had avoided going and so had Draco, what could they say their stories weren’t exactly funny or light hearted. Seamus had managed to tell a few funny stories that hadn’t involved anyone trying to kill his friends which Hermione was grateful for. Everything was going super well until Jackson asked Hermione what Draco was like as a child.

“Oh… um…well I don’t really remember him” she said taking another big mouthful

Seamus instantly roared with laughter. The group were a little confused.

“In third year she said I was foul and evil and then she slapped me” laughed Draco looking at Hermione 

The others laughed loudly but Hermione was shocked that Draco had been so open about their past.

“She beat me every year at school too by like a point ever year she was first and I was second” he kept going smiling at her as she blushed a little

“Is that why you hated each other” asked Lena laughing

“No I’m Muggle born” said Hermione all joy had left her face when she was reminded that they had indeed once hated each other. The group had all stopped laughing seeing the pain in her face.

“I was raised to hate muggle borns and when my father found out that Hermione had beaten me in our first year he punished me” confessed Malfoy solemnly taking a large gulp of his fire whiskey         

“It didn’t help that my best friend is Harry Potter” said Hermione taking a swig “And I ruined his plans of killing all the muggle borns at school second year”

“You had help” said Malfoy quietly

“What do you mean” asked Hermione looking at him shockingly

“You never wondered where that mysterious piece of paper about basilisks and the mirror came from the night you got petrified” Asked Draco

“What…. That was you?” asked Hermione shocked and not really understanding

“I tried to warn you the only way I could… _you’ll be next mud…_ ” he said but couldn’t finish the last word

“I thought you were just being mean” said Hermione quietly 

“I had to keep up the Malfoy way” said Draco ashamedly looking at the ground

“No….. A few bad generation’s is not the true Malfoy way” said Hermione “Not the future Malfoy way” she said gently lifting his chin to look at her. She gave him a little smile which he returned and they turned back to the group who was still staring at them.

“What about you Gideon where did you go to school” asked Seamus trying to steer the conversation to go in a more positive direction. Hermione gave him an appreciative smile before taking another swig.

As the night went on they learnt a lot about each other. They were all very similar, they were brave, smart and wanted to change the world. Gideon and Hermione agreed on many things regarding magical creature’s rights. Jackson, Seamus and Draco all enjoyed blowing things up. Lena and Alexis loved to read thriller novels and try to solve who the killer was before the ending and Kyron and Davina laughed at the others they were so much like Fred and George it was saddening. Penelope was sweet and gentle but loved to duel and had won several duelling competitions. By the time they had downed all their fire whiskey they were all well and truly relaxed and happy and struggling to walk. Draco helped Hermione to her feet and they leaned on each other as they walked to their room and went to bed.

When the lights turned on and the whistle blow to wake them up Hermione was shocked to find 2 strong arms encompassing her and a large strong man pressed against her back, her legs entwined with another’s. What was most shocking is that she knew it was Draco and she was very comfortable in his arms. Pain ripped through her head the moment she tried to move. Draco pressed his head into her back to lesson his pain but only succeeded in sending tingles down Hermione spine as she could feel his breath on her back. After Draco went reluctantly back to his side of the room Hermione put fresh underwear on and got up to get dressed. The moment Draco let go of her she felt alone again and cold. Trudging to breakfast no one had spoken yet Alexis had waved at Hermione to say good morning and Gideon had given her a thumb up. When their breakfast arrived they all groaned some with pleasure others with pain, it was a full English breakfast of Eggs and bacon, sausage, mushroom and tomato with garlic spinach.

“I can’t eat this I’ll be sick” said Penelope covering her face

“You were already sick” Said Jackson chuckling starting to eat his meal

“Not as bad as Gideon though” said Davina smiling now that Hermione looked at her she seemed to be fine just a little headache

“How are you fine” asked Alexis

“Oh I spent a lot of time in Russia and Bulgaria they love to drink in Russia” she said continuing to eat her breakfast

The mention of Bulgaria made her miss Victor. She hoped Harry would write to him and tell him she wasn’t ignoring his letters that she had no doubt they would come as one did every week. Thankfully when Breakfast was done they walked out to find Potions was _Now_.

“I was advised you may need these this morning” said Frank gently pointing to the bench with a _Pepper up_ potion for each of them as well as a _Think straight_ potion. Draco rushed to get his and Hermione’s downing his as he handed her both vials.

“Today we will try the _Connect Me_ potion again” he said 

“You have come a long way since our first lesson, you have become true partners” he said looking at their worried faces.

Hermione wasn’t sure she wanted Draco looking inside her head and she was sure she didn’t want to see inside his. They all made their potion and it turned out beautifully, it seemed like last night had really helped relax everyone and bring the teams together. The moment of truth came when they added a hair each and drank half a cup which would last half an hour.

The sat looking at each other as they tried to communicate. It was a lot harder than they had expected.

“I want you to picture the first time you met and push it over to your partner go back and forth until the potion wears off you should be able to feel a slight emotion attached to it” said Frank

Hermione pushed the image of Draco introducing himself to Harry on the steps in front of the great hall. Draco pushed the image of Hermione in their first Potions class with her hand in the air waving at Professor Snape. Hermione pushed the image of Draco being yelled at by Hagrid in the forest. Draco pushed the image of Hermione studying in the library alone in her first year.

Back and forth they went like tennis different memories of each other some of them were unpleasant but much to Hermione’s surprise there wasn’t as much hate coming off Draco memories. Her smacking him in the face had a strong feeling but it was gone before she could work it out. When Draco showed her walking into the Yule ball she really felt his emotions, he had thought she looked beautiful and this made her blush. She showed him her memory from last night when he held her after she broke down she wanted him to know she knew he was a good man. Draco’s response was to show her this morning with her in his arms he felt safe and for the first time trusted by another person, he would always keep her safe and knew she would keep him safe too.

***

The weeks went on filled with Duelling and Flying, Wandless combat, Distraction, Infiltration, Potions, Healing, Dark arts, Spell creation, Disguise and seduction. By the time they had perfected everything they had been there for 6 months. Hermione and Draco, Seamus and Alexis were the only teams that had not succumbed to the seduction practice of each other and become physical.

Seamus and Alexis for the obvious reason of Seamus being gay but Hermione and Draco had yet to even kiss they had given everything they had in their seduction classes and a few times one or both of them had to push the other away for a moment before continuing neither could ever remember the numbers shown but they had been careful not to kiss on the lips. Neck, shoulder and chest and back were ok but never lips. It was like an unspoken agreement that while they would give their all to the seduction training and they secretly very much enjoy what the other would do they would never take it to the next level. They valued their partnership too much to jeopardise it.

On Friday morning six months after first walking through the red door the whistle went off and the lights came back on but the clock on their wall had 30 minutes on it. Their drawers had new clean clothes their training clothes had been replaced by professional office attire. The Boys had a black suit with a black shirt and their colour tie. All the girls had Black pin stripe pencil skirts to below the knee with large buttons up the side and their coloured short sleeved blouse with Black high heeled pumps. 

When Hermione reached in to get todays matching set she was shocked to find it was all lace and her panties were tiny and basically see through and the bra opened at the front instead of the back. She glanced over at Alexis who had the same set and wore the same shocked face as she did. They exchanged a smile and a shrug and put them on. She did feel instantly confident when she stepped out of her bed and Draco’s eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. She gave him her best smirk before putting on her skirt and blouse. She slipped her feet into the pumps expecting to be in pain instantly but they felt just as comfortable as the pull on sneakers they had worn and just as easy to walk in. There were hair products and a make-up spell book in the drawer as well. Hermione went for the first one in the book and dabbed a few pumps of hair product in her hand before running it through her hair then brushing it as per the instruction. After a few brushes with the hair brush her hair became silky and smooth with large curls at the bottom. She hadn’t realised her hair had grown so long and now was touching her lower back. As they sat at Breakfast they joked at how great they looked and tried to guess what the plans were for today.

Waiting in the arse kicking room was Morgana Shackelbolt with Dennis standing behind her holding a large chest in both arms like it was a baby.

“Congratulations you are now The Undetectables” she said proudly

“I have a few graduation presents for you and some details to give you before we all go” she said stepping forward and gesturing to Dennis to step forward and open the chest showing the unit 10 silver rings each with a large smooth Black stone.

“These were created for you” she said handing each person there ring “in a moment I’ll ask you to put them on but let me tell you about them first” Morgana sounded more pleased then Hermione had ever heard her

“It is worn on the middle finger of your left hand it will vibrate and flash when I call you and turn hot when your partner is calling, rub the ring with your right palm to see your partner and talk to them, It will turn white and pulse when your partner is injured and will stay white if they are fatally  injured, they will be your alert pendent and your communication device as well as tracking, you can apparate to each other using the ring as well. You will share an office and have a private floo that will take you to and from anywhere with your ring as key. Your office has a full bathroom and many changes of clothes, basically everything you need is provided. Now as you can’t disapparate in or out of the Ministry of Magic you will use this room that will be modified when we leave to get to your mission locations. You will store most of your arsenal of potions in here but will also have quite a few in your offices as well. Your ring can be activated by anyone in the unit to bring you back here if needed just rub your thumb over it and it will act as a port key. You can also communicate and link your rings to talk to other teams when needed. As this is a secret unit no one outside the Aurors will ever know we exist and not even they will never know what happens behind the red door. If you get hurt or injured you will fix yourselves up and heal each other. You will report directly to me and I will report directly to the Minister himself. Before you put these rings on I want you to be 100% sure that you are up for whatever task I throw at you, whenever I give it to you and can do anything that is required to complete your mission” the look she gave them was of total respect.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and gave a little nod before both slipping their rings on. It seemed the other had the same thoughts and all slipped the rings on.

There was a few gasps and a “wow” from Seamus as the rings design changed with each person. Draco’s turned a little thicker and looked a lot like the white gold M he wore on his ring finger of his right hand. Hermione’s grew an intricate design that formed a soft point on either side of the stone along her finger reaching from her first knuckle to the second. As soon as it had finished changing it felt like she had worn it her whole life. It felt as if she would feel naked without it on.

As they showed each other their rings it was clear that the rings had matched the personality of the wearer, they loved them instantly.

“Your offices are along the back wall, your doors are painted your colours and also can only be opened by us, just touch the door with your hand and it will open” Said Dennis.

“When you come and go from the ministry you will be in clothes like you are wearing. Always looking clean and presentable and change in and out of your mission attire in your office” said Morgana sternly

“The Aurors know you’re an elite unit but have been forbidden to speak about it, they will after all see you coming and going but you will not discuss anything with anyone outside our unit” He finish clearly proud that he was on the inside of this little covert secret.

“Ready to return to the world” asked Morgana

As if all of the one mind all ten turned in to face one another and formed a circle with their arms around each other.

“You guys are the best” said Gideon

“You’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to brothers and sisters” said Draco

“Couldn’t have done this without you all” said Alexis

“Truly Amazing people” said Lena

“I second everything you all just said” laughed Penelope

“Me too” said Kyron the man with very few words

“It’s been an honour training with you all” said Jackson

“I love you all so much” finished Hermione with a tear

They gave each other another smile and turned back to Morgana.

“We’re ready” said Hermione smiling proudly  

Morgana turned and walked directly out the red door followed closely by Dennis

“Here we go” said Draco winking at Hermione as they stepped through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A loud round of applause broke out when they stepped through the door and onto the Aurors floor. Standing in the front was Harry smiling at Hermione she practically jumped into his arms giving him a bone crushing hug the others had friends stepping up to welcome them back.

Michael ran forward pushing people out of the way to get to Seamus who launched himself at him as soon as he saw him bringing their lips together and wrapping his arms around his neck. Shocking quite a few people standing next to them who didn’t know they were together or that Seamus was gay.

“Welcome back” came the deep voice of the Minister of Magic causing the crowd to quiet down and Draco to step sideways blocking Seamus and Michael who hadn’t realised he had stepped into the room and were still making out.

“I hear great things” he said smiling at them but before anyone can respond he turned to the crowd in blue “Do you not have work to do” raising an eyebrow and turning to walk towards Morgana who was standing next to the middle of the five doors along the back wall.

“Dinner tonight at the burrow” whispered Harry as he turned to walk off with the crowd

“Ok sounds great” she said as she turned to walk to her new office

Draco had to shake Seamus’ shoulder before he realised the room was now dispersed “Work now play later” said Draco in response to Seamus’ pouty face while pulling him towards the back of the room to their offices.

She waited until all the pairs were standing in from of their doors.

Hermione and Draco had the middle office with Seamus and Alexis on their left and Gideon and Lena on the right with Jackson and Penelope next to them at one end and Kyron and Davina at the other end.  

“OK together place a hand on your doors” said Morgana

“Get acquainted with your office, we meet at 1400 in the hippogriff room” said Dennis   

Hermione looked at Draco with an excited smile raising her hand he gave her a wink before lifting his hand and together they placed their hands on the door. Unlike the red door this was an actual solid door and it swung open. Together they all stepped into the offices and shut the door behind them.

Amazing was the only word that came to mind. It was beautiful. Grey walls with a textured pattern dark hard wood floors and a high white ceiling.

They each had a large oak desk that faced each other with their names written in Gold ink along the side of the desk. On the left side of the room with a bookshelf full of books that covered the whole left wall, there was a window behind each boss office chair that was magical as you couldn’t see it from outside the office and they were underground not at the beach like the window behind Draco’s desk displayed or in the mountains where it was snowing as displayed behind Hermione’s desk. A large fire place sat in the middle of the back wall with 2 book shelves that were filled with all the potions they had made over the last month. Various different coloured ones in different shaped bottles some tiny others a full hand size each one dose of whatever it was, or a nice explosion in the case of the bottle bombs.

There was a large double door size walk through on the right side that led to the bathroom on the left and their closet on the right. They had a three seater couch one side of the walkthrough facing their desks and a high back reading chair on the other side that was angled to face the door. Their bathroom had beautiful dark grey tiles and a large double shower with duel sinks that already had all the toiletries they could need. Thankfully the toilet was in a room of its own at the other end of the closet.

There was a large clock on the wall above the couch, Hermione couldn’t believe it was already 12:30 they must have gotten a sleep in this morning.           

“Come look at this” yelled Draco from the closet as she was reading the instructions for their fire place, it was their office code and that their ring would unlock the barrier. 

“What is it?” she asked as she rounded the corner

“Look at all this stuff” he said as he pulled out a green glittery floor length dress with no back and a slit way too high

“I’m not sure you can pull that off” laughed Hermione coming to look closer at that item on her side

“I’d like to pull it off you though” muttered Draco from behind Hermione making her blush.

He loved to do that. Their sexual chemistry was undeniable and their feelings for one and other were very strong but their dedication to the job and their partnership was stronger and now that Hermione had had a sexual revolution as they say she wanted to explore that. Being taught the art of seduction and pleasure from a half Veela was nothing to shy away from. She fully intended to utilise her new confidence and skills.

She opened a drawer and inside was all the matching sets she could possible wear. Her eyes widened like a kid in a candy store.

“You know I’m really going to have to throw all my none matching underwear out and only wear this stuff I mean Victoria secret eat your heart out” said Hermione handing him the fire place instructions

“I fully support that decision” said Draco smirking and taking it from her

After a good search of all the draws they realised they had 14 mission outfits the same as their training ones but they had light weight jackets to go with it. They could tell everything had already been treated with potions and repellent charms. Draco had 14 normal everyday suits that to his surprise were up to his high standards and 5 dress robes all slightly different with appropriate matching shoes. He even had 3 draws full of muggle clothing ranging from casual jeans and t-shirts to a full on tuxedo. Hermione had the same Mission outfits but had 30 Dresses ranging from floor length to basically naked with shoes to match. She only had 1 draw of casual muggle clothes with a few jeans and t-shirts some cut of shorts and flowery shirts. They both had literally an outfit for every occasion you could think of.

“Makes you think doesn’t it” said Draco walking out of the closet

“What do you mean?” asked Hermione closing her drawer and following him out 

“All the stuff we did in the red room, all the training and now all of this” he gestured around them “What exactly are we going up against” he asked pointedly

“A better question would be who has been dealing with it before now” she answered absently walking to the book self and looking at the books. 

Draco sat down in his chair and watched Hermione pull down several books she clearly wanted to read. His mind flashed to when they had been doing the Tango in their last Dancing class Hermione and the girls had transfigured their training clothes to sexy little tango dresses the only one not really affected by it was Seamus but he understood why they done it. It’s hard to feel sexy in cargo pants and a singlet especially if you had been wearing it every day for 5 and a half months already. It was the most sexually charged moment of Draco’s life. He knew she felt something during their dance too because when the music stopped she held on to his face for a while longer and pressed their foreheads together breathing heavily with her eyes closed she rubbed her thumb across his cheek and her hand down his neck before she untwisted her leg and stepped away trying not to look into his eyes.

The clock on the wall chimed twice indicating it was time for their meeting. Snapped out of his day dreams Draco looked up to see Hermione with about 20 books on her desk leaning back in her chair with her legs crossed up on her desk. Draco’s face faltered a little with his eyes bulging before he pulled himself together and stood up to go to their meeting.

Hermione saw Draco’s little falter out of the corner of her eye, smiling to herself she closed her book, swung her legs down off her desk and walked out of their office with him.

Morgana stood at the head of a long table with 10 seats around it. They sat in their pairs and looked at the walls around them. There were hundreds of pictures all linked all coming down from 20 photos at the top.

“This” Morgana gestured to the walls around them “is what you were training for, these are some of the most dangerous criminals in both worlds…..Yes some of these people are muggles they pay very good money to witches and wizards who need to hide from our world to protect them and their criminal activity”. Pausing for the dramatic affect she continued

“During the Voldemort regime a lot of the old protection and detection equipment and spells were broken beyond repair so we are unable to track them instantly like we used to and they know how to get around our ways of detection so we have no way of getting them all easy”

“That’s where you come in” said Dennis “And you’ll be needing these” handing each team a coloured file. The file contained a photo, last known location, a list of associates and all their crimes. There were hundreds of files on the side table all separated into the team colours 

“We used the muggle police and their technology to find all the information in the files but we can’t send a muggle into a warehouse full of house elves making bombs” said Morgana

“WHAT” shouted Hermione and Gideon at the same time.

“We know they are using magical creatures to aid them in their criminal ways we just don’t know where they are or what the end game is” said Dennis

“Look we know we’re not dealing with another Voldemort but with him having caused so much devastation to the whole community and almost destroyed the Ministry of Magic as we knew it, we have been leaking our magical drama onto the muggle world for far too long. Your job is to catch every one of these people and anymore we add to the wall. We must restore the secrecy of our world or the devastation that will occur if too many muggles find out about us will be world ending.” Added Morgana

“We have set up a special prison for them they will do their time, have their memory totally erased then be set free with new identities”                    

“When the muggles get a tip to where any of these targets are we will be notified and then you will be notified” said Dennis Proudly

“How did you get the muggles to give you this information” asked Alexis

“My uncle works for a government agency that I’m not allowed to disclose and after my brother passed away we had to tell him what was going on, he didn’t believe the story we gave him and was going to use his connections to find out what happened” Said Dennis sadly

“Ok so here is all the information we have on each of them, you’ll need to revise all of them and then you can take your assigned cases you may come across another teams mark and we don’t want you to walk past them simple because you don’t know who they are” Said Morgana waving her wand and making the files lift from the side table to the main table. She gave a small smile before walking out the door

“Hey … um Dennis” called Draco

Dennis was about to leave the room after his boss but stopped and turn to face Draco a little surprised that Draco Malfoy was speaking to him directly.

“I am really sorry about your Brother” Draco said earnestly “if there is any way to make….” But Dennis cut him off

“You’ve already made up for your past mistakes 10 times over Mr Malfoy I know the man you truly are… that is why I championed for you to become an Auror when you asked”

“What” asked Draco shocked?

“I saw you Mr Malfoy at the battle of Hogwarts you stunned that death eater who was going to kill my brother and me told us to leave then you left without hurting us… you saved my life and my brothers I got out because of you… So thank you” he said raising his hand for Draco to shake it

They shock hands and Dennis left the room.

Draco turned around slowly “I didn’t think he would have recognised me” he said quietly almost to himself     

“You underestimate the impact of someone saving your life” said Jackson

“No I don’t” he said softly looking at Hermione thinking of when she, Harry and Ron had saved his life in the room of Requirement only 20 minutes before he had saved the Creevey brothers.      

“Ok let’s make this fun shall we” said Seamus changing the subject as the battle was not something he enjoyed remembering

“Hell yes” said Gideon who seemed to follow Seamus’s thoughts

“First team to 100 arrests wins and the team in last buys the Fire whiskey” Said Alex

“Gold star on the office door for magical and silver for muggles” added Lena

“Deal” Said Hermione and Draco enthusiastically at the same time causing the whole unit to laugh

They spent the next few hours reading some of the files and at 6 o’clock they decided to call it a night and pick it up the next day.

When Hermione arrived at The Burrow all the Weasleys cheered and hugged her except Ron who gave her a small pat on the back and past her a drink. They sat down to eat and Hermione asked everyone what she had missed out on by the end of the main course she was caught up on everything and they all sort of looked at her waiting for her to tell them what she had been doing.

It was an awkward moment before Ron made it worse when he out straight asked her where she had been and why didn’t she write to them.

“you know I can’t answer that” she said simple turning to Ginny to ask what she thought about next year’s Quidditch season grasping at straws

“What that’s it? that’s all you’re going to say? you get a blank piece of parchment, walk through a door that doesn’t open and come out 6 months later all different and buddies with the ferret” shouted Ron getting to his feet on the other side of the table

“First don’t call him that, second it wasn’t blank and third I don’t owe you an explanation for anything that I do it’s my career and I’ll take it where ever I like” said Hermione standing up to match Ron

“As long as it brings you to see me sometimes” came the unmistakable voice of Victor Krum from the lounge room with all the shouting no-one had heard the floo he stepped around the corner with a big smile

“Victor” yelled Hermione looking at Harry with a huge smile before she ran to give him a hug.

“After I don’t hear from you for a month Harry took pity on me and wrote me what happened” He said hugging her

“I’m sorry... I missed you though so much” she said not letting go of her long term pen pal and confidant

“I hope your using the tricks I taught you” he said with a cheeky grim causing Hermione to laugh

“Yes and I learnt lots more” she said with her own cheeky smile

Victor put her down and stepped back to look at her “You are different Hermione Granger but I like this new you” he said pressing his forehead to hers

“So many things are different but so much is the same” she said smiling

“I’m so proud of you Skῠpa” he said kissing her cheek

Molly invited victor to sit down for dessert and George got up to get him a chair and came back with fire whiskey

“We are all proud of you Hermione and we are glad your home” said George raising his glass

The Weasley’s along with Harry and Victor toasted Hermione’s return.

She had just finished her toast drink when her ring went off. It was Mr Weasley that noticed it first.

“Um…. Hermione your ring is flashing” he said and everyone at the table stopped talking

“Oh … Ha….Ok umm I’ve got to go” She said looking between the Weasleys and her ring

“What already” said Ron

“The worlds not going to save itself Ronnie” said George winking at Hermione’s confused expression

“Thank you so much for Dinner” said Hermione to Molly while giving Ginny a hug and Harry a kiss on the cheek 

“I’ll walk you to the floo” said Victor

“You come visit soon” he said once they were out of the Dining room

“Got to show you some of my new tricks… if you’re keen” winked Hermione and stepped in to the floo raised her ring hand

“3378469” she said smiling she shot up the floo no floo powered required


	6. Chapter 6

She stepped out of the fire place in their office to find a half-naked Draco standing right in front of her shirt and shoes in hand with only pants on not even done up all the way 

“Well I could get used to this kind of welcome when I come to work” she said looking him up and down with a cheeky smirk before walking past him and into their closet with him a step behind 

“Very funny I was in the middle of something when the ring went off and she wasn’t very kind when I had to stop and leave” he said annoyed and throwing his shirt in the basket and his shoes into their place  

Hermione couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the thought of Draco and some girl getting down to it and then him leaving her unsatisfied.

Draco just stood there looking at her laughing

“Well that’s a new one for you… leaving a girl unsatisfied” she said slipping her blouse off

His breath hitched at her near nakedness so close to him so casual

“Try not to enjoy that too much I do have a reputation to uphold” he said taking his pants off

“Where did you even find this girl” said Hermione pulling her skirt off and stepping out of her pumps      

“She’s just a regular” said Draco casually while pulling on his cargos

“What do you mean a regular” she asked curiously pulling her own pants on

“I mean like a friend that I only see for a few hours and we only ever have sex” he said pulling his singlet on and putting his arms into the thin jacket that made up their mission uniforms

“How do you find these people, how many do you have” asked Hermione while putting her socks and shoes on and getting up to leave the closet

“What do you mean where do I find them and do you want to put a top on” said Draco laughing that she was obviously so interested in his sex friends that she forgot her own top

“Oh oops yeah so where do you find them” laughed Hermione as she put her singlet and jacket on

“They’re girls I’ve gone on dates with and I have a roster of about 5 at a time” said Draco as he grabbed one of the go bags at the top of the closet as they walked out “I tell them I’m not looking for anything serious and they say floo in anytime”

“And what you ask for just sex and they just give it to you” asked Hermione as she opened their office door and they walked towards the red door

“Every time” said Draco with a wink before they both stepped through the Red door and walked to where Seamus and Alexis were standing with Morgana and Dennis.

In the afternoon since they had left the arse kicking room it had changed completely it was now all red.

There was only one door to the potions lab and the middle of the floor was padded. Hermione assumed this was for when they had to send each other back.

Morgana passed a file to Alexis and one to Draco with a token in it “Good luck when you find your mark use your ring to charge it and put it against their skin it will zap them to the appropriate place”

“Pass it over your ring and it’s charged and it won’t lose charge until it brings them to where they are meant to be and it won’t carry anyone else” said Dennis “here are blank extras if you find more marks with them but be careful not to drop charged once because whoever it picks up with be coming to gaol…Be Safe” and with that they both left through the grey door, Draco slipped their marks token into his pocket and the blank ones into their go bag  

“First back wins” said Seamus grabbing Alexis’s hand she could apparate them to the location in there file

“Deal” said Hermione taking Draco’s hand and he apparated them to their destination

They landed in an ally across the road from a small pub a little bit north of muggle London. Draco handed the picture to Hermione “low level errand runner he’s in that muggle pub I’ll go in first and you follow” he said but it was more of a question “Sure sit near him and order a pint of beer I’ll come in a few minutes after you, let’s hope he likes blonds” with a smile she transfigured his clothes to muggle jeans and a t-shirt then did hers to a short skirt with a slinky top with wedges it was mid-summer so it wasn’t cold. She opened their go bag and pulled out a small pouch with a few small rings in it. She passed one to Draco and took one out for herself before closing the pouch and putting to back in their go bag and transfigured it to a cute handbag. They slipped the plain rings onto the pinkie finger of their right hand, Hermione’s hair became straight and the same colour as Draco’s her eyes went green like Harry’s and she grew a few inches, Draco’s hair became light brown with a slight 3 day neat stubble and he developed a beautiful tan. “Ready Granger” he smirked “Born ready” she replied he walked over to the pub and once the front door closed Hermione counted to 120 and walked across the road. She took a deep breath before she put her most confident walk on and strutted into the pub walking up to the bar to get a drink. She spotted Draco sitting near their mark who was sitting alone with an almost finished Beer. Hermione order 2 Beers and walked over to her mark putting the beer down in front of him and sitting down smiling sultrily at him

“Hello beautiful” he slurred

“Hello Handsome what are you doing here all by yourself” Asked Hermione

“Had a fight with me girlfriend” he said taking a mouth full of his new beer

“I’m sure you did nothing wrong maybe we can turn that frown upside down” she gave him a cute smile            

“Wanna do me in the bathroom” he asked excitedly if Hermione hadn’t been hoping for this response she would’ve vomited in her mouth as soon as Draco heard bathroom he got up and went to the men’s bathroom. 

“Sounds perfect” said Hermione getting up and taking his hand as they walked to the bathroom. As he stepped into the men’s toilets Hermione pulled him into her with her back against the wall he went in for the kiss but thankfully Draco was ready and pressed the token into his neck and he was zapped off to gaol.

“Well that was both disgusting and satisfying” said Hermione

Draco stepped closer to her “not sure how I feel about you seducing other men so easily” he said with a smoulder in his eyes

“Well I did learn from the best” she said stepping closer to him and giving him a nice smirk “but I plan on doing a lot of seducing so you should get used to it” she said side stepping him and leaving the men’s room. She left the pub and walked across to the ally where Draco would meet her and sure enough twenty seconds later there he was.

He grabbed her around the waist a disapparated them back to the red room they landed and Hermione let out a laugh and slapped his arm. She hated not having warning. She changed her little bag back to normal and took the pouch with their disguise rings in it Draco handed his back and changed both their cloths back to normal mission clothes as Hermione put the rings away.

Now having turned back normal and completing their mission they left the red room and headed for their office to get changed. As they got to their door Hermione smiled and put a small Silver Star in the top corner.

As they were getting changed Hermione suddenly remembered the conversation they were having before they left

“Hey what if you’re not on a date but you know someone who would sleep with you, how do you make them your sex friend?” asked Hermione as she slipped into her skirt and pumps

“If you’re talking about Weasley then I’m not helping you and what’s you obsession with sex friends today I would have thought you wouldn’t approve” said Draco doing his shirt buttons up

“I’m not talking about Ron and Emelia really helped me see sex for what it is, I mean sure its special with someone that’s special but it can be fun and relaxing, a great stress reliever and I’d like to have a real orgasm during sex” said Hermione honestly while slipping her shirt on.

Draco was putting on his shoe and almost fell over.

“What..? ….. Did you just say you haven’t…. ever” he asked he had grabbed Hermione by her arms and was looking at her as if she just said I hate reading or something.

“Not really no and it’s not that uncommon” said Hermione rolling her eyes.

“Um yes it is... who have you been with?” said Draco a little outraged on her behalf  

“Draco focus” she raised her voice a little to get his attention

“Right sorry just ask them if they want no strings attached or to be friends with benefits” he said letting her go and pulling his shoes on

“Ok cool thanks see you tomorrow” She said walked over to the fire place and stepped in, yelled “Grimmauld place” giving Draco a smile before shooting out of site.

When Hermione walked into her bedroom at Grimmauld place she noticed all her mail was stacked high on her desk and she had several large parcels and garment bags sitting at the end of her bed. She was too tired to open anything so just put on her Pjs and got in to bed, she flicked her wand to turn the lights out and lay down with sleep taking over her the moment she hit the pillow.

Hermione woke refreshed from a good night’s sleep in her own bed. Her bizarre dreams regarding Malfoys nakedness were slightly disturbing but she put that down to him being her partner, they were close, trusted each other with their lives, had practiced seducing each other and her brain didn’t know how to process their relationship so it of coarse went romantic which it wasn’t.

Breakfast with Harry and Ginny was nice, Kreatcher made her Banana Pancakes to welcome her home. Neither bugged her about last night, Harry asked if she was all good and accepted her smile as an answer as she ate more pancakes.

“We have a gift for you” said Ginny passing a small box across the table

“We wanted you to carry something with you that will bring you luck” said Harry

Hermione opened the box and found inside was a beautiful white gold necklace with a small diamond in a heart shape. She was nearly brought to tears by their beautiful gesture.

“It’s from us and George too” said Harry 

“Its beautiful thank you” said Hermione putting her necklace on.

“Time to go” said Kreatcher handing Hermione and Harry a travel cup of coffee.

They said goodbye to Ginny and left for the Ministry of Magic. As they walked across the marble entry towards the lifts Hermione spotted Draco walking with a pretty brunette girl who Hermione wondered if perhaps she was his sex friend. She was about to ask Harry what he thought about it when Ron trudged up behind them yawning loudly through his good morning. Hermione looked back at Ron to say ‘Good morning’ and instead rolled her eyes at the site of him.  He looked like he did in Fourth year scruffy robes, untucked shirt, messy hair, unshaven and most likely unshowered.

“What” he asked angrily

“Ron you realise this is work don’t you” said Hermione

“Yeah why” he asked confusedly

“You Look Homeless Ron” said Hermione quietly stepping into the lift with Harry, Ron and Draco and the mystery Girl along with several other Ministry workers  

“Morning Granger” said Draco with a little too much flirt in his voice for Ron’s liking

“Good Morning” She replied happily ignoring his attempt to irritate Ron

The lift stopped and the pretty girl got off but not before giving Draco a kiss on the cheek with a sweet “Thanks” battering her eyelashes at him.

Hermione smirked to herself, that girl clearly didn’t know she was one of the many revolving girls that get in and out of Draco’s bed.

“She seems sweet” said Hermione trying hard not to laugh at Harry and Ron’s facial expressions

“Yeah she’s alright might add her to the roster” said Draco ignoring Hermione’s obvious jibe at his friend.

“Aww I think she’s in love” said Hermione turning to Draco and battering her eyelashes in an imitation of the girl.

“What’s a roster” Ron whispered to Harry who just shrugged and shock his head more interested in the exchange between Hermione and Draco

“It’s a list of people who you have casual sex with on a semi regular basis” said Hermione nonchalantly

“She is not in love and knows exactly what it is and what it will never be” said Draco matter of factly looking at Hermione and ignoring the other people in the lift who had started to become a little uncomfortable by their casually personal conversation.

“Oh, I am sure” replied Hermione nodding and giving Draco her best sweet smile with an eye batter

Before he could respond the lift stopped on their floor and Hermione tuned and walked directly out followed by a slightly annoyed Draco and a very confused Harry and Ron.

As Draco caught up with Hermione she noticed that Seamus and Alexis’s door had 2 silver stars and 1 gold one. Hermione stopped dead causing Draco to bang into her but instead of stepping back he stayed directly behind her. 

“What is it Granger” he asked

“We’re behind already” she said outraged “Get the files we need to memorise them all we could have missed someone last night” turning to looking directly at Draco neither stepping back causing some curious looks from their fellow Aurors

“Calm down Hermione” said Draco putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her around before marching her into their office

“It’s only the Second day don’t’ freak out” said Draco rolling his eyes at Hermione’s little freak out and sitting down at his desk

“I’m going to get the files” said Hermione leaving their office

Draco got up and started to clear Hermione’s desk of all the books she had gotten down knowing she would come back in with a ridiculous amount of files for them to memorise. Hermione walked back into the office with several piles of files floating behind her. With a wave of her wand the piles set down on both her and Draco’s desk neatly.

“Ok I’ll take the Blue ones and you take the red then we’ll do the yellow and green and finally the black” Said Hermione

“How about I do the black and you do the known associates of our Marks” replied Draco

“Ok that does sound more sensible” said Hermione a little defeated

They spent the whole day researching their marks and their associates stopping only when lunch appeared on a small table in front of the couch. Thankfully Draco wasn’t distracted enough to forget food and ordered them something from the cafeteria. They sat and ate, discussing their marks until a knock on the door. Seamus wanted the rest of their files and to gloat they had nabbed 2 extra marks on their mission last night.

“It’s only the second day, we’ll catch up to you” said Hermione calmly collecting all the blue files and handing them over. Seamus left with a chuckle.

“Oh really” said Draco raising his eyebrows at Hermione

Hermione ignored him and they kept reading their files in a comfortable silence sometimes talking about how the connection between magical and muggle criminal is strange. At 5:30 they left the office and walked to the lifts where Harry and Ron were waiting with Seamus and Alexis.

“Have you finished your files yet” asked Alexis

“We scanned them all but it will take a few days to memorise them all” said Hermione

As the lift arrived and they were all about to get in Draco and Hermione’s Ring went off.

“Ha we’ll beat you now” said Hermione as she turned and started to speed back to their office

“Ha maybe not” Shouted Alexis as she held her left hand up to show Draco their ring was going off too.

Draco started to undo his tie as he began running to the office. Before Hermione had even raised her hand to open their door Jackson and Penelope shot out of their office already dressed for the mission and ran through the Red door. Hermione started to rip her skirt off the moment she walked into the office and through her blouse on the couch and kicked her shoes off as she pulled her singlet and jacket on. Draco had the same idea and entered the closet with only his pants and shoes still on. They raced to finish getting changed and grabbed a go bag before running out of the office. “Be careful” She heard Harry call as they disappeared through the Red door

“We located quite a few together at a birthday party, none violent just money runners” said Morgana as she handed them each a file

“This will require you to use magic to get in to the building but once inside you’ll have to try keep it to a minimum also there are minors in the building”

“Be safe” said Dennis

Hermione grabbed Draco’s hand an entwined their fingers disapparating to the back of the Building. They transfigured their uniforms into muggle clothes but decided to go without their disguise rings.

They had discussed and trained in their mission roles extensively during training every scenario had a plan that they all knew off by heart. Black and Red team around the back, Blue and yellow in the front. Yellow team disable the barriers, Green team go in from the top and drop a small bomb that fills the room with clear smoke making the people in the room more susceptible to suggestion, then Black and Red team sneak in and signal the Blue and yellow team who come in the front, blend in, find the target and take them down quietly, meet back in the red room.

They entered the building to find it full of men, woman and children all muggles. They decided to use seduction as it was a muggle woman’s 30th Birthday, 15 targets to find in a sea of 100 people. Each team found their marks and brought them to a secluded area where their partner was waiting.  Draco convinced 2 at once to follow him to the back room. Hermione got 1 of the woman before anything could happen but when she turned around the other woman had her tongue in his mouth and was trying to undress Draco. Hermione grabbed her by the hair and pressed the token onto her shoulder sending her to prison. He straightened his clothes and went back out to get their next target deciding not to comment on Hermione’s aggressiveness. He brought their last mark back and Hermione sent her to gaol with a satisfied smirk. Draco took hold of Hermione and took them back to the red room. The mission went smoothly. All teams arrived back within a few seconds of each other.

“I feel a little dirty” said Seamus “He kissed a girl” Laughed Alexis

“Gideon did too” laughed Lena

“Draco too and nearly lost his shirt” said Hermione lightly but couldn’t take all the annoyed tone out of her voice

“Getting a bit slow Hermione” Laughed Jackson

“There were two at once, I got the first one but the second one pounced” defended Hermione

“Two at once…nice” said Kyron holding his hand up for a high five

“Seriously…. Nice” said Davina holding her hand up too

Hermione rolled her eyes and transfigured their clothes back to normal and started to walk out, Draco caught up a step before the door and snaked his arm around her middle keeping her fully in front of him with his chest against her back as they continued to walk through.

“A little rough today on the muggle, do I detect a little Jealousy” he whispered into her ear

She could feel his breath on her neck and couldn’t deny that she enjoyed his touch

She leaned her head back onto his chest puffing her own so he would get a good view and put her hand up and around his head pulling him closer as she took a long breath. 

“Mmmmm not in the slightest” she moaned before stepping away and walking to their office with a satisfied smirk

Draco couldn’t help but to be stunned and a little turned on by her moan. But he saw her face when she pulled the muggle by her hair. A part of her was jealous. Laughing to himself he followed Hermione to their office neither of them noticed that Harry and Ron were standing in the door way of Harry’s office watching them.

Hermione and Draco changed and left the office in comfortable silence.

“Got plans for tomorrow” asked Hermione in the lift casually

“Yeah lunch with the guys and then I have a date what about you” replied Draco

“I think I’m going to start my roster” said Hermione casually stepping out of the lift and heading to the floos thankfully everyone had gone for the day so they could talk openly

“Ha… ok with who” laughed Draco not sure if she was serious

“Victor Krum” replied Hermione “I’ve got it all planned out I’m flooing over tonight we’ll drink a little then I’ll make a joke about it we’ll drink a bit more, I’ll seduce him a little and then he’ll pleasure me on the floor of his library for several hours” she gave Draco a little smile and looked him waiting for him to say something.

Draco was shocked by her frankness but admired her plan she really was accepting her body and taking control of what she wanted and he found that incredibly sexy

“That is an excellent plan” he said giving her an encouraging smile, just before she stepped into the fire place he added “oh and granger you should wear the green and black set” with a wink

“I was going to go with nothing” she smirked at him “Grimmauld Place” she yelled

Draco laughed and stepped into a fire place just as he yelled “Malfoy manor” he saw two different shoes suddenly become visible ‘ _Harry and Ron’_ he thought as he whooshed up the floo home as he stepped out of his fire place he rubbed his ring to signal Hermione. When her face appeared in his ring he told her what he had seen and wished her luck for some good sex.

Hermione was angry that Harry and Ron would spy on her. Only she was allowed to spy on people. Hermione decided to pretend like she didn’t know and have some fun with them. But first she had to prepare for her plans with victor tonight.

Hermione showered and used her wand to remove all the hair from her neck down. She washed her hair with _sleek and shine,_ and washed with _softest_ body wash that smelled of roses, these products literally did what they were called. She tied her hair in a neat bun at the nape of her neck to dry and become beautiful sleek curls. She did a quick 24 hour contraception spell and tried to find something to wear.

Hermione tried on several dresses from a pink loose silk backless halter mini dress to a black lace mid-thigh long sleeve she decide to embrace her new found confidence and as well as her newly toned body thanks to all the training. Hermione picked the pink loose silk backless halter mini dress with cute black lace G-string to match the black stilettos that were charmed to feel like pull-on runners to her feet but still gave her the sexy confidence she liked when she looked down at her legs.         

She pulled out her make-up book and picked the dark smoky eye and perfect pout lips. As she held the page up to her face and activated it with her wand she felt a slight tingly sensation cover her face when it was gone she let the now blank page go and admired herself in the mirror.

‘ _Bless you Pavati Patil’_ she thought making a mental note to send a message to her old school friend congratulating her on the success of her Beauty Products.

As she walked towards the lounge she could hear voices obviously Harry and Ginny had friends over.

“Harry I’m going to take the big bottle of Fire whiskey ok” she yelled from the kitchen as she took the bottle from the cupboard and slipping it into her clutch purse that already had her wand and a change of clothes for tomorrow and ballet flats thanks to the extendable charm.

She walked into the lounge to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville all sitting on the couches chatting

“Oh wow Hermione you look amazing” said Luna as soon as she stepped into the door everyone else just stared at her blinking

“Thank you Luna I have a date” she said smiling and giving a little twirl

“And you’re going like that” said Ron gesturing to her dress 

“No of course not Ronald” she said and pulled the pin holding her now dry hair in the bun and shock it out. Long beautiful brown curls fell down her back “I’m going like this” she finished as she walked to the fire place

“Where are you going” asked Ginny trying not to laugh at Ron’s face

“Oh I’ve a date with Victor” said Hermione taking out her wand

“I think you should cancel and stay here we’ve barely seen you” said Ron

Hermione performed a protection shield around herself so when she stepped out of the floo at Victors end she would still look fantastic. She placed her wand back in her bag and tucked it under her arm.

“I could stay here with you guy’s….two couples and my ex” She said holding one hand up like a scale

“Or I could go a date with a sexy man voted ‘the most eligible bachelor 3 years running” she said putting the other hand up and weighing the invisible choices

“Have a great time Hermione” said Harry

“Say hi to Victor for us” said Luna and Ginny at the same time

“See you tomorrow……..afternoon” She said and stepped into the Fire “Krum Mansion” she yelled and dropped the floo powder with sultry smirk she winked to Ron and whooshed up the floo.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was going to plan they had eaten a delicious meal filled with excellent conversation and laughter, Victor took Hermione into his library and she took the bottle of fire whiskey out of her purse. She sat sideways with her legs tucked to the side on the Mammoth fur rug in front of the fire they sat fairly close, drinking and laughing, joking with each other. Hermione was feeling pretty good and brought up the subject of girls and relationships and eventually sex.

“Come on tell me how long it’s been since you had sex” laughed Hermione

“It’s embarrassing” said victor pretending to be shy

“It can’t be worse than me” blushed Hermione

“It’s been 3 weeks since I’ve seen a woman naked” he said staring at Hermione with devilish intent

“Ha what?!... it’s been 9 months for me” laughed Hermione giving Victor a sad little smile and finishing her drink

“I don’t believe you” said Victor shocked “why so long” topping up both there drinks

“I’ve been working a lot and I won’t have time to go on dates and I’ll have to leave suddenly all the time so a boyfriend is totally out, I need to get... a what do you call it….. a friend with benefits” she said casually drinking half her refilled glass  

“Ha me too” he said laughing

“As if you don’t have them already” she said

“I don’t the only girls who want to sleep with me want to go to the tabloids about it the next day” he said sadly

Hermione lent in and kissed Victor Krum on the lips it only took a second for him to respond by taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. 

She took his face in her hands as his hands started to move over her body bringing her body closer towards his and laying them both down. He rolled on top of Hermione and his weight was incredibly overwhelming she felt trapped in a way that she never wanted to get out from under him. She went to wrap her legs around his waist but he grabbed her leg and pulled back from her lips. She gave him a confused look.

“You’re not going to the tabloids tomorrow are you” he said with a smile

“Friends don’t kiss and tell Victor” she said hoping he would understand her wanting to be friends but still kiss.

“Promise you’ll still be my friend in the morning” he asked looking into her eyes

“Promise you still want to be just my friend in the morning” she asked him back

“Friend with benefits” he questioned

“Friend first though but so many benefits” she said lifting her face to his and kissing him

“Hell yes” he said with his lips still attached to hers

He rolled them over and sat up with Hermione straddling him he kissed her neck passionately and held her close he kissed his way to her lips again and he tucked his hands under her bum and rolled up to his feet carrying her to the desk, as they walked Hermione started to undo his buttons of his shirt. Victor placed Hermione on the edge of the desk gently and stepped back a little to take his arms out of his shirt he went to step back in to her but she put a hand out on his chest.

She gave hive the best sultry smile she had and pushed him back to an arm’s length he was about to speak but she placed her finger over his lips to shush him. Staring into his eyes she slid sexily off the desk to stand confidently in front of him. She lifted her arm dramatically to the back of her neck and pulled the shoe string ribbon ties the held her dress in place and let it slip slowly down her body till it hit the floor. She stepped forward out of the ring of material now in just her shoes and G-string she watched as Victors eye ran all over her body as he licked his lips absently.

“Oh sweet merlin” he said to himself taking a step forward to stand close enough to kiss her again

“You’re incredible” he said looking at her he whispered “I’ll be gentle” 

“You don’t need to be” she said with a sultry smile.

And that was it. Victor couldn’t hold in his lust for Hermione anymore, he kissed her passionately letting his hands explore her body. She undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers in one past his hips as he walked her to the bookshelf letting them fall on the way. He pushed her back against the bookshelves and kissed down her neck then her chest and sucked on her nipple while his hands were rubbing over her back and down to her bottom he hooked and finger into the side on her panties and pulled them down to her knees where she stepped out of them. He left her shoes on as he kissed his way back to her lips. Grabbing her by the hips he lifted her up and onto the tip of him as she wrapped her legs around his waist he entered her completely. Causing Hermione to cry out with pleasure. Victor was a good-sized man and fit inside her perfectly. Hermione let out another moan and gripped his shoulders tight as he held her close and walked to the mammoth rug. A talented man can walk and carry and move inside of a woman all at the same time and Victor was very talented. He knelt down and in one graceful movement lay her down and thrust further into her. Hermione was in heaven and made sure he was aware of just how good she felt. He pinned her hands above her head with one hand as he worshiped her body with his other hand rubbing her breast, kissing her neck, holding her hip still so he could get deeper inside her. Releasing her hands they moved in sync building the pressure. Her hand in his hair and nails in his back, his arm gripped tightly around her waist while his other hand held her head gently kissing each other passionately. Hermione was almost ready to explode but wasn’t ready for it to end just yet. She unwrapped her legs and kicked off the floor rolling them over so she was on top. She sat up giving him a full front view of her and driving him deeper inside of her. She started to rock slowly back and forth, she could see Victor was enjoying it, pleasure plastered across his face and his grip on her thighs was becoming tighter. She rocked on him harder and faster hearing his moans was incredible she couldn’t hold hers in any longer. Arching her back and pushing him deeper again while she rocked even faster she let out her own cries of pleasure feeling the ecstasy build. Victors hands gripped her thighs tightly as he let out a cry of pleasure “da…da…da….DA” Hermione found her own explosion “oh merlin YES”. Slowly as the secondary ripples of pleasure were still pulsing through her she leaned down and lay on his chest. Victor rolled them till Hermione was on her back and rolled himself off her so they could just lay on the floor and enjoy the aftermath and catch their breath.

“That was…I don’t actually have words… wow Hermione just wow” said victor breathlessly

“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want the tabloids to know about that…… You’d have a line for miles” she said giving him a smile and kicking her shoes off

“Ha that is not how it is with others” he said laughing

“Ha must be me then” she said cheekily looking at the enchanted ceiling she hadn’t noticed before 

Victor suddenly rolled on top of Hermione “It absolutely is you” he said kissing her again it took all of about 4 seconds before their kiss turned passionate and he was ready again and asking for entry. He pushed up to his hands so he could look at Hermione’s body as he entered her again. Hermione lifted one knee up and victor took hold of her calf as she wrapped her other leg around his allowing him to push deep inside her. The position and sensation was electrifying it didn’t take long to find her ecstasy again and before he knew it she was breathless and crying out with pleasure, he released her leg and she wrapped them high around his waist, his hands on the floor either side of her head, she gripped the mammoth rug beneath her. Victor watched Hermione’s pleasure build as he worked faster and harder. Her facial expressions alone were enough to bring him undone. He dropped to one elbow and tucked his hand under her shoulder holding the back of her neck tight, he gripped her butt cheek firmly restricting her movement as he kissed her neck hard, he heard her as her pleasure increased and bite into the corner of her neck thrusting deep into her to bring her to a fulfilling orgasm again. The sound she made and the feeling of her body wither and jolt as she exploded with the pleasure that he had given her was enough to bring him his own orgasm. Victor collapsed onto Hermione and together they just lay there eventually falling asleep.

 

When Hermione woke up she was still in the library and naked but she had a blanket over her and she was alone. As she rolled over to sit up Victor walked back into the library wearing what looked like Pyjama pants.

“You’re awake” he said smiling at her and coming to join her under the blanket

“Did you leave me in here all night” she asked a little annoyed

“No Skῠpa I just went to the bathroom” he said sweetly

“But your wearing pants” she was a little confused this morning   

“It’s my house I have clothes here” he said laughing at her confusedness

“Bubble” he called and with a little pop and cute young house elf was standing in front of her wearing a miniature version of Victors Quidditch outfit.

“Yes master” she said sweetly looking at Victor with a large smile

Hermione felt a little annoyed that he has house elves and that she was naked on the floor in front of one with only a blanket to keep her dignity.  

“Bubble can we please have some coffee and Pepper up potion for Hermione” he asked but at the mention of Hermione’s name the little elves face dropped and she started to cry she looked at Victor with horror and popped out.

“What was that about...I can’t believe you have house elves” she said instantly irritated

“Ok first calm down Bubble has been with me since I was a baby and she is a free elf who is paid and has a room and a large wardrobe thank you ...which is what the tears are about” he said giving her a little smile.

“What are the tears about” asked Hermione still confused

“Bubble is a massive fan of yours, When you came a few years ago I had sent her on holidays before Michael sent me the letter to come help you and she was devastated she didn’t get to meet you. She burnt my food for weeks and dyed my clothes pink because I hadn’t called her. I promised her she could meet you next time you were here because she wants to show you her freeing item and her favourite dress and now she’ll be mad I didn’t give her warning and you saw her in her ‘day’ wear” he tried to be clear but he could tell Hermione was still confused

“Bubble please” he called again

A tiny pop and Bubbles was standing in front of Hermione in an exact replica of her Yule ball gown with a Gryffindor tie around her head

“It’s so lovely to meets you Miss Granger” said Bubble with a bow

“It’s lovely to meet you too please call me Hermione” said Hermione

“Oh no Miss Granger you’re my hero’s I could never” Said bubbles handing Hermione a pepper up potion

Hermione downed it in one go and handed it back to her

“Thanks for that” said Hermione starting to feel much better already “Is that my tie on your head”

“When I came home after The Triwizard Tournament I told bubble all about you and when we began writing I felt bad enslaving her so I tried to give the tie you gave me to her to set her free but she refused to take it for a while and would cry, I promised she could stay with me if she accepted money every week and a holiday every year and as many clothes as I wanted to buy her” he said smiling at Hermione

Hermione pulled him in and kissed him passionately before pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. She vanished his pants with wandless magic and pushed him deep inside her, Victor moaned loudly rubbed his hands along her body. She held his hands against her breasts as she braced her hands on his chest and rocked into him harder than she did last night. She couldn’t help letting out a cry of pleasure with his hands gripping her breasts it was pure ecstasy and it wasn’t long before she brought them both to full explosion again.

Victor was a little shocked at her sudden need to have him again but it felt amazing so he wasn’t going to complain. Hermione climbed off him and lay back down next to him under the blanket.

Bubble popped back in having left when Hermione kissed Victor carrying a breakfast tray

“Bubbles has made your favourite Miss Granger, Banana Pancakes with maple syrup, I squeezed you the Orange juice myself I wouldn’t let any of the others help and fresh coffee ” said the house elf proudly still in the ball gown and neck tie

“Oh thank you that’s fantastic” said Hermione smiling taking the tray

“Do I get breakfast too or am I forgotten” laughed Victor

“Diggery is making it Sir” she said smiling at Hermione waiting for to eat it

“Diggery” questioned Hermione as there was a small pop and a sweet very young Elf that had kind eyes was standing in front of Victor wearing tiny Gryffindor Quidditch robes with his own tray

“Hermione this is bubbles son Diggery” said victor “he was born a free elf 2 years after I freed Bubbles” taking the tray

“Bubbles named her son after the heroic Cedrick Diggery” said bubbles proudly

“I would have preferred Potter but master said No” said Diggery turning his back to show Hermione that his robes had Harry’s name and number on them

“I can’t wait to tell Harry” laughed Hermione

“Thank you both” said Victor and with small pops they were along again

“I hope you won’t tell Harry everything” he asked smiling slyly as they ate their breakfast

“Oh I might tell him about the Amazing….. Breakfast” she said casually smiling

They laughed as they ate and when they had finished Hermione took the clothes she brought out of her bag and started to get dressed. She had forgotten a bra and couldn’t find her underwear from last night. Victor wasn’t helpful in finding them.

“I like knowing you’re wearing no underwear” he said eyeing her off as she slipped her jeans on

“Ha I bet you do” she smirked as she slipped her t-shirt over her head

They spent the rest of the day enjoying the weather laughing and walking around Victor’s extensive garden. He had a very large property with incredible plants both magical and muggle. As they ate lunch in the middle of the Rose garden it seemed time to discuss what they had enjoyed together.

“Are you still ok with friends with benefits” asked Hermione

“Of course…..are you” asked Victor a little concerned she would say no

“Yes… I don’t know when I’ll be available through my schedule is a bit erratic” said Hermione a little disappointed

“You are welcome here whenever you want just floo over” said Victor smiling

“What no that’s not how this works…..You come to me and I’ll come to you” she said

“How will I know if you’re free when I want you” he asked with a flirty smile

“I’ll make you something we can communicate with” she said remembering the DA coins she made

“And I can just call you whenever I need you and you’ll come” he said smirking

“And I can call you whenever I need you to make me” she counted with her own smirk

Victor laughed “I really like this new more confident Hermione”

“I’m glad” smiled Hermione

It was late afternoon when Hermione left Victors and went home. No one was home when she got there so she went and had a shower and put her Pjs on which consisted of an old large t-shirt of her dads the hung off one shoulder that she took before the war and a pair of short sleeping shorts with kittens on them that moved and were chasing balls of yarn and meowing softly. She let her hair dry naturally which thanks to her Patil shampoo was no longer frizzy. She sat at the dinner table in her Pjs as Kreatcher cooked her pasta for dinner and read a little of the old story book Victor had lent her. As she read she would stop and ask Kreatcher about funny house elf things in her story.

Harry and Ginny and Ron all walked into the kitchen as Hermione was eating her pasta.

“Hello” she smiled at her friends

“Hello Hermione” said Harry sitting down and accepting a bowl of pasta from Kreatcher.

“How was your date” asked Ginny sitting down next to Harry with Ron slumping into the seat next to her and shovelling in the pasta while he glared at Hermione.

Hermione smiled into her pasta and blushed a little getting a nice flash back of Victor biting her neck and holding her down.

“Good” she said trying to sound casual “how was your night” she asked

“Good” answered Ginny with a huge grim looking at Hermione

“Oh Harry I have to tell you the funniest thing Victors…. ” she said remembering Diggery

“I’m sure he is super hilarious” cut in Ron with a snide look on his face

“He is actually... But anyway one of Victors house elf is a massive fan of yours Harry and wears mini Gryffindor Quidditch robes with your name and number on the back” She told him excitedly

“Aww that so cute” laughed Ginny

“That is cute but why’s he a fan of me” asked Harry smiling

“You are Harry Potter after all… but because you won the Triwizard tournament, his name is Diggery” said Hermione

“Thought you didn’t agree with people having slaves” interjected Ron

“Victors House elves are free elves, they get paid and go on holidays and have extensive wardrobes” said Hermione getting annoyed with Ron’s attitude.

“Oh guess what Bubble was wearing when she brought in breakfast” said Hermione directing her conversation at Ginny “A replica of my Yule Ball gown and my Hogwarts tie around her head” laughed Hermione

Harry and Ginny laughed while Ron just sniggered.

“Anyway I’m tired so I’m going to bed…. Good night” she said as she got up and went to walk out of the kitchen when she got to the door she was stopped by Ron’s angry voice.

“What are those” he said pointing to her legs and getting out of his chair.

“What are you talking about these are my pyjamas” she answered totally confused as he had seen them many times.

“No those marks” he said walking to her and pocked a blue dot on the side of her leg

As she looked at her legs she realised that she had 4 little dots on the outside of her thighs and one on the inside of each leg. Victor’s pleasure grip had left little bruises.

“Oh… ha…I didn’t even notice…guess he’s stronger than I thought” she said blushing getting more flashbacks of him giving her the bruises.

“He hurt you” accused Ron

“Not at all” laughed Hermione turning quickly to walk out but Ron grabbed her arm and brushed her hair off her shoulder. 

“Look at your legs and your neck” he said getting angry gripping her arm tight

“Get off me” yelled Hermione ripping her arm away from him while palming his chest so hard he fell to the ground a few paces away “Don’t ever put your hands on me again Ron” she said extremely calm giving him a death stare before walking to her room.

As Hermione walked up the stairs she could hear Harry and Ginny telling Ron off.

“What is wrong with you” snapped Ginny

“You’re not together Ron she can do whatever she likes” Harry told him 

“Whoever she likes” Added Ginny

“She’s changed can’t you see that” yelled Ron

“We’ve all changed Ron it’s called growing up, everyone’s changed but you” yelled Harry

He had grown tired of Ron’s juvenile attitude towards everything, He had spent a lot of time at work covering for Ron’s recklessness and overall sloppiness and he was reaching the end of his rope.  Hermione could hear them still fighting down stairs but closed her door not wanting to be involved. She got into bed and started to think about her night and morning with Victor deciding that friends with benefits was going to be so much fun.


	8. Chapter 8

At breakfast the next morning no one mentioned the events of last night or the weekend and quietly ate breakfast while reading the Daily Prophet. Nothing exciting was happening just more of the same updates on the new positions being filled at the ministry and any changes made to the law that Hermione and the law council were making. Plus the usual who was marrying who and advertisement for boutiques and stores opening up in Diagon Alley.

“Oh look Hermione Pavati is opening a beauty store in Diagon Alley next week” said Ginny excitedly 

“Oh I love her products we should go to the opening” said Hermione excitedly

“How have you used them already there no available yet” asked Ginny

“Oh….um….I was given a sample pack” said Hermione thinking quickly 

Ginny raised her eyebrow at Hermione clearly seeing through the fabrication but knew it must have been part of the several boxes that were delivered when Hermione finished her training.

“Ok” she said slowly “we’ll go if you’re here for it” said Ginny knowing that Hermione may not be

“Thanks for understanding” said Hermione sincerely.

Kreatcher walked in and handed Hermione and Harry their travel cups full of coffee “late going to be late” he said. Harry kissed Ginny and wished her a good training session and followed Hermione to the fire place.

As Hermione and Harry walked to the lifts through the foyer Hermione spotted Draco stepping out of the fire place right behind a mystery blonde and walking to the lifts together. Hermione nudged Harry and gave a nod in Draco’s direction. Draco and the blonde stepped into the lift with Harry and Hermione following them and just before the doors closed the pretty brunette from the other day stepped in. She looked sweetly at Draco and gave a little flirty smile and then the Blonde a death stare who returned it.

“Good morning Granger” said Draco smoothly with a little flirt in his tone

“Morning Malfoy” said Hermione with a smirk

“Potter” nodded Malfoy

“Malfoy” replied Harry “Nice weekend” asked Harry trying not to laugh and causing an already awkward situation more awkward.

“Yes…Thank you” said Malfoy a little short

The lift stopped and the blond pulled Draco down to kiss him on the lips “See you around” she smouldered to Draco and smirked at the Brunette as she passed her.

The Brunette girl looked furious but didn’t say anything and when the lift stopped she walked out without looking back. As soon as the doors closed Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. Harry was doubled over holding his stomach and Hermione had tears in her eyes and was gripping the hand rail to hold herself up.

“Well that was awkward” said Draco dryly

“Oh merlin I can’t breathe” said Harry laughing harder

Hermione was crouching in a ball she could no longer stand she was laughing so hard she couldn’t see because tears were now dripping down her cheeks.

“It really wasn’t that funny” said Draco annoyed that they were enjoying it way too much.

“It really was” said Harry still laughing.

Draco pushed passed them as soon as the lifts opened and stormed through the cubicles causing them to start laughing more. Hermione took a moment to collect herself before leaving Harry at his office door to go to her own office.

Hermione and Draco worked in silence for a few hours reviewing their files and adding notes.

“So how was your Saturday night” asked Draco clearly over his earlier irritation with her

“Oh it went fabulously” she said “as did Sunday morning” she smirked

“Well done Granger I’m impressed” said Draco with a laugh he felt a twinge of jealously but he put that down to their special bond and him caring for her rather than having romantic feelings for her.

“Oh that reminds me I need to make something” said Hermione as she rummaged through her desk.

She pulled out 2 large metal disks and pointed her wand at them and started muttering spells, a small clock appeared off centre of each, and then a date appeared and underneath both was a mansion and what looked like a town house next to it. She picked up one and used her finger to draw something Draco couldn’t see on it and then looked as it vibrated and the time changed and a date appeared with a circle around the town house on the other disk. Hermione turned the disk in her hand Black and the other Silver. Draco was impressed.

“What are you making” he asked trying to sound less impressed then he was

“Oh it’s for Victor so we can organise when to hook up and the best part is as I get more friends with benefits I can make another silver one and control it all from my disk see” she pointed to the top where a small VK was underlined with space for more little initials

“You made a magical pager for sex” said Draco not hiding how impressed he was

“It’s a communication device but yes” said Hermione

“You could make a fortune selling those” said Draco

“Maybe it will be my retirement fund if I get injured on the job” she laughed

Draco took that more personally then he should of but, it was after all his job to watch her back and keep her alive if she gets hurt.

“Are you saying I can’t do my job” he said less than impressed

“What... No... you’re great at your job and I know you’ll keep me as safe as you can, like I will for you… But we have a dangerous job so the potential to get hurt or dying is high” said Hermione honestly

“I won’t let you die” said Draco giving her a stern look but before she could answer their rings went off. They got up to go change. As Hermione removed her skirt about to put on her pants Draco noticed her bruises.

“Shit Granger what happened” he asked as he brushed his hand over the bruises

She wasn’t sure why she did it but she turned with a smirk and lifted one leg to his drawers and grabbed his hand and placed each finger where Victor had gripped. He stood staring into her eyes he was standing very close to her with his hand high on the thigh getting a good idea of what position she was in when she was bruised. Draco’s breath became a little heavier and Hermione blushed at his look of desire. She dropped her leg gently and he seemed to come back to himself and continued to get dress quickly. They walked out of the office and almost walked straight in to Dennis who was about to knock on their door.

“You’ll need to pack these” he said as he handed Hermione a list of things “And all of these too” giving Draco a list and the file “details of your mission are in there… be safe” he said before walking away.

They closed the door to their office and started to pack the items on the lists.

“Guess what love..... we’re going on a honeymoon to Paris” said Draco laughing

“That explains the muggle clothes on this list” said Hermione from the closet

“We are staying for a few weeks by the looks of it we need to keep an eye on some fat muggle called Donald Masters who sells muggle and magical drugs but has some magical protection, and we’ll have a liaison at the hotel” said Draco reading the file

“Why is he in France” asked Hermione coming out of the closet with 2 large suitcases packed and 2 large garment bags

“Masters is trying to establish a network there to move more product we’re going to be watching him as the others try to round up some of his entourage here” said Draco handing the file to Hermione and starting to load the potions they will need in to their carry case.

“Ok our back story, we are Annabelle and Tom Jackson from central London met in high school  married today ……both have no families” read Hermione sadly thinking that they actually were both orphans now.

“We need to leave in 10 mins we’ll arrive mid-afternoon and have pictures taken at the hotel to establish our cover” said Hermione pensively

“You nervous” asked Draco

 _‘Yes’ “_ No” She lied

“Are you” she asked

 _‘Yes’_  “No” he lied

They finished packing and Hermione took the wedding rings that had been in the file and handed them to Draco.

The grabbed their stuff and walked out of their office making sure the door was closed they walked towards the Red Door where Alexis and Seamus had just walked out of covered in some weird red dirt.

“Good luck” Said Alexis as she passed them

“Be safe” said Seamus as he hurried passed and off to their office

Once in the Red room Hermione handed Draco his garment bag. She started to strip off as Draco was pulling a Tuxedo out of the bag. They got changed and a few minutes later Hermione broke the silence.

“Can you do me up please” said Hermione with her back to Draco

As Draco turned around his breath caught he took a step closer and started to do up the tiny buttons on the wedding dress that she was wearing. She was beautiful. It was a full open back thin strapped full length gown with a slight trumpet bottom covered in lace and jewels. Not totally her style but she liked it. As Draco did up the buttons that started just at her bottom, she used the make-up page that was in the bag.

She looked in the bag and found a square box with a tiara. When she put the tiara on her head her hair pulled itself up and curled around itself until it was in an elaborate up do. When the last button was done up she turned around nervously.

Usually he would have said something flirty but with her in this dress he couldn’t bring himself to diminish it. 

“You look beautiful love” He said sweetly staring at Hermione

“You look very handsome” she smiled

“Oh the rings” said Draco pulling himself out of the stare

They smiled at each other before sliding the rings onto their fingers they were just a white gold band with a medium sized Diamond for the engagement ring, but they also had their cover identities spelled into them. Draco’s hair went darker and hers went lighter. Their skin went tanner. Draco’s dark mark was covered with a dragon tattoo and her scar disappeared. It was a slight change but enough that no one would immediately recognise them. On long missions it was always advised not to change too much.

They put their black mission clothes in the bags and left them in the corner of the Red room. Picked up their suitcases and took hold of each other and left for their Honeymoon mission in Paris.

Apparating with a suitcase in a wedding dress was a lot harder than Hermione thought it would have been. She should have shrunk their bags but was a little distracted by Draco in his tux and the knowledge that they were supposed to be newly married husband and wife and they would have to be convincing. What if it changed them? But she couldn’t think about that right now they had a mission and they had to be on point.

The hotel was beautiful and they were greeted by a nice man who seemed to be excited for their arrival. He gave them a glass of champagne and a bell man came to take their bags to the room as they were led through the hotel and out to the gardens. The man introduced himself as Phillipe and said he would be on hand if there needed anything. When they got to the patio there were a few people sitting having afternoon tea. Hermione became very self-conscious all of a sudden when they started to coo and stare so she downed her champagne and hoped people would just think she’s a nervous bride. Draco wrapped his arm around her and led her down the stairs towards a man with a muggle camera.

“The man to the right drinking his coffee is Masters” Phillipe said quietly

Hermione was totally shocked and Draco froze for a second.

“I am your liaison” he said softy but smiling

“Oh right sorry we weren’t expecting to you to be in contact so soon” whispered Hermione

“I am efficient Mrs Jackson” he said with a knowing smile     

“Ok photos” he said loudly

After a few hours of photos which thankfully they were not asked to kiss for just gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes, stand very close, hug, laugh and dance which was all a bit awkward but nice at the same time it was time to eat dinner in the restaurant at the hotel. The restaurant was 5 stars. It was a large ball room with dark hard wood floors and deep red walls with dark grey curtains pulled open on the floor to ceiling windows, a large bar in the corner with spaciously set tables with space for dancing in the centre.    

They had their own table in a secluded area with a perfect view of Masters and his goons who were all at the bar. But also a perfect place for the almost full restaurant to see them. And quite a few people were looking over smiling and gushing over Hermione’s dress.

Phillipe brought a small box over a handed it to Draco discreetly as she looked over the menu.

“For your wife sir” he whispered with a wink

Draco handed Hermione the box and noticed that several people were still watching them. Not to be rude or suspicious but because they thought this was their first meal together as a married couple.

“Annabelle, I have something for you” said Draco a little louder than necessary causing Hermione to look up from the menu with a curious look  

“People are watching” he whispered as he kissed the side of her head “make me look good” he whispered smiling at her

Hermione put on a brilliant smile and opened the box inside was a beautiful necklace and a real looking ear.

“Oh Tom it’s beautiful” Hermione gasped throwing her arms around Draco’s neck and kissing his cheek. A few of the older ladies chuckled.

The ear looked like an extendable ear but had no string or other ear. Attached to the top of the box was a note:

_Pinch the lobe to activate._

_Be safe x_

As Hermione picked up the necklace she pinched the ear lobe. And passed the necklace to Draco to put on. Hermione turned to give him her back as he lifted the necklace over her head to clasp it. He grazed his fingers over her shoulders and down her arms and gave her a little kiss on her neck. Half for the crowd but half because he wanted to. As his lips touched her skin she felt a wonderful sensation spread and chills ran down her spin as she blushed.

Hermione and Draco ordered their dinner and enjoyed another glass of champagne talking closely and laughing quietly as they watched Master saunter to his table.

“He looks like you did in our third year” she whispered laughing quietly

“Did I really look like that?” he asked taken a back

Before she could answer the last person at Masters’ table sat down and they could hear the conversation begin as voices come out of the ear.

As they listened Hermione played with Draco’s tie pulling him close and pressing their foreheads together Draco played with a hair tendril that had come loose. They whispered and laughed about the information they were hearing. From a distance it looked as though they were very much in love flirting and saying sweet things to each other. Some of the diners in the restaurant were still looking over and a couple celebrating their 60th wedding anniversary sent over a bottle of champagne. Which they happily started to drink as their meal arrived.

Up close it was more business.

“We can go the to the Ach De Triomphe at 11 tomorrow beat them there so our cover is good” whispered Hermione giggling

“If we time it right we can catch the lift with them up to the room and hit them with the tracking spell so we can see where they are when we can’t be there” said Draco as he ran a finger up and down Hermione’s cheek causing her breath hitch a little.

“We should eat” said Hermione letting go of his tie needing to take a moment away from thinking about how close Draco’s lips were to her Draco just nodded in response and pulled away. Hermione saw a quick look cross his face like maybe he needed to take a breath too.

They ate quietly listening to Master’s Conversation most of it was boring and not mission related his goons were dumber then Crab and uglier then Nott but they seemed afraid of someone called Burns.

When they finished their dinner and half the champagne. A few of the couples got up and started dancing. Hermione looked at them and then at Draco who was already putting the ear in his jacket pocket. Draco stood up and held out his hand. She smiled at him and took his hand allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. As they walked to the dance floor Hermione saw Draco give a nod to Phillipe. As they got to the centre of the dance floor Draco stepped a few steps away from Hermione and the music changed to a tango. Draco gave her a sultry smirk and then looked her up and down. Hermione responded with her own sultry smile and stepped into her starting pose. He wanted a tango. Hermione was going to turn the heat of their tango up several notches. This was her pay back for the kiss he gave her on the neck earlier.

As they started to dance the other couples cleared the floor and the whole restaurant was watching the bride and groom. They stared into each other’s eyes with total lust and Hermione let herself go and felt the music, felt Draco and felt their intense chemistry and the world just melted away.

The round of applause when they finished reminded them that they were in a room full of people. Not to mention on a top secret undercover mission.

Draco and Hermione smiled sweetly and took a bow and walked back to their table. Hermione pouring them more champagne the moment she sat down and started to drink it.

Draco pull his arm around Hermione’s shoulders and pulled her closer to him “Feeling a little flustered love” Draco whispered in her ear as he pressed his face gently into the side of Hermione’s face.

She smirked and turned her head to face him their faces so close the sides of their noses were pressed gently together their lips were almost touching.

“Why are you” she whispered back almost challenging him to kiss her but he didn’t instead he pulled away and took a large sip.

Master and his goons got up quickly and started to leave.

“They’re leaving let’s go” said Hermione “grab the bottle too” she added standing up grabbing Draco’s hand and walking quickly out of the restaurant to where the lifts were. They giggled and laughed as they went so no one looked at them suspiciously they just thought they were off to enjoy their wedding night.

“Hold the lift” shouted Draco as the group of men they were following were getting into a lift. They looked a little annoyed to have to share their lift as there was already 8 of them but they moved back an allowed Hermione and Draco to step in. Hermione lend over and pushed the top floor button and Draco pulled her back in close into him so she was facing the door and wrapped his arms around her from behind and started whispering inaudible nothings but Hermione played along so he could cast the tracking spell

Giggling loudly she gasped like he had said something naughty to her “Tom just wait 5 minutes” she said quietly but still loud enough for everyone to hear with a full blush and giving her best embarrassed but flattered face.

Draco took a swig and handed Hermione the champagne bottle who took another one. She turned around and put her arms around his neck making sure not to spill any champagne. Hermione put her head against his chin because even in small heels he was much taller than her. A few seconds later the ‘ _Ding’_ went off for their floor and Draco so suddenly swept Hermione up into his arms to carry her bridal style she let out a little squeal and started laughing as Draco stepped out of the lift. Masters and his goons stepped out after them and walked in the same direction down the hall.

Hermione took another swig and kissed Draco’s cheek several times and giggled into his ear.

When they got to the door of their room Hermione pulled out the swipe card from Draco’s inside jacket pocket Phillipe had given them earlier in the day, She made sure to run her hand across his chest as she did it and unlocked the door with a smirk.

Once the door had closed behind them Draco put her down calmly and took the champagne bottle from her setting it down. Hermione kicked off her shoes and took off her tiara letting her hair flow down. She removed the necklace ‘tom’ had given ‘Annabelle’ and placed it on the small table that had a massive vase of flowers. Draco had already grabbed all the suitcases and had them on the end of the king size bed open. He took out both their Pjs while Hermione got a map of Paris out and laid it out on the coffee table. She started doing the protective charms for the room as Draco started to take his suit off. He had his shoes off and his shirt was undone but was stopped by Hermione. 

“Can you undo me please” she asked nicely turning her back to him

“I’d love to” he smirked kneeling down behind her to undo her tiny buttons. He carefully and slowly undid each button revealing her sexy black panties.

Once undone he passed her, her Pjs a singlet and shorts and turned his back to give her privacy. It was warm in Paris so he only needed pyjamas pants. Once they were comfortable Draco walked to the map and finished the second part of the tracking spell he had cast while Hermione was giggling and telling him to wait. All the people in the lift were still in the hotel but only 3 were still on their level. Draco pulled the suit cases off the bed and opened the potions case.

“Do you want a think straight potion” he asked taking one for himself

“Oh yes please champagne has too many bubbles, makes me silly” said Hermione looking through the suitcases on the floor for their toiletry bags

“I put them in the bathroom already” said Draco handing her a small vial of potion 

Hermione took the potion and went and brushed her teeth.

It was weird looking at herself in the mirror with different skin and different hair. When she came out of the bathroom Draco had gotten into bed and was looking over the file on Masters. She got into her side and sat next to him looking at the file. He let out an exhausted sigh and closed the file.

“There is nothing new we don’t already know, let’s go to sleep” said Draco

“Good plan” said Hermione she was exhausted

They scooted down in to the bed and each lay in the middle of their sides which gave them lots of room between each other and the side of the bed. Draco clapped and the lights turned off.

“Good night Malfoy” said Hermione sleepily

“Good night Granger” said Draco with a little smile to himself


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione’s eye fluttered open and she realised there was a strong arm was wrapped around her and her head was not on a pillow as it should have been but more on Draco’s shoulder with her forehead pressed against his neck and her hand resting over his heart, her leg was wrapped around one of his. Quite surprisingly she was very comfortable and had slept very well next to him.

Hermione lay still and she press her hand gently into Draco’s chest to feel his heart beating. It was strong and calm and it brought her a little smile of comfort but she wasn’t sure why. She was startled and almost had a heart attack when Draco spoke

“Checking to see if I actually do have a heart Granger” He said chuckling as he made her jump she hadn’t realise he was awake.

“Oh…You’re awake… you gave me heart attack” she said as she removed her hand from his chest and placed it over her own heart

Draco rolled them both so she was on her back with his arm was now underneath her, their legs still intertwined and placed his hand on her heart

“Yeah…. I woke up about half an hour ago” he said quietly still feeling her heart

“Half an hour why didn’t you wake me or push me off you” asked Hermione a little confused

“You seemed peaceful I didn’t want to disturb you” he said looking at her with an odd expression. Removing his hand from her heart he rolled back and slid his arm out from her and got up out of bed. Hermione watched him as he walked to the bathroom. She lay in bed while Draco showered, pre planning their mission for today in her head they needed to find Master and his goons, tag the new contact then follow him and tag anyone he comes into contact with that is related to their case. And then in 4 Weeks when Master was due to return to England they would round them all up and send them to gaol.

Sounded so much easier when she thought about it like that. She heard the shower turn off and decided to get up so she could shower before breakfast downstairs. Hermione was rummaging in her suitcase for something to wear when Draco came out with a towel around his waist still a little wet. He froze when he saw her bending over her suitcase in her little shorts. Suddenly needing a cold shower.

“Bathrooms free” He said casually

Hermione straighten up abandoning the suitcase “Oh Thanks …I’ll just jump in then” She stammered catching site of him half naked. Hermione hurried to the bathroom and closed the door.

As she got in the shower and washed, a million questions started racing through her mind

‘ _What’s wrong with me?’_

_‘I’ve seen him half naked before millions of times’_

_‘What the hell was with the feeling of his heart thing’_

_‘And what the hell was with him feeling my heart’_

_‘Pull yourself together Hermione You. Are. A. Professional.’_

 

In the room as Draco was getting dressed he was having the same conversation with himself

_‘What the bloody hell is wrong with me?’_

_‘I’ve seen her half naked in lingerie a million times’_

_‘Why the hell did I feel her heart’_

_‘Pull yourself together Draco you are a Malfoy she is your partner not a play toy’_

_‘Romantic attachments at work will get you killed’_

After they dressed Draco in Jeans and black t-shirt and converse and Hermione in a floral summer dress with shoe string straps that ended mid-thigh and cute summer wedges, they walked to breakfast. Hand in hand and smiling. They had a nice long breakfast on the patio in the sun a few tables away from Master and listened through the ear again. Hermione realised that Phillipe had set it up so that one ear was always at the table reserved for him and his people while their table was always far enough away that they could listen in and not be heard but always kept a visual.

After breakfast they watched as Master got up and left the hotel with a few of his goons. Hermione and Draco went back to their room to get the map, some potions, extra tokens and anything they could think of that they might possibly need and filled Hermione’s handbag. 

They walked around the Arc de Triomphe looking at all the people who seemed to be standing alone. Filling the time with friendly banter they started to discuss various scenarios of why those people were standing there and who they were. Laughing as it got more and more ridiculous Hermione spotted Master and 2 goons walking towards a young man smoking a cigarette in the middle of the open area. They talked for a moment and one of the goons handed over a package.

They walked closer and Hermione had a brilliant idea. She turned to Draco with a wicked smile and yelled “Catch me if you can” as she ran off in the direction of the men. Draco caught on quick to what she was doing and gave chase not at full speed because he would catch her in a second but enough to make it look like he was chasing his wife around the garden.

Hermione squealed and laughed loudly as she got close to the men as she passed them she pulled her wand from the harness strapped to her leg and flicked the smoker with the tracking spell. They seemed to be annoyed by her presence close to them so Draco yelled “Got you” and pounced on her and knocked them both to the ground laughing only 5 feet from the men. Draco lay on top of Hermione as they laughed but the men were still looking at them suspiciously so without thinking Draco kissed Hermione.

As their lips touched it was like every cell in Hermione’s body became alive and was instantly on fire. She wrapped her arms and one leg around his and deepened their kiss. Draco tasted amazing, his lips were soft and they moved together like a perfect synchronised dance.

“Come let’s leave the honeymooners I’m hungry” said a deep gruff voice

“Looks like they are too” laughed another man with a much higher pitched voice

As the men walked away Hermione and Draco continued to kiss getting a little lost in themselves.

It was few minutes before they ended the kiss and stared at each other. Neither was expecting to have that kind of a reaction when they eventually kissed on a mission.

“We should go back to the hotel too” said Draco getting up and helping Hermione up. Hermione pulled out the map and saw the men were already at the hotel in the restaurant.

‘ _How long were we kissing for’_ she thought to herself  

“Ok let’s go” she said slightly confused and not looking at Draco

They walked back to the hotel which was only a half hour walk and it was a beautiful day. They walked back in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Hermione couldn’t help but think about the kiss and try not to look at Draco who seemed to be pondering something of his own.

When they walked in to the Hotel Phillipe signalled them over to the front desk and gave Hermione small purple bag.

“These arrived for you” he said with a smile

Hermione opened the bag, inside were little bugs. The size of her pinkie nail.

 And a note:

_It will burrow in and hide and you can hear everything_

_Be safe x_

Who was it that was sending them stuff with a kiss she wondered.

“We’ll take our lunch in our room” said Draco suddenly quite loud

Hermione looked at him and saw that behind him Master and his goons were leaving the restaurant

“The lift” she said through her smile

She grabbed Draco’s hand and hurried to the lifts giggling. They stepped in to the back of the lift and left room for the men to get in as well. When they had turned around to face the front she reached in the bag and let a bug go. They both watched as the bug flew up the ear of the man in front of them and fly in. He didn’t seem to notice the bug at all. She pulled out 7 more bugs and gave a nod to Draco as a warming she would improvise and to go with it.

“I can’t wait” she said with desperation and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around him

He staggered a little but she crushed her lips into his. And he wrapped his arms around her tightly.  As they kissed they bumped onto a few of the men and Hermione let the bugs go. She had two more bugs to release when the doors opened and she let go of Draco’s lips and started passionately kissing his cheek and neck and letting out a few moans

The men in the lift seemed amused rather than annoyed and a few were actually chuckling  

“Excuse us sorry, Sorry excuse us” said Draco pushing past the men to get out and past the two at the front who still needed bugs, he purposely bumped into Master when Hermione started to nibble on his ear so she could bug him and they could leave. Draco walked quickly as Hermione brought her lips to his again and ran her hand through his hair. He pushed Hermione against their door and kissed her slowly while taking out the swipe card. He unlocked the door and walked them into their room. Once the door closed behind them he gently put Hermione down as they both pulled away and she took her hands out of his hair. They stood for a moment looking at each other before stepping back and going to work.

Hermione pulled the ear out of her bag along with the map. After adding the new mark to the map they sat and listened to the conversations.

 “Bet they’re having a good afternoon” laughed a voice

“Did you see her little bruises” laughed another

“Bet he wasn’t expecting that when he married her” laughed another

“She’s a bit different then yesterday hey” they all laughed

Draco was trying not to laugh but one look at Hermione’s face and he lost it. She was outraged.

Draco ordered them room service. A hungry and angry Hermione was never a pleasure.                  

This carried on for a good half hour before their food arrived. Hermione was looking forward to sending these guys to gaol more and more with every comment. Draco placed a bowl of Spaghetti Bolognese in front of Hermione she looked at him a little shocked.

“What” he asked

“Oh nothing… It’s Just…nothing” she stammered starting to eat

“I thought you would like your favourite for lunch since we can’t arrest them for a few weeks and I know you want to barge down there and kick their arses before sending them away” said Draco casually starting to eat his chicken burger.

“You’re very nice to me sometimes” said Hermione quietly

“Making up for a lot of not nice” he replied a little sadly

“Draco I forgave you for all of that a long time ago” she said honestly

“Maybe I don’t forgive myself” he said quietly

***

They spent most days listening to the conversations. They learnt a lot about the men they were after. They would go out and put the tracker spell on the guy Master would meet and then make a good show of honeymooning lovers back at the restaurant or in the hall way. They danced a few times just for the fun of it. On the last day Hermione woke up early, again in Draco’s arms as she had every morning they had been in Paris. They had come to a silent agreement they didn’t talk about how good the kissing was or how every morning they would wake up in each other’s arms. Hermione was ready to arrest these guys but not so much to stop honeymooning with Draco. They had tracked 20 guys plus the 8 in the Hotel.

Draco wanted to collect the 8 in the hotel first but Hermione wanted to saver that for last. She had had to listen to the disgusting comments they had made about her and other woman for 4 weeks now she wanted to make a point.

She gently woke Draco and went to have a shower when she came out in her towel she noticed that several of the people they had tracked were all in the one place.

“Look a cluster lets hit them first” she said pointing to the map and looking at Draco who was sitting up in bed

“Ok I’ll shower” said Draco getting up quickly and going to the bathroom

 _‘How many times have you seen a girl in a towel, you’re a Malfoy for Salazar’s sake’_ angered that she could still provoke a reaction without trying

Every day Hermione had seen him in a towel or just his pyjama pants and still the site made her breath catch a little and her stomach flip.

 _‘He is your partner stop doing that’_ she reprimanded herself

Once both of them were dressed in Jeans and a t-shirt with converse they apparated to near the cluster.

“Let’s go in hard, full magic” said Draco handing Hermione a strength and speed potion

“Excellent idea” said Hermione smiling as she handed 5 tokens already charged to Draco

She liked that he thought the same way she did it made their partnership much easier.

They advanced on the cluster taking 50 minutes to catch them and send all 10 to gaol. After the first guy went down they scattered but it wasn’t hard to get them all. They blew up the warehouse where they were hiding along with the drugs that Master had given them as a sample which looked like they had already been sampling themselves.

It took 14 hours to track and capture the other 10. It was mostly smooth but one of the guys they tracked had a few friends over so they couldn’t use magic.

Draco was fighting 2 of the friends and Hermione had the dealer, it wasn’t anything she couldn’t have handled but had still gotten punched in the face splitting her cheek and sending her staggering backwards. It wasn’t ideal but it happens in their line of work but Draco had seen it and thrown one of the friends directly at the dealer smashing them both through a glass door.

Draco didn’t even fix him up before pressing a token onto his skin and send him to gaol.

Hermione decided not to mention it as they had a few more to go before heading back to the Hotel for their original 8.

Once they had collected all 20 Draco apparated them directly into their hotel room.

They waited for the men to return from the restaurant. Listening to the conversations through the ear while Draco fixed up Hermione’s face gently.

“You threw a man at him” said Hermione as Draco cleaned the blood off her face and neck with his wand.

“Yes” was all Draco could say he had just been so angry that Hermione got hit he over reacted a little

“I’m going to get hurt a lot more and probably a lot worse than this” she said quietly looking him in the eyes

“I know” he said trying not to look at hers while he healed her face so it was good as new

“Are you going to be ok with that” she asked needing to know that he could handle seeing her injured and be able to keep his cool and finish the mission and hopefully save her

“No but I’ll always finish our mission and I’ll always save you” he said honestly looking her in the eyes

Hermione couldn’t help but smile and press her forehead against his.

“You’re a good partner” she said quietly

“So are you” he replied

They heard the men enter the lift talking shit then one spoke and Hermione was instantly enraged.

“Haven’t seen that minx all day” he laughed

“I do like a girl on top” another commented

“Imagine the view of her on top of you” laughed the first

That was enough for Hermione she grabbed the bag of tokens and marched from the room.

Draco went after her knowing she hated when men talked like about woman and especially hated being called a minx which they had all done many times.

Hermione was half way down the hall when the lift door started to open Draco grabbed Hermione and pinned her against the wall with his body.

“Wait till they’re in the room” he whispered when she gave him a dirty look.

Then pressed his lips into hers. He gave it everything he had, this could be their last kiss for who knows how long and he wanted her to feel everything he couldn’t and wouldn’t say out loud. She kissed him back with as much enthusiasm she even moaned a little by accident. She hadn’t meant to let it out but her whole body was screaming for more Draco as it did every time they had kissed.  

When the men saw this as they walked to their room a few whistled and one even cheered and congratulated Draco. When the door to the room closed Draco pulled away hesitantly.

“You ready” he asked

“Born ready” she replied walking past him and to the hotel room door where the men all had gone to.

“I’ll stun them all first and you tie them up I want to make sure they know who sent them to gaol” ordered Hermione but before Draco could even agree she raised her wand

“ _BOMBARDA”_ she yelled and the door burst open

She marched in and started firing, this is what Draco found most attractive about Hermione, she was fearless and powerful and scary when angry.

Draco marched in after her and did as she requested and tied the stunned men up. When they were all out which took 2 minutes as there was nowhere to run, Draco dragged them to the middle of the room and sat them up against each other. Hermione watched as they each woke up and looked terrified by the sight of her standing in front of them with a wand.

Hermione pulled a chair forward and sat in front of Donald Master, who tried to bribe her with money and diamonds and expensive cars.

“Mr Master your operation is now closed” she said calmly

“What... just because you got me doesn’t mean it’s done, it will run while I’m away and when I get out”….. He tried but Hermione cut him off

“Mr Master today we arrested everyone you made contact with while here in Paris. Every one of your associates in England has been arrested as well. And none of you will ever be getting out”

“What are you talking about you can’t lock us up forever I want my lawyer” he was getting angry now which made her happy

“Which one of you was it that called me a minx” she said ignoring Master

One of the men’s eyes bulged and he looked away but Draco had seen him. He stepped forward and grabbed the man’s ankles pulling him till he was in front of Hermione. She took out a token and charged it, then stood up and stepped one leg over him and sat down on his stomach hard and punched him right in the face.

“Do you like the view” she asked with a smirk she placed the token on his forehead and he was gone.

The other men started to freak out, one started to cry. It was very pathetic. Crouching in front of each man Hermione charge a token slowly and pressed it into the forehead one by one until only Master was left.

“There are no lawyers where you’re going Mr Master, you will not see the light of day and no one will ever see or hear from you again. Say hello to the others for me” she said and pressed a token into his forehead

“A bit harsh love” said Draco a little concerned at what he had witnessed

Hermione just rolled her eyes and left the room.

“Come on I’m starving” she called from the hallway

Draco returned the room to its original state and left to meet Hermione in their room.

When he got back she had already ordered room service and had started packing their things.

They ate their food and went to bed for the last time in their honeymoon suite. Tonight though instead of laying on their own side to go to sleep Hermione curled up into Draco and went to sleep with her head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart.

The morning came too soon for them both. Draco suggested they eat breakfast on the patio before leaving which Hermione thought was a great idea. They sat out in the sun chatting about going home and the things they’ll miss of coarse kissing and snuggling in bed were not mentioned. Before getting up from the table Phillipe brought another little box over to Hermione and said his goodbyes to the couple. When she opened the box it was the other ear that had been used at Master’s table with another note:

_Some pairs can only work when their together_

_X_

Instantly Hermione knew who had sent her all the presents.

“Let’s go home” she smiled at Draco 

They checked out of the hotel and walked around to the side where they had apparated to when they arrived. This time Hermione shrunk all of their stuff and put it in her hand bag. Draco held out his hand for Hermione to take so he could apparate them together but she stepped though and gave him a hug instead. He didn’t wait for her to step back and grabbed her tight and apparated them both while hugging back to the red room, back to reality.

When they landed in the red room the clothes they had left in the corner where gone, they took off the wedding rings changing back in to their normal selves.

“Good bye Annabelle and Tom Jackson” said Hermione solemnly taking Draco’s ring from him.

They left the red room and walked back towards their office stopping in front of the door Draco added the 28 stars. They were well in the lead now which made Hermione very happy.

They unpacked their stuff and Hermione put the ears together in the necklace box and put it in her purse with the bag of bugs. They got started writing their report. Both had made notes daily so it was much easier. They spent the day in a comfortable silence documenting everything. At 4:30 Dennis came to congratulate them on a job very well done and tell them they had the rest of the week off. It was only 3 days but they needed to spend some time apart not because they were fighting but because they weren’t and for Draco and Hermione it was strange, they both loved a good debate.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione, Harry and Ginny had a delicious dinner filled with laughter and wine. She had missed them a lot while in Paris and was glad to be spending her first night at home with her friends. After Harry and Ginny went to sleep Hermione was too awake to sleep and decided to take a long bath.

As Hermione lay in the bath relaxing the in bubbles she couldn’t get the images of Paris out of her mind. The Tango with Draco, Kissing in the lift, Kissing at the gardens of the Arc De Triumphe, Waking up in his arms, feeling his heart beat. The harder she tried to forget about the feeling she got when they kissed the harder it was to relax. She abandoned the bath and tried a nice long book but nothing could take her mind off Draco. Hermione decided sleep was a better choice but after tossing and turning for 2 hours her mind filled with images of Draco in a towel or Draco pressing her against the door of the hotel while kissing her slowly she couldn’t take anymore and decided to do something drastic to distract herself.

Hermione threw her covers off and grabbed her purse and ran downstairs in her meowing shorts and singlet marched straight in to the fire place.

“Krum Mansion”               

She stepped out of the fire place at Victors and suddenly realised it was 2 o’clock in the morning, she hadn’t called and was in her pyjamas.

“Miss Granger” came a tiny voice from behind Hermione

“Oh…Hello Bubble” said Hermione

“Can Bubble ask what Miss Granger is doing here in her pyjamas” smiled Bubble sweetly

“Oh I just couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d bring this to Victor” She said pulling out the communication disk she made for him “I’m sorry I didn’t owl or anything I’m sure he is busy or sleeping”

“Actually Master Krum is in the library” said Bubble

“Oh um…is he alone” asked Hermione she hadn’t really thought this plan through at all. What if he had another girl here that would be very awkward.

“Yes Miss Granger” Said Bubble

“Can I see him” she asked

“This way Miss Granger” said bubble already walking down the dark hall

When Hermione knocked on the door to the library and poked her head in, Victor was visible surprised but still happy to see her. He was wearing just his pyjama pants and a robe 

“You did say drop in anytime” she said smiling as she walked into the library

“Yes I did” Said Victor getting up out of his chair and walking towards Hermione dropping his robe as he walked

He didn’t ask her any questions about where she had been or why she was there at 2 in the morning in her pyjamas with no shoes on and her purse. He didn’t say anything just walked calmly to Hermione and kissed her passionately. It felt good to kiss Victor and she kissed him back with urgency wrapping her arms round his head pulling him in tightly. Victor responded by lifting Hermione up and carrying her to his desk. Placing her down he lifted her singlet over her head and continued to kiss her passionately as he pulled her shorts off. Hermione pulled the tie on his pants and they slipped to the floor. He slide Hermione forward and filled her deeply, she let out a cry of pleasure that had been waiting to escape for a month now.

Victor pulled Hermione to the floor, kissing her passionately he let his body weight press into her as he thrust deeper making her cry out loudly with each movement. He kissed her neck and gripped her body with such need it wasn’t long until she was ready to explode. Hermione’s cries of pleasure where exactly what he had been missing and quickly came to his own explosion. Collapsing, Victor rolled off Hermione and both lay out of breath on the floor of his library.

“I like when you come over” said Victor with a laugh

“I like coming over” said Hermione smiling “Oh I made you something” she said as she got up to get her purse

“A present” he said smiling “I thought you already gave me that”

“I’ve got plenty more to give you” she said walking back to him with the silver disk

“Mmmm I like the sound of that” said victor looking up as Hermione stood beside him holding out the communication device.

He reached up to get it but grabbed her wrist instead and pulled her down on to his lap.

“Time, date, location” said Hermione handing it to Victor “If you can’t make it don’t accept it, it will vibrate when I set a time and it will glow when I accept your time”

“You made me a sex beeper” said Victor raising his eyebrows at Hermione    

Hermione laughed but the flash of Draco crossed her mind she needed to get that out of her head.

“Yep” said Hermione and kissed him again before pushing him down and swinging her leg over. He didn’t take more than a minute of kissing to be ready for her again. Hermione slid him deep into her letting out a pleasure filled moan. As Hermione rocked back and forth Victor played with her breast with one hand and gripped her hip with the other while watching her face fill with pleasure as the library filled with the sounds of their combined pleasure.

They lay quietly puffing slowly letting their breathing return to normal. Bodies filled with exhaustion and ecstasy. Victor got up and got a blanket from a side chair and came back to Hermione laying down next to her and covering them both in the blanket.

“We should do this in a bed” said Victor rolling into Hermione to spoon her.

“But the library is so much nicer” she said smiling trying to hide her slight discomfort with the intimate cuddle that she wasn’t prepared for

“Want to stay and sleep” said Victor

“I should go home but thank you” said Hermione slowly sitting up

“You could stay and we can have some more fun” said victor rubbing a hand down her back causing a shiver to run over her body

Her body’s reaction to his hand was enough to convince Hermione. She turned and gave Victor a sultry smile and that was enough for him to pounce. Victor wasted no time pulling Hermione back down to the floor and rolling on top of her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her neck and chest, his hands exploring her body once again. He pressed into Hermione hard and deep causing her to gasp with pleasure. Gripping Hermione tightly as if to never let her go as he continued to move hard and deep into her slowly building the pleasure between them. The restriction of her movement and his hard deep movements brought her a new found pleasure. He was rough but not in a way that made her afraid but more in a way that he needed to make her feel extra pleasure. Hermione couldn’t help but to express her desire for more, she wanted him faster and deeper. Her cries were answered with enthusiasm from Victor and they both found a new level of pleasure. Hermione’s explosion radiated through her body, she couldn’t help but to scream out and dig her nails into his back.

“Oh Merlin you’re amazing” said Victor out of breath as he lay on his side next to Hermione under the blanket he had readjusted back on to cover them both.

“Ha that was all you” she said with a laugh trying to regain her breath her legs still pulsing from earlier pleasure.

“More like a combined team effort” he said with a smiling obviously pleased with his efforts.

“Do you want breakfast” he asked

“No, I really should be going home but I’ll take a coffee” Hermione answered with a smile not wanting to seem rude, but she has things to take care of.

“Ok…. Bubble” he called casually

“Yes sir” said bubble once she popped in wearing her Hermione Yule ball gown and tie

“Can we have some coffee please” asked Victor

“Yes sir right away sir” she said a popped out

Hermione got up to get her Pyjama shorts and singlet and put them on.

“That’s my least favourite part of your visits” said Victor with a smirk that rivalled her own

“What is” asked Hermione sitting back down next to him on the floor

“When you put your clothes back on” he said sliding his hand up her leg

“Ha I do like when you take them off” she laughed

Bubble came back in with coffee and a piece of toast for Victor.

Obviously she had brought him food after he had a lady friend over before. Hermione smiled to herself as she drank her coffee.

“What” asked Victor biting into his toast

“Nothing… It’s just bubble has obviously brought you a snack after you’ve had female company before” she said smiling at the small triangles of buttered toast

“Does it bother you…. that I’ve had other friends with benefits” he asked

“Not at all…. If fact I find it comforting…You obviously know the deal and are ok with it” she said honestly

“You’re slightly different though to the others” he said nonchalantly

“How am I different” she asked worried, was she a bad different 

“Well for starters we’re actually friends and I find myself caring whether you enjoy yourself or not” he seemed a little ashamed of the last part

This made Hermione smile she liked the idea of being a special friends with benefits “Did you not care before” taking a piece of toast

“Not really and usually it was just the once and I would send them home” said victor staring at the toast in Hermione’s hand

“I like being a little special then” she said giving him a kiss “I’ve got to go though” standing up Hermione finished her coffee and grabbed her purse “Thanks for the coffee and toast” she gave him a wink before disappearing out the library door leaving him in the floor with his coffee and toast.

When Hermione walked out of her fire place she tried to be quiet as to not wake Harry or Ginny. She got the freight of her life when she was tiptoeing down the hallway past the kitchen and heard

“Good morning Hermione”

Hermione jumped about 3 feet in the air a let out an ear piercing scream. She turned to see Harry smiling smugly at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet.

“Good morning Harry” she said trying to calm herself down as she walked into the kitchen and sat down “you’re up early”

“I have to go to work… How was Victor” asked Harry with a ridiculous grin on his smug face not looking up from his newspaper

“Fine” she replied trying to suppress a smile

“Only fine… that’s disappointing for you” He said unable to contain his laughter

“Harry” scolded Hermione unable to hold her laughter in either

“Does Miss Granger want breakfast” asked Kreatcher placing a cup of coffee down in front of her

“Oh yes please” suddenly realising how hungry she was

“Work up an appetite did you” said Harry smiling sarcastically

“Harry” said Hermione laughed

“Sorry it’s just I like seeing you being appreciated” said Harry happily

“We’re just friends with benefits Harry but I have to say that Victor does appreciate me” replied Hermione with a cheeky smirk

Since moving out together Harry and Hermione’s Friendship had developed. They were always close and best friends but now they were family. They were all each other had left after the war took everything from them. They weren’t going to let anything come between them. Ginny sometimes got a little jealous at their closeness and their bond but she knows that Harry’s heart is with her and Hermione wouldn’t have it any other way.

Harry went to work and Hermione had a shower and a nap and decided to go visit George for lunch. She floo’d to the Burrow and was greeted by Mrs Weasley.

“Hello dear”

“Hello….. is George here” Hermione asked 

“He’s in the kitchen about to eat lunch do you want some” she asked looking at Hermione like she needed a good meal

“I’d love to thanks” she replied following Mrs Weasley in to the kitchen

George was sitting at the table already and much to Hermione’s annoyance so was Ron. When George saw Hermione walk in he gave her a small smile which is more them most people got.

Hermione gave him a big knowing smile and just stared for a moment before sitting down next to him. They ate in silence with Hermione smiling the whole time. 

When George had finished his lunch Hermione slowly took a bag out from her purse and placed it front of him. George recognised the bag immediately but gave her a questioning smile.

“What is it” asked Ron

“I like them” said Hermione directly to George 

“These I like even more” she said pulling out the necklace box with the ears in them and placed next to the bag in front of George

“I don’t kn…” started George

“I think you do” said Hermione cutting him off.

George turned to face Hermione almost defeated 

“I…it’s just…I need… but” George tried to say he things but it was too painful

_‘I want to help, it’s just not the same without Fred, I need to do something, but I can’t move forward’_

“I know… and it’s ok…..me too…..I understand” she said pressing her forehead against his

_‘I know you can’t and it’s ok you don’t need to fight anymore, I miss him too, I understand I can’t let me parents go either’_

“I don’t….I won’t…please” said George a little urgently tears coming to his eyes  

_‘I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, I won’t survive, please be careful’_

“It won’t…I Promise” said Hermione trying to reassure him

_‘It won’t happen, I promise to be careful and safe’_

George took Hermione face in his hands and looked her dead in her eyes

“It better not” he said before he kissed her cheek and hugged her like she was leaving forever. When he finally let go he patted Hermione’s cheek and got up and went back upstairs.

Molly and Ron had watched this exchange both with very different expressions Molly looked sad and concerned whereas Ron looked outraged.

“I worry about him” said molly softly

Hermione gave her a small smile “He’s going to be ok Molly I promise” she tried to be reassuring but Hermione wasn’t convinced she hadn’t made Molly worry more

Hermione picked up the bag and necklace box and put them back in her purse.

“Thanks for lunch I should be going” said Hermione getting up and leaving the kitchen

“What the bloody hell was that about” shouted Ron chasing after Hermione

“Calm down Ron” said Hermione annoyed   

“Why is my brother always kissing you and why are you too so close all the time” he was yelling

“Maybe he cares about me Ron and maybe I care about him and maybe being close with someone feels nice and comforting and if you cared about anyone but yourself you would know that” she yelled back

“Are you dating my brother” he yelled his face turning a strange shade of purple

“Don’t be ridiculous Ron its nothing like that” Rolling her eyes at him and turning towards the fire place

“What happened to you Hermione? You’ve changed, you used to be honest and nice and now you’re mean and sneaking around with Victor and Malfoy and my brother” said Ron a little hurt and disgusted

“That is enough….how dare you Ron” She yelled turning on him

“I was bullied for being the smart goodie goodie except I spent 6 years breaking every school rule there was trying to save Harry from being killed by various crazy psychos and I still got top of the class, I cut my parents out of my life which felt like taking my kidney out with a spoon by the way, I was tortured by the most evil witch in history, I went to war all to keep the people I care about safe………” Tears were streaming down Hermione’s face

“I was personally asked to join the Aurors by the Minister of Magic, I got top marks in training, the first witch ever and only the third person to ever do it.”

Hermione took a deep breath and wiped her face.

“I’m half of the best team in the Aurors department and for the first time in my life being smart and brave is celebrated and you treat me like some moron who can’t handle myself. The truth is Ron you’d be dead 20 times over if it wasn’t for me and you’ve never once thanked me.”

Ron started to say something but Hermione wasn’t done.

“I can’t tell you about my job and you know it so stop with the attitude, Draco is my partner and I trust him and I don’t want to hear anything you have to say about it and as for Victor I wasn’t sneaking around Ron we broke up ages ago I’m free to sleep with whoever I want and as for my friendship with George I don’t need you permission to be friends with someone if you want to know what’s going on with him then go and ask him. I’m the same person I’ve always been Ron I’m just not 14 years old anymore, You need to Grow up” By the end Hermione was yelling again she was furious

Before Ron could say anything Hermione turned and marched straight for the fire place she grabbed some powder “Grimmauld place” and whooshed out of there. When Hermione walked out of the fire place at home she was still so angry. Hermione decided to go to the leaky cauldron and have a drink and calm down. She grabbed her book off the coffee table and walked back into the fire place let go of more floo powder shouted ”The Leaky cauldron” 

She sat down at the bar and ordered a fire whiskey and started to read her book. Several fire whiskeys later Hermione put her face on the bar a started to cry.

“Granger what’s going on” came a voice

Hermione looked up and around swearing she heard Draco but not seeing anything

“Oh god now I’m hallucinating about him” she cried again

“Where are you” came the voice

“I’ve gone crazy….. Ron has finally done it, I’ve lost my mind” said Hermione starting to freak out

“Another drink Miss Granger” Asked Tom nervously it wasn’t good to have a famous war hero freaking out at 3 in the afternoon

“Oh, Tom you’re so lovely yes please” said Hermione passing her glass for Tom to fill up.

Before she had a chance to drink it Draco had taken it out of her hand and downed it.

“Hey that’s mine” said Hermione watching her glass be taken and then emptied and handed back to her not focusing on the who was doing it.

“What are you doing here Granger” he asked trying to be nice but it made him a little uncomfortable 

“Do you think they will ever see me for who I really am” she asked honestly.

“And who is that” asked Draco

“I don’t know anymore” cried Hermione

“OK let’s go” Draco picked up Hermione bridal style and apparated back to the manor

Draco took Hermione to the lounge room and put her on the couch. He went to the liquor cabinet and took out an expensive bottle of Fire whiskey and 2 crystal glasses. He put the glass down in front of Hermione.

“If you’re going to drink Granger and contemplate who you are at least do it with good fire whiskey” said Draco as he poured her a glass.

“How did you find me and why did you bring me here” asked Hermione as she picked up the drink.

“You rubbed your ring I could see your faced pushed up against it and then you spoke to Tom so I knew you were at the leaky cauldron” he sat down next to her on the couch “And I brought you here because I don’t know where you live and you seemed like you needed to talk…I’m sorry if it’s hard to be here but we are in a completely different wing” said Draco gently.

“Thanks, I live with Harry at Grimmauld place and it’s fine” looking around the lounge room it was very different to what she remembered.

“This is my mother’s wing… the part you’ve seen was my father’s…its being remodelled” said Draco as if knowing what she was thinking.

“So, what’s with the crying and Weasel made you crazy and you don’t know who you are shit” asked Draco getting to the point.

“I had a fight with Ron and I realised that no matter how awesome I am on our missions he will always see me as a boring nerd girl who did his homework for him, he probably thinks, I just got lucky during the war” said Hermione quietly drinking her drink and holding her glass out for Draco to refill it “this is so much better than anything I’ve ever had” drinking more

“I’m sure there are a lot of things I can give you that is a lot better then you’ve ever had Granger” said Draco with a smirk

“I sure there are” said Hermione into her glass

“Why do you care what he thinks” asked Draco changing the subject 

“I loved him Draco for a long time I loved him, I wanted him to see the real me but he never did and now he never will” Hermione let a tear go.

“Do you still” he asked with his heart in his throat.

“No but I still don’t know if this is who I’m meant to be” she said drinking her drink again and holding her glass out to Draco.

Draco poured Hermione another drink.

“Hermione you’re a natural at this, I couldn’t ask from a better partner, I know it may seem strange but I wouldn’t trust anyone else with my life as much as I trust you” said Draco honestly.

Draco pressed his forehead into hers “I see you when you think I’m not looking I know how much this means to you, I know how much you love all of it” he whispered.

Hermione was stunned, all she could do was nod and stare at Draco, he was right she did love it, all of it, the rushing off to a mystery, the sending arse holes to gaol, to being the best team in the unit.

Hermione cuddled into Draco and kept drinking until she fell asleep. Draco grabbed her purse and picked her up and walked into his fire place “Grimmauld place” he yelled and kicked the lever to release floo powered. For the first time in his life he actually thanked his mother’s snobbery and hatred of getting her hands dirty.

Draco stepped out of the Fire place at Grimmauld place with Hermione in his arms he found Harry sitting on the couch with Ginny and Ron in the chair all looking a little stunned.

“Upstairs last door on the right” said Ginny trying to hide her delight at the situation.

“Thanks” said Draco.

“What have you done, put her down, we can put her in her room” yelled Ron.

“I haven’t done anything weasel and this isn’t the first time I’ve taken her to bed” said Draco with a smirk walking out and taking Hermione to her room.

Ron was fuming he had come over to apologise to Hermione but now that was all forgotten.

Draco could hear Ginny laughing and Harry trying to calm down Ron as he yelled about what Draco’s comment meant. Draco chuckled to himself. Weasley was just too easy.

Draco put Hermione in her bed and took her shoes and socks off. He placed a _Think straight_ potion on her night stand and gave her a kiss on her forehead and slowly left her to sleep it off.

As he walked down stairs he did it as slow as possible just to torture Weasley. He heard Hermione come out of her room and start to run down the stairs. Unable to resist the temptation to really mess with Ron again he hurried to the lounge room hearing Hermione right behind him. Ron was still standing red faced, Ginny was still laughing and Harry was sitting on the edge on the couch trying to calm Ron. Draco walked in a few steps and stopped looking at the scene in the room out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione about to step into the lounge, he wandlessly transfigured her clothes to her Pyjamas, he even got the meowing kittens. Draco was the best in the unit at wandless magic and on par with Hermione with transfiguration. Hermione walked into the lounge without realising her clothes had changed.

“Wait” She said stopping directly in front of Draco

“You ok” said Draco touching Hermione’s face for Ron’s benefit

“Yes I am now….thank you for bringing me home….and you were right…. Also... I wouldn’t either” She said smiling and gave him a hug

“I have to go I’ll see you on Monday love” he said with a wink

The whole time this exchange was happening Ron was turning purple, Ginny looked like she was going to pee herself she was holding in her laughter and Harry was just perplexed.

Draco walked to the fire place yelled “Malfoy Manor” and dropped some floo powder and whooshed away

“HE UNDRESSED YOU WHILE YOU WERE DRUNK” yelled Ron

Ginny lost it she was on the floor unable to stand she was laughing so hard

“What don’t be so ridiculous Ron” said Hermione looking at Ron like he had truly lost his mind

“Hermione you’re in your Pyjamas” said Harry calming

“What no I…” looking down Hermione saw her clothes. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes before wandlessly turning them back, but she couldn’t help but chuckle at the look on all her friends face.

“Hermione…. What was that” asked Harry seriously impressed

“That was Draco’s idea of being funny” she said smiling

“No, the magic Hermione” said Ginny picking herself up from the floor.

“I was gone for 6 months what did you think I was doing” she asked a little offended that they were so shocked by her skills and also that they had not really put much thought into what her new secret job entailed.

“Um…well…we don’t really know” Ginny said

“Dinner is ready” said Kreatcher coming into the room and leaving just as fast sensing the tension

Hermione rolled her eyes and left the lounge and went to the kitchen she didn’t want to eat with them but she was hungry so decided to just get her plate and go eat in her room

“Don’t be mad” said Harry rushing after her into the kitchen

“I’m not mad but a little disappointed” said Hermione

“Hermione you know I think you’re brilliant, I’ve always thought you were brilliant” said Harry

“I wish I could tell you” said Hermione sitting at the table deciding to stay and eat with her friends

“I know you can’t and its killing me not knowing but I won’t ask” he said sitting down

“We don’t really know how to react Hermione, I mean you disappear for long periods of time and we can’t ask you what you do” said Harry making an excellent point to Hermione

“I know I’m sorry” she said feeling bad again

“Just tell me your safe and I’ll be ok with all of it” said Ginny sitting down next to Harry

“Draco keeps me safe” she said trying to assure them as much as they could

“I’m not having attitude Hermione but you have to at least acknowledge the fact that you hated each other and then one day he shows up in the Auror training program and everything is fine” said Ron as fast as he could

Hermione realised she may have not been as understanding to Ron’s point of view as she expected him to be of hers.

Hermione told them all about Draco not giving the memory to Kingsley of when they were at the Malfoy Manor. She still didn’t go into details but told them how Draco didn’t want to hurt her further. And how she yelled at him and how Kingsley said he didn’t torture or kill anyone. And she told them how Draco saved Dennis and Colin Creevey.

“And that’s just the things I can tell you” she said “don’t tell him I told you”

They looked at he a little stunned they weren’t expecting to hear how Draco Malfoy actually has a heart and may just care a little for other people.

“I still don’t like him but maybe he isn’t total evil” said Ron

“Thank you Ron” smiled Hermione

They had a delicious dinner and laughed and caught up with all the stuff she had missed while away.

When Hermione got up to go to bed, she was exhausted she said goodnight to her friends

“Hermione wait” called Ron following her out into the hall

“What is it Ron I don’t want to fight” said Hermione

“You’re wrong” he said

“What Ron… I just” Ron put his hand gentle against Hermione’s lips

“I not mad that you’re the best, I really am proud of you, I’m sorry I ruined us and that I’m shit at adjusting back to being friends” said Ron honestly

“Thank you Ron” Said Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a hug

“I’ll try not to freak out anymore” said Ron hugging her back

Hermione let go of Ron and went upstairs but listened to when Ron walked back into the kitchen, just a step before Ron walked in she wandlessly changed his clothes to a Pink tutu and a Tiara. Ginny and Harry burst out laughing. Hermione couldn’t help but laugh to herself, she might not be able to tell them anything but they were still her friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione and Draco were just sitting in their office quietly. Draco was lounging across the couch with a target file and Hermione was Brewing a potion on the floor in front of the fire.

“This is ridiculous” yelled Draco suddenly throwing the file to the ground

“Calm down Draco we’ll get them just like all the others” said Hermione

“It’s just wrong Hermione and I’m offended by the whole situation” said Draco angrily

“Look I understand that being offered to buy some squib girl to be your personal little sex slave could be a bit offensive but we got the lead and we will catch them and rescue the girls” said Hermione patiently

Draco and Hermione had had this conversation for a week now ever since a stranger approached Draco when he was out and asked if he was interested in buying a girl or two.

“Hermione you understand why I offended don’t you” said Draco indignantly

“Yes because you’re Draco Malfoy and you don’t need to pay for sex” said Hermione

“Yes and No, I am a Malfoy and I don’t need to buy sex slaves, but I have changed, and no one will ever care” he said bitterly “All they will see is the mark” Draco touched his arm absent mindedly

“All that matters is how you see yourself and if you have any doubt about who you are look at the shelf” said Hermione pointing to the book shelf beside his desk that had one shelf cleared of books and sat 15 glass orbs each with a monument of where they were when Draco had saved Hermione’s life. She too had a shelf just the same with 13 orbs.

Before they could discuss it any further their rings went off and Dennis voice came out

“Hippogriff room 2 minutes”

“Damn 3 times I’ve tried to make this potion and every time I get interrupted” huffed Hermione as she picked up her cauldron and went to toss her half-Brewed potion

“What are you making” asked Draco as he looked at the strange pinkish silver potion

“Oh it’s a contraception potion I invented you take it at the full moon and it will cover you for the whole month” said Hermione happily

“You really are amazing” said Draco getting up off the couch “Now hurry up we have to go” he said as he walked out of the office to go to the meeting

When the whole unit arrived, Dennis spoke first.

“Congratulations on a fantastic Year” He said proud “Over 500 arrested and countless people saved”

“Has it been a year already” asked Seamus.

“Today marks the 1-year anniversary of when you exited the Red door for the first time and I’m happy to say we are all still alive” Said Morgana with a rarely seen smile

“We got a tip from one of the men the Red team arrested last night. We found the bomb factory you’re going in today. This will be a joint mission between all 5 teams, rescue the Hostages, collect or at least destroy the materials and arrest everyone”.

“Oh well when you say it like that it seems so easy” laughed Jackson

“How many hostages” asked Alexis

“At least 20 elves” said Dennis

“You leave in 1 Hour you need to prepare of everything, the shielding on the warehouse will be very dark magic, this isn’t a little fish” said Morgana with finality before walking out of the room

“There are extra-large potion transport containers in the Red room for you and you’ll need the _connect me_ potion as well, frank has made some for you just add all your hairs before you go” said Dennis walking to the door

“Be safe” he said with a little smile then turned and walked out

Over the last year Dennis had sent them all on many missions and every time he had left after saying be safe. It was a little ritual.

They all walked back to their office to get changed and pack their equipment bags. They had been hunting for this warehouse for a year now, never able to pin point its true location. Hermione was ready to take them down.     

Hermione stormed in to their office and ripped her shirt open quite violently, had she had normal buttons instead of press studs they would have popped off. After ruining several shirts and skirts everything came with press stubs now. Hermione slammed her shirt down on the couch as she passed and violently threw her heels letting a scream of frustration out with each one. One hit the bathroom mirror and smashed it and another just missed Draco’s head as he came into the closet to get changed.

“Will you calm down, we’ve got them Hermione we can arrest them finally” He said taking off his jacket and shoes

“I want to hurt them Draco” said Hermione angrily ripping her skirt off totally forgetting that this morning she had put on a Pink matching lace G-string set and not her usual black boy leg. She did have plans with Victor but now that would need to be cancelled.

Draco couldn’t help but stare, Hermione’s usual black sets had become what he was used to.

“What” she shouted angrily when he didn’t say anything just stood there with his shirt open half on half off 

“I like the Pink Granger it suits you” he said with a smirk taking the rest of his shirt off.

“Oh …. I forgot…I’m sorry I am getting bored of the black everyday” she said grabbing her pants and hurriedly putting them on.

“Never apologise for pink lingerie” he replied still smirking at her

They had had many missions that had required kissing which they had both enjoyed and not spoken about. On one mission they had almost both been blown up and only just escaped, as a reflex when they landed in a middle of nowhere field they had kissed very passionately, but it hadn’t gone much further than that and again they didn’t talk about it.

Hermione had a good roaster of 3 sex friends she saw on a semi regular basis and Draco of coarse had a revolving door of wanna be future Mrs Malfoy. They talked about it sometimes but nothing to in-depth just casual banter. Both trying not to show how it bothered them just a little.

Once dressed and packed they met the other teams in the Red room. They each took a strength and speed potion as well as the Connect Me potion. It was going to be a long night. They spread out each team taking a side of the building.

The warehouse was shielded with Dark magic as suspected but it was the same set of spells as they had used at the manor when Voldemort had stayed there.

 _‘Death eaters’_ thought Draco.

 _‘What’_ was the collective response?  

‘ _They are all gone Draco’ thought Hermione_

 _‘Might be a child of a Death eater’_ suggested Alexis

‘ _Either way this is very dark magic it requires a sacrifice of blood to create it’_ replied Draco

‘ _Magical or muggle’_ asked Jackson

‘ _House elf’_ answered Davina

 _‘Yes’ confirm Draco ‘Get ready I’m going to bring it down’_ with that the unit took out both wands.

Draco looked at the invisible force field and started to a mutter counter spell to bring it down after a minuet he stopped and cut his hand with his wand and pressed his hand against the now shimmery wall and it disappeared.

‘ _Ok let’s go’_ he thought.

 _‘fly in’_ thought Gideon.

As they walked forward Hermione performed healing spells on his hand. Draco picked Hermione up as they walked and she wrapped her legs around his waist ‘ _ready’_ Draco took 3 large strides and launched into the air. Each team had their own formation of flying Davina flew on Kyron’s back. Lina and Gideon went side by side arm around their middles, Seamus and Alexis linked arms giving them the freedom to be back to back if needed, Jackson and Penelope went hand in hand.

They flew into the warehouse they were greeted with 40 house elves all chained by the ankle to a table that was covered with Potion ingredients, 15 muggle men with guns and 5 wizards. All hell broke loose when they landed, half the house elves attacked them, the muggles started to shoot, the wizards were firing unforgivable curses straight away.

Jackson and Penelope released the house elves and the ones not attacking them scattered. Kyron and Davina took the Muggles out and helped Jackson and Davina wrangle the House elves. Gideon and Lina shielded the huge vats of potion from bullets and stray spells while Seamus and Alexis worked to identify them so they could be destroyed. Hermione and Draco took the wizards, they duelled back to back. The house elves were using their own magic as well as throwing small already made bombs.

Seamus had identified 3 out of the 6 vats. ‘ _This is bad we can’t let this explode’_ he thought loudly at the unit with a slight panic in his voice

Out of the corner of Hermione’s eye she saw a small house elf clutched by 3 little house elves and a tiny baby elf in her arms crouching behind some debris. She was instantly more furious then she had ever been her whole life, slaves was one thing, but enslaving children and babies was just to far wrong.

Draco and the others could feel Hermione’s anger intensify and Draco pulled the image of the family from Hermione’s mind and knew what was coming.

‘ _Shields up_ ’ he yelled pulling his own shield up and sent one to cover the little family.

Gideon, Lina, Seamus and Alexis all immediately cast their strongest shield over all the Vats and themselves as Jackson and Penelope pulled their shield up. 

Hermione filled with emotion called her magic and then released it in a massive Pink/White blast that radiated from her centre everyone that wasn’t inside a shield was blasted back a good 20 feet to land unconscious. Hermione collapsed to the ground like she had just run a marathon and it felt like she had too. The others dropped their shields, Draco ran to Hermione, Jackson and Penelope quickly started to tie the elves that had attacked them up Kyron and Davina started to send the unconscious men to gaol.

Seamus and Alexis were collecting the potions out of the vats to be disposed of. 

“Hermione are you ok” asked Draco crouching next to her

“Yeah help the others I’m ok” she replied still catching her breath

Draco got up to go help Seamus and Alexis

“We need to be careful not to touch this one” said Seamus pointing to the vat of yellow liquid

Before anyone could respond Draco and Alexis were lifted up by the ankle and were hovering over the vat. The others were looking around for the wizard who was doing it but Hermione saw an elf with an evil grin coming out from behind a fallen wizard

“I wouldn’t moves if I was you” said the elf

All wands now pointed at the elf

“Put them down and we will let you go” shouted Seamus

“Nos you won’t” he said smiling and dropped Draco and Alexis into the Vat of yellow liquid. Seamus flew up and tried to grab them both by the ankles. Unfortunately he didn’t make it in time and Alexis was half dunked before Seamus grabbed her leg and pulled her out but he missed Draco altogether and he went all in.

“Get him out” Yelled Seamus

“AVADA KADAVRA” yelled Hermione at the elf ending his life.

Lina smashed the side of the vat quickly and it spilled out onto the floor splashing them all. Hermione ran to Draco and picked him up half conscious. Dragged him out of the puddle and over to Seamus and Alexis. His skin was yellow and they were both coughing blood. 

“It will be ok Draco” she promised

“We need to go” shouted Hermione

“We’ll blow it all, we need to hurry” shouted Seamus

Lina and Jackson and Kyron sent the house elves that had attacked them to gaol.

Gideon and Penelope helped Davina and Seamus set the explosives.

Hermione ran to the little family that were still hiding

“You have to go we’re going to blow this place up” she said frantically

“You saved us Miss how can we repay you” Said the mother

“Live freely” replied Hermione before returning to Draco who was going whiter then she thought possible for someone whose skin had been yellow.

“What’s happening Draco” she knew this wasn’t normal

Draco lifted his hand and showed the cut he had made to lower the shield it was still bleeding badly.

“But I healed it I don’t understand” Cried Hermione

“It’s ok love you did good” said Draco sweetly

“It’s the spell Miss only our magic can stop it, please Miss let me help” said the mother elf standing next to Hermione with her children

Hermione nodded and she handed her baby to a little elf next to her

The mother Elf raised her hand and grabbed Draco’s bleeding one, she closed her eyes and Draco’s hand started to glow and then she let go and it was healed.

“Thank you” said Hermione giving her a hug

“We’re ready lets go” said Seamus coming back in a hurry

“You have to go quickly now” said Hermione to the mother elf

“What’s your name Miss” asked the mother

“Hermione Granger” She replied putting Draco’s arm over her shoulder and helping him up

She heard the little pop of the elves leaving

“We’re clear lets go” shouted Hermione and disapparated with Draco back to the red room

They landed a few second before Seamus and Alexis.

“They need healing potion and we need to wash this all off, burn your cloths, do it fast” said Seamus as he carried Alexis behind Hermione half carrying Draco her strength potion had worn off.

They came out of the Red door and Draco started to cough blood again and Hermione struggled to carry him. Harry who was standing a few meters away talking to another Auror dropped his files and came rushing over taking Draco’s other side.

“What happened, we need to get him to St Mungo’s” said Harry

“No I can handle it Harry just help me get him to our office” she said sternly pulling them towards their office

“Blue then Orange then Pink Hermione” shouted Seamus as he rushed past

They burst through the door and Hermione pulled Draco to the desks.

“Here sit him here thanks Harry” she said dismissively as she put Draco against their desks

Hermione ripped her jacket off and throw it in the fire reaching for the 3 Potions on the shelf that Seamus had shouted to give Draco. She came back and put the potions next to Draco who wasn’t able to hold himself up so Harry was still holding him. Hermione ripped the zip down on Draco’s jacket and pulled it off throwing it in the fire making the flames turn bright white and then yellow. She ripped the cap off the Blue potion and poured it into Draco’s Mouth.

“All of it” she ordered him.

When the bottle was empty she ripped off his singlet, again throwing it in the fire. Taking the cap off the Orange potion bottle she put it in his hand for him to drink

“All of it” she ordered again bending down she pulled his shoes and socks off and then her own and tossed them into the fire

She pulled her singlet off and tossed it before grabbing the pink potion bottle and handing it to Draco who started to cough blood some more. She quickly undid her pants and pulled them off tossing them as well

She started to undo Draco’s Pants when she noticed two things, one Draco wasn’t drinking the last Potion and two Harry was still standing there.

“All of it now” she ordered crossly again, pulling his pants down and carefully taking one leg out at a time so she didn’t pull him over

“Harry I got this thank you, please close the door” she said not even looking at him and putting an arm around Draco and his arm around her shoulders and pulling him to the shower as he coughed some more blood.

As they stepping in the water started at the perfect temperature Hermione sat down on the floor with her back to the corner holding Draco in front of her as he lay against her slipping in and out of consciousness his head resting on her shoulder against her cheek. Hermione cast a vitals spell to watch his heart rate and breathing be projected in front of them.  A little red Heart pumped with every beat and a little blue line went up and down with every breath. She tried to wash him as gently but vigorously as she could. Draco was still a little yellow after an hour in the shower and had been unconscious for 30 minutes. The heart display was pumping faintly and the blue line was just a gently curve instead of the roller coaster up and down it should have been. This was not good.

 Hermione heard a commotion from the office

“You can’t go in there, they’re in the shower” said Harry he obviously didn’t leave and close the door

“I’ve seen them shower Potter get out of my way” said Kyron angrily pushing past Harry

“Ky what’s wrong” called Hermione

“Potter we can handle it” he yelled as Harry started to follow him

Kyron walked into the bathroom with more potions he had clean shorts and a singlet on.

“Hermione it wasn’t what we originally thought” he waved his hand and the water went stone cold

“Ah…..oh…that’s…cold” said Hermione finding hard to breath instantly with the freezing water. 

He placed the 2 potions on the bench next to a sink and crouched to speak with Hermione

“I can stay” said Kyron

“No its ok” said Hermione starting to shiver

“If he wakes up then he can get out, one potion every hour after he wakes” said Kyron handing Hermione a small bottle of potion like the others and getting up

When he got to the door way of the bathroom and office where Harry was standing he turned and looked at her.

“That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seem Hermione, both of you are incredible he can pull through this” He said before leaving hoping but knowing that maybe Draco wouldn’t pull through this. 

“Harry please leave us” she said sadly gripping Draco tighter

Hermione held in her emotions until she heard the office door close and then started to cry. What if she lost him… it was her job to keep him safe her job to fix him when he was broken. He had fixed her every time she got hurt and had kept her safe. What if the one time she had lost control it costs Draco his life.

She held on to Draco tightly and cried harder then she had in a long time and she couldn’t stop.

“It’s ok love” came a raspy whisper as a hand pattered Hermione’s arm that was wrapped around Draco’s chest  

“You’re awake” said Hermione shocked and shivering profusely

Hermione had been crying so hard she hadn’t notice that the heart rate had become strong and the breathing had become the nice smooth squiggle it should’ve been.

“I’m freezing” he said

Hermione waved her hand at the water and it turned off.

“Here drink this and we can go to the fire place” She said handing him a vial that Kyron had given her

“Alexis is ok” came Seamus’ voice through their ring

Hermione activated her ring to communicate with everyone in the unit

“Draco’s awake” was all she said and deactivated it not needing a replay.

Draco drank his potion and coughed a little but thankfully no blood. Hermione grabbed her wand from the floor and ended the vitals spell and flicked the clock to go off in an hour. He was ok now. She helped him up and put a towel around them each. Hermione shivered and shuffled them to the fire place and lay Draco back down on his back on the towel she turned rug size. She ignited the fire place and made the flames as big as the fire place could handle without burning their office down. Then lay next to him on her side watching him rest. Using her wand she enlarged her towel to blanket size and put it over both on them.

“You couldn’t wait to get me in the shower again could you” Draco laughed half awake

“Not funny” said Hermione still a little emotional

“Don’t think I’ve ever been stripped that forcefully before either” he laughed

“Still not funny” said Hermione with a smile

“It’s kind of hot when you’re bossing me around like that in your underwear” he smirked looking at her out of the corner of his eyes

“Oh Merlin your fine” she said laughed glad he was ok enough to be joking

“I’m sorry I scared you” he said turning his head to look at her

“You really did” said Hermione letting a tear go

“Thanks for saving me again” Draco lifted his arm and put it around Hermione pulling her in to the nook of his should

“Just trying to catch up” she said snuggling closer to him and resting her head on his chest

Hermione watched Draco drift off to sleep and put the vitals spell back on to watch his heart beat.

The clock on the wall went off waking them both. Hermione gave him another potion

“We’re going to have talk about what happened Hermione” he said gently

“I know” she said shyly

“You need to practice it so it’s not so unpredictable” He said

“What if you use too much and then get hurt what do I do then” he asked

“I won’t” she started to say sitting up

“You have no way of knowing that, so don’t even pretend to” he said a little angry and sitting up

“Ok… I’m sorry we’ll do some research ok and we’ll figure it out” She said turning her body to face him

“But until we do, you are not to do it” he warned

“Ok I won’t” she leaned forward, cupped his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek but didn’t pull back just rested her face on his

“I’m sorry I scared you too” she whispered

He put his hand against her face to hold her there then they both moved forward and hugged each other tightly.

“Come on let’s get dressed and take you home” she let go and reluctantly moved away from him

Hermione helped Draco up and into the closet and put on track pants and a jumper and walked to their fireplace, Hermione extinguished the flames and they stepped in together facing each other Draco put his arms around Hermione’s shoulders and she hugged his middle “Malfoy Manor” he said and there whooshed away.

Harry removed his invisibility cloak and got up off the couch. He walked out of their office closing the door behind him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was woken up to Harry knocking on her door.

“Harry its Sunday this better be life or death” she said waving her hand to open the door

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE” Yelled Harry, Ron, George and Ginny

“What” said Hermione sleepily

“How can you forget your own birthday” said George walking in to her room and sitting at the end of the bed

“I’ve been busy” It had been a crazy first year for the unit

“Well we have presents for you and there is a surprise for you down stairs” said Ginny

“Or 5” said Ron under his breath

Hermione brushed off Ron’s comment and got out of bed letting George drag her down stairs to the kitchen. The table was full of delicious breakfast foods.  There was a pink table cloth and Purple napkins and white candles and multi-coloured roses.  

“Oh sweet Merlin” exclaimed Hermione gasping

“She’s here, She’s here” came a very excited high pitched voice 

“Happiest Birthday Mistress Granger” bounced two little elves

“Mistress Granger what” asked Hermione turning to see her friends standing a little further back then was required a little cough came from inside the kitchen and Hermione tuned to see who gave it, Hermione recognised the elf immediately as the one who saved Draco at the warehouse just a week ago

“Miss Hermione Granger I wish to pledge my services and my child’s to you and your bloodline” she said sweetly with a bow

“Oh um well” she started but George stopped her

“If you reject her she will never recover and her children will most likely die” he whispered

“um I have some conditions though” said Hermione uncomfortable by the whole idea

“Make it forceful” whispered George 

“Anything you wish” said the mother elf

“OK then

  1. You will call me Hermione
  2. You will accept payment
  3. You will wear any clothing I purchase for you
  4. You and your children must learn how to read I will teach you
  5. And you will take holidays and have Saturdays off “



“Oh Miss Hermione you are much too generous I couldn’t possible take payment” she squeaked uncomfortable

“You can its only right” said Hermione kneeling down and holding her hand out for her to shack it

The mother elf looked at her hand and started to cry but shook Hermione’s hand

“We’s are now Granger elves” yelled the 3 little ones

“Oh, I’m sorry what are all your name’s” asked Hermione embarrassed she had hired a family without knowing their names  

“My names is Freelie” said the mother Elf

“My name is Sphere” said the tallest little elf

“My name is Shield” said the middle elf

“My name is Love” said the little elf

“And this is Dragon” said Freelie holding out a tiny baby elf

“You didn’t have names before the other night did you” asked Hermione totally in shock

“I think they’re great names” said Ron entering the kitchen having no idea what they meant

“Me too” said Harry with a suspicious smile

“Us to” said Ginny with George nodding

“Come eats all Miss Hermione Friends” said Freelie happily

They all sat down at the table and ate a feast of pancakes, egg, bacon, sausage, cut fruit and yogurt.

“So, um where did you get your beautiful names from” asked Harry giving Hermione a strange look

“Oh Miss…” Freelie started but Hermione cut her off

“Oh Um Freelie, girls, baby dragon you can’t discuss the night we met” said Hermione

“It’s ok Miss Hermione, Freelie already went to the Ministry to register the babies I spoke to a lovely wizard called Mr Creevey he gives me your address, I knows everything don’t worry” said Freelie obviously very proud.

Harry looked a little disappointed but didn’t say anything.

They ate the delicious breakfast laughing at each other and raving about the food, when the table was clear Ginny shouted “Presents” way too excitedly.

Ginny shoved a blue box into Hermione’s hands inside were the sexiest pair of Dragon skin stilettoes heels Hermione had ever seen.

“These are beautiful Ginny but they must have cost you a fortune” said Hermione loving them and feeling a little guilty about the dragon

“I’ve had them on special order they’re made from a baby dragon that didn’t make the winter, Charlie helped organise them, the proceeds go to towards dragon conservation” She said smiling

“Thank you and thank Charlie I like to make a positive out of a terrible thing” said Hermione

“Ok mine now” Said George passing a small envelope over to Hermione

She opened the envelope to find only a date and time

_21 st of November 8am _

Hermione looked at George curiously

“What is this for” she asked

“That is when the first _MeetMe_ goes on sale” he answered proudly

“What I thought you said next year Christmas….maybe” replied a very shocked Hermione

“I showed it to Percy he helped push it through approval at the Ministry, it’s fully registered in your name and trademarked, so no-one can come close to your design and try rip you off” said George with a massive grin.

Hermione hadn’t seen that grin since before the war when Fred was still around.

“What’s a _MeetMe”_ asked Ron.

“You know the coins I made for the DA” everyone nodded

“Well I made a bit of a next level communication device like that” she said

“Cool do you use it for work” asked Ginny honestly

“No we have other things for that, I first made it for Victor and me when we started sleeping together I needed a way to call him when I needed or change the time in a hurry if I had a mission and then I made more when I added to my roster” blushed Hermione realising she hadn’t really discuss this part of her life openly with her friends not because she was ashamed it’s just not necessary.

Harry knew because they would come here and sometime be here before she got home. But he was respectful at not discussing her business. 

“See look” she said reaching for her handbag on the bench and pulling out her _MeetMe._

“Who, Date, time, place” said Hermione pointing to the different sections before she realised it had VK, todays date and 6pm at the mansion.

“Hermione made a beeper for her sex slaves” laughed Harry.

“They are not my sex slaves Harry we just enjoy certain activities together and then go about life” said Hermione.

“Who’s are all these initials?” asked Ron looking at it closely

“Never mind that” said Hermione snatching it back and putting it in her purse “Thank you so much George” she said sweetly

“Thank you so much partner” said George winking at Hermione causing Ron to frown

“My turn” said Harry placing a small green box with a black bow in front of her

“Harry what have you done?” said Hermione shocked and suspicious

The box Harry had put in front of Hermione was from Astoria’s the most expensive jewellery store in the magical world. Not only were the pieces made with huge diamonds or other precious gems they were all infused with magic. Engagement rings that would stay sparkling like the first day as long as the person who wore it was in love or wedding rings that repelled any untoward advances, lockets that had your true heart’s desire inside. Each one made especially to order and each one very expensive.             

“Nothing you don’t deserve” said Harry a little sneakily

Hermione opened the box inside was a beautiful white gold pendent that when spun it would say Love in diamonds.

“Harry it’s beautiful” said Hermione with a tear taking it out of the box.

“You should put it on” he said too eagerly

“Wait a minute...Harry what enchantment did you have put on this” asked looking pointedly at Harry

“I didn’t…..Ok it will spin when you’re in the presents of your true love” caved Harry feeling the pressure of Hermione’s stare

“Harry what happens if I meet this mystery stranger and then my necklace starts going off and he runs away” Hermione asked a little annoyed

“Hermione true love is not at first sight and it’s never one way, it can only be true love when you love them and they love you” said Harry subconsciously reaching for Ginny’s hand.

“Thank you Harry” said Hermione tearfully but still put it back in the box. She wasn’t ready for it to go off or not go off.

“I love you Hermione and you deserve the best, when you’re ready and when it goes off I know that man will be deserving of you” said Harry with a smile 

“My turn” said Ron handing over a large flat gift

Hermione pulled the wrapping down the front and saw her face. She pulled back the rest of the wrapping and was utterly gob smacked.

“Ron” she whispered tears coming and flowing down her face she lay the large picture frame on the table for everyone to see. The picture frame was full of Hermione, all Ron’s memories of her from first year to at least last week. All the times Hermione saved their lives, funny times at school and on holidays together laughing, studying together at Hogwarts, Dancing at Bills wedding, Hermione looking after Ron when chasing horcrux’s, Hermione fighting in the battle, their first kiss, Hermione during an arrest where she saved him, Hermione turning his clothes into a tutu, them all playing drinking games last week. All of it was their friendship how Ron had seen her and it was beautiful.

“You’re my best friend Hermione, you’ve made me a better man and I want to thank you for that” said Ron

“You two are the best friends anyone could have” she got up and hugged the both “why so emotional this year usually it’s just books and lollies”

“We missed you’re last Birthday” said Ginny calmly

“When you came through the Red door and half the Unit was being carried or limping we realised we had greatly underestimated you new job” said Ron

“And we also realised one day Malfoy might be carrying you, so we want you to know how much we love you just in case you need the inspiration to keep fighting” said Harry

“That’s a little morbid but…. Thank you” she said smiling

“Excuse me Miss Hermione this was delivered through the fire place” said sphere holding a massive square black box with a black ribbon that was into a bow almost the size of the box.

“Who’s that from” Asked Ginny.

“Draco” said Hermione taking the box from sphere “thank you” she said to the little elf.

“How do you know” asked Harry

“It’s all black and black is our colour” said Hermione looking at the box suspiciously

“Aren’t you going to open it” asked George

“I might wait till later Draco has a odd sense of humour and I’m really not sure what could be in there” said Hermione cautiously 

“Oh go on” said Ginny

“How bad could it be” asked Ron

“Ha I’ve no idea… ok fine” said Hermione a little worried what it could be

When she undid the ribbon and nothing happened she let out a little sigh of relief and took the lid off the box. Inside there was several items individually wrapped she picked up the first that looked like a very thick book and unwrapped it gently when she took the fabric wrapping off the top she suddenly couldn’t breath and had to sit down

“What is it” said Ginny urgently.

Harry walked to stand behind Hermione.

“It’s Merlins Grimoire” said Harry slowly.

“What edition” asked Ginny casually.

“The Original” said Hermione looking at her like a deer in headlights “his hand written personal unpublished Grimoire” She said shaking

“How did he get that” asked Ron

“The Malfoy family can trace their heritage directly back to him, this must have been passed down for generations” said Hermione quietly looking at the book

They all stared at Hermione in shock to see if she was going to pass out or scream, she did neither. Hermione slowly wrapped the book back in the fabric and placed it back in the box. She took the second package in fabric and unwrapped it. She really was going to pass out now.

“The power sphere” said Harry who seemed to have clicked onto something

“It’s his personal notes” said Hermione

“Holly Helena” whispered George clicking onto the same thing

“What else is there” asked Ron having no idea of what exactly Hermione had been given and the meaning behind it.

“A metal silver box and a howler”

Hermione picked up the howler and decided not to open the silver box just yet it could have the hope diamond in to for all she knew

As soon as she opened the front Draco’s voice started speaking out of the little mouth

_‘So by now you opened the books and are probably freaking out_

_I wouldn’t be surprised if Potter has had to pick you up off the ground._

_Don’t open the silver one until you’re alone._

_Happy Birthday Granger_

Then it tore its self-up and went off like little fireworks.

“Freelie, Sphere, Shield could you please come in here a moment” called Hermione still in a bit of shock

“Sphere and Shield could you please take these to my room” she said pointing to her gifts but keeping the black box on her lap

“Yes pleases we can Miss Hermione” said Sphere happily with Shield beaming behind her

“Freelie can you please add any extra protection there is to the house please” asked Hermione

“Absolutely Miss Hermione” She said turning to leave the kitchen

“Could you and the children meet me in the lounge room in I hour please also?” 

“Absolutely we can Miss Hermione” said Freelie proudly

“Why do we need extra protection” asked Harry

“It’s for the Books” said Hermione tapping the black box

“Well I best be off” said George giving Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walking to the fire place

“I have to get….somewhere” said Ron giving Hermione a hug and a kiss on the other cheek before walking to the fire place

“It is ok for the house elves to stay Harry isn’t it, I should’ve asked first I’m sorry” said Hermione  

They heard two matching whooshing sounds

“It’s your house too Hermione and they’re Granger elves now” he said with a smile

“I know but after Kreatcher died I...” Hermione was cut off 

“It’s really fine Hermione” said Harry smiling. 

Hermione got up and hugged him before taking the box up to her room.

She closed the door and put the box on her bed and looked at the silver box inside.

Hermione pulled the silver box out when she opened the lid it let out a moan she closed it quickly and it let out another one. That is what she was waiting for before. She opened the box again and this time it was a little louder. She couldn’t help but roller her eyes. Inside was simple thin white gold bracelet that passed through a small diamond that slid up and down the chain. And a note”

_Thanks for giving me the best year and half of my whole life._

_I couldn’t ask for a better partner._

_You’ve saved my soul Hermione_

_Xx_

_P.S My favourite sounds_

_Open is Paris and Close is Moscow_

_P.P.S It doesn’t suck to be married to you sometimes_

Hermione opened and closed the box a few times before she got what the sound really was. It was her. When they had kissed on a mission and the kiss had turn into a little bit more then pretending. Hermione wondered if this is Draco’s way of bringing up the kissing thing. Or just reminding her he knew he could make her feel things. Either way she wasn’t going to think about it now.

She put the silver box on her dresser and the black box with merlins books in her closet but not before protecting the box with every protection she could think of.

Hermione jumped in the shower and as she washed her hair she envisioned the moments she had moaned exactly what Draco was doing and what she wanted him to be doing. She quickly snapped out of it turning the water to cold. Which only gave her flashes of holding Draco in the shower scared he would die. Hermione turned the water off and gave up on the shower idea. She got out and brushed her hair putting it in a twisted bun at the nape of her neck for later, used her wand to removed her body hair silently thanking Molly for teaching that to her at the start of 3rd year not that she used it much back then, then picked out black slim fit jeans with a baggy white off the shoulder t-shirt and ballet flats. Hermione had worn lingerie every day for a year and a half and was getting a little sick of it. It used to be fun but now she was over it of coarse when at work she would wear it because it was charmed to not be taken off by anyone but her and whomever she allows by wandlessly letting the safety off but she doubted she needed to take such ‘in case of the worst case scenario’ precautions she opted for a cotton bikini brief and no bra. It was her Birthday she could do whatever she wanted.

When Hermione met her little elf family down stairs they were standing proudly in a little line all wearing their pillow cases.

“Ok if you would all like to grab on I shall take us to our first stop” said Hermione holding her wand and holding her other hand out for each of them to grab a finger

“Oh Miss Granger I can takes us all if you would prefer” said Freelie

“And ruin my surprise for you all no way ... come on” she gave the family and smile and Shield ran forward to take a finger

Freelie gave a nod and the others joined

Once they were all hanging on tight Hermione apparated out of the lounge and landed just outside a clothing shop in Diagon Alley.

“Let’s go” said Hermione walking towards the shop

“Are you buying a birthday outfit Miss Hermione’s” asked Love

“You could say that love” she answered with a smile and pushed the door to the store open.

Hermione walked in to the counter and noticed the family were standing by the door looking very uncomfortable.

“Condition Number 3” said Hermione to Freelie

“For my birthday I want to buy lots of clothes” she said to the three girl elves

“And have cuddles” she tickled dragons belly and he laughed

“Can I help you Miss” asked the store assistant

When Hermione turned around she wasn’t expecting the incredibly cute guy that was standing there.

“It’s Hermione and I’d like to buy at least 10 day outfits and pyjamas for each elf please”

“Oh No Miss Hermione’s that’s too generous” said Freelie

“Nonsense think of it as a work perk….ok girls I have a task for you” said Hermione

“Yes Yes please Miss Hermione” they sang all had started bouncing with excitement  

“You need to find 10 outfits in your size all different and it has to make you happy”

“Oh oh oh oh” bounced Sphere looking like she was getting ready to run a marathon

“Can I Hold Dragon Freelie while you get the dresses for you” said Hermione opening her arms

“Oh Thanks you Miss Hermione you are so much the lovely” said Freelie passing over dragon who was the size of a can of coke and fit so nicely into Hermione’s palm 

“Ok.. ready… set…. Go” yelled Hermione

The girl were off there were very serious about their task they could have taught some witches a thing or two about shopping.

“You’re their first master” said the cute boy

“I’m their employer” said Hermione sternly

“I’m Eric Hops welcome to the Elf Emporium”

“Hermione Granger it’s a nice store, what do you have in the way of furniture” she asked smiling sweetly.

“Come this way” he smiled back.

Hermione looked at the whole range, she got a proper elf size bed for each of girls and a Goblin size for Freelie and a cot for Dragon. She bought linens and pillows and doonas and a dining room table and chairs but only after Eric told her that no matter what she asked or even ordered they would never eat at the table with her. Plus Hermione figured they could do their studies at the table too.

She bought three elf size couches and recliner for the lounge room and wardrobes for their room.

“Ok baby Clothes” she said looking at Dragon who was fast asleep

“He will only need them for about a week and in 4 months he will be full size” he smiled looking at dragon

“Ok maybe just 3-4 and some the next size and I guess we’ll be back in few weeks” she laughed        

Love came bouncing up with her arms full of Dresses

“I was the fastest I wins” she said bouncing

“I got lost in the hats Miss Hermione we didn’t needs the hats do we” said Shield bouncing in a second later

“No you don’t need hats if you don’t want to have one” said Hermione

“Miss Hermione’s are these suitable for yours liking” asked Freelie

“Do they make you happy” asked Hermione

“I think so“answered Freelie

“Are there 10”

“Yes Miss Hermione’s 1 for each finger”

“And do they fit you”

“Yes Miss Hermione Freelie might have to try sewing to be perfect but will be respectful” finished Freelie nodding

“Where is Sphere” asked Hermione

“I is here Miss Hermione’s they didn’t have all the colours that make me happy but close” she said smiling and nodding

“We’ll take them all please Eric” said Hermione smiling

Each one of the elves insisted on folding their own clothes and putting them in the bag Eric had ready. What should have taken 5 minutes each took 25 but they were so proud and that made Hermione happy and she put it all in her purse.

After 3 and half hours and 600 Galleons at elf emporium later they were finally going to the ice cream store.

Each of the girls had picked out a new dress to wear that day.

Dragon was in a Gryffindor onesie, Love was in a pink puffy dress with a petty coat and puff sleeves, Shield was in a tutu with a leotard complete with tiara, Sphere was in a purple all in one pant suit and Freelies dress was a Green version of Loves dress. Hermione couldn’t help but smile at her new friends who were so happy to be going for ice cream in new dresses.

The three little elves ate their ice-cream cones on a bench in the sun while Hermione went into one of her favourite book stores that had opened 6 months ago. It wasn’t much bigger than her office but it had a good selection. When she entered the little store, there was no one at the counter so she just went in and started browsing. Hermione had picked out 3 New books, _Complex potion creations, Mystics of mind melding, Basic ABC’s and counting_.  She wanted another book on House Elves so went to the back of the store to see what they had. As she reached the back Hermione heard a sound of movement behind her but before she had a chance to turn around her books were knocked from her hands and she was pushed front first against the book shelf. Strong arms were around her holding one arm above her face that was turned to try look over her shoulder, kisses began to rain down her cheek and neck across her shoulder and down her back.

“You look extra delicious today my sweetness” said the incredibly sexy voice of the bookstore owner Oscar as his hand travelled up the inside of her t-shirt

“Oscar you startled me” said Hermione with a little moan

“I’d like to do a whole lot more than that” He whispered into her ear pressing himself onto her

“Send me a meet time and I will happily oblige you” smirked Hermione

Oscar turned Hermione to face him and brought his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands trailed up the inside of her t-shirt. Hermione moaned again and wrapped a leg around his waist pulling him in further. His pulled back from her lips and feverishly kissed down her neck causing Hermione’s eyes to flutter closed as he covered her breast with one hand and pinned a hand above her head with the other.

“I want you now sweetness” said Oscar “I don’t want to wait…”

“Sorry to interrupt” came a smug voice cutting off Oscars word and giving Hermione such a freight she squealed and shoved Oscar 

“You didn’t lock the door” huffed Hermione looking at Oscar angrily without even looking at the intruder

“Oh, my bad I thought perhaps something untoward was happening as you’re normally open at this time of day” Said Draco smugly standing just inside the door

“Oh, Mister Malfoy I’m so sorry for the display” Said Oscar straightening himself and walking to the counter rather fast

“Untoward really” questioned Hermione rudely 

“It’s Ok Hermione this is Mister Malfoy he is a very good customer” said Oscar giving Hermione please be nice to customers look

“Mister Malfoy this is my….my… um“ Oscar struggled

“Sweetness” offered Draco  

“Friend” snapped Hermione directing it at Draco

“Hermione Granger” said Oscar

Draco locked eyes with Hermione and walked over to pick up her books and passed them to her standing closer than a stranger should stand.

“Lovely to meet you Miss Granger” He smirked looking her up and down slowly before turning back and taking his book to the counter

“Magical water plants for an exciting inside display” Read Oscar before he placed it in the little paper bag with the store logo on it and handed it to Draco

“Excellent choice _Mister_ Malfoy” said Hermione putting as much enthusiasm she could into the Mister as she walked to the counter and placed her books down

Oscar looked a little confused at the exchange that was going on between the two. But put Hermione’s books in her own bag.

“25 galleons Hermione and just 4 galleons Mister Malfoy” said Oscar looking between the two strangers staring at each other angrily

“Please allow me _Mister_ Malfoy after all you were trying to be gallant” said Hermione

Without taking her eyes away from Draco’s she put the money required for both of them on the counter and walked out of the store. Draco following with a smirk. Oscar was left wondering what he missed and disappointed his fun was cut short.      

Outside the store Hermione stormed over to the elves.

“Let’s go” she said shoving the books into her purse and holding out a hand for the elves to grab on

“Mister Draco Mister Draco” bounced Love

“Hello little one” said Draco confused at who this elf was and how she knew his name but more why she was so excited to see him.

“Come on Love” said Hermione and the little elf bounced over and took Hermione’s finger

Hermione didn’t wait a second long and Apparated straight back home.

“Hermione come see this” called Harry from upstairs a moment after she landed

“And bring the Elves too” called Ginny

Hermione and the elves found Harry and Ginny outside Regulus’s old room that was just a junk room now

“We thought you might like this” said Harry opening the door to a now empty clean room

“Its perfect thank you both so much” said Hermione

She walked to the middle of the room and pulled the bags out of her bag and placed all 11 of them on the floor.

“Granger Elf Family I present your room” said Hermione

Freelie walked in holding Dragon and started crying the girls walked in behind her with wide eyes and open mouths.     

Hermione started to pull the beds out of one of the bags.

“How much did you buy” Asked Ginny looking at all the bags.

“Lots can you help me with the beds” Smiled Hermione.

Once the girl’s beds were set up spread along the back wall each with a wardrobe and Freelie’s big goblin bed was set with Dragons cote next to it, it was quarter to five and time to get ready to go see Victor.            

Hermione quickly showered being careful not to wet her hair that was nicely dry in the bun. She got out and dried then put a generous amount of Apple Body lotion on and a chose sultry make up page.

After 20 minutes of trying to decide what to wear she decided to wear Draco’s bracelet and Ginny’s shoes but still couldn’t decide on a dress.

After opening the Silver box a shiver ran through her when she heard herself. Hermione was quick to take the bracelet out and close it again causing another shiver. Then todays little episode flashed in her head and she became irritated again. Hermione needed a distraction fast.

She decided to not wear the Bracelet or even a dress. Hermione put on a long sleeve black over coat that buttoned in the front giving her a plunging neck line and just covered her backside grabbing her purse she walked down stairs.

Harry and Ginny were in the lounge when she walked in.

“Wow Hermione are you ok” asked Harry a little concerned.

“Yes fine why” replied Hermione as she used her wand to protect herself from the dirtiness of floo travel

“You’re going out half naked” replied Ginny bluntly

“Actually I’m totally naked” said Hermione smiling and undoing her hair while stepping into the fire place

“Krum mansion” she said using her ring to take her to Victor

“Her and Draco better get their shit organised before Hermione goes totally crazy” said Harry

“How do you know it has to do with Draco” asked Ginny

“Love was talking about seeing him today when Hermione went to Oscar’s book shop” Laughed Harry

“So Draco in the place where Hermione’s Draco distraction is” laughed Ginny

“Did you see her face with the merlins stuff” Asked Harry rhetorically

“6 months I reacon they will hook up” said Ginny

“4 Months” challenged Harry

“10 Galleons” said Ginny

“Deal”    


	13. Chapter 13

Victor did an excellent job of distracting Hermione. When she walked out of his fire place he was waiting for her on the couch. She wasted no time in removing her coat as she walked towards him and he wasted no time in taking her upstairs for several hours.

Over the year they had progressed to the bedroom, it was still just as intense and victor was just as passionate as he was the first time. Hermione however had started to feel restless much sooner than before. Hermione was convinced it was just the stress of the job.

At 4:00AM a half hour after the 5th time Victor had ravaged Hermione’s body and brought her to explosion her ring went off.

“Shit I got to go” she said throwing the doona off and walking to the bathroom.

“Do you need clothes” asked Victor

“No I’ll just go straight to the office from here” said Hermione exiting the bathroom in search for her shoes

“Thanks for a fabulous Birthday” she smiled kneeling on the bed to give Victor a kiss goodbye.

“Will you come see me when you come back I want to talk to you about something” he asked kissing her passionately making her want to stay for round 6.

“Sure I’ll send you a message” she gave him a wink and left him in bed

She found one shoe on the landing where they had stopped to enjoy each other for a while before continuing upstairs, her other shoe was at the base of the stairs where they had first had to stop due to Victor’s enthusiasm and unwilling to wait to have Hermione, she didn’t object. Her coat was still in front of the fire place where she had dropped it next to her purse. Hermione put her coat on and grabbed her purse and stepped into the fire place.

“3378469”

When she arrived at their office Draco wasn’t there yet.

“Typical” she muttered to herself

“What’s typical” said Draco stepping out of the fire place

“Couldn’t have taken a second to do 1 button up” asked Hermione raising her eyebrows at Draco who was standing with no shoes on just black suit pants and a white shirt that was totally open

“Couldn’t have taken a second to put on underwear” he smirked walking past Hermione to their closet

“How do you know I’m not wearing underwear” asked Hermione following him but going to the Bathroom instead twisting her hair onto a bun again.

Draco turned and looked at her “Hi I’m Draco Malfoy have we met” he said sarcastically

Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned to the shower unbuttoning her coat

“What are you doing” he asked nervously

“Having a shower Draco who knows what we’re walking into, and I need to wash” she smirked over her shoulder and dropped her coat.

With her back to Draco she stepped into the shower the water starting straight away. Draco was frozen shocked by her behaviour, impressed with her confidence, very impressed with what he was looking at.

This was something new. Hermione had been braless in front of him on occasion but never nude. 

“So who was she” asked Hermione washing her body

“What” he answered snapping back into himself.

“The girl who’s perfume your wearing” she laughed rinsing the bubbles away

“Move over” said Draco angrily advancing on the shower removing his clothes in two swift steps

As he stepped in next to her naked, Hermione turned to face him locking eyes almost daring him to look down and trying to prevent herself from looking as well.

They stayed in a challenge stare for a few moments until their rings went off again snapped them back to reality. Hermione turned quickly and walk into the closet grabbing a towel on the way. Getting dry and dressed as fast as she could with Draco was only a few seconds behind they grabbed their go bag and walked out of their office and into the red room.

“So nice of the Black team to join us” Said Morgana unimpressed.

“As we know we have had a few reports on men taking squib girls, we have reached out to our muggle friends and used their technology to find some of the girls” said Dennis 

“Two teams will go together and watch them round the clock and report back. The fifth team will be finding the location and time of the auction which you will all hit for a rescue and arrest”. Ordered Morgana before leaving

“Black and Blue teams together Red and Yellow teams together and Green team you find the auction.” said Dennis stepping forward and handing the files to each team

“Be safe” said Dennis with a smile and left

They gave each other a nod and turned to their partnered teams.

Gideon and Lina opened their file for a second and took hands before disapparating.  

Jackson and Penelope took Kyron and Davina’s outstretched hands and disapparated

Seamus took hold of Alexis’s hand and grabbed Hermione’s arm, Draco grabbed Hermione’s waist and Disapparated them all

They landed in a two story house just outside Luxembourg City the owners a family of 5 were away on vacation.

They sat down at the table and began reading the file.

“We have a few hours before Luxembourg wakes up, the guys we want are across the street, I think we should do 6 hour rotating shifts for steak out and follow” suggested Hermione

“I think we should go in our teams to follow them and sleep when they sleep, we can set an alarm when they’re out that can tell us when they’re sleeping” said Alexis nicely

“One day on one day off that way we won’t go crazy” said Seamus 

Draco looked at Hermione

‘ _We might be here a while granger and it is a good plan’_ Thought Draco

“Ok that’s a good plan” said Hermione to Alexis

They had worked so closely together they could tell what the other was thinking sometimes, Hermione hoped not all the time.

For 3 weeks they went out in their teams everyday watching as the men picked up one girl after another and took them back to the house, they had collected 15 squib girls aged about 16. Hermione and Alexis would have moments of anger or frustration or sadness that they could do nothing but watch.

Alexis had rigged up eyes and ears in the house so they could watch and hear everything the inside of the house, the lounge room showed little holograms of each person in the house they could see and hear what was happening in real time. It was creepy when one guy would walk through someone as they crossed the lounge. They could tell the girls were being held in the master bedroom. They had a bathroom and food was delivered. The men had been surprisingly none violent towards them which Hermione and Alexis were grateful of until Draco told them that no pure blooded man would buy anything in less than perfect condition meaning all the girls were also virgins.         

That was it, when Draco had told them that Alexis lost it she started to break things and Hermione started to yell in her ring to Morgana that they needed to move in now.  Draco tackled Hermione to the ground and cut the call to Morgana. Seamus was holding Alexis down in a shield she couldn’t break without her wand which was on the table.

“ENOUGH” screamed Draco sitting on Hermione’s stomach holding her arms above her head tightly so she couldn’t punch him. Both using their wandless magic to fight against the other.

“Alexis stop” yelled Seamus.

“We’ll get them all before anything can happen” yelled Draco

“We promise” assured Seamus 

It took a few minutes before both girl gave up and stopped fighting.

Seamus let go of the shield and helped Alexis up. The hugged and Seamus made a little joke and Alexis nodded. They left to the other room.

Hermione started to cry when she gave up fighting, Draco let go of her hands and moved off her to the side only to slide her into his lap and hug her.

“Time for this I think” said Seamus walking back in the room with 2 large bottles of fire whiskey.

“Before you say no Hermione they are all sleeping and we have plenty of _Think Straight……_ Come on” he said with a cheeky grin

“Better pour me a big glass” replied Hermione

The two teams sat and drank as they had many times. They laughed and talked about their missions and funny near death stories.

Draco asked Seamus how Michael was going.

“I’m going to ask him to move in” replied Seamus

“Well cheers to that” said Draco holding up his glass   

They all cheered.

“What about you Alexis” asked Hermione

“What Nooooo Mark and I have only been together for 2 months and he doesn’t know any of this” said Alexis           

“What about you Hermione” asked Seamus smirking

“No one serious thank you Seamus” said Hermione

“What about you Draco” asked Alexis

“Ha Draco in a relationship that’s funny” laughed Hermione

“You’re one to talk” said Draco smiling

“What do you mean” asked Alexis

“Hermione is sleeping with Victor Krum and Oscar Millett and was sleeping with….” Said Draco but Hermione cut him off

“At least I know the names of the people on the roster Draco you have them sorted into hair colour” said Hermione laughing  

“Hey the twins aren’t by hair colour” said Draco

“Twins” asked Seamus

“Ha they’re not twins they just want to marry Draco Malfoy” said Hermione sloshing her drink

“Really both of them” asked Alexis

“They have a two for one deal going” said Draco blushing

“You have threesomes like on a regular basis” asked Seamus a little excitedly

“How does that work exactly” asked Alexis looking confused and curious

Draco looked at each of the curious expression sitting at the table and sighed

“Usually one rides me while I eat the other out and various other positions” he said with a little eye roll I mean they were in there twenties after all

“What do you mean eat them out” asked Hermione

“Have you never been kissed down there Hermione” asked Seamus pointing to his groin 

“No” She replied honestly not understand what the shocked looks were for

“But Victor Krum” said Alexis

“Oh.. ha… Victor is intensely passionate and incredible and has stamina like you wouldn’t believe don’t worry he has well and truly satisfied me” said Hermione realising that was a lot of information they probably didn’t need.

“Why hasn’t Oscar then” asked Draco

“I don’t know really it just never really happened we just kind of get straight to it” said Hermione blushing terrible

“What about Ron” asked Seamus

“What no way would Ron do that he like’s soft missionary and that’s it” said Hermione sadly

They kept drinking and talking about various sexual encounters swapping stories which Hermione mainly just listened to until her head became heavy and she put it on the table.

She woke up in Draco’s arms his chest pressed tightly against her back. Arms wrapped securely around her and her arms hugging his. She felt really safe and didn’t want to get up. Hermione stayed laying in Draco’s arms until Seamus walked in.

“Oh good your both awake breakfast is ready” he said smiling and walking out

_‘Shit’ thought Hermione_

_‘Crap’ thought Draco_

Both slowly pulled their arms away and got up without words and went to breakfast.

Hermione’s head was on fire when she sat at the table she put her head down like she had last night before she woke up in Draco’s arms.

“Coffee” said Alexis putting a cup down

“Yes thank you”

“ _Think straight”_ said Seamus sitting down with a massive plate of eggs and bacon and toast

 _“_ Yes thank you” opening her hand for Seamus to put a little vial in to it

“ _Pepper up”_ asked Draco putting a little vial into Hermione’s hand with a little squeeze

“Thank you”

 After breakfast Hermione and Alexis sat and drank more coffee lazily watching the holograms of the house across the street while Draco and Seamus had their showers

“We movein’em early” said the leader hologram

Alexis and Hermione were snapped alert

“I’ll get the truck” he said to another

“We’re getting on that truck” said Hermione

“This is why we’re friends” smirked Alexis getting up

“We have to move fast the boys won’t like it” said Hermione walking towards where they had their go bags

“I wasn’t planning on asking for permission” clarified Alexis looking out the window as a truck that was sitting down the street for 3 weeks pulled up out the front

“The truck is pulling up” said Alexis

“Here” said Hermione walking to the window with a handful of clothes for Alexis to change into 

Alexis and Hermione quickly changed out of their Pyjamas and into mission clothes. They heard one of the showers turn off.

“We have to go now” said Hermione throwing the bag over her shoulder

“I’m ready let’s go” said Alexis throwing her bag over her shoulder

Hermione and Alexis ran to the front door opening it as quietly as possible. Moving quickly across the lawn they waited for the men to bring the girls out of the house and load them all into the back of the truck. As the last girl was loaded in and the doors closing Hermione and Alexis Apparated into the back of the truck.

“Argh” screamed a few of the girls

Hermione set up a shield in case Draco and Seamus tried to get in and drag them away. Hermione didn’t care about what the plan was she wasn’t going to let these girls go through it any longer on their own with no hope. 

“Hello Ladies my name is Alexis and this is Hermione and we will be rescuing you” said Alexis Smiling at the girls who were cowering on the floor.

“What about the other girls” asked a girl about their age.

“We going to rescue them as well and then we’re going to make these pieces of shit pay for this I promise” answered Hermione forcefully.

“They’re moving you early we don’t know where too and we still don’t know when the auction is happening so we’re coming with you and when it does happen we’ll bring the full force of our Unit down on them” said Alexis sitting down next to a young girl as the truck launched forward.

Hermione’s ring vibrated.

“Hermione what are you doing” came Draco’s angry worried voice out of her ring.

“I’m sorry Draco but I have to” she replied into the ring looking at the Girl who were terrified sitting on the floor of the truck.

“Hermione we can save them you don’t need to be in there too” he pleaded.

“You can save us all” she said and ended the connection

Alexis opened her connection before Seamus had tried but before she could talk

“What the Bloody hell Alexis” Came Seamus even angrier Voice

“Relax would you... we have a plan... it will be alright... we’ll be in contact” said Alexis in to her ring looking at Hermione

“Be safe” said Seamus ending the connection

It was clear from the two conversations that both teams had a very different working dynamic.

“Ok what is our plan” asked Hermione sitting down opposite Alexis

“Girls we need to know everything you know about them and the other girls” said Alexis looking to the girls

The girls all looked at each other terrified no one wanted to speak.

“You’re Hermione Granger aren’t you” asked one of the girls sitting in the middle of the group

“Yes do I know you” Answered Hermione

“No, my name is Abigail Flint my older brother is Marcus” she said quietly 

“I didn’t know Marcus had a sister until this happened” said Hermione

“Well it’s not like our families are particularly proud of us” said another girl a little annoyed

“Wait... Squibs are rare how are there so many of you” asked Hermione innocently 

 

Some of the girls gasped and look horrified

“We are not all squibs” said another girl angrily

“What do you mean, why are you here and where is your magic” said Alexis

“Some of them are Squibs most of us had our magic drained” said Abigail

“Drained why and how” asked Hermione

“When Voldemort returned he wanted the strongest pure bloods, our parents only needed a male heir to carry on the name so a lot of us were drained of our magic so our parents could pump themselves up” said Abigail bitterly

“Most of them were about 10 when it happened” said another girl with long curly Black hair and Dark eyes Hermione found her a little unsettling and she didn’t know why

“I was one” said the girl “my mother needed a boost to be the best” she said sadly

“How is this even possible Hermione, I’ve never heard of this kind of magic” said Alexis

“It’s some of the darkest magic there is, they’re lucky to be alive” said Hermione as a tear ran down her face

“Are we” asked Abigail bitterly in disbelief

“No one cares we’re gone we we’re supposed to die when they took our magic” Said the Dark haired girl

“You’re Brother reported you missing as soon as you were gone, and then a lot of your families reported you missing when they found out others had been taken” said Hermione to Abigail 

The girls seemed to trust them little more after that and started to tell Hermione and Alexis everything they knew about the men and the other girls who were taken. Meanwhile Draco and Seamus where called back to the red room.

“We need to get them now we’re not waiting for the auction” yelled Seamus

“They could be dead by then” Argued Draco

Morgana was having none of it.

“They are very capable and will be fine the mission time line stays as planned” she said sternly

“We know the auction is in four days then we will move in and rescue everyone including Hermione and Alexis” said Dennis hoping he could help

“This is total bull shit what are we supposed to do for four days” yelled Draco

“You prepare Mister Malfoy, I suggest you make as many potion bombs as you can, this has been upgraded to a capture or kill mission I don’t care how you get the girls back just get them all.” Said Morgana turning and leaving

“Frank will be here within the hour to help with some healing potion as well” said Dennis leaving quickly

Draco and Seamus stormed out of the red room to go their office.

Draco burst through his office door

“AAARGGHH” he screamed letting his anger take over. He picked up his office chair and through it across the room, he wiped out his wand and exploded the couch into kindling and then busted the chair into splinters, He turned to his desk shattering it like glass, he dropped his wand feeling a little better than his eyes caught sight of the book shelf where his orbs were sitting instantly angry and scared for Hermione he turned and started to punch the fake window behind where his desk was moments ago.

“Stop stop stop Draco calm down what happened” said Harry grabbing his arms and pulling him away from the wall

“How did you get in here” Shouted Draco throwing Harry’s hands off and turning on him

“Your door was open” said Harry firmly but trying to stay calm

Just at that moment there was a loud boom and the whole floor shock for a few seconds. What scared Harry the most is that Draco didn’t react to it all, like he was expecting it.  

Draco started to pace back and forward “Get out Potter and close the damn door” snapped Draco

Another Boom and the floor shock again Draco turned his back on Harry and walked in to their closet.

“What’s going on where is Hermione” asked Harry worried about his friend who wasn’t around and her partner blowing up their office

“Hermione” Draco screamed storming out of the closet

“Hermione is doing what she always does Potter only this time a lot more stupid” he yelled throwing a bag in front of the shelves next to the fire place

Another boom and the floor shook

Draco started to fill the bag with all the various potions on the shelves.

“What do you mean” asked Harry

“You know I can’t tell you Potter don’t ask me again” said Draco annoyed  

“She’s my best Frie….” Harry started to argue

“She’s my bloody partner Potter so don’t start” he yelled cutting of Harry

“Franks here” said Dennis from the door way

“Draco if Hermione is in danger then I have a right to know” he said crossly

“When is Hermione not in danger Potter” Draco replied seriously

“Malfoy get a move on” yelled Seamus as he stormed past the door carrying a large back bag similar to the one Draco was filling up

Draco put the last of his potions on the bag and hauled it up over his shoulder and walked out of the office without another word to Harry.

When Harry walked out of the office he closed their door and saw smoke coming out of Seamus and Alexi’s office. He walked over a pushed the door that was half off its hinges. The office looked as though a bomb had gone off or 3. Everything was in little pieces scattered all over the floor. He was suddenly very worried.

Dennis and two men appeared behind Harry.

“Excuse me Mr Potter but I’m going to have to ask you to return to your office” said Dennis

“What’s going on Dennis” Harry asked looking at the men with him suspiciously

“If you will come to your office with me we can discuss it” He said gesturing Harry to walk away from the office door

He decided that it was best as Dennis worked for a powerful and important Auror. When Harry passed the two men he was half expecting them to arrest him or something for snooping, but as he walked with Dennis one of the men went into Seamus and Alexis’s Office and the other into Draco and Hermione’s.

“Maintenance” Said Dennis answering the question before Harry asked it.

When Harry sat down at his desk Dennis sat in front of him.

“Mr Potter I’m aware that you and a few members of the undetectable unit are friends and that you and Miss Granger live together” He said rather formally that it was concerning to Harry

“Dennis we went to school together I’ve known you since you were 11” said Harry

“School is over Mr Potter this is real life now and we are at work” said Dennis

“What is your point Mr Creevey” Harry said snidely

“I must ask you to not interfere with the unit and to not ask questions” said Dennis plainly

“What I haven’t” said Harry defensively

“Not yet but I’m about to tell you something and you may be inclined to interfere” Dennis was being extra calm

“I won’t” said Harry

“Hermione and Alexis have purposely gotten themselves captured in order to bring down a large criminal organisation” said Dennis calmly

But before Harry could respond Dennis continued

“Mr Potter I’m only telling you this to somewhat appease your curiosity and ensure you don’t interfere and derail the mission, you may not discuss this with anyone or take any action, but you should know we will do everything we can to ensure they are both safe”

“How bad is it” was Harry’s only question

“On a scale of normal about a 9.5, on the scale of Hermione and Alexis about a 5” he said getting up and walking to the door “This is what they do best Harry have faith in them…. I do” he finished before opening the door and walking out leaving Harry in a state of shock.

Over the next 3 days Draco and Seamus stormed between their office and the Red door. The night shift would see Draco and Seamus come back out of the Red room and go to their office about 12:30 am then cross from their office to the red door about 5:30am.

In the afternoon of the third day Draco’s ring began to pulse white by midnight it was a solid white. Hermione was badly hurt and could be dying and there was nothing he could do. So he destroyed his office again.  


	14. Chapter 14

As the truck drove for hours Hermione and Alexis learned everything they needed to know about each of the girls and their Muggle guards. None of the girls had seen a wizard yet which meant that everyone magical that was involved would be at the auction.

Hermione and Alexis opened their bags and rummaged through

“What is all that” asked Melody MacMills

“Our plan” said Alexis

Hermione slipped a little ring on her pinkie. She became a female version of Draco, platinum blonde hair grey/blue eyes, her skin became pale.

“Really” asked Alexis

“Draco will know it’s me straight away” she replied

“As in Draco Malfoy” asked the black haired girl

“Yes he is my partner he will be coming to help save you” smiled Hermione

“Isn’t he a….” Abigail started but Alexis cut her off

“He is one of our best don’t worry” she gave the girl a warning look not to press the issue any further

Alexis slipped a pinkie ring on and changed in to a blond barbie looking girl, yellow blond hair, blue eyes and deep tan

“Really” said Hermione with a smile  

“Seamus will know it’s me it’s a little joke between us” She replied

“A barbie” laughed Hermione

“Only barbies need rescuing” she said with a little attitude

Hermione looked at her with wide eyes and then flicked her eyes to the girl sitting in the truck with them

“No offence” said Alexis quickly to the girls

Hermione and Alexis changed their clothes to match the muggle dresses the girls were wearing. And transfigured there go bags to become small thin garter belts. Placing their wands inside the bag the slide the garter belt up their leg until it was hidden by the dresses. The truck came to a stop and they could hear voices outside. 

All the girls stood up and huddled together in the middle of the truck around Hermione and Alexis to hopefully hide them in the crowd. 

“We ready for this” Hermione asked Alexis

“Bring it on” replied Alexis they each took a magic suppressing potion that would wear off in a few hours

“Be safe” they said together before the doors opened and they were herded out of the truck.

The girls were walked into a huge old barn it had a cement floor and was covered in little puddles of water with cages filling up one side, half the cages were filled already, each girl was put in a small cage they could only sit crossed legged in. Alexis was put in a cage behind Hermione and they sat and faced each other. It was much worse than they had realised. The men left them and Hermione tried to break her cage but nothing happened

“It’s not working” she whispered urgently

“The barn is shielded, magic won’t work in here” came a sad female voice in a dark

“Just relax they won’t hurt us before the auction” said Hermione

Some of the girls started to cry quietly to themselves.

Hermione desperately wanted to call Draco but she knew he wouldn’t wait and would come get her and then they had no way of getting the people responsible or the people planning to buy the girls.

When Hermione had said they wouldn’t hurt them before the Auction she had drastically overestimated that and for the first two days they sat in the cage. A few wizards had come in each day and blasted them each with cold water, Hermione was worried she would starve or drown or freeze to death before they could be rescued.

On the third day Hermione was pulled out of the cage by her hair. She was pulled away from the cages but still in full view. The man holding her threw her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach.

“Who are you, you’re not a squib” he spat kicking her again

“I’m Chelsea Monroe” she stammered clutching her stomach

“How did you get here” he yelled angrily punching her in the face

“I snuck into the house those men took my girlfriend to” she cried

The man punched her a few more time until she blacked out.

The girls in the cages began to cry and beg for them to stop

“Tie her up” He yelled at the men who were standing around watching

Hermione’s hand and ankles were tied together 

“We’re going to have a little fun with this one” snickered one man

There was a commotion outside that the men had to go to check out and with disappointed looks they left her on the floor. 

“CHELSEA” yelled Alexis not wanting to blow Hermione’s cover

The other girls in the cages called out to her as well but it was no use.

A few hours after Hermione had blacked out she woke up, she was badly hurt and bleeding from the eyebrow and cheek and her stomach hurt really badly.

She rolled till she was sitting up and looked at Alexis

“Update me quickly” she said looking at Alexis’s horrified face

“You’ve been out for at least 4 hours, you look like death, I bugged then when they were distracted and as far as I can tell the Auction is tomorrow morning, the wizards are here that’s where the men went. They talked about a list and an extra girl and then they said they wanted you as part of the payment but one guy said they can still sell you. Tonight at 1 am the final batch of girls are coming. And you should have taken your potion again” Said Alexis quickly

“Thank you”

“Who the hell is Chelsea” asked Alexis

“Oh just a snobby girl I went to primary school with” said Hermione

“Good thinking …. Whatever you do don’t try your thing in here” said Alexis warningly  

“I won’t” Lied Hermione this was why she hadn’t taken her power suppressant if she had to she would blast them all to hell.

She lay down on her side and rested her head as it was pounding. She was being careful not to call Draco while her hands were together. She only had to hold out till morning. But that was still a long night away.

A few hours later a wizard and three of the muggle men came back into the barn.

Hermione was woken from her nap by a bucket of freezing water being dumped on her.

“So Muggle got yourself into quite a mess haven’t we” spat the wizard

“We want to have fun with her” said one of the men who had three teeth and no hair and was grossly overweight.

“Just don’t kill her” said the wizard turning away and leaving the barn

Hermione knew what the men wanted and was thankful for the commando who had made them train with their hands bound.

A tall skinny man took out a knife and cut the ropes around her ankle. Hermione was quick to kick him in the face and roll over to stand up.

“You’ll pay for that” yelled the fat man before he charged at Hermione

She aimed for the privates and dropped the fat man quickly and turned her attention to the short greasy haired guy and the tall Skinny guy who was getting up.

The girls in the cages were watching on in shock.

Hermione was good but not good enough to fight three angry men after having not eaten for 3 days and a concussion.

She got in several good kicks before they wised up and advanced on her together.

They had her pinned down holding her hands still tied above her head, the fat one tried to remove her underwear but it wouldn’t come off, no amount of force was removing them.

Hermione laughed at his frustration. He punched her in the face again then the stomach.

He took his knife out and tried to cut them off but the fabric wouldn’t come away from her skin to get the knife under. He started to cut at them like she were a cardboard box.  Hermione’s skin on either side of the fabric cut easily. Hermione screamed out in pain.  After several attempts he gave up and shoved his knife right through her thigh and left it in there.

Alexis was thrashing around in her cage tears streaming down her face as the men left the barn angry they didn’t get to rape Hermione. 

A truck pulled up outside more men walked in with another 10 girls.

When the girls were sealed in by the wizard he walked out of the barn and disapparated with a loud _Crack_

 _‘Amateur’_ thought Hermione 

Hermione was shacking in pain on the floor. Blood was pouring from her leg and hips and face. She was going to black out again. Tears running down her face.

“Hey Hey Hey stay awake” yelled Abigail

“You’re ok you can handle this” yelled Abigail

“You need to take it out and free your hands” yelled Alexis 

“Come on you can do it” encouraged a few other girls

Hermione took a few deep breaths and sat up and looked at Alexis 

“You have _Strength_ ” yelled Alexis giving Hermione a knowing look 

That’s all Hermione needed, she did have strength and other potions in her bag that was strapped to her leg disguised as a garter.

With shaking hands she gripped the knifes hilt, her eyes flicked to Alexis’s who gritting her teeth and clutching the bars to the cage, Hermione looked at the other girls in the cages, each girl had a look of pure determination like they were willing her the strength to pull the knife out.

“You got this” said Alexis’s giving Hermione an encouraging nod

Hermione took a few quick breaths through gritted teeth and pulled the knife out, letting out a cry of pain. Her breathing became heavier and she swayed with the pain.

“Come on you’ve been through worse” said Abigail.

She was right Hermione had been hurt worse than this. She had been tortured, she could handle one knife wound.

Focusing all her energy Hermione cut the ropes holding her hands.

She cut the bottom off her dress off and tied it around her wound. Digging in her garter for a vial of strength she found a bandana and replaced the dress fabric tying it tightly to stop the bleeding. Hermione found the vials of strength and downed two in one go, her magic needed a few more hours before she could do anything.

“OK ladies let’s have a little fun.” said Hermione standing up and picking up the knife giving Alexis a knowingly smirk as she walked to the centre of the Barn facing the door

“Aaaahooooo” howled Alexis like a wolf

“Aaa Aaa Aahoooo” joined Abigail

“Aaaahooo” Howled all the girls in cages

The 6 muggles came running back in the barn looking at the caged girls

“I’m ready for some fun now” Said Hermione smirking sickly at the fat man

He started walking towards with an evil violent look in his eyes chuckling and licking his lips. The other men weren’t so quick but they followed ready to hurt Hermione.

As the fat man advanced Hermione got ready, with the blood loss and the concussion she didn’t have much fight she would have to take them down quickly. And she would have to do it all without magic.

When the fat man was within 10 feet Hermione throw the knife directly into his chest. He dropped to his knees and fell backwards with a surprised look on his face. The other men came to a stop stared at her and then the dead fat man with a knife to the heart and back to her.

They advanced and Hermione ran forward to the knife, as she pulled it out of the fat man she sliced another up the chest, she spun and sliced, ducked and stabbed, twirled and slashed until all but the short greasy hair guy was dead. He stood holding his gut with one hand and a pistol in the other aimed at her.

Hermione froze but didn’t drop her knife. She handed thought of a gun.

“You’re not normal” he said

Hermione slide the pinkie ring off with her thumb changing back into herself.

The girls that hadn’t been in the truck made an audible gasp

“No I’m Hermione Granger” she smiled

He fired his weapon as she throw her knife, both were well aimed.

Hermione’s knife struck him in the chest and his bullet struck her in soft of her shoulder. Both hit the ground.

The girls screamed when the gun went off but now were too shocked to speak.

Hermione let out a cry and pulled herself into a crawl and made her way to Alexis’s cage.

“That was worth it” laughed Hermione coughing a little blood as she sat against Alexis’s cage

“You were brilliant, where is your ring” asked Alexis reaching her hands through the cage to hug Hermione

“Here” she opened her hand slowly 

“Put it back on, the unit will be here soon” said Alexis trying to stay calm

“I want to die as myself” said Hermione weakly closing her eyes

“Bull shit you’re not dying here” Alexis reached her hand through the cage and put the little ring in Hermione’s hand on her pinkie finger.

Alexis rummaged through her own garter bag for a blood rejuvenating potion.

“Here drink this” she said as she force the vial into Hermione’s mouth.

“It will hold off death for a few hours and then Draco and the others will come” said Alexis holding Hermione’s hand.

“Mm my Draco he’s so nice” said Hermione delirious from blood loss.

They all sat waiting for the wizards to return and find the dead men and Hermione bleeding.

As the sun rose Hermione who was slipping in and out of consciousness felt the magic suppressant potion finally wear off but before she had a change to do anything the wizards behind the Auction showed up.

When they walked in they were immediately annoyed that there was 6 dead men in the middle of their Barn and a bleeding girl out of her cage.

“Put her away and dispose of them, get it all ready you have an hour” said the wizard who looked much more distinguished then the others his robes were newer and clean, his hair was styled, he was in charge.

They roughly picked Hermione up and put her in the cage.

“What happened” yelled a skinny rough looking wizard

“They took her out and tried to hurt her but she killed them” said Alexis

“Who is she” he yelled

“Her name is Chelsea she’s a muggle” said Alexis

“You’re not a squib” he said narrowing his eyes at her “there is something different about you”

“I’m a pure blood but my magic has been drained” said Alexis starting to panic

“No I don’t think so” he said taking out his wand a pointing it at the cage

Suddenly the cage lifted up a few feet from the ground and started to violently shake up and down side to side and back and forth then dropped to the ground.

Hermione was slightly awake leaning against the side of her cage and locked eyes with Alexis who was now bleeding from the head and beginning to bruise where her body collided with the cage and was only semi-conscious.

“Stop damaging the merchandise” yelled the wizard in charge

“But this one…“he stammered

“I don’t care get on with setting up” shouted the wizard in charge

The rough wizard waved his wand sending another few punch like spells at Alexis and walked away

“Y _ou ok” mouthed Hermione_

_“I’m ok you” mouthed Alexis_

_“I’m ok” Mouthed Hermione_

Moments later they heard people walking into the barn

The tops of the cages opened and a few wizards were standing in front of a large curtain pointing there wands at the girls.

“Get out quietly” spat on man

“Cause a commotion and you die” spat another

The girls climbed out of the cages with difficulty their legs had been cramped and they were starved for days. Hermione didn’t move until Alexis and Abigail reached their hands in the cage and pulled her out. She was white as a ghost, blood had pooled beneath her cage and was running down her leg again now she was upright with an arm over Alexis and Abigail holding her up from the waist. They noticed one girl didn’t get out of her cage. She hadn’t made it.

The cages were cleared away with a wave of a wand and the girls were told to stand in a line next to each other, most crying quietly.  

“Ok let’s get this started now we’re all here we’ll start…..” said the wizard in charge and the curtain was pulled back

There was a gallery of seats filled with men and a few women.

They heard an explosion outside and the door to the barn burst off its hinges. Spells were being fired into the barn. The audience was dropping like flies the tried to run but the back door was blown open and more spells were fired in as the roof exploded and spells rained down.

“Hit the floor girls” yelled Alexis dropping to the ground with Hermione

“We need to shield them” said Hermione weakly rolling over to her back and grabbing her wand from her garter.

“Ready….now” Said Alexis lying her back with her head near Hermione with her feet pointing the other way.

Together they formed a shield over the girls lying on the floor all huddled together. Spells and debris were flying into the shield but it held everything out.

Hermione was fading though and wasn’t sure she could keep it up much longer.

After 20 mins of fighting which felt like 5 hours the last explosion was heard.

“It’s over” panted Alexis feeling very weak

The last thing Hermione saw was Draco leaning over her before she passed out.

“Granger... Granger wake up” shouted Draco

“Alexis look at me” shouted Seamus

“Go take them we can handle the rest” shouted Kyron

“They need at least 4 brown potions” yelled Lina It wasn’t that she didn’t have faith in Draco or Seamus’s healing abilities it was just their nature as a unit to give each other a reminder when their partners where inured it helped get their minds from panic to healing mode. 

Draco picked up Hermione bridal style and apparated back to the red room. Seamus landed a second later with Alexis in his arms as well. They walked smoothly as they could out the Red door back to the office.

“I made some modifications” said Dennis as they walked past, who was about to meet them in the Red room                

“Hermione” shouted Ron spotting Draco coming through the Red door and immediately running over

“Get out of the way” shouted Draco causing Ron to side step

“Move” yelled Seamus who’s path he had just stepped into

Draco turned a hand around to make contact with the door and pushed the rest with his foot. He had done this with Hermione a few times now but never this bad.

When he walked into the office everything was as it should have been even the potions shelves were restocked, except there was a double bed instead of a couch.

Draco placed Hermione gently on the bed he waved his wand over her a few times before letting out an annoyed “Crap” she was wearing her mission outfit which was blocking his spells. He transfigured her clothes back to normal and unzipped her jacket. He scooped her up with one arm and pulled her jacket off with the other as gentle as he could.

As he was laying her back down he was made aware he wasn’t alone.

“What do you think you’re doing” shouted Ron from the door way.

“Get out Weasel I don’t have time for your jealous shit right now” said Draco as he slid Hermione’s shoes off

“Let him work Ron come on” said Harry pulling him but Ron didn’t move  

“I said get out” yelled Draco firing a wandless shove spell at Ron

Draco undid Hermione’s pants buttons and saw the cuts on her hips causing Draco pull back and gasp

“What do you thi…” Shouted Ron fighting again Harry  

“I said get out” he yelled as he took two steps and grabbed Ron by the collar and threw him out the door, Harry left closing it behind him.  

“You’re going to be ok Hermione” he said aloud but to himself as he walked back to Hermione

He took her pants off gently and then her singlet and pulled up her Vitals then started to heal her wounds, She had 4 broken ribs, a stab wound, a Bullet in her shoulder, multiple deep lacerations not only on her hips but her stomach, arms and cheek, a slight crack in her skull, a severe concussion, Internal organ damage as well as half her face was blue and pink and her left eye was swollen shut.

He cleaned her body, removed the bullet and sealed the wound then healed her stab wound and then did the same for her deep cuts on her hips some had gone so deep they had hit the bone. Her ribs would have to wait until she was conscious and so would the organ damage, He fixed her face and her skull. Draco could do nothing else until she woke up, if she woke up. Hermione’s heart beat was smooth but a little slow and her breathing was laboured. He scoped her up into a hug and kissed her fore head before moving the sheets back and laying her back down he then tucked her legs under the blanks and pulled the chair to the side of the bed. Draco sat and watched her heart beat until the door opened. It was Dennis.

“Just checking in” He asked looking at her vitals

“Ribs and organ damage to be healed when she wakes up but it’s a severe concussion” said Draco not looking up from Hermione         

“You did well Draco” he said kindly

“This can never be allowed to happen again” said Draco still looking at Hermione

“Agreed” said Dennis    

“Alexis” asked Draco

“Unconscious with broken ribs and clavicle” answered Dennis

“The others” Asked Draco

“Just arrived all ok and the girls have been returned home” said Dennis walking to the door.

Draco watched Hermione as she lay unconscious for the next day and a half until Dennis came back to check again.

“Any change” he said as he poked his head in the door.

Draco couldn’t speak he just shook his head once without looking up.

“oh, and there is a Mr Potter and Mr Weasley pacing outside”

“Let them in” said Draco running a hand over his face realising the was a tear that had escaped which he quickly wiped away

Dennis opened the door and nodded before stepping through

Harry and Ron came in and stood at the end of the bed

“I’m Sorry about…” started Ron clearly seeing that Hermione was in much better shape now that Draco had fixed her up

“If you ever interfere with me healing her again I’ll kill you” said Draco calmly to Ron 

“You have 10 minutes” he said to Harry before he got up and walked to the bathroom

“You know I believe he will Ron” said Harry before sitting next to Hermione

They heard the shower go on 

“How was I to know what he was doing” said Ron quietly

“I think the point is Ron is that you don’t have to know anything it’s not your place and Hermione has made it clear how she feels” said Harry taking her hand

“Yeah alright” he said sitting at the end of her bed with a sour look

A few minutes later Hermione moaned in pain her eyes fluttered open a little before closing again

“Hermione” said Harry gentle stroking her hand

The shower went off and Draco was standing in a towel dripping wet

“Move” he said and Harry jump out of the way and both Harry and Ron stood back at the end of bed

Draco waved his wand over Hermione and her eyes fluttered open again and she smiled

“That’s a sight all girls should wake up to” she said sighing sounding very tired

“Not funny” he said clearly angry with her

He turned and walked to the closet and grabbed track pants and a chesty singlet he also grabbed a large t-shirt of his for Hermione

“Hermione’s awake” he said into his ring

Draco walked back in and grabbed a few different potions from the shelves

“Here drink this” he said handing her four little Brown ones and putting the t-shirt on the chair

“Couldn’t wait to get me in bed again” said Hermione downing her potions

“Still not funny” He said still angry     

“It’s kind of hot waking up to you naked and wet with me in bed in my underwear” she said trying to get him to forgive her 

“Not even remotely funny” said Draco handing her a purple bottle 

“I’m sorry I scared you” she said sipping it

“You really did” said Draco still angry 

“Thanks for saving me again” said Hermione 

“I haven’t finished yet” he said picking up his wand “Ribs or organs”

“Ribs” said Hermione downing her potion

Hermione lifted her left hand and Draco took it in his and gripped her tight

“All at once or individual” he asked

“Individual” said Hermione wincing from the thought of pain

“Ok on 3…. 1” said Draco and healed her ribs

“ARGH Mother Bitch” yelled Hermione “oohh… oohh …. Damn it every time” she whimpered gripping Draco’s hand tighter

“Just breath” said Draco smoothly with a satisfied smile on his face

“That was all of them on one” said Hermione huffing  

“What’s she mean every time” whispered Ron to Harry bring their presence to attention

“Oh… Harry…Ron…um hello” said Hermione a little startled and also trying to pull the doona up to her chin as she was in her bra and panties

“Hello sorry we were worried we’ll leave you to get healed” smiled Harry noticing Hermione’s discomfort     

“No need to worry” she smiled

“Alexis is ok” came Seamus’s voice out of the ring

Hermione and Draco let out a little sign of relief

“Organs” said Draco

“No I need a minuet” said Hermione with a strange look on her face

“Do you guys mind I have a bit to do and she’s not the best patient” said Draco

“Sure no worries” said Harry pulling Ron with him and closing the door after them

“Ok why” said Draco

“I’m in lace lingerie Draco my best friend can’t see me like that” she answered 

“Best friend as in singular” he smirked

“Ron is my friend but he will always be my ex-boyfriend too and I don’t want him to see me like this”

“Ok organs and then sleep” said Draco handing her a brown potion

Hermione pulled the blanket off to reveal her stomach where bruising had already started to show. Her bra and panties were showing to but Draco had seen them already a million times  

“Will you stay with me” asked Hermione quietly worried he was too mad at her to stay

“Of course” he said pointing his wand at her stomach

“Ready” asked Draco taking her hand 

“Just do it” said Hermione closing her eyes preparing for the pain that was almost as bad as each kick but all at once so the more damage the worse the pain which is why it can only be done when she’s awake. The pain can cause an unconscious person to slip into a coma.  

He waved his wand and she let out an almighty cry then turned on to her side and continued to cry.

“Come here” he said grabbing his t-shirt

“What” she rolled over to face him crying   

“Put this on” he said sitting next to her on the bed

“I need your help” she cried sadly

Draco leaned down and scooped her up helping her to sit and stabilizing her, he scrunched the t-shirt up and placed it over Hermione’s head.

“Wait my bra” said Hermione trying to lift her arms behind her

“Just release the safety for me I’ll get it” he said soft their faces very close together

“It is already” said Hermione quietly blushing a little

Draco used his spell to call an object to his hand and removed her bra, then lowered his t-shirt over her shoulders and helped her put her arm in the sleeves then lay her back down.    

He walked around the bed and got in the other side flicking the light off as he went. Hermione rolled to her side and looked at Draco who was on his side looking at her.

“I’m still mad at you” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry” said Hermione

“You really went too far this time” he said rolling on his back to hide the tear that was threatening to show.

Hermione moved his arm out of the way and snuggled into him. Placing her head on his chest.

“I owe you another orb” she said yawning and drifting off to sleep.

Draco pull up her vitals again and watched her heart beat until he fell asleep.       


	15. Chapter 15

“Well done team” Said Morgana smiling

“We arrested the men that were still alive and we’ve questioned them and have been able to add to the wall” said Dennis happily

“You will be going out to collect them over the next few days” said Morgana calmly

“However due to the recent actions of two of you there will be some changes made to procedure” Morgana glared at Hermione and Alexis 

“Before each Mission however small you will be connecting your minds with the _Unum_ potion” Said Dennis

“What why” said Hermione Indignantly

“To ensure you don’t go off mission again Miss Granger” Said Morgana sternly

“We did the right thing” said Alexis

“You’re both lucky you’re not dead” snapped Lina shocking the room with her harshness

“You would have done the same thing” said Hermione

“We would never have left our partners behind” said Penelope angrily standing up to glare at them both

“How can we trust you not to do it again” said Kyron

“What… You don’t trust us” said Hermione shocked looking at each member of the unit

“The question is Hermione… Do you trust us to do our job” asked Gideon

“Of course we trust you… absolutely” said Alexis

“Then next time you do your job and leave us to do ours” yelled Lina

“We’re sorry we didn’t mean to make you feel…” started Hermione

 “You think my FEELINGS ARE HURT” she screamed

The others in the room where just as angry with the girls but Lina seemed extra angry and Gideon wasn’t doing anything to calm her which was odd.

“I HAD TO WATCH” she screamed again starting to shake with anger

“What” asked Alexis confused and getting irritated that she was being scream at.

“We found the barn when the first lot of girls were taken, we were there when you arrived” said Gideon calmly holding in his anger

“Oh” said Hermione but before she could say anything Lina exploded your anger in a tirade of words

“YEAH OH………I WAS WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME….. I SAW YOU BOTH BEING SHOVED IN A CAGE …..” Lina turned to Hermione” I SAW YOU BEING DRAGGED OUT ….. I WATCHED AS THEY BEAT YOU…… I HEARD EVERYTHING…… I HAD TO STAND THERE AND WATCH AS THEY TRIED TO RAPE YOU HERMIONE …. AND I COULD DO NOTHING……YOU WERE BLEEDING TO DEATH AND I COULD DO NOTHING……. I WATCHED YOU KILL THOSE MEN AND TAKE A BULLET….”She turned to Alexis “I WATCHED YOUR CAGE SHAKE YOU TO NEAR UNCONSCIOUSNESS…..” she looked at them both “I THOUGHT YOU WERE BOTH GOING TO DIE……. AND ALL I COULD DO IS WATCH IT HAPPEN” Tears were streaming down Lina’s face with each breath she took to yell again more and more tears came out until she finished and collapsed back onto her chair covering her face with her hands as she sobbed.

Hermione and Alexis were shocked and embarrassed and felt terrible.

Davina went to comfort Lina and Penelope had tears silently rolling down her face and wouldn’t look at Hermione and Alexis

“I’m so so sorry all of you” said Hermione tears rolling down her face

“We really didn’t think it would be that bad” said Alexis

“That’s why we stick to the mission plans” snapped Davina

“Put yourself in our shoes, you both went ballistic when Seamus and Draco got trapped in the tunnel in Istanbul” said Jackson

Hermione remembered what it felt like to have the two of them trapped and not be able to do anything and that was for a few hours, she had made Draco and the others wait for four days.

“We’ll never go off mission again I promise” said Hermione

“Me too” said Alexis

“Whatever” said Lina angrily getting up and walking out of the meeting room.

Hermione chased her out.

“Lina wait” she said grabbing her arm gently

Lina spun and slapped Hermione clear across the face then pulled her into a massive hug

“I love you, I’d rather take one hundred crucio’s then have to endure something like that again” said Lina gripping Hermione tighter as if she thought this would be their last ever hug.

“I love you too, I’m so sorry, I’ll make it up to you I promise” Hermione said Hugging her tightly back

They released each other and walked back to the meeting room much calmer. The Aurors that were in the office who had witnessed the fighting in the meeting room unable to hear specifics but could tell the unit was fighting and then seem Lina slap Hermione and then hug were all looking shocked and a little scared at what was happening.

“We’re good” said Lina walking back in the room

“Well then here are your files find them then arrest them” said Morgana putting the files on the table and leaving the meeting room

“Be safe… your _Unum_ is in your office it’s the pink and orange potion you know how to activate it” said Dennis and then left after Morgana

Each team picked up their files and went to their office with not much more conversation.

When Draco and Hermione walked into their office Draco pulled Hermione into a hug when he pulled away he put his hand against the cheek Lina had slapped.

“I’m sorry love” he said quietly

“I deserved it” said Hermione

“Yes you did” he laughed letting her go

They took the _Unum_ potion before every mission collecting everyone who was part of the girls kidnapping. It was a strange sensation to have Draco in her mind. It wasn’t like the other potion where they could project images and speak to one another it was more they knew what the other was seeing and feeling and what they were going to do once they decided to do it.

The team where healing their fractured trust nicely and 3 weeks after the barn incident Hermione and Draco were sent on another long mission. This one took them to Rome.

The mission was to find a woman who had details on one of the biggest bomb makers in the world that they had been after for a long time.

They Apparated to the hotel, it was big and beautiful as usual. They unpacked and dressed for dinner. A little bit of the shine was wearing off, they had seen so many incredible hotels and sites in the last year, wore hundreds of beautiful dresses and excellently tailored suits.

They sat in the elegant restaurant in a beautiful slinky gown and a full suit scoping out the guests. This mission they weren’t married Hermione was Draco’s property. He laughed when he read the brief because it meant she had very slinky outfits and would have to act like his property. They weren’t meant to be in love or even really liked each other. Draco was posing as a buyer and interested in buying some of the bombs the targets contact created.

After dinner he spotted the target in the bar and told Hermione to meet him in the room and went to talk to the woman. Hermione was unimpressed but they had work to do so she left. She sat on their bed and closed her eyes to go into Draco’s mind and watch what was happening.

Hermione was disgusted Draco was heavy flirting with her. He tried Hermione’s truth spell but nothing happened he tried to get into her mind but couldn’t it was as if she was shielded, He would have to get the information without magic. After a few hours of this woman pawing all over Draco and him lapping it up she said good night sadly when he wouldn’t go to her room. Draco came back to the room to find Hermione was pacing she was so agitated.

“You alright” he asked

“I’m Fine” She snapped

“No, you’re not what’s wrong I can feel you’re all annoyed” said Draco

“What I feel is dirty” she yelled as she walked to the bathroom and slammed the door

Draco couldn’t help but laugh to himself Hermione had seen him flirt with woman many times and he had had to endure her flirting with men but never had they done it with their minds together.

Hermione tried to wash the images of Draco flirting with some skank out of her hair and off her skin. It wasn’t so much that he was flirting or even that she had her hands all over him it was that while he was slightly bored he also enjoyed watching her fawn over him.

The next day at lunch the woman Melena Dash was sitting with a man having an argument. It wasn’t the name they were after but he was on the list of associates. The man slapped her and got up and left. She sat and continued her lunch as if it had never happened. Draco made his move got up and walked over to her table and sat down.

Hermione had to admit he was very smooth he got her to talk about the seller, giving them all the information. Draco kept flirting and she kept talking. Hermione couldn’t watch it and went back to the room. As she sat on the bed ready to listen in she felt a strange sensation run through her body she went into Draco’s mind Melena had her hand on Draco’s crutch under the table and was massaging him while suggesting they go up stairs.

_‘No’ she screamed in his head knowing he couldn’t hear her but maybe could feel her rejection of the idea_

“Sounds like an excellent plan” smirked Draco ignoring Hermione’s feels that were coming through loud and clear. He had a job to do and as much as he didn’t like to do this with her in his head it was necessary.

They went to Melena’s room and as the door closed she stopped laughing and became very serious. 

‘I know what it is that you want” she said a little bored

“And what is that” said Draco still flirting, he wasn’t sure what was happening but was trying to go with it

“You want to find Jimmy and his bombs and you want me to tell you where he is” She said plainly

“I don’t know...” started Draco trying not to blow his cover this woman could have a bomb ready to blow him up

“Yes you do… Don’t worry I’ll tell you” she said with a flirty smile stepping closer to him

“Ok where is he” asked Draco deciding his cover was blown and if wanted to kill him she would of

“I’ll make you a deal…. You give me what I want and I’ll give you what you want” Melena stepped forward and walked her finger up Draco’s tie and twisted them around the top 

“What guarantee do I have that you will hold up you’re end of the bargain and tell me the truth?”

“He’ll kill me if you don’t catch him so it’s in my best interest to tell you the truth” she said smirking and pulling his tie gently. 

“Deal” said Draco and leaned into her pressing his lips against hers

 _‘NO’_ shouted Hermione to no one

Draco grabbed Melena and pulled her into him as they deepened their kiss. They striped each other quickly and Draco walked her to her bed with their lips attached. Hermione was watching through Draco’s eyes and feeling what he was feeling which was excitement but also indifference towards her. He kissed down her belly heading to her sweet spot, Hermione couldn’t bare for him to do that with them attached she didn’t want him doing that to anyone. Suddenly realising the connection worked both ways she slapped herself really hard across the face. Draco felt it and got the message he changed course and headed back to melena’s lips. Draco could feel Hermione’s disgust and knew she was hurting at having to watch this but the more he thought about Hermione while being with melena the more she could feel his want. Hermione felt him think of her and get more excited and then take it out on the girl beneath him. Hermione lay on her back and endured the images and the sensations of Draco being with another woman. While the pleasure that Draco was feeling was intense he certainly knew what he was doing but this isn’t how they were supposed to feel this together, and this made her sad.

Melena was really enjoying Draco and after 35 mins all three felt an explosion, Draco tried to shield Hermione but it was no use, Hermione felt everything he did. Afterwards Hermione started to cry she was sad and angry and hurt and disgusted.

“Thank you for that” said Melena

“Where is jimmy” said Draco dryly putting his clothes back on

Melena wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Draco

“You can find him, his men and his stock pile, the deal is in a few hours you have to hurry” she said

“Why are you giving him up” Asked Draco

“I have my reasons just tell him it was me that did it” she said blankly

“Deal” he said and turned to walk out

When he got back to the room Hermione was curled in a ball crying her eyes out.

“Are you ok….don’t cry” he said reaching his hands out to touch her

“Don’t touch me” she yelled giving him a dirty look and snatching the paper from his hand 

“Hurry up and shower, we’re leaving now” she snapped and got off the bed and started to put her mission wear on.

Draco decided to just do what she wanted and let her be mad until they could talk properly. He quickly showered and got dressed.

They called Seamus and Alexis and told them where to meet them. When Draco put his hand out to hold Hermione’s to Apparate them she grabbed his arm instead and took off. They landed and Draco double over gasping he had not been ready and now was about to be sick.

“First day much” Commented Alexis Looking at Draco strangely

“How did you get this information” Asked Seamus

“Draco fucked it out of her… can we go” said Hermione angrily storming toward the warehouse with Alexis 

“Oh dude that’s awkward” said Seamus

“Yes it is” he said walking after Hermione 

“Alexis and I will go in the back, you two take the front” said Seamus catching up

 “Fine” said Hermione walking off towards the front

“Can you please calm down” said Draco as they crouched down ready to go in.

“No I will not…disarm the shield” she ordered  

“Fine be like that” he said and turned to disarm the shield

“The window up there is open” said Draco “we can fly in”

“No, we can..” Hermione started

“We’re Flying in” said Draco and grabbed Hermione around the waist and lift her up, their faces becoming very close as Hermione wrapped her legs around him.

“Two girls in one day” Hermione sarcastically tried to make a joke but it just came out hurt

Draco didn’t respond but he paused to look into Hermione’s eyes before she turned her face away and he took off. They flew through the window and Hermione let go swinging back and releasing her legs to flip over and land on the middle of the group of men. Both with a wand in each hand Draco landed behind her a second later back to back, they fired in all directions, It wasn’t easy but Hermione used her irritation of how they got the information and fired spell after spell until they were all on the ground. Seamus and Alexis came in moments later.

“We’re all clear out the back and we restocked our arsenal for the next 5 years” said Seamus

“We’ll send them off and be right behind you” said Draco

Hermione took out the tokens from her bag and sent the criminals off to gaol. She kept Jimmy to last and woke him up before sending him off.

“Melena wanted you to know that she fucked my partner and then gave you up” She Hermione crouching down and speaking right in his face she smirked and then pressed the token against his cheek

“You’re just loving that word today aren’t you” said Draco irritated that Hermione was so angry with him she had started to use profanity.

He grabbed her hand and disapporated without warning.

When they landed in the red room Hermione ripped her hand away from Draco as she doubled over gasping for breath.

“Seriously what is it with you newbs today” said Alexis giving Hermione a ‘ _what the hell’_ look.

“Nothing “said Hermione straightening up

“Woo Saturday night and we are back in time to party” yelled Seamus excitedly 

“Might actually make my date” said Draco giving him a high five

Hermione walked out of the red room and into her office. She was going to have her own party and forget this stupid day. She grabbed her _MeetMe_ and messaged Oscar, he confirmed almost immediately as usual.

She got changed out of her mission wear and put on a very short cute dress with no bra and lace panties. Then picked her black sling back heels and left out their floo for home as Draco walked into the office.

Draco was getting more annoyed that Hermione would be so mad at him for doing his job. They had both had to do unpleased things. He had to watch Hermione do a strip tease for a huge fat sumo guy in Japan. And it wasn’t like they didn’t sleep with other people all the time. They only ever kissed on a mission when it was required and maybe they slept next to each other when they were injured but they were just partners.

Draco got changed into a suit and floo’d directly to a restaurant for his date that he was glad he wouldn’t stand up again.

When he got to the restaurant Bianca and Katerina were waiting for him with fire whiskey. As he sat down he felt a strange tingle on his lips. He ignored it and ordered dinner as they sat and drank and laughed at each other, mainly they laughed at Draco with blank expressions not understanding his Joke. They were beautiful woman but not the brightest. At first Draco thought it was the drink that was making his body tingle in strange places. His food arrived and as he ate suddenly he felt a rush of pleasure spread through his body.

_‘Hermione’_

They had forgotten to disconnect and being so mad at each other they couldn’t tell the difference. Closing his eyes to look inside her mind and saw Oscar’s face kissing his then kissing down Hermione’s neck and Draco could feel every sensation as if there. His eyes shot open he was out of breath little

“Slap me” he said to Bianca

“What” she asked suddenly

“Slap me now” he smirked

Bianca slapped Draco hard thinking it was a kinky sex game. People in the restaurant were staring at him strangely.

Hermione felt the slap and smirked to herself ‘ _good’_ she thought and rolled Oscar to push him deeper inside of her. As she thought about Draco her pleasure intensify.

Draco let out a moan while closing his eyes with pleasure and started to loosen his tie as he was getting out of breath, he felt the feeling intensify.

“I have to go” he said and got up to floo

Hermione felt him get annoyed but that just made her feel better and she rode Oscar harder. Her pleasure was building and Hermione cried out as it intensified.

Draco stumbled out of the Fire place at Grimmauld place he couldn’t help but to drop to his knees.

Hermione saw that he was there and feeling her pleasure, that made her even more excited and her pleasure began to build.

“Are you ok” said Harry shocked that Draco had fallen out of the fire place with a strange expression on his face

“Where is she” he asked sounding slightly in pain but then couldn’t help but let out a little moan

“Upstairs but she’s not alone” said Harry really concerned

“I know she’s not alone” Said Draco through gritted teeth he pulled himself up and stumbled to the stairs griping the banister and the wall he took one stair at a time half way up his knees went weak “Oh merlin” he moan unable to stop as his body was filling with pleasure

“Do you need help” asked harry as he went to help Draco stand

“oohhh……….Don’t touch me” said Draco breathlessly

He pulled himself up and to Hermione’s room the door wasn’t even locked but he burst through it anyway.

Hermione was on top of Oscar who looked terrified to have him burst into the room.

Hermione was calm as if she was expecting it. She didn’t even cover herself. Oscar grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her waist covering them both a little.  

Draco stood in the door way as out of breath as Hermione giving her a death stare.

He reached into his jacket pocket having had to go to the office first and then come here for the closing potion.

“You can wait outside I’m busy” she said coldly

Instead Draco went to her desk, grabbed her chair and brought it to the side of the bed. He sat down and put his feet on the side of the bed.

“Carry on then” he said daring her to continue

“What no get out” said Oscar starting to feel very uncomfortable and confused

“YOU WANTED ME HERE SO I’M HERE……GET ON WITH IT” he yelled at Hermione standing up to look her dead in the eyes

Hermione got off Oscar and kneeled on the bed in front of Draco the sheets wrapped around her middle        

“Now you know how it feels” she said staring at him the hurt of all it showing in her face

Draco took a deep breath now he realise why she was mad. It wasn’t that he was with someone else or even that she had to watch it, it’s that he thought of her while doing it and wanted it to be her in his heart. He had never discussed his feelings for her but she had found out when he was literally inside of another woman.

And now she had done the same, shown her feelings for him while being with another man. It hurt and felt dirty for both of them.

He took the potions out of his jacket and handed one to Hermione. He placed one hand on the side of her face and she did the same, they took the potion and dropped the empty bottle placing their other hand on the other side of each other’s face and put their foreheads together

“Finis” they said together sadly

Hermione closed her eyes a single tear rolled down her cheek neither wanted to let go.

Draco pulled her face to look at him wiping her tear with his thumb

“I’m sorry” he said sadly and quietly looking deep in her eyes

“Me too” Hermione responded

Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione gently on the lips but before she could react fully he pulled away and dropping his hands took a step back.

They stared at each other for another few seconds before Draco walked out of Hermione’s room.

Hermione let out a sad sigh a let all her pain run down her face silently. 

Harry and Oscar were totally shocked at what had just happened. Oscar didn’t even know that Hermione knew Draco Malfoy let alone to be taking weird potions together and having him barge into her room during sex and her be ok with it.

Harry was convinced they were both losing their minds.

Harry though it best to go after Draco.

“Wait…..what was that” asked Harry as Draco stood in front of the fire place

Draco just looked at Harry a moment and shock his head and stepped into the fire place

“Malfoy Manor” 

He was gone.  

Moments Later Oscar came down stairs and left without a word too.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been 2 months since that day, Draco and Hermione both showed up to work the next Monday like it hadn’t happened. They were courteous and polite in front of other and still were an excellent team 210 arrests. Just in the lead with Seamus and Alexis on 203 arrests, Jackson and Penelope on 201 arrests and Gideon and Lina and Kyron and Davina on 200 arrests. They hadn’t spoken really at all unless necessary. Hermione missed their closeness but Draco seemed happy to have her at arm’s length so she didn’t push it. Hermione hadn’t seem Oscar again after that night and a week later had ended her agreements with all her other casual friends. Victor was the only person she would see like that but it wasn’t as frequent.

They were sitting at their desks doing the usual paper work of potion inventory and mission notes when Draco had had enough of the silence, the day had dragged on and he was bored and wanted to talk to Hermione.

“Have you read Merlins Grimoire yet” he asked casually as if they were talking about it yesterday

“Oh I’ve tried to a few times…but” she said quietly not looking at him

“What’s wrong” he asked a little forcefully then he meant to.

“I just felt a bit strange reading them when we are like this” she said gesturing to the space between them

“Why” he asked curiously

“Because they’re your family’s heir loom, and we don’t speak unless it’s about work and on missions we talk even less” she said sadly

“I know I’m sorry what do you say to a do over” asked Draco with a little smile

“What are we twelve” laughed Hermione

“Is that a yes” he laughed

“Ok sure” she replied still laughing at him

“Perfect I’ll come over tonight and we can start reading them” he said matter of factly 

“Um ok” she said a little shocked at the sudden ‘let’s be friends and were going to hang out reading’ attitude of Draco’s but it was better than polite nothingness.

At 5 pm Hermione grabbed her bag and walked with Draco silently to the lift. Harry and Ron were waiting as per usual on the days they were all in the office. Harry gave Hermione a strange look and then got in the lift, Ron was oblivious to his surroundings as usual. The lift ride to the lobby was filled with Ron talking non-stop about his current case of two wizarding family that live in muggle Manchester who like to change the colour of each other’s house or lawn at night.

They walked to the floo and Harry went through first to get away from the awkwardness, Ron followed then Hermione and then Draco. When Hermione stepped through at Grimmauld Place she was greeted by Harry’s questions but before she could answer Draco stepped out behind her.

They all stood a little awkwardly for a few second before the elves came bouncing in.

“Miss Hermione’s Home” they sang

“Mr Draco you came back” bounced Love

“Hermione is your house elf wearing Slytherin robes” asked Draco looking at Love

“She’s a big fan of yours” said Hermione

“oh oh oh yes I am” she bounced

“I’ll go get the books” Hermione turned and walked away

“Do you want a beverage Mr Draco” asked Freelie holding a try of butter beer

“Mr Draco Mr Draco are you staying for dinner” bounced love

“Yeah I think so” said Draco to love and taking a butter beer

“oh oh oh Mr Draco Mr Draco are you and Miss Hermione is love again” she bounced excitedly

Draco’s eye bulged and chocked on his butter beer. Harry chuckled and Run just drank more butter beer preferring not to think about Hermione and Draco. 

“Excuse me what” asked Draco

“You’ll have to excuse my sister she is a little obsessed” said Sphere

“Love thinks she saw something at the warehouse when you saved us” said Shield

“I dids see it, that’s why I called Love” bounced love

“What are your names again” asked Draco nervously

“I’m Freelie and this is Sphere and Shield and Love and somewhere is Dragon” said Freelie proudly

“How quaint” said Draco with a nervous laugh patting love on the head “Hermione” he yelled and walked after her leaving the butter beer on the table.

When Draco got to Hermione room she was on her knees with her head inside the closet. Draco was a little impressed by the view but decided to easy back in to being friends and not say anything, he closed her door and sat on her bed.

“What’s with the house elf names Granger” he asked casually

“ARGH” she squealed “You scared me I thought you were down stairs” she said pulling the black box out of the closet

“I was then I got a little freaked out, I talked to love” said Draco leaning back on his hands

“Oh she’s a little over excited about lots of things” said Hermione honestly passing the Grimoire to Draco

“We can go down stairs” said Hermione realising that Draco was very comfortable on her bed

“Too uncomfortable to have me in your bedroom” he smirked

“Not at all” she lied “you start reading” she ordered and started to kick her shoes off and put them away

As Draco read Hermione listened and she remembered when they would sit in the bean bags in training and Draco would read their spell creation book to her.

As Hermione listened she changed out of her work clothes into softer more comfortable clothing. Draco didn’t miss a beat while reading but smiled to himself that she was still comfortable around him.

They read until dinner and then Draco ate with Harry, Ron and Hermione with the elves at their own little table. Dinner was strangely quiet.

“So Malfoy haven’t seen you in a while” said Ron

“We’ve been busy” said Draco

“I thought you and Hermione had a fight or something” said Ron obviously trying to provoke an argument

“So where is Ginny Harry” asked Draco changing the subject

“She’s off at pre-season training” said Harry

“I suspect Victor is too Hermione” said Ron not so casually and way too fast

“And how is Victor” asked Draco trying to sound casual

“I don’t know I don’t really see him much and we don’t talk” she said instantly regretting the words she chose

Harry smiled into his Dinner and Ron shoved a mass of potato in so fast that he started choking

Draco looked a little annoyed.

“How’s the twins” asked Hermione trying to be casual even though she wanted nothing more than to send them to gaol

“A little annoyed actually” said Draco matter factly.

“Not able to keep them satisfied” laughed Ron

“Not at all….My ring goes off and they have to leave, they don’t like it” said Draco smirking at Ron

“I reckon you’d have plenty of girls lined up to take their place” said Ron smugly 

“Thank you for that observation Ron” snapped Hermione

Harry kept eating trying to stay out of whatever was going on between Ron and Draco and Hermione. Harry honesty didn’t have a problem with Draco, he had seen how much he was hurting after the incident with Hermione an Oscar. But all Ron knew was that they had a fight and Hermione was hurting a lot. 

“Thanks for dinner” said Draco standing up

“Oh oh oh Mr Draco I’ve made your favourite dessert” bounced Love from beside the table

“We’ll eat it upstairs thank you” said Hermione getting up and walking upstairs with Draco

“Sorry about that” said Hermione when they had closed the door to her bed room

“It’s fine” he replied dryly “Let’s keep going” said Draco sitting on the bed again resting against the head board.

“I’ll read for a bit if you like” said Hermione sitting next to him

“Miss Hermione, Mr Draco, I have your dessert” said Love from the other side of the door

“Come in love” said Hermione

When the little house elf came in with a tray of desert her face lit up at the sight of Hermione and Draco sitting close on the bed with a book between them.

“I made you favourite Mr Draco apple pie with cream” said Love with so much excitement Hermione was worried she would drop the tray   

“Thanks love that’s very nice of you” said Draco a bit concern at how she knew his favourite desert

The Elf put the tray on the end of the bed and climbed up on the bed to pass them a bowl of pie. She took a step back and kneeled down smiling waiting for them to eat.

“Thank you love” said Hermione trying to get the elf to go back downstairs  

Love just sat staring at Draco nodding slightly with a huge grin.

Draco understood what she was waiting for and took a bite.

“Mmmm this is delicious thank you” He said with a mouth full of pie.

“Thank you Love” said Hermione a little more forcefully and flicking her eyes to the door

“oh yes of coarse” said Love jumping off the bed and taking the tray before scurrying out the door and running down stairs shouting “He loved my pie” over and over

“Ha never thought I’d see a Malfoy talk with his mouth full” laughed Hermione

“There is a first time for everything, it won’t happen again” he laughed after swallowing his bite  

“She is adorable though and it is good pie” he said causing Hermione to melt a little

For the next week they continued to get together and read the Grimoire. They had gotten back into the good place they were comfortable. Still not so comfortable talking about them being with other people but perhaps that would never recover and it was ok.

On Sunday Hermione was sitting in the lounge reading the notes Merlin had made on the sphere while the elves were practicing their studies and watching Dragon draw pictures. Harry was very nervous and slightly agitated and had been very quiet all day hanging around Hermione like a bad smell.

“What’s wrong Harry” asked Hermione as she couldn’t take it any longer

“I think it’s time Hermione” He said nervously and placed a little box on the coffee table

“Oh Harry is that what I think it is” said Hermione excitedly picking up the box and opening it

“Harry its beautiful” Admiring the Diamond ring in the box

“It was my mother’s” said Harry emotionally 

“Do you think she will like it or maybe she would prefer a new one, you know not one with a tragic past” he said nervously

“I think she will love it” said Ginny smiling from the door way

“Ginny your home early you’re not supposed to be here till later tonight” said Harry jumping up and looking frightened

“I can leave if you like” said Ginny with a little laugh

“No no um welcome home” said Harry rushing over to her and giving her a kiss and a hug

Hermione closed the box and gave it to Sphere and told her to give it to Harry. Sphere loved Harry and Ginny and was very excited to go over and tug on Harry’s arm and pass him the ring.

“Oh thanks” he said as he took the box and got down on one knee.

“I have loved you since I was fifteen and I will love you when I’m one hundred. I know we are still young and I would never stand in the way of all the things you want do…But I want to be your husband when you do them all…Will you do me the honour of being my wife?” Harry asked and opened the box.

“Yes Harry I will” said Ginny with tears in her eyes and a massive smile.

Harry stood up and placed his mother’s ring on Ginny’s left hand causing the diamond to shine brightly.

“Yey” yelled the house elves bouncing up and down.

Hermione was trying to keep herself quiet but felt like exploding with happiness as tears were running down her face.    

“Awww you guys are so cute” cried Hermione getting up to hug her friends.

“This calls for a celebration drink” said Freelie going into the other room.

When she came out she was carrying a very dusty bottle and 3 wonky shaped glasses.

“What is that” said Ginny

“I found a large wine room under the kitchen, this is a bottle of champagne” she said passing this to Hermione

“This is 150 years old” exclaimed Hermione looking at Ginny

“We have a wine room” exclaimed Harry

“Yes Mr Harry” said Freelie

“Well pop that cork” said Ginny laughing “I’m engaged” she squealed

Freelie popped the cork and poured three glasses. The three of them drank the delicious wine laughing and talking about crazy wedding ideas until quiet late when Hermione left the happy couple to enjoy their engagement alone.

On Monday as Hermione sat at her desk smiling to herself while reading the latest update on the wizards they still had to collect Draco was getting suspicious at her happiness

“So Granger what is with smiling today did you meet someone” he asked casually but with his heart in this throat

“No don’t be silly” she replied still smiling ridiculously

“So the smile then” Draco asked again

“I don’t know what you talking about” She replied

Harry and Ginny hadn’t told anyone yet and Hermione wanted the news to come from them even though she knew Draco wouldn’t tell anyone she wanted them to tell everyone.

“Don’t tell me you final enjoyed cunnilingus” asked Draco with a smirk

“What… no… gosh” said Hermione blushing

“What still not” he asked a bit shocked he had asked just as a joke but he didn’t expect her to say no

“It’s really not the big deal you make it out to be” said Hermione rolling her eyes at Draco

Deciding to change the subject and distract Draco from talking more about cunnilingus.

“I started to read Merlins notes on the sphere and how to create it and how to create a Merlin circle to which is cool and will make doing other spells in the Grimoire possible”

“You haven’t tried anything yet have you” he asked a little concerned

“What no….I might need your help with that if your keen” asked Hermione

“Ok we can do it maybe twice a week anymore and you’ll become too exhausted” said Draco seriously

“Excellent thanks” said Hermione smiling again as there rings went off

“That’s our song” said Draco standing up

They had done this over 180 times now and each time they got changed there was a moment where each wondered if this was last time they would be going on a mission. They both realised the gravity of each situation. Each wondered if they should say something and every time both of them decided not to.

As Hermione and Draco walked back through the Red door after another successful mission covered in dust and debris of the building they just demolished they added the count of arrest to the door.

“I need a shower” complained Draco walking to the bathroom

“Me too” said Hermione       

“Mmm wanna join me” he asked giving Hermione a sexy smirk                                                        

“Thank you I’m ok I’ll wait” Hermione answered with her own smirk

Draco walked out of the bathroom 10 mins later wearing a towel and still a little wet, Hermione couldn’t help her breath catch and she blushed a little before rushing in to the bathroom hoping Draco hadn’t noticed. He had of cause seen her reaction it was what he was aiming for.

As Draco casually stood drying in their office letting Hermione shower her purse began to vibrate. Overcome with curiosity he opened her purse against his better judgement

“VK 21:00 tonight mansion” Victor had sent Hermione a _MeetMe_ request for tonight in 1 hour _._ Draco was instantly pissed off. Although he had no claim to her and he had several of his own girls he really didn’t like her being with other people. He did notice though that there was only one set of initials. He wondered if that was a good or bad thing. He heard the shower go off and put it back in her purse.

“Um your purse buzzed” he said casually walking into the closet

“Thanks” replied Hermione going to check

“So who’s the lucky guy” He asked as casually as he could while getting dressed

“Victor” said Hermione sighing

“Why aren’t you more excited about that” he asked curiously

“Because he wants to talk to me about something and I’ve put it off for way too long and I won’t really be able to anymore” she said confirming the request to meet

“Talk about what” asked Draco starting to feel like a teenage girl

“I think he wants more” said Hermione standing right behind Draco in the closet

“And that’s bad” he asked

“I don’t feel anything for him like that” said Hermione matter of factly as she pulled on clean underwear

“Haven’t you been sleeping with him for like ages”

“A year and a half is not ages and it’s not like every week we go away for months and weeks at a time” choosing a cute black skirt and matching blouse

“And if he does want more” Draco asked not sounding as casual as he would like

“Then I guess my roster just opened up” said Hermione nonchalantly pulling on her clothes

“You wouldn’t consider it” he asked

“No” said Hermione bluntly

“Oh that’s cold…..I like your style Granger” smirking at her as she bent to put her heels on

“I learnt from the best” she said giving a wink and leaving the closet

As it turned out Hermione was right Victor had wanted more and decided to bring it up while on top of Hermione during their usual third roll around

“No talk…. After” moaned Hermione

“But I lov…” he started

“Oh merlin… After please” Hermione moaned loudly before kissing him passionately                

After she had enjoyed the explosion Victor had given they lay in his bed catching their breath.

“Hermione you heard what I said” he said quietly

“I wondered if maybe that was you just being in the moment” said Hermione hopefully

 “You know it wasn’t…..I want more than just being friends with benefits” victor was serious there was not joke or casualness

“I like what we have though I think it’s good the way it is” said Hermione honestly

“Are you saying no” he asked

“I just can’t have a relationship right now, my work is complicated and hectic I’m away for who knows how long with no notice” she replied quietly

“I can’t do this anymore then” Victor was hurt his voice said it all

“Why can’t we just stay like this it’s worked for ages” asked Hermione

“Because I love you” he said the look on his face was desperate for her to say it back   

“I’m sorry” said Hermione as she got up and grabbed her clothes

She only partial dressed, just panties and his shirt with a few buttons done up and carried her dress as she floo’d home. She didn’t mean to run but she didn’t want to hear him say that word. Not when she couldn’t say it back. He was a dear friend and she could face hurting him.

When she stepped out of the fire place at Grimmauld place she wasn’t expecting to see Harry, Ron, George or Neville sitting in the lounge drinking fire whiskey toasting Harry’s engagement.

They all looked at her shocked at her sudden appearance in the lounge half naked.

“You all right Hermione” asked Harry

“Drink” offered George holding out his full glass

“Great” said Hermione taking a few steps forward and downing the drink in one

“What happened did someone hurt you” asked Ron no sure where she had been but had clearly been having sex

“Nope” said Hermione holding out her glass for George to refill it

“Then what happened” asked Neville

“I had to cut Victor from the roster” said Hermione downing her drink and holding her glass out for George to refill 

“Oh he said the bad words” said George refilling it

“He said the worst word” said Hermione before downing her glass again and putting it on the table

“And you just…..oh Hermione that’s cold” laughed George

“Night boys” said Hermione shrugging before turning and leaving to go to her room 

“I don’t understand” said Ron after she left

“Victor told Hermione he wanted more than just friends with Benefits” said Neville shocking the room

“Oh no he said he loved her” said George refilling his glass

“What’s wrong with that” asked Ron

“He broke the rules Ron” said Neville 

“What rules” Asked Ron getting annoyed Neville knew something that he didn’t

“Friends with benefits don’t have romantic feelings for each other and they definitely don’t say the L word” said George sipping his drink

The group went on drinking as Hermione had a shower and got in to bed. She decided to read more of merlins notes. Now she had no one to distract her she would pour every moment into perfecting her circle and then the sphere.


	17. Chapter 17

“ARGH” yelled Hermione for the umpteenth time letting out her frustrations

“You need to calm down and concentrate” said Draco

“I am concentrating” snapped Hermione

Draco just raised his eye brows at her in response

“I’m sorry I’m just a little frustrated we’ve been doing this for 6 weeks and I’m still no closer to producing a circle” sighed Hermione it had never taken her this long to get a new piece of magic before even in their unit training

“You need to take a break relax a little” said Draco 

“No I can’t I want to get this” replied Hermione

“And you will… just not tonight… look why don’t we call it a night and we’ll take a few weeks off and then come back and try again”  suggested Draco

“You want me to stop” asked Hermione irritated that he would say that

“No….I just think you need a break” said Draco forcefully

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed knowing her was right

“You’re right ok let’s finish for tonight and take a break…but I’m still going to read the notes in case I missed something” she conceded

“I wouldn’t expect anything less” he said grabbing his coat to leave

“Draco… Thank you for helping me with this” said Hermione giving him a hug around the ribs

“You’re welcome love” he said and gave her little kiss of the forehead

Over the 6 weeks of circle training together they had become close again and had even started joking about their casual sex friends. Hermione was lying of coarse she didn’t want Draco to know that she had cut them all off.

A few days later Hermione was in bed reading merlins notes and came across a little side note she hadn’t seem

‘ _An honest heart makes a stronger circle’_

Hermione was confused nowhere in the notes or the Grimoire had there been a mention of an honest heart or any other kind of heart and she swore this note wasn’t in the book when she had read it the 20 times before. She had to tell Draco maybe he would know what it meant; this could be the key to unlocking the circle.

Hermione jumped out of bed and put her new hot pink Ugg boot slippers on and ran down the stairs with the book. She ran into the fire and used her ring to take her to the Malfoy manor. She hoped while whooshing through the floo that she would end up in the right wing, not wanting to walk into the room she was tortured. However she was not prepared for the sea of nakedness she walked into and would have gladly taken the torture room.

Lying on the floor naked was Draco and sitting on his face also naked was the blond twin looking about ready to explode her cries were certainly an indication she was enjoying herself. The brunette twin was riding Draco and touching and kissing the blond.

The blond spotted Hermione who was frozen on the spot a few steps out of the fire place.

“Argh intruder” shouter the blond

Hermione felt the punch to her gut that brought her gasping to her knees and heard the grate close behind her. Draco had used wandless magic with in a second without moving.

The blond and brunette stopped what they were doing and got off Draco before Hermione had hit the floor. He grabbed his wand and stalked over to her

Hermione was still gasping for air and clutching her stomach when Draco realised it was her.

“Shit Granger I’m sorry are you ok” asked Draco crouching down and wiping a hand down his face

Hermione opened her eyes and got a full view of Draco in all his glory

“Draco…*gasp*…. You’re naked…” Gasped Hermione still unable to breathe, Draco had truly winded her with his wandless punch but also he was naked and aroused

“Yeah well I was enjoying the twins…” he laughed “What are you doing here” he asked smiling

“I found something in the notes but it can wait I’m sorry” said Hermione still struggling to breath

“Clearly it can’t” he said helping her up

Hermione stood up and got a look at full frontal naked Draco and instantly blushed

*cough* The girls behind Draco stood naked and unimpressed by the intrusion

“Wait” said Draco angrily over his shoulder 

Hermione was starting to forget why she had come now that she was standing very close to Draco while he was naked.

“I can come back tomorrow when you have clothes on” said Hermione starting to get a dry mouth and forget how to breathe

“Ok brunch at 10 o’clock here” chuckled Draco

“Ok….I’ll always come out here yeah” she pointed to the fire place but Draco knew she meant never in the torture room    

“Yeah I sealed the others…see you tomorrow” said Draco walking Hermione to the fire place and unlocking the grate 

All Hermione could do was nod and step into the fire place.

When she exited the fire place at Grimmauld place Hermione went up to her room in a slight daze. She placed the note book on her bed side table and took her slippers off and got into bed. She couldn’t help but analyse the myriad of emotions she was feeling. Slight jealously that she was not having such adventurous sex, curiosity at what it would feel like to have someone kiss her between her legs because the blonde was really enjoying herself, Hermione had had some very great sex but the look on the blondes face was pure ecstasy and finally intense arousal at seeing Draco naked and aroused was almost too much to handle. He was incredibly well endowed to go with his very toned and smooth body. Hermione couldn’t help but to enjoy that image and relieve some of her own pressure build up.

***

Hermione tried to dress casual but nice for her brunch with Draco after seeing him naked and then enjoying that afterwards she wasn’t sure how to act. She went for black jeans and large light grey off the shoulder t-shirt with no bra and gold ballet flats. She curled her hair in the usual bun at the base of neck and applied a light day make up page.

Hermione had sent a thank you and congratulations letter to the Patil twins and ordered their whole range. They had sent what she ordered with a few samples of unreleased perfume. Today she would sample _irresistible_. 

Grabbing her purse and the note book she went down stairs to go to Draco’s just as she was about to whoosh away she covered her eyes with her hand.

When she arrived at Malfoy manor with her hand over her eyes she tentatively stepped out of the fire place and called for Draco     

“I have clothes on Hermione” said Draco standing very close to Hermione

“Oh Hello” she said lowering her hand but blushing when she saw Draco

“You hungry” he asked smiling to himself about the her blushing

“Ravenous” she replied instantly blushing again at her choice of word

“Come with me” he chuckled again at Hermione’s odd behaviour

He led her down the corridor to a set of Double doors.

“I know you seen a few in your time Granger but I promise you’ve never seen one like mine” said Draco with a smirk

Hermione instantly blushed again thinking he was referring to his naked body but he then opened the doors and pulled her inside.

The Malfoy library was incredible. It made the Hogwarts library look like a sad little book shop.

Hundreds of thousands of books that filled the walls that were at least three stories high. There were ladders all around that ran on rails. Hermione couldn’t think or breath she just staggered around with her mouth open

“I… oh…its….wow” said Hermione

“Thought you’d say that” Draco laughed

“I heard a story about the Malfoy library but I never thought it would be close to being true” said Hermione in disbelief

“Hermione we’ve been partners for almost 2 years why did you just ask me to see it” said Draco laughing her face

“Oh well…I…didn’t want to seem rude” said Hermione shyly

“You thought I’d say no” said Draco knowing Hermione better then she thought and dragging her over to the table where there brunch was prepared

“No… I just didn’t want to seem like I was using you to get to your library” she said sitting down

“You’re really strange you know that” he laughed

“Are you sure we should be eating in here I wouldn’t want to ruin the books” said Hermione clicking on to what was happening

“Are you going to throw your food around” laughed Draco

“No but…” Hermione tried to say

“Then its fine come on eat I’m starving” said Draco happily taking the lid off their brunch plates

“I would have thought you’d eaten enough last night” said Hermione casually before she could stop herself and instantly mortified

Draco couldn’t help but to burst out laughing at both Hermione’s comment and her facial expression.

She just started eating her Banana pancakes quickly

“So how long were you standing there” he asked still laughing

“A minute …I’m not…I was really shocked and intrigued but mostly shocked” said Hermione blushing again

“Intrigued” asked Draco enjoying the conversation and Hermione nervousness to much

“The blonde was thoroughly enjoying herself I have to say” said Hermione with a smirk

“Well you should let me do that to you one day I’m sure you will enjoy it” smirk Draco

“I’m sure I will” replied Hermione without thinking properly

“Will” asked Draco confidently

“Would.. I meant would” quickly correcting herself

“Sure you did” said Draco giving Hermione a wink and licking his bottom lip

Getting suddenly hotter Hermione thought it best to change the subject

“So the reason I rushed over here last night...” she started

“Wasn’t to catch me in a threesome” interrupted Draco with a smirk 

“No I wanted...” trying to focus and ignore Draco’s obvious attempt to make her uncomfortable

“To sit on my face” He continued for her

“Draco stop” she laughed and slapped his arm

“Ok I’m sorry” he laughed

“I found something in the book” she said taking it out of her purse and opening it to the page and passing it to Draco

“This wasn’t there before” he said

“I know that’s why I rushed over” rolling her eyes at him with a smile

“What does it mean” he asked

“I have no idea I thought maybe you had something in here that would help” she said gesturing to the library

“Something here about an honest heart, Possible but I doubt it” said Draco

“What about the other stuff of merlins” asked Hermione

“There isn’t any” said Draco before he could stop him self

They sat frozen for a moment Draco had just admitted that he had given all of the only true works of Merlin he had to Hermione.

“There’s only the two” stammered Hermione

 “Yeah as far as we know he only had the two” said Draco quietly

“Why would give them to me” she asked in disbelief

“Because I thought you’d like them and you could use them” replied Draco earnestly

Hermione was speechless Draco had given her possibly the two most precious books in the magical world that his family had protected for generations. She knew they were special but she didn’t know just how rare they were. Hermione couldn’t help but get a little emotional and let a tear go.

“ok calm down” said Draco seeing her tear 

“Thank you…..that’s very thoughtful and generous” said Hermione wiping her face

“Just don’t tell anyone I have a reputation to uphold… I don’t want woman thinking I’m nice and shit” he laughed

“You’re nice to me all the time” said Hermione with a little smile to herself as she kept eating

“No I’m not…shut up and eat your brunch” said Draco with a laugh

They enjoyed their brunch with more light hearted conversation and Draco watched from the bottom of the ladder as Hermione browsed the high shelfs letting out little sounds of excitement when she would fine a rare book.

“You can borrow them if you like” said Draco casually knowing it would make Hermione extremely happy

“See how you’re nice, do you let all the girls borrow books” asked Hermione casually picking a large old book off the shelf

“You’re the only non-Malfoy to ever come in here” he replied just as casually

“What… Really” blushed Hermione

“Well it’s a bit of a tradition and the girls I bring home have no interest seeing my Library” he laughed

“What tradition?” asked Hermione curious about the traditions of the Malfoy family.

“Ha if I told you all the Malfoy secrets I’d have to marry you” he laughed

“Would that be so bad” she asked softly to her self

“No” replied Draco even softer not meant for her to hear

Hermione smiled to herself as she leaned over to get a small thin book with no name on it.

Draco became anxious with the niceness 

“I can see right up your top” Said Draco making no attempt to avert his eyes 

“Oh Merlin you’re such an arse” laughed Hermione standing back on the ladder properly and starting to climb down.

“Looks good granger” he smirked

“Are you sure it’s ok I borrow these” she asked with at least 5 books in her arm

“Yeah just don’t take them out of your house” he said with a smile

“I won’t and thank you for brunch” she said putting the books in her purse   

“No worries” said Draco knowing Hermione was keen to go home and start reading

Draco walked Hermione out of the library and swore he heard her sigh as she left. Just before she stepped in to the fire place Draco stopped her

“I’m sorry about what you walked into last night” he said a little sheepishly

“Draco Malfoy you should never apologise for being naked” she smirked and without much thought stood one her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek

Draco actually blushed a little and both were smiling when Hermione went up the floo to home. When she stepped out of the floo at home Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess in the lounge. Hermione sat down happily next to Harry and pulled out one of Draco’s Books to start reading.

“How was Draco’s” asked Harry smiling to himself

“How did you know I was with Draco” asked Hermione suspiciously

“Remember what I do for a living Hermione….and I heard you leave” he laughed

“Oh ha yeah it was great we had brunch and he showed me the Malfoy library” Hermione said excitedly

“Sounds really fun” said Ron rolling his eyes  

“It was amazing Harry his makes Hogwarts look like a mobile library” said Hermione unable to hold her excitement in and ignoring Ron

“And Look he let me borrow some books” She said Pulling out the Books she had borrowed

“Wow two visits in ten hours and he showed you the illusive Malfoy library you two are becoming quite chummy” said Harry with ridiculous grim

“What…..oh yeah” said Hermione blushing at the memory of last night

“Why are you blushing” asked Ron 

“Oh I may have walked in on Draco in a compromising position last night” Hermione laughed and blushed even more 

“What was he doing” asked Ron

“The twins” laughed Hermione

Harry found this hilarious but Ron grumbled about appropriate places for things. They spent the rest of the day hanging out enjoying the time off. Ginny joined them a few hours later and they had a delicious dinner and Dessert made by the Granger elves.

“This was Delicious Freelie thank you” said Hermione after dinner was finished

“Oh thank you Miss Hermione but it was the girls tonight I have started teaching them how to cook” Smiled Freelie proudly

“I made dessert again” said Love climbing up on the table with her pie

“Hermione can you make them give me some” asked Ron

“Not for you” snapped Love

“What is going on” asked Hermione

“Mr Ron is saying means thing about Mr Draco” say Love

“Love that’s not right” said Hermione “It’s Mr Ron said mean things about Mr Draco” corrected Hermione

“Oh Mr Ron said mean things about Mr Draco” repeated Love proudly “I don’t want to give him my pie” said Love stamping her little foot on the table

“Oh Love that’s enough...Where are your manners you are talking out of place” reprimanded Freelie

“Oh no it’s totally fine Freelie if Love doesn’t want to share her pie then it’s understandable” said Hermione smiling to herself at the little Elves independent thinking

“What... That’s not fair I never get dessert here” said Ron annoyed he won’t get any pie again

“What… since when” asked Hermione

“Since your Birthday, Ron said something nasty about Draco and his present and the Elves took it personally” laughed Ginny 

“What did you say” Hermione asked Ron

“Nothing really I can’t remember” said Ron averting his eyes

“Mr Ron said Mr Draco was trying to get in Miss Hermione’s knickers and he probably was just pretending to be nice with the special books” said Shield

“And he said that Mr Draco fooled everyone to think he was good” said Sphere

“But we know he is the best” said Dragon climbing onto the table with his sisters  

“I don’t get why they love him so much” Said Ron angrily

“Probably because he was there when there were rescued” said Ginny

“He did more than that…he protected us” said Freelie with a little tear

“When Miss Hermione was amazing Mr Draco protected us” said Sphere bouncing up and down

Just then they heard the fire whoosh and someone step out

“Hermione are you here” called the voice

“Mr Draco Mr Draco” bounced the elves like he was Santa and it was Christmas morning

“In the kitchen” Hermione called

The elves rushed around for a few moments before Draco walked in.

“Hey Sorry to interrupt your dinner but I thought about what you showed me and then I remembered my Mother hiding this book back just after _He_ returned, it might be nothing but it might help” he said when he walked in passing the book to Hermione

“Mr Draco I made your favourite again come have pie” said Love pulling him into a seat next to Hermione

“Oh thank you love” he said patting her on the head and taking the bowl she was shoving in his face

“Look Malfoy I’m sorry for what I said” said Ron Abruptly “Can I please have some pie now” he asked the elves

“What are you talking about” Draco asked Ron

“Ron was being an arse and the elves didn’t like it and now Love won’t give him any dessert ever” Laughed Harry thoroughly enjoying the torture the elves were bestowing on Ron

“And that is why you’re my favourite” said Draco to Love who was positively glowing with this information

“You’re mother hid this” asked Hermione

“Yeah why what it is” he asked already half way through his pie

“It’s a collection of romantic poems” said Hermione confusedly

Harry smiled to himself and continued his dessert. He knew why Mrs Malfoy would have hidden it but he also knew this was something Hermione had to work out on her own. 

“Got to go thanks for the pie” said Draco handing the empty bowl back to Love who had sat in front of him watching him enjoy the pie.

“Thanks for this” said Hermione looking at the book like it was a beautiful mystery

“You’re welcome” he said as he stood up from the table

He took a step towards the door and turned backed, with a smirked at Ron he bent down and gave Hermione a little kiss on the cheek. The elves all gasped with joy, Harry looked a little shocked, Ginny smiled in to her pie and Hermione blushed. Ron just gave Draco a death stare causing Love to hit him on the top of the head with Draco’s Spoon.    


	18. Chapter 18

“So what are your plans for Christmas” asked Hermione getting bored of the paper works she was filling out

“Orphans Christmas at Astoria’s what about you” answered Draco

“Going to the Weasleys…What’s an orphan Christmas” asked Hermione

“Well the war left a lot of us orphaned so we do Christmas all together” said Draco a little sad

“I’m sorry about your parents” said Hermione sincerely

“I’m not they both deserved what they got Hermione.... but they were still my parents” said Draco honestly

“What about the other orphans” asked Hermione realising she didn’t know much about Draco’s Life when he wasn’t at work.

“Well Pansy is glad to be finally free of her family, Astoria and Daphne are loving their freedom because they’re not being forced to marry and have babies, Zabini, Nott and Goyle are just glad they weren’t marked and or married, Flint is happy he and his sister can finally live in peace and is trying to restore her magic…..I mean don’t get me wrong we loved our families but they were crazy power hungry racists” said Draco

“What do they think about you working with me” she asked nervously

“Well the girls would like to meet you and the guys think it’s funny I’m finally spending time with a woman who can hold a conversation and doesn’t want what’s in my vaults” laughed Draco

“I’ve met them all Draco we went to school together remember they’ve known me since I was eleven” said Hermione not sure if Draco remembered or not

“They would like to meet you as they are now Hermione, everyone’s changed since the war, Our parents are all gone and they, like me, plan to turn their family name around” he replied

“Really all of them” said Hermione sceptically

“Yes all of them” said Draco a little harsh but he was annoyed with her scepticism of his friends

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean that” said Hermione

“I’d love to meet them beside it’s not like I haven’t change dramatically as well” she smiled at Draco hoping he would forgive her for her judgement of his friends

Draco gave her a little smile in return but she could tell he was a little hurt.

“Oh I almost forgot here” said Hermione pulling 3 boxes out of her purse

“What are these” asked Draco

“Well the silver one is from me and the large pink one is from Love, the blue one is from Freelie and the others sorry I had to restrict their present giving or they would have spent all their money on it” said Hermione       

“Also you should open Love’s first because I’m not sure what it is and she was super excited about it” said Hermione with a laugh

Draco opened the large pink box and got a face full of steam. Love had made him a huge apple pie all for himself and bespelled the box to keep it hot and fresh. He couldn’t help but to chuckle at the little elf. He made a note to buy her some more Slytherin robes.

Draco opened the blue one and looked inside smiled and closed the box not wanting to show Hermione. She gave him a curious look but let it go it was his present. Hermione was nervous about her present for Draco.

“I don’t quite get it” he said as he pulled out a cube of wood

“Tap the top” said Hermione ready to hide her face if he hated it

Draco tapped the top of the cube and out popped a sinus rhythm that flowed as his heart beat and on the cube written in gold words started to write themselves 

Proof Draco Malfoy has a heart

“You are the only person in the world that would believe it too” said Draco with a smile

“Thank you Hermione” said Draco he was truly touched by her gift and set it up on his shelf next to his orbs for saving Hermione 

At 5pm they met Harry and Ron at the lifts to go home. Much to the annoyance of Draco it stopped on another floor and the twins got in.

“Merry Christmas Draco” they sang together shoving the other people out the way to get to the back where he was standing

“Merry Christmas” said Draco smoothly  

“We’ve missed you” said the blonde clawing at him gently

“I’ve been busy” said Draco pretending to pout    

“All that extra afterhours work with Hermione” said Ron happily

Draco gave Ron a Death stare but Hermione sent a nice wandless punch into his gut. The twins were instantly annoyed.

“You ditched us for her, is she your new favourite now” whined the brunette

“Maybe she can do that thing you like or maybe” giggled the Blonde then whispered in his ear

Draco’s eyes went a little wider and his smirk grew bigger

“Ladies you’re both still my favourite” said Draco wrapping his arms around each of them  

“Come home with us Draco and prove it” said the brunette

The lift came to a stop and Draco released the twins to walk out first followed by the other passengers who were a little uncomfortable with the display. He pulled a small green box with black ribbon out of his pocket and lifted Hermione’s hand and placed it on top.

“Merry Christmas” he whispered

“Oh Draco…” she began to thank him

“Sshhhh reputations remember” he said with a wink and walked out to the twins who were waiting.

“Let’s go home Harry” said Hermione ignoring Ron’s grunt as he still clutched his stomach

“Ron when are you going to learn” Said Harry shaking his head at Ron and walking after Hermione

As Harry was waiting for a fire place he spotted Draco and the Twins getting into a fire place but at the last minute Draco stepped out and the Twins vanished. Draco sighed with relief and then stepped it to go home alone. Harry smiled to himself, he was liking Draco more and more as time went on. That night as Harry and Hermione sat in the lounge after dinner Harry told Hermione the theory behind the Malfoy Library.

“What… Harry that’s a bit ridiculous” said Hermione unbelieving of Harrys story.

“Its true Hermione when Draco was giving the Ministry all his information he let them search the Manor” said Harry Honestly

Harry had gotten a copy of the report from back when the Aurors had gone out to Malfoy Manor. Every room was reached, even the dungeons and the attics. The report listed some seriously disturbing artefacts and items that were found in the Malfoy attic and it was thought best to leave them with Draco as he had already assured them that only a Malfoy could remove them from their place and he was in no way going to be touching them. Also some pictures depicting and re-enacting the persons death, Complete with sound effect and blood.

The report also stated that no-one was able to enter the Malfoy Library. Draco had explained that only a Malfoy by blood or by Love could enter.

“So according to you harry… Draco Loves me and I love him enough to be a Malfoy by heart” Said Hermione slowly trying to wrap her head around what her ears where hearing.

“Yes, He loves you and you love him” said Harry matter of factly.

Hermione wasn’t sure what to think about that she just continued to read the book she was holding.    

Christmas morning Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat on the floor of their lounge room with the Elves.

Hermione was holding the Green box Draco had given her just two days ago in the lift. The elves were very excited to see what he had given her. Hermione made them open their presents first.

She had got them all a few new Dress’s and some new books. She had bought dragon a hard hat and a plastering tool and paint brush. Now that he was old enough he took it upon himself to start the renovations that the house desperately needed. Harry had insisted that he pay for the labour and materials separately not as a gift, but he had got dragon a pair of overalls and safety goggles. Ginny had got the elves paper flowers to hang in there room and fluffy rug to make it more homely.

Freelie had cried and said she didn’t deserve such kindness but Hermione just gave her a hug and thanked her for all her hard work.

The Elves had given Hermione a snow globe but instead of a little town with fake snow it was filled with silver mist.

“Shake it” said Love so excitedly Hermione was afraid her head would pop off       

Hermione shook the globe and a moving picture of Draco and Hermione looking at each other

“It will be ok Draco” her voice promised

“It’s ok love you did good” said Draco’s voice sweetly

Hermione breath caught and her eyes filled with tears it was a beautiful gift to receive.

“It’s ok Miss Hermione nothing classified is shown” said Freelie

“Only love” shouted Love bouncing up and down

“Hermione when is that” asked Harry

“That’s when we were rescued” bounced Sphere

“That’s a beautiful Gift” said Ginny

“They named themselves after things they saw” said Harry slowly to himself putting all the pieces together

Hermione gave Harry a warning look. That mission was classified and her Sphere was even more classified. Harry just gave her a huge smile he was so proud of her even though he couldn’t express it and they couldn’t talk about it but he wanted her to know he knew and he was proud.

“Thank you Harry” she said shyly knowing he knew her secret and he was very proud

Ginny had given up years ago at trying to decipher the strange secret ways Hermione communicated with Harry and even George sometimes and just shrugged and opened her present from Harry.

“Miss Hermione are you going to open your present from Mr Draco” asked Shield

Hermione looked at the little green Box and pulled the ribbon. She opened the box to find a large Pink stone with a hole through the middle.

“Oh my Gosh Hermione” exclaimed Ginny

“What is it” asked Harry

“It’s for my bracelet he gave me for my Birthday” Said Hermione 

“I’ll get it” yelled love and disappeared with a ‘ _pop_ and reappeared a second later holding the Silver box.

“Oh I can’t open it in front of anyone” said Hermione blushing

“Why…. just open it” said Ginny

Hermione opened the box ready to be utterly embarrassed but was a little shocked when her voice came out

 _‘Not funny’_ she had said

Curiously she took the bracelet out and closed the box

 _‘Still not funny’_ it was Draco’s voice

“What was that” asked Ginny

“That’s part of their joke for when they save each other and it’s been really bad” said Harry before he remembered he wasn’t supposed to know that

“And exactly how do you know that Harry” asked Hermione a little firmly

“I didn’t leave when you asked me too after you rescued the elves and I was there when you woke up from the barn mission” said Harry sheepishly looking at Hermione’s angry face he continued

“I’m sorry I know you asked me to go but I heard Kyron and I didn’t want you to be alone if Draco didn’t wake up” Harry said apologetically

“You were watching the whole time” said Hermione annoyed

“I only saw when you left the bathroom I just heard the rest” said Harry feeling very guilty

“I hope you’ve kept what you saw to yourself Harry” said Hermione forcefully

“Haven’t I always” he said remembering the Oscar incident

“Ok well how about we put that on your bracelet Hermione” said Ginny to Hermione pointing to the box in one hand and the bracelet in her other.

“Oh yeah thanks” said Hermione still a little annoyed at Harry for invading her privacy

Just as Ginny was about to put it on Hermione wrist her ring went off. Hermione took the bracelet from Ginny and put it in the box.

“I have to go” said Hermione standing up

“Be careful” said Ginny giving her a hug

“Hermione I am sorry …. I love you…. Merry Christmas” said Harry giving her a big hug

“I love you too Harry... I forgive you… Merry Christmas” said Hermione before stepping into the fire place   

“3378469” said Hermione a whooshed off to her office

“She’ll be ok Harry don’t worry” said Ginny giving him a hug

“She’s my family Ginny I’ll always worry” he said giving her a little smile

“I know come on mum will have breakfast ready” said Ginny leading Harry into the fire place 


	19. Chapter 19

When Hermione arrived in her office Dennis was standing there with a file wearing a reindeer jumper and a Santa hat. 

“Merry Christmas” he said happily

“Merry Christmas where are we headed” asked Hermione

“Finland, last night we intercepted some information about a wizard who is planning to blow up a hotel at midnight on New Year’s Eve.” Said Dennis

“Why” asked Hermione scanning the file

“Because it will be filled with various important and influential people and their families, they will arrive a few days before New Year’s Eve. You’re going early to scope out the place and bug it and make sure you get an invite to the big party that will give you full access. So be friendly. It’s all top of the line so we have spared no expense so don’t bulk at the price of anything” said Dennis knowing Hermione felt bag ordering expensive wines when on mission.

“What does he want” asked Hermione

“He is crazy lunatic Hermione why do any of them do anything, we’re not sure who the target is or the mark is and we don’t have the time to find out so you will be doing that on the ground, we only know about it because the green team arrested a girl who told them she had helped make a large bomb for someone but couldn’t remember who, only that it was going to be in Finland New years eve” said Dennis seriously

“Your wardrobe has been updated with everything you will need” he said and turned to leave

“Wait where’s Draco” Asked Hermione

“He will be here in a moment” said Dennis and left the office

Hermione went to the closet and got out of her pyjamas that she was still wearing and put on a cute Black matching set with white poke-a-dots and lace trim.

“Mmm Merry Christmas Granger” said Draco smoothly standing behind Hermione giving her a fright

“Oh Merlin…. You scared the crap out of me” said Hermione giving him a slap on the arm and clutching her chest

“Sorry love” he chuckled…“but you look fabulous this morning” he said with a smirk 

“Only the best for my husband” she returned his smirk and passed him the file

“We’re married again” he asked a little shocked

“Can you bare it” she asked half joking

Draco took a step closer to Hermione with a very serious look on his face

“I think I’ll be just fine” he said smirking

“Good to know” Hermione laughed pushing him away “hurry up get dressed we need to get out of here” she said 

 Hermione packed while Draco got dressed. Short and long party dresses and suits and tuxedos along with snow gear. 

Draco grabbed both their go bags and headed to the shelves next to the fire and filled the bags.

“Let’s go husband” yelled Hermione with a smile at the door to their office

“Coming wifey” mocked Draco walking after her

Dennis was waiting in the red room when they got there.

“No ‘ _unis’_ this time or pinkie rings” said Dennis

“What are we using” asked Hermione

“Nothing you’ve proved you learned your lesson and you will be pretending to be married so that is intrusive enough” said Dennis handing them wedding rings

Hermione couldn’t help but to be sad when she looked at hers it was just like the one she would’ve liked someone to give her it was a beautiful white gold band with a princess cut diamond with matching wedding band

“What’s wrong” asked Draco slipping his ring on

“Just being silly let’s go” smiled Hermione

“Be safe” said Dennis with a smile

She slipped the rings on her finger and took Draco’s hand so he could apparate them to their location. They landed just outside the hotel entrance behind a large pine tree in a blizzard.

Once they landed they ran to the entrance laughing. When checked in they were taken to their personal Igloo through the centre of the hotel and around a few corners by a man called Gabriel.

“Lunch is almost ready Mr Forrester and we have reserved you an excellent table. I have booked a double massage for you both after lunch and a spa treatment at our salon Mrs Forrester for tomorrow” said Gabriel

“Oh thank you I’m not really the salon kind of girl though” said Hermione uncomfortably

“I assure you _Mrs Forrester_ you very much are” he said putting as much emphasis on her name as he could and then gave her a wink

“Oh ok your organised” said Hermione getting that he was their liaison

“I’m efficient Mrs Forrester” he said in a way Hermione had heard before but couldn’t place

“Lunch is soon so dress nicely and remember the hotel is heated” he said before walking off

“Ok I guess we should get changed then” said Draco opening her suit case

“Um… Draco what’s involved in a spa treatment at a salon” asked Hermione nervously

“You’ve never been” asked Draco shocked

“My mother and I weren’t really into that sort of stuff we had other activities we did together” Said Hermione

“What go to the library” laughed Draco

He stopped laughing when he saw Hermione’s face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you upset” said Draco quickly

“It’s not you it’s just its Christmas and we’re working and I haven’t been able to stop thinking how much my mother would have loved your Library” said Hermione having a bit of an emotional moment

“Come on” said Draco giving her a hug “You put on your favourite dress, we’ll order lots of wine and have a great Christmas lunch” he gave her an extra squeeze

“Ok sounds good” laughed Hermione

She pulled out her favourite pink ruffle dress that showed her shoulders nicely and covered her cleavage and came to mid-thigh so it was nice for lunchtime and put on her silver stiletto’s. When she came out of the bathroom with her hair flowing down her back and her make-up minimal but perfect thanks to Pervati Patil Draco couldn’t help his jaw dropping.

“Do you think it’s alright for lunch” asked Hermione looking at her dress

“I think you look great… let’s go” said Draco trying to recover

As they walked to lunch Draco pulled Hermione aside

“Hermione are we going to be ok with this mission” he asked quietly

“What…I can do my job Draco” she replied annoyed that he would question her over a moment of emotion

“That’s not what I’m talking about” he said looking at her seriously

“Well what are you talking about” she said quietly looking him in the eye

“We’re supposed to be married Hermione” he said

“Maybe were not very happily married right now” said knowing exactly what he meant and walking away towards lunch 

She knew he was trying to be nice but she didn’t like him implying she couldn’t handle it and it would be nothing for him.

When Hermione arrived at the restaurant she realised she may have over reacted a little. The last few months had been very stressful and the build-up of tension between Draco and Hermione was starting to crush her. Hermione waited for Draco to catch up and took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers. Draco gave Hermione a strange look but she just smiled back. They sat down at the table that had been reserved for them it was slightly prominent to the room, with a view of everything. There weren’t many people in the restaurant but there was enough that up holding their cover was important. They Drank wine just as Draco promised and laughed at silly things as they ate then shared a ‘Death by chocolate’ with more wine and laughs.

“You’re pretty amazing you know that” said Draco gently

“You’re pretty sweet you know that” she replied with a smile

“I think you’re drunk” laughed Draco

“I am...but you’re still sweet” she replied kissing Draco’s cheek for longer than she probably should have

When Hermione pulled away she couldn’t help but notice that Draco had closed his eyes and was slightly blushing.

“Come on we have a couples message booked remember” he said pulling self out of the moment

 _‘For Salazar’s sake pull yourself together you’re a Malfoy’_ he reprimanded himself

_‘Get it together Hermione people lives are on the line’ she reprimanded herself_

As they walked to the Spa they started laying down the surveillance bugs. George had created a new version of the ear bug ‘ _Fly on the wall’_ was literally as tiny as a house fly and would sit on the wall and see everything. They had a large fly back at the room that would display each little fly’s view in a small square on the wall and ceiling of their room.

Draco of coarse was used to being pampered but Hermione felt a little odd having strangers touching her. After the Massage they went back to the Igloo and set up the displays they had already done half the Hotel and tomorrow when Hermione went to her salon appointment she would lay down the other half.

After 3 days of staying in the room just watching everything that was happening Hermione was going a little nuts and Draco was climbing the walls, the tension between them was getting to nuclear hot levels.

“That’s it we’re going out to dinner” She said erupting in frustration

“Why we haven’t identified the mark and not one of the potential targets is even here” said Draco

“I don’t care get dressed your taking your wife to dinner” she shouted from the bathroom already getting in the shower

“Fine but I’m eating a dessert all to myself” said Draco 

“You can eat whatever you like” said Hermione

“Really whatever I like” he said coyly to himself

Hermione realised what she had said afterwards and couldn’t help get a visual of Draco doing that to her. She decided to ignore his comment and just smile to herself

Hermione chose a grey silk backless dress and black stilettos to match her purse, she pulled her hair to the side on a loose fish tail plate thanks to Patil tails. Draco had a suit as usual but matched his tie to Hermione’s dress. As they walked to dinner Draco ran his fingers lightly down Hermione’s bare spine causing her to shiver a little and blush.

“You’re blushing” whispered Draco in Hermione ear

Hermione just smirked a little and continued walking.

When they sat down at dinner they had a romantic setting thankfully which sat them next to each other rather than opposite each other. They enjoyed a nice meal with lots of wine and full of flirty conversation and innuendo. Mid way through his dessert Hermione asked for a bite, unlike in the past when Draco had placed his fork or spoon down and slide his plate closer to her this time he took a spoonful and turned to feed it to her. He looked in her eyes when she took her bite and they stayed staring into each other for a few minutes. Both Hermione and Draco stated to lean in but then stopped before their lips could touch, Draco turned his head a kissed Hermione on her cheek. It was an oddly tender and long kiss on her cheek.       

As they left the restaurant a few of the woman were looking at Draco as if he was a meal. Hermione took hold of his hand and gave them a smirk.

They didn’t talk as they walked back to their room but they kept holding hands.

Once inside the room there was awkward silence. As Hermione bent to take her shoes off he heard Draco sigh.

“You alright” said Hermione

“There is a wrong that I would like to set right actually” said Draco smirking at her casually walking over to her

“What are you talking about” asked Hermione not catching on

Draco just smirked at Hermione and took a few steps forward

“I’m not a sex toy Draco” she said rolling her eyes and taking a step around him

Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her into him and held her close to him tightly but gently.

“That’s not how I think of you” he said very intensely       

“How do you think of me” she asked nervously, Nervous because of the question but also at their closeness

“You know” He said quietly

“No I don’t” she replied gently pushing him away

Draco let Hermione go as she wanted and took a step back. Hermione took her pyjamas in to the bathroom and got changed. Draco was already sitting up in bed when she came out.

She got in to bed and lay down on her back and waited for Draco to slide down before turning the light off. Draco rolled over onto his stomach and went to sleep fairly quickly but Hermione couldn’t sleep she tossed and turned for a few hours getting extra annoyed every time she became uncomfortable. The moment they had shared at dinner, the image of Draco and the Twins, the memories of Victor and Oscar floating all around her mind. She rolled on to her back and let out an annoyed grown.

“What is the matter Hermione” asked Draco half asleep

“Nothing … I just … I can’t sleep… you just lying there isn’t helping” she huffed

Draco flicked the lights on and propped himself up onto his elbow.

“What am I doing wrong” he asked.       

“No...It’s … not... I just can’t…. having trouble relaxing” Hermione stammered getting distracted by Draco’s bare chest and exposed stomach

“Let me help” he said not waiting for a response he kissed Hermione he waited until she kissed him back to move down her neck he slide his hand up her body taking her singlet top off with his hand when her singlet was at her wrists he twisted it around and looped it over locking her hands above her head to the bed head as he kissed her chest. She started to say something but he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked, Hermione gasped instead. Draco slide his hand down from her ribs to her hips and pulled her shorts off while he chewed gently on her nipple.

Hermione was on fire she couldn’t think about what was happening, just that she wanted more.

Draco moved above her and begun kissing down her stomach. When he didn’t stop at her belly button but instead went all the way lower and kissed her passionately wrapping her legs around his head. This was pleasure Hermione had never experienced in her life, wave after wave filled her body for what felt like forever, just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore pleasure for any longer it intensified and kept going.

The pleasure from the beginning was so intense she couldn’t help but to let it out loudly. Worried if she kept it in she might literally die from what Draco was doing to her and she would be ok with that.

Draco reached up and grabbed her breast, tweaking her nipple between his fingers he brought her further into heaven with his tongue as she called out his name her whole body exploded into an ecstasy she had never felt before. Hermione lay there out of breath and very much relaxed as Draco remerged from under the covers to released her hands and slide in next to her.

“Feeling better” he asked sweetly kissing her cheek

“Yes Draco” she smiled sleepily rubbing her finger on his cheek

“Good” he said and wrapped his arm around and pull her back into him

“Are you still going to respect me in the morning” she asked almost asleep

“Always” replied Draco softly

Hermione smiled and then fell asleep locking her arms in with Draco’s.

Draco lay awake holding Hermione in his arms realising that he had crossed the line they both had been standing close to but not crossing since they became partners. He couldn’t deny his feelings for her any longer. 

Draco woke up to an empty bed and the sound of a shower running. Part of him was upset and the other part wanted to get in the shower with her. Before he had a chance to think about it too much the shower turned off. Hermione came out into the room wrapped in a towel with her wet hair hanging down loosely.

“Good Morning” said Draco with a small smirk

“Good Morning” blushed Hermione

“Did you sleep well” he smiled proudly while pulling himself up to sit up in bed        

“Yes thank you ... did you” asked Hermione coming to sit on the bed 

“Yes…I know last night complicates things a bit” said Draco

“Have a shower we’ll go to breakfast and chat” said Hermione with an unreadable expression

“You alright” asked Draco

“Yeah” she smiled but it wasn’t a true smile it was forced

Draco had a shower and got dressed wondering if Hermione was going to tell him what had happened was a mistake and they shouldn’t have crossed the line.

Instead Hermione had to come clean with a few lies she had told. They sat awkwardly at the restaurant until there food came and then Draco couldn’t handle the suspense any longer.

“Ok I’m sorry about last I don’t want you to be uncomfortable” he said quickly

“What no I’m not uncomfortable” she said just as fast

Hermione took a deep breath.

“I lied to you” she said feeling awful

“About what” he asked “that wasn’t you first time was it” sounding disappointed

“What…yes it was….It was amazing…. I lied about my roster… After the Oscar incident I ended the agreements with the others, all but Viktor and then when he wanted to talk to me that day he told me he wanted more and I ran away” She confessed

“You thought I was amazing” Draco smirked proudly

“Is that all you heard” laughed Hermione

“No….I did the same with all my others after the Melina thing…the night you came through my fire place was the last time I saw the twins, I sent them home after you left” said Draco starting to eat his breakfast

“What about the other day?” asked Hermione

“I stepped out just in time and went home, and only a few selected people can get into the manor alone” he said eating more breakfast

“What would happen if they tried to get in?” Hermione asked a little shocked she could have been one of these people

“They end up in a cell in the dungeon” said Draco as if that was normal   

“Glad you allowed me to enter then” she said a little disturbed and starting her breakfast

“I allowed you in after that day in the Ministers office” he said nonchalantly

“Ok…we’re getting a little off topic here about last night” said Hermione steering the conversation back to the important issues

“When you thought I was amazing” said Draco cutting her off

Hermione blushed and couldn’t help but to smile at the flashbacks

“I don’t want anything to compromise our work because I value our partnership and I’d rather have that then anything else if it came down to it” said Hermione honesty

“You think it was a mistake” asked Draco sadly

“No … I’m not saying that at all” said Hermione a little too quickly

“But you don’t want me to do it again or anything else” he said a little annoyed but trying not to show it

“I’m not saying that either” she said not sure how he would take what she meant

“Well what are you saying” said Draco frustrated

“Can we separate our working partnership with a physical relationship outside work?” she asked unsure how he would answer

“You want to be fuck buddies” he said a little hurt but trying to sound more shocked

“Don’t put it like that, but yes I would be interested if you are, if you’re not just say so and we don’t have to talk about it again” said Hermione irritated by Draco’s crass words.

“I’ll think about it” said Draco coldly

Hermione was shocked with his response she thought he would jump at it. Maybe he was angry about how she delivered her proposal she had to admit that it wasn’t how she had planned to say it.

Draco wanted Hermione to squirm for a moment he didn’t appreciate her delivery but he understood what she was trying to say.

Draco leaned over and took Hermione’s face in his hands a kissed her more passionately then was appropriate for the breakfast table at a fancy restaurant.

“Two conditions though, you are in no way to become more reckless with your life and I get to do what I did last night anytime I want” he said when he pulled away slightly

“Whenever you want within reason and it stays between us” she counted smiling

“Deal” he kissed her again  

“First the mission though” said Hermione pulling away

“Fine” said Draco pulling Hermione into another quick kiss before let her finish her breakfast

“I thought you might have said no for a moment” said Hermione after a few minuets

“It isn’t the nicest way someone’s asked me but you’re a bit special so I made an exception” said Draco smiling  

“Special as in needs assistance or special as in unique” laughed Hermione

“Special as in has saved my life many times” answered Draco sincerely

Hermione laughed and ate her breakfast. When they were finished they went back to the room and lay on their bed top and tail and watched the hotels activities. Several couples arrived and two families no one stood out as the mark or as his target. The men that came weren’t exactly the type she was thinking they would be. They were mostly young with Barbie wives and the ones with kids were still toddlers and had nannies. Hermione was expecting them to be all much older. They watched as the couples headed down to dinner. The women were all wearing practically nothing dresses and the men seemed perfectly ok with other men checking out their wives. Something was very odd. Hermione got off the bed and went to her suitcase and started to look for a dress that would make them stand out and blend in at the same time.

“What are you doing” asked Draco curious as to why Hermione had suddenly got up.

“We are going to Dinner and we are going to look like hot hot sex” said Hermione pulling out a silver dress

“like hot hot sex…. excuse me have you had a stroke” asked Draco getting  off the bed a little concerned with Hermione’s behaviour

“look at these woman” she said pulling the images of the woman who just arrived into a cluster along the wall

“and now look at these men” she said pulling the images of the men into a cluster along the wall next to the woman

“These are the people that will be having the party that we need to be invited to” she said

“This is all starting to become very odd” said Draco “They aren’t really what I was expecting” He confessed

“No me neither, we need more information on who they are” said Hermione

“Better make friends quick the party is in three days” said Draco

“I hate these kinds of girls” said Hermione taking her socks off and pulling her jeans down

“Don’t judge they might be nice” said Draco watching her eagerly

“Get dressed we need to make a good impression” said Hermione rolling her eyes at Draco

Hermione slipped the silver mini backless halter dress on and ran a ‘ _detangle and tame luscious locks’_ brush through her hair, she picked the ‘ _wickedly sexy’_ make-up page and applied it, then just for good measure she sprayed extra ‘ _irresistible her’_ all over herself added the black glitter sling back heels and she was ready for dinner.

Draco took a few minutes more but when he stepped out of the bathroom Hermione’s knees went a little weak. His hair was gelled back and he had a black on black suit with black tie. He had used ‘ _irresistible him’._

When both Draco and Hermione saw each other they both stood staring for a moment before regaining themselves.

“You look good enough to eat Granger” smirked Draco taking steps towards her

“It’s Forrester and we have a job to do” corrected Hermione

“You agreed to whenever I want and I want you now” said Draco pulling Hermione into him

“I agreed yes but within reason and we have to go to dinner” said Hermione placing her hands on his chest 

Draco was kissing Hermione’s cheek and then down her neck and along her shoulder before she got hold of herself

“Draco we can’t do this if it’s going to get in the way of our work” said Hermione sternly pushing back to arm’s length.

“Fine but when we’re done your mine” he said before grabbing her hand and marching to the door

They walked down to the restaurant and walked in like they owned the place making sure to be noticed. They sat at their table and watched both sides of the room over each other’s shoulder as they sat close and talked about what they were seeing. After dinner there was music and a few of the couples got up to dance. They sat and watched whispering things to each other about observations they had made. To the other couples in the room they looked like they were enjoying and intimate evening. And few songs after the music started a few more of the young couples got up. Gabriel made his way over to the table and informed them a tango would be playing soon and he recommended they participate.

After another song they got up to dance to a regular slow song. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco’s neck and he held her waist close and they swayed. Hermione smiled at the others as they danced casually passed her and Draco doing little spins and twirls.

“You might want to sit for the next one I think it’s a tango” said a Barbie looking slightly smug at Hermione but clearly wanted to rip Draco’s clothes off.

“Thank you” said Hermione sweetly

She looked at Draco like she was going to punch that woman.

“You want to go full on sex on hard wood don’t you” he said smirking

“Oh lover you read my mind” said Hermione with a wicked smirk of her own

As the music stopped Hermione started to walk off the floor but stopped dramatically when the tango music started and turned to Draco. Their previous tangos were pretty hot but after last night it was next level. Now Hermione knew the pleasure Draco could give her so it wasn’t hard to feel it when she danced. Knowing that he could be with her very soon made it even sweeter for Draco and he didn’t have to worry about touching her too much in case he made her uncomfortable. As they danced they caught brief glimpses of the other couples but couldn’t help but to focus on each other. The others weren’t bad they had obviously tangoed before but nowhere near Draco and Hermione’s.

When the music stopped Draco pulled Hermione up from her lung and into a deep kiss her feet not touching the ground. The crowd in the restaurant clapped the couples that had tangoed. When Draco and Hermione broke apart they were breathless, Draco put Hermione back down and they walked to their table ready for dessert.

“Do you think that was enough or maybe too much” said Hermione once seated

“We’ll find out in a second… look” said Draco giving a nod to the two couples walking towards there table.

Blonde and brunette Barbie with a matching Ken doll each walked towards the table.

“Well I have to apologise for underestimating your skills” said the blonde that had warned Hermione about the tango

“I’m Eric and this is my wife Cindy” said the blonde’s husband

“I’m Darren and this is my wife Bindy” said the brunette man

“I’m Hermione and this is my husband Draco” said Hermione with a smug smile

Draco tried hard not to laugh

“Are you staying through New Year’s” asked Bindy who evidently was super perky

“We wouldn’t miss it, we hear it’s going to go off with a bang” said Draco

Hermione had to quickly sip some water to avoid laughing

“Well we are having a party and you two seem like you would fit right in… what do you say?” asked Bindy with a huge grim

“We’d love to” smiled Hermione

“Excellent well I’ll give you the details in the next day or so if I don’t see you I’ll give them to Gabriel” said Cindy

“Awesome” said Hermione getting into their spirit

The couples walked back to their table and Draco smirked at Hermione like he had a secret.

“What has gotten into you” she asked suspiciously

“I bugged them” laughed Draco

“Ha let’s forget about Dessert and go back to the room and listen” said Hermione

“You mean I can have you for dessert” he smirked as he got up offering Hermione his hand

“We’ll see” laughed Hermione rolling her eyes and taking his hand


	20. Chapter 20

“I call dibs” came a girl’s voice out of the ear

“What no, can we share him” whined another voice

“Well I for one can’t wait to enjoy her” said a man’s voice

“I’m first this year” said another man

Hermione and Draco lay on their bed and watched the hotel and listened as the Barbie and Ken couples discussed what they wanted to do to them in details. When the men commented about both having Hermione at the same time he got very upset.

“What” shouted Draco angrily

“Shh… I think they are swingers” said Hermione sitting up and staring at the ceiling watching the couples sit around the lounge section of their double room they bugged before they arrived

“Fuck no Hermione absolutely not” said Draco

“Relax…” Hermione tried

“No one gets to talk about you with such casual disrespect” said Draco get up and walking to his go bag

“You’re not going to blow them up come back here” said Hermione rolling her eyes at Draco holding one of His and Seamus’s mini bombs that vaporize bodies but leave everything else untouched.  

“She looks delicious” said a female Hermione thinks is Bindy

“I know she smells delicious too” said the other female possibly Cindy

“To be fair you are delicious” said Draco sliding up behind Hermione and kissing her neck

“Draco seems like a man with stamina” said one of the men possible Eric

“He has no idea” said Draco into Hermione’s shoulder

Hermione was finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

“Control yourself” said Hermione unconvincingly as Draco’s hands snaked around her 

“If you wanted me to control myself then you should have put on more than just a singlet when you took your tiny dress off” said Draco snaking his hand up and under Hermione singlet

“I have a feeling I could wear a snow suit and you’d still get distracted” sighed Hermione leaning back into Draco

“What if they’re like Jasmine and Trevor” asked Bindy

“I have previsions this time so nothing can ruin our fun” said Darren holding up a small bag and waving it around before throwing it to Eric  

“Who are Jasmine and Trevor” asked Hermione snapping back into herself

“What kind of Previsions do they have” asked Draco letting go of Hermione

“Viagra and what’s the white one” laughed Eric 

“Speed” laughed Darren “I took them from work” he finished

 “And Charles has got all the toys, he promised this year will be something special” said Cindy 

“Oh merlin this is bad Draco” said Hermione

“What are they talking about Hermione” asked Draco not sure what anything they said was

“They have drugs that make you care less about what’s happening and drugs that will make you… in the mood sexually” said Hermione

“I still don’t understand” said Draco confused

“The Speed they were talking about is a powder that muggles sniff to make themselves super hyper and happy, the Blue tables, Viagra is used by men to get an erection , together you can go all night” said Hermione

“We’re going to a sex party” she laughed 

“That’s not so bad” said Draco

“It’s an orgy men and woman all in together, sharing” said Hermione looking at Draco’s confused face

“I feel sick” said Draco

“What you’ve never had an orgy” asked Hermione shocked

“Yes, I have but it’s just me and many woman” said Draco

“Well now you can try something different they seem keen too” she laughed

“They seem way too keen” said Draco getting angry

“I know just calm down” said Hermione

“Muggles want to defile me Hermione I can’t calm down” he said angrily

“We’re not going to let that happen obviously” said Hermione getting up off the bed to stand in front of Draco to make sure he listened clearly to what she was saying

“It’s not the point of them doing it or not it’s the fact they think they can” said Draco indignantly

“I know I’m sorry about that but you missed the clue that could be vital” said Hermione putting her hands on his shoulders

“Jasmine and Trevor I didn’t miss it, we need to find out who these people are” said Draco

“We can ask Gabriel to find out about past guests” suggested Hermione

“I’d like to satisfy you” he smirked

“After we arrest the mark” said Hermione

“Fine I’m going to shower the muggles made me feel dirty” said Draco running a finger inside the top of Hermione panties “Want to join me” he smirked

“After” said Hermione smirking and stepping back   

While Draco was in the shower Hermione decided to check in with Dennis she sat on their bed and activated her ring

“Hermione what’s wrong” was the first thing he said

“Oh I don’t know Dennis why would there be anything wrong I mean you totally lied to us about this mission” snapped Hermione

“Ok so who they are was a slight exaggeration but the threat is real” said Dennis

“You know why they are targeted too don’t you” said Hermione

“Their party last year didn’t end well for one couple that’s honestly all we know” said Dennis

“Didn’t end well how” asked Hermione  

“We don’t know I’m sorry” said Dennis before cutting of communication

“I think Draco would make a good Dom” said Eric laughing

“I’d like to taste him while you fuck me” said Cindy

“I want to tie up Hermione and fuck her” said Bindy

“Maybe she’ll be the Dom” said Cindy 

Draco came rushing out of the bathroom wrapping a towel around himself still dripping wet very clearly angry

“ARGH” Draco sent a pulse of raw magic at the top of the igloo shattering the glass

“Oh….Oh….you know what I’m going to blow them up myself” he shouted pacing back and forth

Hermione took out her wand and fixed the igloo and cleaned all the glass up but not before Draco cut his feet which he didn’t seem to notice.

“Sit down” said Hermione getting up

“I don’t want to sit down” he snapped

“Please sit down and calm down” she said quietly trying to defuse the situation

Draco took a few quick breaths and then a large slow one and then a few smaller slower ones and sat down

“I know this is shocking and I understand your furious but I need you to calm down, You need to use all your Malfoy control and be friends with these people for three more days” said Hermione patiently 

Draco gave her a death stare she hadn’t seen since second year as she healed his feet. He didn’t say anything for the rest of the evening. He put on baggy shorts and got into bed and watched the hotels activities. When the hotel was all sleeping Hermione got into her pyjamas and got into bed.

Hermione rolled over and gave Draco her back she understood he was needing his space. After a while he curled up behind her sliding his arms around her.

“We need to find out what happened at the last party. And if and when it’s time to bust them you have to let me do it my way…alone” he said resting the side of his face against hers

“I won’t get in your way and you can do it…. but I will be there… for you” said Hermione turning her face to look at him

“Fine” said Draco quietly giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek and laying down to sleep

It was pointless neither of them could sleep knowing they had to be friends with these people and then save their life.

Sometime after 3 am Draco had a horrifying thought

“Hermione are you awake” he said gently not moving in case she was

“Yes” she said rolling back into him so she could see his face

“Have you had an orgy” he asked

“No” laughed Hermione “Can I ask you something” she asked quietly

“Yeah anything” he replied 

“Is it that the men want to do things with you that makes you angry” she asked

“No not at all… it’s the assumption that I would share myself outside of you” said Draco  

“Ok… we never said we would be exclusive friends with benefits” said Hermione trying to lighten his mood

“Hermione as far as they know you are my wife and I would never cheat on or share my wife” said Draco seriously

“Oh ok” said Hermione unsure as what to say to that

“I’ll admit I don’t necessarily want to know about you with other people though” Said Draco 

“Me neither” said Hermione rolling all the way over to look straight at Draco

“Deal then” said Draco smiling at Hermione

“Deal” replied Hermione leaning in to kiss him

Draco Kissed Hermione back fully forgetting the other people in the hotel.  It wasn’t long before he had removed Hermione’s pyjamas and was making his way down her stomach again. She had tried to touch him but he had moved and reminded her of the anytime he wants portion of their deal. Draco teased her with his tongue before kissing her fully. Hermione couldn’t help but to cry out again, she was instantly in heaven. She gripped the bed sheets beside her and cried out again as Draco pushed two fingers inside of her and twirled his tongue around her pleasure centre. Hermione looked down and saw Draco looking up at her smirking while twirling. The image of him between her legs made her pleasure increase. He worked his fingers and twirled his tongue in a rhythmic pattern that had Hermione ready to explode, just as she was getting to her breaking point he removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue and sucked her pleasure centre. The sensation was phenomenal. Hermione gripped the side of Draco’s head and cried out his name as she experienced a new and far more intense explosion then she had ever had before.   

Hermione laid with her eyes closed, breathless and sweaty with her heart beating in her ears and her legs shaking. Draco lay next to her watching her smile to herself and trying to control her breathing.

“I really like doing that” he said playing with her fingers

“Ha I really like you doing that” Hermione laughed softly

Draco kissed Hermione’s fingers

“Why didn’t you let me touch you” she asked quietly opening her eyes to look at him

“I like pleasuring you” he said casually

“Yeah but don’t you want some too” she smiled

“I don’t get to do it much to be honest” said Draco

“You have woman throwing themselves at you all the time” said Hermione

“They think the way to my vaults is through pleasuring me” said Draco

“Oh well you keep your vaults and you can do that anytime you want” said Hermione rolling over and moving back into Draco pulling his arm over her

Hermione fell asleep quickly snuggled into Draco’s arms          

“I’d give it all to you” he whispered with a kiss on the forehead 

Morning came too soon for Draco, he least favourite part of the day was letting go of Hermione. But he would never tell her that.

“Let’s get breakfast” he said still holding on to her

“Let’s go have breakfast” replied Hermione

“But it’s nice in here, it’s warm and your naked” said Draco running a hand down Hermione’s side     

“Very tempting but we need to go and find out about last year’s party” arching into him enjoying his hand running along her body

“But your so… naked… and I want you” he said kissing Hermione’s neck and shoulder while he pulled her hips and push himself against her showing her his was very keen.

Hermione reached behind her and rubbed her palm against Draco over his shorts. She could feel he was larger then what she was used to and he was ready to have all of her but they had work to do.

“Oh merlin” he moaned into her neck

Hermione slipped her hand inside his shorts and took hold of him squeezing gently and pulling smoothly.

Draco took hold of Hermione’s breast and bite into the nape of her neck gently

Hermione moaned softly and Draco gripped Hermione’s breast a little harder

“Oh Hermione” he moaned a little breathless

Suddenly Hermione let go of Draco and took her hand back and pushed Draco’s hand off her to get out of bed.

“What…” asked Draco a little shocked

“Just a little inspiration for you to finish the mission” smirked Hermione as she stood naked next to the bed

Draco understood what Hermione meant – there would be no more fun times until the mission was done.

“That’s just mean” said Draco slightly laughing but slightly wanting to cry

“I never said I was nice” she smirked and walked to the bathroom to shower

“You get hotter by the day though” muttered Draco

He had never had anyone tease him the way Hermione had and he found it an incredible turn on. She would say no until after the mission but he could still tease her and try to convince her to change her mind. He was going to enjoy this game.

At breakfast Hermione and Draco sat and listened to the targets talking about more of their friends that will be arriving that day.

Gabriel approached their table and handed Hermione a folded piece of paper and quickly walked off

“It’s the details to the party it’s in the large private igloo at the end” said Hermione after looking at the paper

“We need to set up surveillance in and around the room” said Draco

“Ok I’ll take outside and you can do inside” said Hermione

“Um no I’ll do outside and you do inside…. it’s snowing Hermione” said Draco 

“Draco that’s sweet” she kissed his cheek and down his neck “But you can’t fit under the igloo” under the table she placed a hand on his leg and slowly moved it up and towards the inside of his thigh “You’re too big” she whispered into his ear while she rubbed him with her palm

Draco’s eyes closed as he tried to stay quiet while really enjoying what Hermione was doing. 

“See how big you are” she smirked as she pulled her hand away from his now full and engorged groin.

“You’re the devil today it’s really hot” clearly affected by Hermione’s cunningness today 

“I don’t get to do it much either” she winked

Draco pulled her in to a deep urgent passionate kiss.

“I’ll let you do whatever you want” said Draco a little out of breath from kissing Hermione with such urgency

“I know” she said with a sweet smile

Hermione was a little shocked at herself, she wasn’t sure what had gotten in to her she was never this forward with anyone before. ‘ _Why does Draco always bring such extremes out in me?’_   She asked herself as she ate her breakfast

 _‘Just when I think she can’t get any better she starts to show her Slytherin side’_ thought Draco

“We should go play in the snow” said Draco

“I could defiantly use a cool down” muttered Hermione to herself

They put on their snow suits and went out for a walk to the last Igloo. They walked in silence and thought about the ramifications of being intimate. Would their work suffer? _‘Yes’_ was all Hermione could think. ‘ _Maybe it wasn’t such a great idea for them’_.

When they got to the last igloo it was freezing outside but they were both warm thanks to their suits.

“Here I’ll go underneath you go around” said Hermione taking a handful and passing Draco the rest in the bag.

 _‘I’d rather be underneath you, with you around me’_ thought Draco with a smirk and walked off to put the fly’s up. He wondered as he walked why he hadn’t said that out loud. He would normally have said it just to see her reaction but it was different. They were changing already and Draco didn’t like it.

They were more comfortable now but less comfortable at the same time and Hermione didn’t like it.

Hermione had to take her coat off to climb under the massive Igloo, it kept her warm but was bulking a puffy and the gap to get underneath was very small, she was very cold very fast. She searched every crevice and nook but couldn’t see any bombs so just released the bugs into cover the whole underneath. And crawled out.

Her singlet was wet from the snow getting in and out of under the Igloo and her lips were blue and her body so frozen she found it hard to move. When she came out Draco was waiting for her holding her coat he opened his coat and pulled her in to get his body warmth and wrapped his and her coat around her shoulders.

“Noth…. nothing un…. under” Hermione tried to speak but her whole top half was frozen

“Sshhh its ok come on” said Draco and picked Hermione up bridal style and carried her back to the room.            

“You need to get warm I’m going to put you in the bath” said Draco

Draco carried her to the bathroom and flicked the water on with wandless magic as he sat on the floor. He held her tight with one hand and took her shoes and socks off with the other hand when the bath was filled with hot water he slide her pants and singlet off she was still blue and shacking when Draco lowered her into the bath.

Hermione lay in the bath with her eyes closed trying to will herself warm. After having to refill the hot water in the bath twice Hermione started to feel normal again. Draco had sat with his back against the bath the whole time silent.

“Hermione can I ask you a question” asked Draco when he heard he start to move around

“Sure” she smiled and turned resting her chin on her arm on the side the bath

“Why didn’t you use a weather protection spell or a warming spell” asked Draco concerned

“I actually didn’t think about it” she said a little concerned her self

“What were you thinking about” he asked

“The changes in us” she said quietly and then continued

“You make everything extreme for me” she said sadly

“Hasn’t always been like that though” he said sadly

“What about you” she asked feeling uncomfortable that her changes were being discussed

“What about me” He asked softly

“Can you look at me” she asked

 Draco turned slowly to look at Hermione as a tear rolled down her face and took a deep breath

“You change things for me…spin me about” as Draco confessed he wiped the tear away from Hermione’s face

Hermione let a few more tears go and nodded, Draco put his forehead against hers and sighed they both knew that they couldn’t separate their feelings which they wouldn’t discuss and explore their physical relationship without it interfering with their work and that was more important.

Draco nodded slightly and then pulled back and kissed Hermione on the forehead. When he pulled back he had a tear threatening to escape. Draco looked into Hermione eyes one more time before he got up off the floor and walked out of the bathroom. Hermione allowed herself to be overcome with emotion to finally let everything out. Her tears flowed as she cried silently for the reasons that were too painful to think about.

Draco paced the room struggling to breath, he was angry and hurt. He ripped his coat off and threw it. He sat down on the side of the bed and put his hands through his hair and pulled it hard rocking back and forth. Draco decided to numb himself with fire whiskey and retrieved the bottle he carried in his go bag for emergencies, Draco started drinking straight from the bottle from the floor leaning against the bed. 

_‘You’re losing your edge’_

_‘Becoming soft’_

_‘Soft and Draco Malfoy don’t go together’_ he reprimanded himself

Draco looked at the bottle in his hand and put the lid back on. He got up on unsteady legs and put it back in his bag and pulled out a _‘think straight’_ potion.  

After what felt like a life time an emotionally drained Hermione got out of the now cold bath. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror for a long time in the hotel bathrobe.

 _‘Who are you now’_ she asked herself

_‘You’ve completely lost your focus’_

_‘This is not the kind of woman you are’_ she reminded herself

Hermione took a deep breath squared her shoulders remembering who she was and who she wanted to be. Another deep breath and Hermione went out to face Draco. When she walked out of the bathroom Draco was taking his potion. She went to her bag and got clean clothes and walked back to the bathroom.

When dressed Hermione remerged from the bathroom, Draco had changed into normal clothes and was sitting on the bed watching the hotel and the Igloo. Hermione joined him on the bed but sat at the end without saying anything they watched the hotel. The Barbies were in the salon and the Kens were in the bar with some more people that had arrived.

It wasn’t a comfortable silence but neither wanted to be the one to talk first. It wasn’t until Hermione stomach grumbled that Draco had really even looked at her.

“You’re hungry” he said but it sounded more annoyed then he had planned

“Yes very I’ll order us something to eat” she said getting up to order room service

“Make it light we need to go to dinner” he said staring at the wall

“Why can’t we just order in later” she said not wanting to go pretend to be married

“Lots more people checked in today and look at this” he said getting up as he pulled an image down closer

“Is that near the Igloo” asked Hermione looking at the picture of snow in the ground and trees

“This is on the far west corner of the Igloo and look” he said pointing to 4 foot prints that seemed to start and finish out of thin air

“Someone covered their tracks” said Hermione pulling the images of underneath the igloo forward

“But there is nothing here” she said scanning the pictures

“Look at this one” he pointed to a picture of a stud and ground but in the top corner just visible was a block that wasn’t there before

“Draco that’s C4” said Hermione shocked

“What” he asked looking at her strangely, he had only heard about it in there Explosive training

“It’s a hybrid Bomb this could cause an avalanche” said Hermione

“Combined muggle explosive with magical bombs it will be like a Natural disaster,” said Draco

“We have to find the rest this can’t be all of them” said Hermione searching the images

“We need to find out what happened last year” said Draco sitting back down and moving all the images back to the walls to be able to be watched at once.

Truthfully it was starting to give him a head ached watching so many views. They had let over 200 Fly’s go and a new view would appear when someone walked into it. It was like watching 150 screens of television at once. The ear bugs would activate when one of the four said any of the activation words Hermione had set they didn’t need to listen to them being disgusting all the time.

Hermione ordered some food and asked Gabriel to see if he could find any information from when they stayed last year. Draco had gone back to watching the images and it was clear to Hermione that this is how it would be now. Minimal conversation that was strained and blunt. It was for the best.

Half Hour later Gabriel showed up with their food and handed Hermione a file.

“The police report from the incident” he said and left without needing anything further

 Hermione sat at the end of the bed with her hot chips and gravy and started to read the police report out loud. Turns out Jasmine and Trevor had filed a complaint with the police after a fight broken out the day after the party.

“Jasmine had sex with Cindy and Darren at the same time and Trevor had Bindy while Eric had Trevor” said Hermione eating more chips

“Then Trevor went to sleep and Jasmine had sex with Cindy and Bindy while the men watched” she read

“Oh but the next day Trevor wasn’t so happy about all the new found fun he had experienced” reading and eating with more chips

“Give it to me, eat your food” snapped Draco snatching the file out of Hermione’s hands having finished his sandwich she ordered him

“So we think it’s this Trevor guy that we’re after” asked Draco ignoring Hermione shocked face

Hermione just shrugged and stuffed more chips in her mouth annoyed at his attitude.

Draco read the file to himself while Hermione ate and watched the images. Their peace was interrupted by the Barbies talking to a new arrival

“You’ll love Draco he’s so hot” said Cindy

“So hot and can totally bend me over anything” said Bindy

“Do you think he will play” asked the new woman

“I really hope so I want to have my way with him” said Cindy

Then Bindy started talking about shoes and the voices cut off

Draco sat with a proud smirk on his face as he continued to read the file Hermione was irritated but had decided not to get emotional about anything work related.

After a few hours of watching the images it was dinner time and the couples were all starting to head to the restaurant.

Hermione and Draco got changed for dinner, but today when Hermione walked out of the Bathroom in a stunning silver strapless mini dress and black stilettos, Draco barely even looked at her

“Finally” he muttered as he walked to the door

“Sorry I’m not used to preening myself as much as you are” she said under her breath but loud enough for him to here

Draco just glared at her and started walking down the hall. Hermione followed a step behind as they walked into the foyer she took Draco’s hand, he didn’t really respond but loosely closed his hand around hers.

They walked to their table smiling at the Barbies and their husbands Hermione noticed that there were quite a few new arrivals and several of them were checking them out. When they sat Hermione ordered wine straight away. The awkwardness was starting to get to her and pretending to be happy was always easier with a glass of wine.                

As they ate dinner Hermione noticed that several of the women were staring over at Draco. She smirked to herself and leaned over.

“Ladies are watching you” she whispered in his ear

Draco glanced around the restaurant and Hermione was right there were a few Barbie looking woman looking over at him.          

“Wonder if their waiting for a show” he smirked

“Try not to enjoy it so much” said Hermione bitterly with a smile for the crowd watching

“Hermione…” he started        

“I know … shut up… I’ll do it” said Hermione cutting him off. She knew they would want to see them before the party and they had to make sure who ever was planning the attack didn’t suspect them of being anything but a couple who’s going to swing. 

“Just make it believable” Draco said snidely.

“Don’t I always” replied Hermione finishing her second glass

They finished eating and they both had another glass of wine and waited for the music to start.

When they walked onto the dance floor they signalled Gabriel to start the tango however much to the annoyance of Hermione and Draco he started a waltz first. Draco held Hermione gently and twirled her around the floor, somewhere in the middle of the twirling Hermione let a small tear go. This mission was becoming far more emotion then she was comfortable with. It needed to stop. When the music stopped Draco gave her a sad pity filled look and wiped her tear away gently with his thumb. The look was enough to fuel Hermione’s anger, she swatted his hand away and gave him a death stare.

 _‘Who is he to feel sorry for me, I AM HERMIONE GRANGER’_ she thought as she took a step back and squared her shoulders.

The music for the tango started and Hermione gave it everything she had. She didn’t think about Draco or Oscar or even Victor. As she danced Hermione felt her own sexuality, her own confidence in her skills not only as a woman but as a witch too. She didn’t need anyone to give praise or help her. As she danced with Draco she let all of her doubts and questions about him go. They were partners and that was all, she was a professional.

The music stopped and Draco gave Hermione a strange look. He was confused by what had just transpired, he had tangoed with Hermione hundreds of times but this time it was like she was dancing with herself. Her movements were flawless as usual but this was different. Draco realised that Hermione had just let go of something and he would miss it.

As they walked back to the table Hermione noticed that Eric had been watching them, she gave him a little wink and a smirk as they walked by.

“What the hell was that” snapped Draco quietly when they had sat down at their table

“What are your talking about” replied Hermione uninterestedly as she looked at the dessert menu 

“You just winked at that freak” said Draco in an angry whisper behind his own dessert menu                 

Hermione lowered her menu slowly turned to face Draco. She grabbed his tie and yanked him towards her so their faces were a centimetre apart.

“We have a job to do and that involves getting those freaks to want to fuck us, so pull your shit together” She whispered and then closed the gap between them kissing Draco hard on the lips.

This was the first time they had kissed and she had felt nothing. Draco felt the coldness in her kiss and could barely bring himself to kiss her back.

He pulled away a little and looked at Hermione slightly shocked

“They’re watching” she said barely moving her mouth

Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and leg and pulled her into his lap bringing their lips together again. This time he kissed her like he would the twins no emotion just going through the motions.

Hermione ran her hands slowly up his chest and around his shoulders as he ran his arms slowly around her waist and then one hand along her backside and down her thigh. As he ran his hand back up her leg they heard a cough.

“Can I take your dessert order” said a nice waitress who looked a little uncomfortable

Hermione got off Draco’s lap and scanned the restaurant discreetly. It was still full of people they would have to stay.

“We’ll share a death by chocolate” answered Draco

The waitress smiled and left and Hermione looked at Draco

“Why do we have to share” she said through a fake smile

“We have a job to do so pull your shit together” He mimicked her with a smirk

“You’re an arse” she said rolling her eyes

“Finally you get it” said Draco as he poured them another glass of wine each

“So is that your plan then” said Hermione taking her wine 

“What” asked Draco confused

“You’re going to be an arse to me until you feel nothing and I hate you” said Hermione calmly taking a sip

“I don’t” he started but Hermione cut him off

“Because you can stop right now, it won’t work” said Hermione

“Are you sure” said Draco scoffed

“I know the real you Draco and you can pretend all you like with everyone else but I will always know, and if you think I will let you destroy us then you have another thing coming” said Hermione looking Draco directly in the eye

“You think you...” he started to sneer

“I do know you and together we are the best team in the history of the Aurors and you will change how our world sees your family” said Hermione sternly

“But us together….” He started

“I know it’s hard, but you’re my partner and I can’t do this without you” said Hermione honestly 

Draco leaned forward and pressed his head against Hermione’s

“I can’t do it without you either” said Draco defeated knowing he could never do what he needed to if he didn’t know Hermione was there to back to him up

“Partners?” asked Hermione softly

“Partners” agreed Draco with a smile

“Your dessert” said the nice waitress placing the desert down in front of Draco and walking off

“You can have it” said Hermione “I know you like to eat it all” she finished with a smirk

Draco laughed he was glad they would laugh about it and now that the air was clear he felt a lot better. They were still a small part of him that was hurting about what couldn’t be.

They finished dinner and went back to their room to watch the hotel again. They scanned through the images from when they were out of the room.

“Look” Said Draco pulling an image down of a woman out in the snow walking towards the Igloo

“She’s only visible for a few feet then she disappears” says Hermione Confused

“It’s her we thought it was Trevor but its Jasmine she’s the witch” said Draco

“We need more information on Trevor” said Hermione getting up

“Where are you going” asked Draco

“To get the information” said Hermione walking out of their room

Draco watched Hermione on the images as she walked down the hall and to the restaurant. She looked around and then flicked her head at someone and walked into the bar. Hermione sat at a table and waited for a few moments before Eric walked in and sat down next to her. Hermione smiled sweetly at him and they started to chat. Draco couldn’t hear anything as he didn’t say any of the trigger words for his bug so he had to sit and watch.

Eric placed his hand on Hermione’s leg under the table and she moved closer towards him. Draco didn’t like someone else touching Hermione the thought made him sick. After an hour of watching Eric paw all over Hermione, Draco was ready to vomit or blow him up. She finally got up from the table and came back to the room.

“Yuck I need a shower” was the first thing Hermione said when the door closed

“That was disgusting to watch” said Draco starring out the top of the igloo

“Let me shower and I’ll tell you what he said” said Hermione walking into the bathroom

“I hope it was worth it” said Draco walking into the bathroom once the shower went on

“It was but still gross” said Hermione as she washed her hair

“I don’t like this part” said Draco

“I know me neither” said Hermione

When she was finished she turned the water off and Draco handed her a towel.

“You’re too good to have to do that” he said

“So are you” said Hermione wrapping the towel around herself and stepping out from behind the shower curtain

“I need a drink” said Draco leaving the bathroom

Hermione followed Draco out of the bathroom and put her pyjamas on

They sat in bed and drank his fire whiskey as Hermione told Draco everything she had learned from Eric. As it turned out Trevor had taken a large amount of drugs the morning after and over dosed and died, she blamed them.

They watched the images for the next two days. They caught site of the mysterious woman who couldn’t be identify once for a few seconds before she disappeared. But they found more dynamite inside the igloo, so they would have to split up.

“We’re going to have to stop it separately” said Hermione

“I don’t like this Hermione we can’t see her or the bombs” said Draco

“I know, you’re going to have to go to the party while I go underneath” said Hermione worried

“I have a bad feeling about this” said Draco

“Me too but we have 8 hours to plan and if we do that right it will be ok” said Hermione


	21. Chapter 21

For the next 8 hours they watched the hotel and planned their mission by the time the party was ready to start they had a great plan, Draco was going to go to the party and find the mystery woman disarm her and any additional bombs, Hermione wearing her mission clothes that were weather resistant was going to go back underneath and remove the bombs. Easy in theory not easy in practice it would turn out.

When they were ready to leave the room Draco pulled Hermione into a hug.

“Don’t do anything crazy and don’t die” he said

“You either” she replied

Then Draco took Hermione face in his hands and kissed her lips softy

“For good luck” he said when he pulled away

“Be safe” she said and walked out of the room to complete her part of the mission

When Draco arrived at the party looking stunning as usual in his black on black suit it was in full swing everyone had arrived and some were even getting naked already, he mingled and met a few other couples, everyone asking when his beautiful wife would be joining

“Don’t you worry she’ll be here shortly she just had a phone call to make” he lied

He walked around the room trying to find any signs of the bombs but he couldn’t see anything but felt the room was filled with concealed magic.

“Draco” came a small voice out of his ring

Draco went a hid behind some decoration to speak with Hermione

“What have you found” he asked

“10 bombs at least and all more complicated than I’ve ever seen, I need Seamus” she said

“I’ll have to remove the concealment charm to see the ones in here loop me in with Alexis and Seamus in 5 mins” said Draco cutting the connection

Draco locked the door with magic and walked to the centre of the room he took out his wand and cut the music

“Jasmine now is a good time to come out before it gets messy” he said loudly

The other guests just looked at him like he had taken to many drugs but no one came forward

“Maxima Reveleo” he said as he cast the revealing charm

Cindy who was naked on top of another man suddenly turned into Jasmine as the Bombs that were cleverly disguised as balloons appeared.

“Jasmine what the hell where is Cindy” shouted Eric who thought he was watching his wife be pleasured by someone else

“Oh she’s hiding don’t worry” said Cindy playfully

“Draco Malfoy how lovely to see you again” said Jasmine turning to face him

“Millicent Bullstrode can’t say it’s lovely to see you” He said realising just who ‘Jasmine’ was.

“I heard you had gone legit but I never would have thought it to be true” she laughed

Draco didn’t respond but shot a stunning spell at her, she wasn’t a bad duellist but nowhere near as good as Draco and after several back and forth spells she was disarmed, bound and unconscious. The guests were huddled on the ground clinging to each other around the edges of the room.

Alexis and Seamus were both at Harry and Ginny’s New Year’s Eve party when Hermione called.

“Seamus we need your help” came Hermione voice out of his ring while he was doing shots with Harry and Ron

“Alexis call Draco” he yelled walking into the library

“What do you need” he said into his ring

“Look Seamus” she turned her ring to face the pile that was around a woman

“And there is more in the corners” said Hermione

“Draco what’s going on” came Alexis’s voice out of his ring  

“Have a look at these” he said as he put his fist close to a bomb so she could see

“Oh shit Draco where is Hermione it’s made with Dark magic you have to get out of there” said Alexis as she walked into the library for some quiet

“yeah we know, but I can’t I found Cindy she’s tied up under the Igloo with a bunch of explosives”

“Get my wife out of there” Shouted Eric

“Shut up” Draco shouted at Eric

“Ok you’re going to have to remove the bottle bombs carefully if you move it to much the potions will mix and it will explode” Said Seamus

“I can’t find a timer or trigger or anything though” said Hermione

“It will be magically set to mix at a specific time and you won’t be able to stop it” said Seamus

“It’s at midnight… OK everyone out” shouted Draco waving his wand at the door

“We can’t its locked” cried one the girls at the door

“She might have rigged it to lock when the timers started” said Alexis

“You have to start to disassemble them you can’t wait” said Seamus

Hermione had started before Seamus gave the word she had done one already but it was taking a long time. Draco ordered everyone to the back and to sit of the floor while he gathered the Bottle bombs very carefully.

Cindy started to wake up and become hysterical

“Don’t move” said Hermione  

“What have you done you freak” she shouted pulling against her ropes

Hermione took her wand and pointed it at Cindy’s face causing her to freeze in fear.

“If you move again we all die, do you understand” she said forcefully

Cindy began to cry silently without moving.

“It’s going to be ok we are here to help you” said Hermione to Cindy disassembling another bomb

“Seamus it’s taking too long” Said Hermione

“Just keep going” Said Seamus “You can do it” he said reassuring

“Once you have removed the bottle bomb you need to neutralise the orange potion on top” said Alexis

“How” Shouted Draco

“Separation spell you’re going to need to put it into something else, the white potion is fine by its self-it’s just an accelerator” said Seamus

Draco got up and looked around

“Punch bowl” said Bindy pointing to the large glass bowl on the table

“Brilliant” Said Draco picking up the punch bowl and tossing the punch so much of it landed on Eric.

Hermione dug into her bag a pulled out a small vial she then enlarged. There was only two feet of room to move around under the igloo and that was making the disarming process very difficult.

Alexis and Seamus were pacing quietly in the library letting them work and waiting for them to say something else. Draco had gotten all his bottle bombs down and had started to separate them, Hermione had only managed to get the four in the corners down and separate two.

“How we going black team” said Seamus unable to wait any longer. He hadn’t noticed that Harry, Ron, Michael, Ginny and George, were all standing quietly just inside the doorway terrified for their friend  

“Four down and two neutralised” said Hermione

“Three to Neutralised and I’m done, Hermione get a move on” said Draco

“I’m going as fast as I can it’s not easy under here you know” snapped Hermione but she did start to move a little faster

“Time check its 11:30 Hermione you gonna need to move it” said Alexis

“ok ok I’m going” said Hermione picking up her pace again      

“Who made these” said Seamus

“Millicent Bullstrode” said Draco with such distain in his voice

“That crazy bitch” said Seamus angrily

“You’re going to need to get rid of the orange potion it will still go off” said Alexis

“What do you mean go off” said Draco looking at the large bowl of orange potion in front of him

“It’s made with dark magic it will explode but without the white side it won’t be as big” said Seamus

“Draco I don’t think I’m going to be able to do them all you need to get the people out” said Hermione trying to hold the fear out of her voice

“Bull shit you are Hermione Granger Gryffindor Princess brightest witch of the age and you will not be beaten by a Slytherin skank who didn’t even graduate do you understand me” Shouted Draco

“Right sorry I’m on it” said Hermione needing that little pep talk to re-focus and keep going

“How’s yours going Hermione” Said Alexis calmly struggling to keep her panic under control unable to wait any longer to check in

Ginny had started to cry silently, George was white as a ghost, Ron was Red faced and Harry was struggling to remember to breathe all of them paralysed with fear. 

“8 down and 8 neutralised Cindy is still tied up though and there is a different kind of bomb attached to her, how am I for time” said Hermione

“It’s 11:45 Hermione” Alexis

“Show me the other bomb” Said Seamus

Hermione pointed her hand at the bomb that was tied to Cindy’s chest.

“Shit” Yelled Draco abandoning his bombs and rushing to Millicent and waking her up with a spell

“How do we disarm the final bomb” shouted Draco

“HA ha you can’t disarm a Bellatrix” she laughed causing Draco to punch her in the face 

“She’s right she can’t disarm that she doesn’t have time” said Seamus to Alexis covering his ring so Hermione couldn’t hear

Freelie and the elves had be listening at the feet of the others and Shield and Sphere ran forward to Seamus

“Mr Seamus Mr Seamus she doesn’t have to pull it apart” said Sphere

“Miss Hermione can Shield it in” Said Shield bouncing up and down with urgency

“Will that work” Asked Alexis to Seamus

“Mr Draco’s shield was very strong, stopped us from getting out and anything coming in” said Love from the door way causing Seamus and Alexis to turn around and see the others  

“Not a word” said Seamus pointing at the others who just nodded frozen in fear

“Ok trap the Bellatrix bomb and any un-neutralised bombs and the orange potion inside your Shield” said Seamus

“Are you crazy that might not hold it” Shouted Draco

Hermione was busy pulling the large bomb away from Cindy to listen to them argue she had seen this in one of the books she had borrowed from Draco’s library.

“Time check” said Hermione

“11:58” Said Alexis

“Something is starting” said Draco noticing that his orange liquid was starting to glow 

“Trap it in your shield” shouted Seamus

“I can disarm it hang on” said Hermione

“Just trap it Hermione” shouted Draco casting his strongest shield around the mixture          

“11:59” said Alexis

“I’ve got this” said Hermione as she started to pull the core out of the Bellatrix

“10” said Alexis starting to count to midnight

“Almost there” said Hermione

“9”

“Hermione stop it and cast your shield” said Draco

“8”

“I can do it” said Hermione

“7”

“Hermione do it now” yelled Seamus

“6”

“If you could all be quiet for a moment” said Hermione calmly detaching more tubes from the core of the Bellatrix

“5 Hermione please” said Alexis starting to panic

“4, 3, 2, 1,” counted Alexis’s

At the stroke of midnight the whole igloo shock, the shield Draco had cast had held but the sound had travelled. Everyone in the Library at Grimmauld Place held their Breath

“Draco, Hermione are you alright” asked Seamus desperate to hear his friend’s voices

“The shield held I’m Fine” said Draco

Alexis and Seamus let out a little of the breathe they were holding

“Hermione you there” asked Alexis

“Hermione” yelled Seamus when she didn’t respond

“Hermione” asked Draco fearing the worse

“Hermione you answer me when I’m talking to you woman” yelled Draco 

“You know I hate when you call me that” coughed Hermione after a few tense seconds

The Library let out a cheer of pure relief and Joy, Draco started to laugh and Seamus and Alexis gave each other a hug.

“That was too close and you promised” said Draco softy causing the library to quieten down

Alexis was about to shut the ring off when Seamus grabbed her hand

“They need to understand” said Seamus quietly flicking his head towards the crowd

“I know I did, but I have you Draco Malfoy to back me up and you will always save me” she said with a little cough not realising anyone else was listening

“You’re faith in my healing skills is starting to give me heart palpitations” said Draco softy

“That’s what you get when you’re the best” she laughed and coughed at the same time

“What’s wrong love” asked Draco gently

“My shield held but there was still a pulse through the ground and it has dislodged dust and snow we need you to come dig us out” said Hermione

“I told you to shield it, you left it too late” said Draco a little angrily

“Seamus is going to be pissed when he finds out I dismantled a Bellatrix in under 5 minutes” she laughed and then coughed a lot

 “I’m coming now hang on” said Draco as he charged a coin to send Millicent who was look very angry and disappointed away

“You just got beaten by Hermione Granger enjoy Gaol” said Draco pressing the token in to her face

Draco blasted and hole in the wall of the igloo and jumped out. He started blasting the snow away from the little hole that lead to the underneath. He spelled a few ropes to go underneath and pull the two women out. Hermione dragging the core of the Bellatrix with her.

Draco handed Hermione a potion “All of it” he said

“Stay in the igloo we’ll be there in a minute” he ordered Cindy and levitated her into the Igloo

Hermione had just taken the potion to clear her lungs of dirt when Draco pounced knocking her to the ground and trapping her hands at her side as he lay his whole body on top of hers

“Ouch Draco you’re crushing me a bit” she said trying to get up

“You promised” he shouted in her face

“I’m ok Draco” she said smoothly

“And what if you weren’t” he said still angry

“Then you would fix me” she said quietly

“And what happens to me when one day I can’t Hermione” He said his voice betraying his emotion slightly

“It works both ways Draco you don’t think I get scared when your life is on the line” she said a little hurt

“I meant what I said Hermione I can’t do this without you…But if you risk your life like that again you will force me too” he said Seriously

“What will you do” said Hermione seriously

“Lock you in my dungeon forever” said Draco

“Could you make it the library, oh I could be your library sex slave” she laughed

“Not funny” he said getting up and pulling her with him

“You know Malfoy spending my life trapped in your library and being your sex slave isn’t a terrifying thought” she laughed

“Still not funny” he said

“You could eat in every night” she smirked  

“Just come here I’ll take us in” he said with a laugh as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him

Hermione couldn’t resist and kissed him on the lips making an obvious kissing sound

“What was that for” he asked

“Thanks for saving me again” she said sweetly

“You’re welcome” he said quietly and took off into the igloo

Seamus and Alexis cut their rings off and looked at the shocked faces of all Hermione’s Friends

“Is that how it always is” asked Ginny a little shell shocked

“Every mission is different some more extreme than others” answered Alexis

“That’s how they are all the time isn’t it” asked Harry

“They have a very unique and complicated Partnership” said Seamus

“We won’t wipe your memory but you can’t speak about what you heard especially to Hermione or Draco” Said Alexis

“He actually really cares about her” said Ron thoughtfully

“Like I said Unique and Complicated” replied Seamus

They all agreed not to talk about what they had heard and headed back into the other room to continue to party but this time instead of celebrating the New Year they tossed to Hermione and Draco being alive.

Hermione and Draco wiped the memory of the night from all the guests and unlocked Millicent’s spells so they could leave. They left them slightly dazed on the floor so they would think they had been spiked and not question it.

Draco fixed the wall before he and Hermione gathered up all the bomb particles and went back to their room.

As Hermione was sealing the Core of the Bellatrix bomb in a trophy case and putting it in her bag Draco got his Fire whiskey out.

“Happy New Year Granger” he said handing her a glass and downing his

“Happy New Year Malfoy” said Hermione with a little smirk and drank her drink in one go

Hermione stepped forward and kissed Draco wrapping her arms around his head. He was a little shocked at first but then he kissed her back pulling her into him. He pulled back for a moment worried that it could go too far

“Hermione I don’t think this is a good idea we sort of agreed” he started but Hermione cut him off

“Shut up Draco its New Year’s Eve and we’re alive, Tomorrow we can be professional but just once I want to enjoy being alive with my sexy as hell partner” she said kissing him very lightly 

“You are the devil woman” he smirk knowing this was a terrible idea but wanting to do it anyway he kissed her back with enthusiasm 

Draco held Hermione close and they kissed passionately before he unzipped her jacket and he pulled it down off her shoulders he trapped her hands by her waist and walked her to the nearest wall which happened to be the glass window of their Igloo. As he released her hands Hermione took the opportunity to relieve him of his suit jacket and start to undo his tie. Their lips never parting as they continued to undress each other gently enjoying the process. Draco exploring all of Hermione’s body with his hands building her desire. When Hermione was fully naked Draco picked her up bridal style keeping their lips attached and carried her to the bed laying her down gently and laying on top her is very skilled smooth movement. It was slow and gentle and by the time Draco was on top of Hermione she was ready to scream in desperation of him.

“Draco please… I can’t wait … I want you inside of me” she moaned between kisses

Draco had positioned himself to touch her entrance gently so she could feel when he would pulse against her

“There is no going back after this Granger” he said pushing his tip inside her just a little

Hermione decided not to respond with words but to instead roll them over and push him deep inside her in one swift movement.

They both let out a cry of pleasure, Hermione started to move slowly on top of Draco letting out sounds of pleasure with every movement, the view of Hermione naked on top of him and feeling her body with the look of pleasure on her face was almost too much for Draco to control himself. He sat quickly to kiss her and rolled them over so he could pleasure her, the pressure was already building between them and when Draco took over with a deep hard rhythm Hermione was reaching new heights of ecstasy. Hermione have never been as vocal as this but then she had never felt so filled before either. Draco was a very impressive man and filled Hermione to the point it was instant pleasure and almost pain.

“Oh Merlin... you feel so amazing” he moaned to her a little breathless 

“You’re incredible Draco” moaned Hermione

The way she said his name was like hitting the overdrive button for Draco, He couldn’t help but to go faster and harder and hold her tight.

Hermione couldn’t help but to cry out with the additional pleasure that was being pumped into her.

“Yes Draco yes” she encouraged loudly digging her nails into his back

Draco couldn’t help but go even harder and bite down on her neck. Her sounds were making him crazy and he was going to lose himself in her at any moment.

“If you keep screaming my name like that I’m going to lose myself in you” he grunted

Just know that she was turning him on more with her sounds made Hermione cry out more.

“Do it Draco” she cried wrapping her legs around his waist

The change in position meant Draco could go deeper into Hermione. He slowed his rhythm and pushed into her hard and deep, drawing out slowly to push into her again hard, fast and deep again.

Again and again and again he went in fast and hard and as deep as he could go and then came almost all the way out slowly to go back in fast and hard and deep.

Each time he pushed into Hermione he made her cry out with pleasure and each time he pulled out she would moan for him to go back inside.

“Draco” she moan his name almost painfully

“Yes love” he said seductively while he held himself deep inside her a moment moving very slightly in and out 

“Make me explode….please” she begged

Draco started to move into her hard and fast again bringing her back to the edge, When he could feel that she was close he rolled them and pushed Hermione up into a sitting position so he could watch her explode.

It only took a few rocks back and forth with Draco so deep inside Hermione for them both to reach the edge.

Draco gripped Hermione’s hips and watched her as she moved on top of him, He reached one hand up a took hold of her breast rubbing her nipple as he gripped it sending Hermione completely over the edge causing her to cry out with totally ecstasy, bring Draco to his finish as well.

Hermione leaned down and kissed Draco as the ripples continued to flow through both of them. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her close their lips still connected. He rolled slightly so she was on the bed but still very close to him and released her lips.

They lay quietly holding each other while catching their breath and watched as the sun started to rise in the window of their igloo.

Hermione was sure they would have to talk about it at some point but not now and not today.


	22. Chapter 22

The weeks following the New Year’s Eve mission had gone very smoothly. They hadn’t talked about the amazing sex they had shared just carried on being professional. The few missions they had done since went very smoothly with no real threat to either of their lives.

 “Do you want to come over and work on the circle tonight” asked Hermione tentatively as they hadn’t done anything outside of work together since they came back

“Sure do you think love will make me a pie” he asked smiling

“You’re obsessed” she laughed

“I actually have something for them since they got me a Christmas present” said Draco

“Oh Merlin I’m afraid to ask, they’ve been extra weird since Christmas I think maybe they saw something awful at Harry’s Party” said Hermione

Since coming home they had been a little quiet and had given her a hug every time she left the house and waited for her to return to give her another one.

“You Ready” asked Draco noticing it was five o’clock already

“Sure” said Hermione getting up and getting her purse

Draco reached into his draw and pulled out 5 little packages and followed Hermione out to the lift. As usual Harry and Ron were waiting but this time didn’t give Hermione any strange looks.

When the lift stopped on a different floor the twins were waiting.

“We’ll get the next one” snapped the Blonde while the Brunette just gave Draco a death stare

“They seem a little upset” said Hermione once the lift closed and started moving again

“They may have tried to get into the manor a few days after we got back from Finland” said Draco calmly

“How long were they stuck in the dungeon” laughed Hermione

“Only about 20 hours my house elves let them out eventually” said Draco as the lift finished moving

They walked and talked their way across the foyer 

“You left them in there” asked Ron curiously with no accusation in his voice

“I didn’t know they were there Kitty didn’t tell me” said Draco

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that they were stuck in the dungeons and His elves name was Kitty she stepped into the fire place to go home.

“Miss Hermione your home safe” said Freelie as the others ran and hugged her legs

“Yes I’m ok…glad to see you all too” said Hermione starting to get concerned for her elves

When Draco walked out of the Fire place at Grimmauld place the elves went a little crazy

“Mr Draco Mr Draco” Bounced love

“Thank you Mr Draco thank you” said Freelie with tears running down her face

“Did you tell them already” asked Draco

“Not sure what they are talking about” said Hermione

“Ok anyway I have some belated Christmas presents for you” said Draco dropping to his knee and handing each elf a little package

The elves all looked a little stunned but opened their package.

“Yey thank you Mr Draco Thank you” said love bouncing up and down with her new Slytherin robe pyjamas 

“Thank you Mr Draco” sang the other elves holding up theirs and scampering out of the lounge room

“What was all that about” asked Draco

“Who knows they are weird but what about the girls in the dungeon” asked Ron changing the subject

“Oh Kitty feed them and then let them go” said Draco

“What did you do when you found out” asked Harry 

“I punished her for not telling me” smirked Draco at Hermione 

Hermione immediately angry was about to go a rant about how evil and cruel he was.

“I gave her a bonus and I bought her two new dresses” smiled Draco

“That wasn’t funny” said Hermione smacking him in the arm

Harry and Ron laughed

“She would have preferred to iron her hands but I have forbidden her from doing that” said Draco casually

“Why did she wait so long to set them free” laughed Ron

“She thinks they were trying to get the Malfoy fortune” answered Draco

“Why does she care” asked Harry curiously

“I set all the house elves free after the war and gave them a choice to stay with pay” said Draco casually

“They stayed and renewed their oath to my bloodline” he finished

“What all of them?” asked Hermione

“Yes I wasn’t awful to them like my parents and they have basically raised me I used to play with them when my father was away which was a lot, Kitty is Dobby’s little sister” he said directing the last part to Harry

“Aww” said Hermione

“Calm down woman….Come on times wasting” said Draco rolling his eyes at Hermione and walking to the library

“We’ll be in the library” said Hermione walking out after him

“You know I hate that” said Hermione to Draco when they got into the library

“I know” he smirked taking his regular seat in the arm chair

They spent the next few hours working on Hermione’s circle but today she hadn’t managed to keep it up for more than a few seconds

“I can’t do this” she yelled for the tenth time and stamping her foot and crossing her arms

Draco got up and stood closely in front of Hermione and uncrossed her arms 

“Dinner is ready Miss Hermione” said love from the door way 

“Let’s eat and come back to it” said Draco

Hermione rested her head on Draco’s chest and sighed “Fine” she said through gritted teeth 

Draco turned and walked Hermione out of the library with his arm over her shoulder as a comfort. Just as they got to the door of the kitchen he removed it and let her walk in. Hermione sat down at the table feeling awful, she just wanted to sulk. Draco sat down next to her and tried to give Harry, Ginny and Ron the ‘Don’t ask” face

“You alright Hermione” asked Ron oblivious as usual to his surroundings

“I’m fine” she huffed resting her head in her finger tips

“House looks great Harry” said Draco before Ron could say anything else

“Thank you Dragon has been doing the restorations” said Harry cheerfully

“Oh yes Mr Harry I have been doing it night and day” said dragon proudly pushing a plate of food in front of Harry as the other elves put the rest of the food on the table 

“Might have to hire you to do the manor when you’re done” said Draco

Hermione’s head shot up and Draco regretted saying anything       

“Your manor isn’t finished yet” she asked outraged

“No it sort of cracks and falls apart when the work is finished” said Draco

“Why” asked Ginny giving Hermione a moment to calm down

“They don’t know they think it’s because _he_ stayed there and a lot of dark magic has been done in that part of the house that it sort of absorbed it and became rotten like my family” said Draco

Hermione slammed her fork down and gave him a look of pure outrage

“Like my parents” said Draco quickly a little scared at Hermione anger right now

Hermione started to stab her food angrily

Harry tried to lighten the mood but Ron got in first

“That must have cost you a bunch” he said casually not trying to make it worse by just having normal conversation

“Two and a half million Galleons so far” said Draco casually with a shrug 

Ron chocked on his food and even Ginny’s face faulted a little. Harry of course was quite wealthy the Potters had a lot of money and so had the Blacks so Harry was extremely comfortable.

“That’s not too bad the restorations here and in Godrick’s hollow will come to about one and half million, but it won’t take long especially since Dragon is doing it” said Harry trying to not make Draco feel so uncomfortable

“They started when I started training it’s the time it’s taking that’s more annoying” said Draco

“Mr Draco please let me look when I have finished here” asked Dragon

“Miss Hermione please let Dragon restore the honour to the Malfoy manor that Mr Draco deserves” begged dragon

“Oh oh oh Please Miss Hermione let me help” bounced Love

Hermione stopped stabbing at her food for a moment and looked at Draco with a questionable look

“If you think that’s ok then its fine with me I’ll pay them of course” said Draco carefully

“It’s fine if you want to when you’ve finished here” said Hermione as pleasant as she could manage and started stabbing at her food again

Dragon jumped up and kissed Hermione on the cheek only to be reprimanded by his mother about knowing his place and to get off the table while they were eating.

“Do your house elves not like to do that stuff” asked Ginny innocently

“They won’t set foot in the west wing” said Draco cautiously

“Why not” asked Ron with a mouth full of food

Everyone at the table slowly turned and just looked at Ron.

“Oh right” said Ron sheepishly

“So how is the training going” he asked trying to lighten the mood but picking a worse topic

“Just great Ronald thank you” snapped Hermione throwing her fork down

“I’m going to get changed” said Hermione miserably walking out of the kitchen

“You’re are such a boob” said Ginny shaking her head at Ron

“That bad” said Harry to Draco

“Remember when she punched me” said Draco

“Yeah” they all said laughing a little

“Remember how Umbridge wouldn’t let us do magic in class” he added

“Yeah” they all said 

“And you remember when Slughorn took potions and Harry beat Hermione at every potion that year” he continued

“Yeah” they laughed     

“Well now combine all that anger together and that’s just a small fraction” said Draco

“Oh crap” said Ginny

“She’s a bit scary when she gets angry” said Ron  

“Mate it’s like next level some days at work, I almost feel bad for the criminals” said Draco

“What do you mean” said Harry getting concerned about her anger

“Let’s just say some are relieved when they get to goal and she’s not there” said Draco

“Like you can talk” said Hermione standing in the door way with just a singlet and short shorts on

“Um Surrey” said Draco getting up from the table and walking to the door

“What about Surrey” said Hermione walking down to the library

“Hermione you dropped him off a building and let him fall thirty five floors” he laughed

“I caught him at the bottom…you threw a guy through a window and left him bleeding” said Hermione laughing as they closed the door to the library

“Should we be concerned about that” said Ginny softly

“I already am” said Harry sadly finishing his food in silence

“Nah she’s alright” said Ron     

“How can you be so sure” said Harry

“No one’s been on the receiving end of Hermione’s anger more than me… She’s fine” said Ron

“Good point” said Harry

“When she goes really quiet or stops going to work then we worry” said Ron casually

***

After a few more hours of getting nowhere Hermione was again very frustrated. Draco kept getting up and uncrossing her arms and telling her to relax 

“Ok let’s…” said Draco turning to sit in his chair “What are you doing” he asked shocked seeing Hermione bending down

“Stretching I’m trying to relax my body” she said lifting to herself back up

“Great now I’m not relaxed” he muttered quietly

“Does it make you uncomfortable” asked Hermione a little shocked

“No” he said to fast

“I need to relax before I can do it” said Hermione sitting down on the floor to stretch more

“Let me help” he said with a smirk very softly she almost missed it

Hermione smirked at Draco locking eyes with him, she licked her bottom lip as she got up of the floor and took a step towards him without saying anything she took off her singlet slowly and dropped it on the floor and gave a Draco a ‘your move’ kind of look

Draco looked at Hermione with a devilish smile and took his jacket off and his tie as he took a few steps forward took hold of Hermione’s waist and pressed his lips against hers. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked her to the piano where he sat her on the edge and kept kissing her. Hermione popped his shirt open and ran her hands over his chest.  Draco kissed down Hermione’s neck and popped her bra open and kissed her chest and breast to her nipple and took it in his mouth and sucked

“Oh” Hermione panted

Draco bit down on Hermione’s nipple gently and flicked it with his tongue   

“Oohh” she moaned louder

Draco removed her shorts and panties in one call and kissed down her stomach lifting one leg over his shoulder and kept going south. He ran his tongue up her pleasure centre and pulled away a little

“Oaahh” she moaned and looked down at him thinking that was all she was going to get

With a smirk he went in for the full kiss shooting pleasure up Hermione’s spine

“Oh Yes” she let out a loud cry of pleasure

Hermione lay back on the piano and continued to moan with pleasure as Draco kissed all the stress out of her body.

Unbeknown to Hermione or Draco Harry had heard her moans and came to see if she was alright. He opened the door a little and saw Hermione laying on the piano with Draco’s head between her legs.

He was shocked but quickly recovered and closed the door gently.

“Ginny I think we should go to bed” he said hurriedly running into the lounge and grapping her hand and Apparating them to their room before she could respond.

“Oh yes Draco” Hermione cried out as her body filling with pleasure

“Yes yes yes” she panted as he brought her closer to ecstasy

Draco pushed two fingers inside her and sucked on her clitoris while flicking it with his tongue to push Hermione all the way to the edge and over it

“Uuh Draco…uh Draco…..oooooooohhhh DRACO HUH” cried Hermione as she exploded with pleasure       

Harry and Ginny sat in their bed a little uncomfortable. Ginny was quietly impressed with Hermione and didn’t have an issue with it, in fact she found it funny. Harry was very disturbed and shell shocked. When Harry had taken them up in a hurry they had both left their wands down stairs. Harry was cursing himself for learning how to wandlessly apparate but not do any other wandless magic, they had no way to block the sound.

“I think it’s over” said Ginny softly trying to make Harry feel better

“I’ll never forget that as long as live” said Harry shaking his head, his face still stuck and a little white. 

He was happy for Hermione and Draco but he never wanted to see Hermione naked or hear those sounds coming out of her. They were each other’s only family like brother and sister it seemed unnatural.

“Ok try now” said Draco as he wiped his face and pulled Hermione to a sitting position on the piano 

“I don’t think I can stand just yet” she laughed

Draco picked Hermione up off the piano and walked to the middle of the room and let her legs go gently. He kissed her neck a few times again and slide her bra completely off her arms.

He sat in his usual chair while she stood naked in the middle of the room

“Try now” he smirked

Hermione blushed and took a deep breath and tried to pull a circle, nothing happened.

“Again you can do this” said Draco

Hermione took another deep breath and pulled a Merlin circle, this time is was perfect she held it for 30 seconds and then let it go.

“YES” screamed Draco jumping out of his chair 

“I did it” squealing with joy throwing her hands up

Draco walked over a kissed her holding her tightly

“You’re truly amazing” he said when he pulled away

“You were amazing to” she smirked

“It’s late… I should go… I’ll see you at work tomorrow” said Draco with a proud smile on his face

He picked up his tie and his jacket

“I have to tell Harry” said Hermione excitedly walking with him towards the door of the library

“You’re naked love” said Draco gently causing Hermione to start looking for her pyjamas

“And I’m keeping these” he said holding her panties in his hand before he left quickly leaving Hermione holding just her shorts  

She heard the whoosh of the fire place as she was throwing on her singlet and ran out of the library abandoning the bra she couldn’t find. She raced up to Harry and Ginny’s room and burst through the door finding them sitting up in bed.

“I did it Harry” she shouted excitedly as she went to his side of the bed

“Did what” he asked nervously

“I created the thing Draco and I have been working on I know you know what it is” said Hermione

“That’s great I’m really proud of you” said Harry looking more like he was going to be ill and avoiding eye contact

“What’s wrong with you both I thought you would be proud of me” said Hermione a little hurt               

“Hermione two words…….Silencing charm” said Ginny with a wink

“Oh fuck” said Hermione mortified and covering her face

“I’m so sorry Harry” she said from behind her hands running out of the room and not stopping until she got to hers

Hermione was frantic for a few minutes thinking about what Harry had heard until she remember what she did after that and was happy and got into bed and had the best sleep she had had in a long time.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry and Ginny had planned their wedding for April 20th to be held at the burrow. Harry had spared no expense to make the day perfect for not only Ginny but the whole Weasley family. He still felt a little guilty that Bill and Fleurs wedding was crashed by death eaters trying to get him.

He had secretly asked the Granger elves to make thousands of beautiful paper flowers that would glow when the sun went down and be floating under the clear silk tent they would have the wedding in and the reception.

Hermione had helped with the arrangements as much as she could but had missed the engagement dinner due to work which really made her sad and angry and a little extra fierce. 

Monday nights had become wedding planning night. The elves had made a trial run of all the options Harry and Ginny could have at their wedding. Sphere and Shield had begged Ginny since the engagement party to let them cater the wedding. Ginny had finally given in and agreed so every Monday night Draco, Ron, Neville and Luna came over for at least a five-course meal with several small sample cakes to try as well. The Elves had taken the job very seriously and would spend hours every week reading muggle and magically wedding magazines to find the perfect menu. Ron absolutely loved it and made sure to be very complimentary of the food as Best man he was now allowed to taste test everything and he didn’t want that to end. The Elves had given them all scoring cards to rate the meals so they could present the top scoring dishes for the final taste to Harry and Ginny. 

Two weeks before the wedding on their way to work Hermione and Harry were laughing about what sort odd delicious food the Girls would have for them, Harry was starting to get concern about his waist line with so much food all the time. Just as they stepped out of the lifts Hermione’s ring went off. Draco was right behind Hermione and when they walked into their office Dennis was waiting for them with their go bags already packed.

“We need to hurry you and the Blue team have to be debriefed and you’ll then leave right away” He said and walked out the door.         

Hermione and Draco didn’t waste any time getting changed and grabbing their packed go bags and heading to the Red room.

Morgana, Dennis and an ill looking Frank were waiting for them. Moments after they got there the blue team came in.

“We have a serious situation” said Morgana more seriously than Hermione had ever seen her 

“Franks Daughter in law Alice and his 4 Grandchildren have been kidnapped and held hostage, His son Ned has been forced to produce the _Omnia Moriatur_ potion” Said Dennis

Draco’s face dropped and he became very white. The others were looking at him and started to get a little scared at what this potion was.

“I turned him down so he went to my son and he said No so they took Alice and the kids” Said Frank shaking with anger and fear

“Only a handful of potion masters could produce that potion and only very old pure blood families would have any mention of it in their library and I’m taking like six or seven families still in their original homes that are old enough for that” said Draco in disbelief

“I’ve never heard of it” said Hermione

“Me neither” said Alice “What does it do” she asked tentatively

“It’s like the plague in a bottle” said Draco quietly

“It’s been forbidden for more them a six hundred years” said Morgana

“Since the Black Plague so called that because the Black Family had made and released it” said Dennis

“But the Black Family has died out Sirius and Regulas died before having children” Said Hermione defending Sirius’s memory

“We know who it is and where they are but we’re going to need to get outside help to get in” said Dennis

“Who is it” asked Hermione

“I’m sure we have something that can get us in” said Seamus

“Where are they” asked Alice

“Which family is it” asked Draco

“Malum” Said Morgana answering only Draco’s Question

“That’s not possible” Said Draco starting to feel ill

“Nigrum Malum came and took my family” Said Frank with a tear running down his cheek

“Who are the Malums and why haven’t we ever heard of them” asked Hermione

“They are the sworn enemy family of the Sacred twenty-eight” said Draco     

“Around the 1900s there used to be thirty pure blood families and The Malums and The Laidir Family were the most prestigious, until Ginnevra Prewett broke a marriage contract and choose to marry Orion Laidir for love instead of Foedis Malum” Said Dennis

“I love a history lesson as much as the next nerd but what’s this got to do with getting Franks family back” Said Alice getting a little frustrated at the delay of their rescue mission

“The only way in is with blood” said Morgana seriously

“A Lot of the old families used to be very suspicious and un trusting of anyone not in their family, a lot of places have spells that requires the right blood to enter” Said Draco

“A lot like your ...” started Dennis before Draco cut him off

“Thank you Dennis that’s not relevant at the moment” he said shortly

“Anyway... please go on so we get on with it” said Seamus getting irritated

“Foedis took this as a great insult and before the wedding he kidnapped Ginnevra, Drugging and raping her multiple times to ensure she would get pregnant and then be unworthy to wed into the Liadir Family” said Morgana

“Ginnevra died during child birth and the Prewett family raised the boy in secret telling the world both were lost too” said Dennis sadly

Hermione clicked onto what they were saying and let a tear go.

“The Liadir family waged war against the Malums for the insult, they were Destroyed the other families turned their back on what was left of the Mulums, no pure blooded family would enter into any marriage contract with them after that, they should have died out” said Draco

“It would appear the sacred 28 would sell their squib girls to the Malums in secret” said Dennis

“What... that’s disgusting they sold their children” said Hermione outraged at what she was hearing

“In the old days Squib children aren’t counted as members of the family and often were killed” said Draco ashamedly

“But the Malums had a lot of money and the other families needed to keep up appearance of wealth and prestige” Said Dennis

“They’re here” said Morgana showing her watch to Dennis and he left out the red door 

“Ok I still don’t understand where all this is going” said Alice

“They bread with Squibs in secret to keep their blood pure and their family a secret and we need the last Prewett to get us in” said Hermione with a tear down her cheek as she had been listening she could help but put the pieces together, she knew the last Prewett, had spent summer at her house and she had become a second mother to Hermione.

Out on the Auror floor it was a normal Monday morning for Ron and Harry. Harry was holding his regular team meeting when George and Mr and Mrs Weasley stepped out of the lift. Mrs Weasley looked a little nervous and George looked like he was going to be sick, Mr Weasley was looking around for someone.

“Meeting over” said Harry mid sentence and left the room to go greet the Weasley follow closely by Ron.

“Mum, Dad, George what are you doing here” asked Ron Before harry had a chance to even say hello

“We’re here to see Morgana” Said Mr Weasley way too calmly so calmly in fact that Harry was immediately very concern. He had heard this calm tone from Mr Weasley before, once when he was telling that Sirius Black had escaped and once when they had talked about the Dangerous they were all facing before Bill and Fleurs wedding. This was Mr Weasley terrified but trying to hide it tone.

“Welcome Weasley Family” said Dennis from behind Harry and Ron

“Thank you for coming Molly” He said Sincerely

“Well if I can help I’ll try” said Molly nervously

“What’s going on” Demanded Ron

“That’s not your concern Ronald you can return to your work” said Dennis sternly

“This way please” he said with a smile directing Molly towards Hermione and Draco’s office

“I’ll see what I can find out” said Harry to Ron when they had walk out of hearing distance

Once inside the office George sat on the couch jiggling his leg and Mr Weasley paced the floor while Molly got changed in their bathroom.

“You’ll both need to wait here I’m afraid... Ready” said Dennis when Molly had walked out fully changed into a set of Mission clothes identical to Hermione and Draco’s.

“As I’ll ever be” said Molly

She hugged George tight and assured him she would be ok. He hugged her tight and made her promise to come home.

When Molly turned to Arthur he said in a very stern voice that could have rivalled hers

“You come back to me Mollennia do you understand” he said before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

George was a little shocked he had never heard his Dad use his mother’s full name before. He knew he was worried for her.

“I will I promise I’ll have Hermione to keep me safe” she said trying to be reassuring

When Molly and Dennis walked out of the office and started towards the Red door harry was waiting blocked their path.

“What’s going on Molly” he said very concerned she was in mission clothes and walking for the door that Hermione had come out off covered in blood many times

“Oh I’m sorry Harry dear I can’t talk about it” she said with an apologetic smile

Dennis stepped around Harry and waved Molly to follow.

“Dennis” said Harry loudly and little to angrily catching the attention of the whole office

“That’s my Mother you have there” He said sternly

“Oh Harry” said Molly rushing back to give him a hug

“I’ll be ok Hermione and Draco will protect me” she said reassuringly

Molly let go of Harry and walked confidently through the Red door before Dennis turned to follow her he gave Harry a nod of understanding and disappeared after her

Harry met Ron outside Hermione’s office and decided to wait in there with George and Arthur.  

***

“And here she is now” said Morgana gesturing to the door way as Molly stepped through.

“What No” said Seamus straight away recognising her

“It’s too dangerous” said Alexis

“She was raised a Prewett, she fought during the war and she killed the most evil witch in history” said Draco confidently to the others

“Molly can handle whatever we’re facing she a lot stronger then you think” he said looking at Hermione

“I know she’s strong but she’s like my mother” said Hermione tears streaming down her face

“Oh Hermione” said Molly giving her a hug “Don’t you worry I can hold my own” said Molly happily

 “Ok now that that is settled we’ll get on to the plan” Said Dennis pulling out a large long scroll that turned out to be a blue print of the fortress

“The Malums Fortress is deep in the Forest in the south of France, there will be several layers of defence, Molly will have to bring each layer down before you can continue. Alice and the children will be held in the dungeons” said Dennis

“How was Nigram able to get them inside if you have to be blood, I don’t understand” asked Seamus

Before Morgana or Dennis could answer Draco did “Prisoners are chained and they would have been brought directly into the dungeon via the slave entrance the same as the squib girls were brought in” said Draco slightly ashamed because his family had a few of the same set ups at his manor.

“The girls will have a metal bracelet with the family insignia on it that allows them to move about the fortress until they get pregnant at which time they have Malum blood in them and won’t need it” said Dennis

“Alice and the children will be chained with heavy chains that will be draining Alice’s magic, so she won’t be able to help even if you take her chains off” Said Morgana

“You must arrest Malum and any one you find walking around the fortress we will question the girls to find out who should be released and who should be arrested, here is a full bag of coins each zap them and keep going” said Dennis

“Are we going to use a port key for Alice and the children” asked Alexis 

Morgana and Dennis looked a little uncomfortable and Frank started to cry solidly

“The babies cant port-key yet” he sobbed 

“Babies” shouted Hermione instantly outraged

“How old are these children” demanded Seamus

 “Jessie is five, Frankie Jr is three and the twins are four months old” howled Frank 

Molly stepped forward to hug Frank while the team felt like they had been punched in the gut

“Each of you will need to bring a child back and Molly will bring Alice” said Dennis

“You want us to apparate with a baby are you insane” Shouted Alice

“Why can’t we fly them back” asked Draco

“Its April Draco they will freeze” said Hermione calmly “How long have they been gone” she asked

“Two days Frank went to warn Ned this morning that someone might be coming but he was too late. Ned was brewing the potion already and he was warned not to get the ministry involved or the babies would be coming home missing fingers if they came home at all.” Answered Morgana

“We have until sun down to deliver the potion or get everyone out or Mulum will start hurting the children” said Frank

“I think it time to get a move on then” said Molly positively

She took hold of Franks arms and straightened him up looking him straight in the eye

“Today the Prewett family will repay their debt to the Fawleys, I will bring your family home Frank I promise” said Molly with more strength and courage then Hermione had ever seen from her

“If you bring them home the Fawleys will be in debt to you Mollennia” said Frank holding up his fist

Molly paused before she held up her fist and touched the back of their hands together.

“It’s an old Pure Blood pact, a sign of respect” whispered Draco after Hermione had given him a weird look

 “Ok let’s go” said Molly turning to the two team and holding out her hand

“Draco would you be a dear and drive” she asked when everyone had placed their hands on hers

“We’ll bring them home frank we promise” said Seamus before Draco apparated them all to just outside the barrier to the fortress.

Molly was a little shaken when they landed and Hermione stepped forward instantly to give her a hug.

“I will keep you safe Molly I promise” said Hermione

“It’s not my safety I’m afraid of” said Molly honestly

“Don’t go to deep Molly just bring the barriers down and we can do the rest” said Draco

“Want are you taking about” asked Seamus

“Molly like us is a member of the sacred 28 and that comes with certain training” said Alexis having known firsthand the training.

“Arthur and I decided we wouldn’t continue that training with our children but in hind sight it probably would have been helpful” said Molly

Seamus and Hermione were still confused but decided to ask more question after the mission.

“Let’s get started, the sooner we get to them the soon we can have you home” said Alexis comfortingly

“I can walk you through bringing it down if you need” said Draco nicely

“Oh thank you, I’m a bit rusty I have to admit I can’t remember some of the words” said Molly with a little nervous laugh

Together they walked to the edge of the barrier, it was invisible to most but if you concentrated on the ground you could see a slight colour change in the grass it was slightly yellower on the outside of the barrier.

“Ok let’s try Et sanguis sanguine meum vobis faciam” said Draco

Molly took out her wand and slashed her hand with blood starting to leak out fast

“Et sanguis sanguine meum vobis faciam” she said and placed her hand on the barrier but nothing happened

“Try Saeptum iter sanguinern” said Alice         

“Saeptum iter sanguinern” said Molly and placed her hand on the barrier it shimmered but was still there 

“I don’t understand why isn’t it working?” Asked Seamus

“Maybe were over thinking it a little, you said they’ve been breading with Squib girls for generations” said Molly

“Yeah but what’s that got to do with it” asked Hermione a little confronted she had never though molly to be an elitist                  

“Oh of coarse” said Alexis

“Now I feel stupid” said Draco hitting himself in the head    

 “What are you talking about” Asked Seamus

“This” said Molly and turned back to the barrier

“With my blood remove the barrier” said Molly and placed her hand on the barrier it shimmered and then popped like a bubble

“Squib children aren’t educated by their family, they wouldn’t have learnt to speak Latin” said Draco

“In the Old Pure Blood families Languages, reading, writing, social etiquette, a musical instrument even dance these are the mothers responsibility to teach. Anything magical is the Fathers responsibility to teach; of coarse now most of the families just send their children to school the Mulums obviously can’t do that. So way back when it all started Feodis would have known how to speak Latin but he wouldn’t have taught his children because that’s not his place, so he would have just changed the Spells into English, Which in my opinion is very tacky” said Alice

“We have no idea how many children will have been taught some kind of warped magic, we need to proceed with caution” said Molly firmly stepping over the now gone barrier

As they walked closer to the fortress and another barrier Seamus handed Molly a blood renewal potion as her hand was bleeding profusely but they couldn’t heal it as they had many more barriers to get through.

“With my blood remove the barrier” repeated Molly and placed her hand on the barrier it shimmered and then popped like a bubble again 

They walked for an hour and Molly brought down six barriers and they still hadn’t seen anyone. The fortress was huge it reminded Hermione of the west wing of Malfoy Manor before the restorations. There were large holes in the walls and ceiling, scorch marks all over the walls and floors, the paint was peeling off the walls and most of it was covered in dirt and grime it didn’t look like anyone had lived in this part of the Fortress for decades.

“Is anyone else’s spidey senses going off” said Seamus

“Yes this is very odd” said Hermione

“Why is the Fortress in ruins” asked Seamus

“They practice their magic in the outer layers of the main house” Said Draco

“They don’t need to preserve it they don’t care what society thinks anymore they’ve ghosted themselves” said Molly

“If they can afford to buy girls why not keep the families fortress looking good, they are going to extreme lengths to stay alive” said Hermione

“Hermione they are mostly inbred they aren’t enough Pure Blood Squibs born to add new Blood every generation” said Draco

They continued to walk through the Fortress bring down a few more barriers until the dust on the floor started to be lighter and then they found a few foot prints they led to a set of Double doors. There was light coming from under the door and they could hear a few voices and sadly they could hear children, they had no idea how many.

 “We need to see in before we bust open the doors” said Hermione taking her Go bag off her shoulders and pulling out a bag of _flies of the wall_ and _the mother fly._

“That’s Georges” exclaimed Molly a little shocked

“Yep I told you he was going to be ok, he makes a lot of the gadgets we use” said Hermione with a smile

The other just smiled proudly at Molly. Georges Inventions had saved them many times.  

Hermione let a few Fly’s go under the door and the images that came out of the mother fly were shocking. There were at least ten girls in their late teens four in their second trimester and two of them were very heavily pregnant. There were about fifteen children aging from newborns to five year olds. A few of the children were born with various deformities from generations of inbreeding.

“Hermione look” said Alexis pointing to a young teen girl who looked a little over 4 months pregnant.

“Oh no” Said Hermione instantly recognising the girl from the auction mission. She was hard to forget her long black hair and dark eyes were a little unsettling.

“I don’t understand we saved her and she was sold again” said Alexis

“That’s it were going in” said Hermione forcefully and taking out her second wand

Before anyone could respond Hermione blasted the double doors into splinters. The girls screamed and dropped to the ground grabbing the nearest child and covering them with their bodies.

“No body move” said Hermione storming in wards at the ready

The others followed in behind her ready for a fight but there was no one there who could do magic.

“Hermione... Alexis oh praise Merlin we’re saved” said the girl they recognised as she got up off the floor

“What happened” demanded Hermione

“After you stopped the auction I was taken home and my great Aunt didn’t want me as a reminder of the shame I brought so she sent an owl and a few days later Nigrum came and gave me this and apparated me here” she said showing her bracelet

Draco stepped forward staring at the girl like he was seeing a ghost.

“Delphini is that you” asked Draco a little shocked

 “You remember me” answered the girl

“Draco you know Delphini” asked Hermione fearing she knew the answer

“Hermione this is my cousin Delphini Lestrange we thought she had died of cradle curse” said Draco turning towards Hermione

“They told you I was dead” said Delphini a little hurt but not surprised

“I don’t mean to break up this little family reunion but we need to find franks family and arrest Malum” said Seamus

“He is in the lounge with the other wives and older children and there is a family in the dungeon” said one of the heavily pregnant girls

“How many in total” asked Draco

“He has five wizards and three witches able to do magic they practice on animals it’s truly awful they can’t do most stuff but what they can is sick and Nigrum is pretty good but very cruel he would sacrifice any of the Squibs to save the magical children, there is five wives in there all drained of magic and their children about fifteen of them are pretty Stupid and bordering on Squibs” Said Delphini confidently

“Ok we need to get these girls and their babies out of here” Said Molly in her most motherly tone

“Molly’s right we need to keep moving” Said Alexis getting her coins out of go bag

“We can’t leave this room” said one of the pregnant Girls that had been watching with caution

“I’ve cleared the barriers and we’re going to remove your bracelets before we send you somewhere safe” Said Molly confidently

“But this time you’re coming home with me” Said Draco directly to Delphini

Draco opened his ring to Dennis

“What’s wrong” said Dennis straight away

“I’m sending my cousin back with the others once you’re finished the interviews send her to the Manor” said Draco

“Ok” was Dennis said before cutting of communication?

Seamus and Molly had started to remove the bracelets from the girls and the kids. 

“Ok ladies grab hold of your babies” said Alexis

When each girl had a firm grip on their babies Alexis handed each of them a coin and sent them to Morgana and Dennis.

“Through that door down the corridor to the right is the lounge if you keep going straight and take the second left you’ll find the door to the dungeon” Said Delphine pointing at the door on the other side of the room before taking her coin from Alexis

“Lead the way Draco, you take point” said Seamus seeing Draco’s face fill with anger when Delphini had gone

Draco didn’t hesitate and marched towards the door reefing it open and stormed right into the barrier throwing him back to the ground and sliding about 4 feet.

“Draco are you ok?” Asked Hermione kneeling next to him

“I’m ok let’s keep going, Molly if you could take the lead” said Draco standing up

 Molly lead them down the corridor taking down four barriers along the way Malum clearly didn’t want his family to move around much. When they got to the door Hermione let a few Fly on the walls underneath. It was just as Delphini had told them however the wives were a good fifty years older than Hermione and the others had expected. Nigrum who had to be about a hundred was sleeping in a large chair near the lit fire place. The wives were sitting on broken dusty old couch’s doing knitting or cross stitch looking bored and depressed while a few of the children aged ten to thirty lay around on the large rug on the floor in front of the fire. The others with Magic were practicing a few charms behind them all. There was a large explosion scaring everyone and waking Nigrum.

“What is wrong with you idiots” he said jumping out of his chair

“Sorry father I was trying to make the book fly” said a man about thirty

Seamus couldn’t help but chuckle as he remembered doing that in their first year.

“What are you wasting your time on that for I’ve given you all the spells you’re supposed to learn” he shouted

“We ran out of rabbits” said a women about thirty five

“let’s go now... catch them off guard” said Seamus

“Molly you ever play dodge dual?” asked Alexis with a wicked smile

“Used to be my favourite” said Molly with a cheeky smile Hermione had never seen

“let’s go then” said Draco with a smirk

Draco shattered the doors into splinters and Molly stepped forward quickly and brought the barrier down. Nigrum recovered quickly and started firing, Draco charged straight in blocking and firing his own wordless spells at Nigrum. Hermione was right behind Draco heading towards the magical children with Alexis and Seamus flanking her in their triangle formation. Draco deflected a spell from Nigrum and it shot off in the direction of the wives. They seemed to find their courage in a hurry and scattered, a few children ran for the door but the rest ran to behind Nigrum. Molly was standing just inside the door way and fired wordless _Petrificus Totalis_ spells dropping them to the ground. Molly joined Draco duelling Nigrum. He was pretty good at deflection and he was firing lethal Spells quite rapidly. Between the spells Draco was deflecting from Nigrum his Daughter timed hers perfectly and aimed at Draco’s chest. Molly was faster than she had anticipated and deflected it but it hit Draco   hit in the leg.

“ARGH” screamed Draco and dropped to the ground he was clearly in extreme pain gripping his leg 

Molly didn’t miss a beat and took a swift side step and stood just in front of Draco and started Duelling both Nigrum and his witch daughter deflecting all spells aimed at her and Draco.

“Draco” Shouted Hermione as she stepped back behind Seamus and Alexis

“He’s fine” shouted Molly as she fired something at Draco’s leg wound. Icicles start to form around the wound and his pained expression eased. 

Hermione stood watching Molly in disbelief for a moment not only had she just frozen Draco’s leg like he was meat but she was an incredible dualist. Hermione had seen Molly fight in the war, they had stood side by side in the great hall and fought off many Death eaters. It had never occurred to Hermione that the fact that Molly had lost one son already that day and her whole family was in the hall fighting Death Eaters was probably quite distracting, yet she was still able to kill Bellatrix. Today Molly didn’t have any of those distractions and she was incredible.        

The witches and wizards weren’t very fast but there were sending some insane spells that Hermione hadn’t expected. She had had enough and decided to scare them before knocking them out.

“Get Down” She yelled and pulled her Merlin Circle

Alexis and Seamus hit the ground immediately but Molly hadn’t heard she was too busy with Nigrum and his child.

Draco reached up and pulled Molly to the ground covering them with his shield just in time for Hermione’s blast to wipe out the inbreeds sending the back into the walls where the slumped to the ground.

With Nigrum and the inbreeds unconscious Hermione went to attend to Draco while Alexis and Seamus started tie them up before sending everyone off for Morgana and Dennis to deal with.

“Draco are you ok what hit you” asked Hermione looking at his wound

“It was a flesh eating curse I’ve frozen it for now but it will still spread as soon as you unfreeze the leg” said Molly looking at Hermione a little strangely

“You are amazing Molly” said Hermione “Thank you” continue Hermione as she pulled Molly into a tight hug.

“A full Merlin circle Hermione that’s not something you see everyday” said Molly smiling giving Hermione a pat on the back

“How did you get in here” Said Nigrum nastily from the floor he and the children had started to wake up.

Molly stood up and spun around before anyone else.

“I am the last Prewett, descendant of Ginnerva Prewett and Foedis Malum” said Molly proudly advancing on him

“You can’t be” he said with disbelief    

“Clearly she is if we’re here and she was able to bring down your stupid barriers” said Alexis smartly as she continued to remove the bracelets from the squib children who seems afraid but grateful to ha the bracelets off 

“You’re so hell bent of preserving your blood line that you’ve totally warped it into a freak show” said Seamus gesturing toward the witches and wizards who can skin someone alive but not levitate a book

“You will never see your family again, No-one will ever know there are still Malums in our world, Your disgusting pure blood preservation efforts will be for nothing” said Hermione angrily

“You bitch” he yelled as he pulled a spare wand out of his boot and fired a spell directly at Hermione

“NO” someone shouted and then a girl about fifteen jumped in front of Hermione and took Nigrum spell right in the chest.

She fell to the ground withering in pain and started screaming a bone chilling scream filled with more pain than one could imagine. Before Hermione could do anything all the girl’s skin had peeled off and she stopped screaming or moving. She was dead in under thirty seconds.

“NOOOOOO” screamed Hermione dropping to her knees tears streaming down her face

Nigrum was laughing and the other squib children were crying.

“You Bastard” yelled Seamus firing a disarming spell then few punches at Nigrum.

“Get him out of here” yelled Molly

Alexis stepped forward flicking her ward at Nigrum to bind and gag him before she pressed the coin into his forehead.

Draco was holding Hermione but Hermione was too shell shocked to notice she couldn’t look away from the girl who had sacrificed herself for her. The same questions kept repeating in her mind, why would this girl save her? why would she sacrifice herself she obviously knew the spells he would fire?                  

 “Molly you and Alexis take Hermione to the dungeon a free Franks Family. I’ll send them all to Morgana and then we can leave from here” said Seamus taking charge

Molly reached down and took Hermione’s hand gently and helped her stand up.

“Come on dear we still have babies to rescue” said Molly calmly

The word babies and rescue seemed to bring Hermione out of her shock. She didn’t say anything but gave Molly a nod and walked towards the door with Alexis and Molly by her side.

As they walked down the hall way molly had to bring down several more barriers. The more barriers she brought down the weaker the house was becoming. Not only did the barriers stop everyone from moving around the house freely it appeared they were also keeping the house up. They could hear the crumbing of walls in the distance.

 The site in the dungeon was horrific, Alice and the two children even the four month old babies were chained to a wall. They were lying on the cold dirty ground all of them barely conscious in very thin pyjamas. Alice was black and blue from being hit in the face and body with various spells. Jessie had a black eye and a large cut on her arm. Thankfully the other children were not injured but the chains weren’t good and they had sat in the freezing cold for two days.

Molly ran to the babies, while Hermione ran to the older children, Alexis was quick to break the chains on Alice and to start to heal her.

“Alice...Alice Frank has sent us your going to be ok” said Alexis to a barely conscious Alice

“Hello... it’s ok don’t be afraid we’re friends with Grandpa he sent us to help you” said Hermione sweetly and she broken their chains and healed Jessie’s cut and face

“Awww come here beautiful babies” cooed Molly as she broke the chains and picked up the babies 

Alice smiled a little and then completely blacked out. She had held on for as long as she could and now help had arrived she was overcome by her injuries. Alexis pulled a baby pouch out of her go bag and put it on.

“Molly bring the babies quickly” Said Alexis “Hermione get your pouch”

Hermione pulled her pouch out and put it on. Molly handed one baby to Hermione and one to Alexis.

“This is going to feel really warm but they need it” said Molly before casting a warming spell on the pouches both Witches were wearing.

Molly had gone into full mother mode.

“Come here sweeties” she said to Jessie and Frank Jr

“How about we warm you up a bit hey” she said with her sweet smile and waved her wand to warm them

“Jessie my name is Molly, and this is Hermione, you take her hand and we’ll get out of here ok” said Molly steering Jessie towards Hermione

“Frank this is Alexis” said Molly as she picked up frank Jr and handed him to Alexis

“What about mummy” said Jessie with tears in her eyes

“Oh don’t you worry about mummy I’ll get her” said Molly with a smile

With more strength then Hermione had expected Molly picked up Alice bridal style. Alexis and Hermione just stared for a moment.

“Oh Seamus gave me a strength potion with some of the blood replenishing potions I’ve been taking” she said after seeing their faces

“Let’s go this house won’t hold for long” said Alexis as she started to walk towards the dungeon doors

Together they walked into the lounge, everyone alive had been sent back to Morgana. Seamus was holding Draco up and together they were holding the ceiling up with a shield. The crumbing they had heard was the walls to the lounge and part of the ceiling collapsing.

“Molly go first we’ll be right behind you” said Alexis hurrying over to Seamus

Hermione was frozen staring at the Girl who had saved her lying dead on the floor. Jessie had gasped and hidden her face in Hermione’s leg

“Hermione finish the mission” yelled Molly and turn on the spot taking Alice back to the Red room

“Hermione give me the girl and we can go” said Draco holding out his arm

More of the walls crumbed and then there was a large crashing sound from further down the house

“We can’t hold this much longer” shouted Seamus                       

Hermione shielded her pouch and quickly walked to Draco.

“Jessie this is Draco he will take you to mummy” said Hermione sweetly lifting the girl onto Draco’s hip

 “On three” shouted Alexis

“One, two, three” shouted Seamus

On three both Alexis and Seamus turned and disapporated

Draco new Hermione wasn’t ready able to leave.

“We can’t leave her here” said Hermione

“We can’t send her back with a coin we tried it doesn’t work” said Draco

“I’ll take her” said Hermione squatting down to take hold of the girl’s bloody hand tears streaming down her face  

“Hermione give me the baby I’ll take them both you can take her” shouted Draco over the noise of the crumbling Fortress 

 Hermione took the pouch off as Draco put Jessie down. Hermione handed Draco the baby and helped him secure the pouch. He was still holding the shield above them and his leg was still frozen. She lifted Jessie back onto Draco’s hip and turned to the girl who had saved her.

“Wrap her quickly Hermione” ordered Draco starting to feel strangely hot

With a flick of her wand wrappings came streaming out of her ward and within a few seconds the body was wrapped neatly.

“Go now” shouted Draco his leg was starting to hurt a little again

“Together” shouted Hermione

“One, two, three” he yelled and Hermione was gone

The pain was intensifying and was making it hard for Draco to concentrate

“I want my mummy” cried Jessie gripping Draco’s neck tightly

This was the push Draco needed to ignore the searing pain in his leg

“Let’s go” he said before disapporating

When Draco landed he dropped to his knees. One hand was on the baby in the pouch the other was gripping Jessie tightly.

“Argh...Take them.... Please” Begged Draco the pain was becoming too much

“What happened” Asked Seamus who was closest to Draco’s land spot and was taking Jessie from his arms    

 “The pouch has a warming spell on it, his leg will be throwing” said Molly rushing over

Seamus took the pouch off Draco and handed it and the baby back to Alexis.

“Hermione get over here” shouted Molly

Hermione was snapped out of her daze and got up from where she had landed with the wrapped girl and came to help her partner.

“Help me get him to our office” said Hermione taking one side of Draco while Molly took the other side and lifting him gently and started walking towards the red door

Seamus and Alexis turned their attention back to the kids and Alice who was still unconscious. 

“I’ll get her you bring them” said Seamus to Alexis

Seamus opened his ring “We have them, kids will be ok, the babies are not great, Alice is unconscious and Draco’s hurt” he shut the ring off and picked up Alice

“Hold Franks hand Jessie and follow me ok” said Alexis calmly 

Alexis carried both babies and walked out with the children in toe and Seamus carrying their mum just a step behind.

For all the times the Aurors had seem the teams go in and out of the red door, No-one had ever seen them come out with anyone else. When Molly Weasley stepped out holding Draco up with Hermione they all were a little confused. But when Alexis stepped out carrying two babies with two small children following her with Seamus carrying an unconscious woman they were shocked and stood staring.

“Argh...Make it stop Please” Draco begged 

Hermione and Molly carried Draco to their office, the moment Hermione opened the door they were greeted by Mr Weasley, George, Ron and Harry.

“Get out of the way” yelled Molly sternly making all four men jump back out the way

“What happened” asked Harry

“Where have you been mum” demanded Ron

“Can I help” asked George

“Shut up all of you” said Hermione

“Put him here help me strip him” said Hermione as the couch transfigured into a bed

Hermione had done this spell so many times wandlessly and wordlessly that it looked as though the couch had a mind of its own.

Hermione unzipped Draco’s Jacket and started to take his pants off.

“Argh... Molly... Do your thing” begged Draco as he started to shake and go white with pain

“I can’t freeze it again or the tissue will be too damaged and you might not recover” said Molly helping Hermione by taking Draco’s shoes off.

“Here” said George handing a pain relief potion to Hermione

“Thanks ... Draco take this...it’ll be ok... I’m working on it” she said a little scattered

Draco downed his potion and it seemed to take the edge off a little enough for Molly to be able to take his pants all the way off and get a good look at his leg.

What had started as a Galleon size hole mid-thigh was spreading slowly up and quickly down his leg to his knee, the bone was a little exposed now and his lower leg was purple.

“Oh Merlin” said Hermione tears coming to her eyes

“Hermione focus” said Molly taking Draco’s jacket and singlet off

“Um.....Um.... I don’t know how to fix this” panicked Hermione as she just stood staring at Draco’s leg.

Molly took hold of Hermione’s shoulders and gave her a little shake “Hermione Granger you pull yourself together” then Molly did the most un Mrs Weasley thing she had done the whole time Hermione had known her, She slapped her clear across the face.

The Guys watching were shocked and Ron and Harry started to get a little cross at Molly.

“Hey” shouted Harry

“Mum that’s enough” shouted Ron

Molly turned on both Ron and Harry “Shut up or get out” she yelled at them      

“Hermione what do you do now” she asked looking Hermione in the eyes

“Right... um thanks for that” said Hermione seemly coming back into herself and bringing up Draco’s vitals  

Hermione opened her ring to Dennis

“I need Frank now” said Hermione into her ring before cutting it off not waiting for a response

“Ok what did I need” she said quietly to herself looking at their potions shelves.

Molly produced a table next to the bed as Hermione stepped around Ron to get potions from the shelf making a few trips back and forth, he didn’t seem to have the presents of mind to get out of the way until George grabbed him and pulled him out of Hermione’s way. 

George and Mr Weasley caught on to Hermione’s way of thinking as well and started to gather a few more potions and take them to the table.

Molly started to force pain relief potions into Draco’s mouth.

Frank walked out of the fire place with his son Ned close behind him

“Where are they” asked Ned

“Blue door” was all Hermione said not stopping what she was doing and Ned walked out of the office to go see his wife and children

 Frank took one look at Draco’s leg and started to search his pockets

“Are you sure about this Hermione” he asked

“It’s the only thing I can think of” she said with tears starting to form in her eyes

“It will take me thirty minutes I have half of it prepared already” he said walking to the wall behind the chair

George grabbed the chair and shoved it at Ron.

“We should stand back” said Mr Weasley herding Harry and Ron to the end of the bed out of the way.      

Frank had a small key in his hand and pushed it into the wall and turned it. Suddenly the wall had become a door that opened to what looked like a very large Potions pantry.

“George, Arthur give us hand will you” he asked as he walked in

“I’ve been waiting over a year to see inside your personal pantry Frank wish it could have been under better circumstances” said George following him in

“Boys please stay out of the way” said Mr Weasley to Harry and Ron before following George in after Frank

“How did you do that” asked Ron

“Portable pantry door” Yelled Frank from the deep in the pantry

Hermione walked to the Book shelf behind her desk and started searching for the book she will need. She loved Draco but if he couldn’t learn to put books back where they belonged she was going kill him. After a few minutes of looking she still hadn’t found it.

“Fuck” she yelled starting to panic

“Hermione what’s it called I’ll help look” said Harry 

“Amputation and Regeneration” said Hermione letting a few tears go

Harry was shocked but he started looking start away, he found it quickly and handed it to Hermione.

“Thanks” she said and walked over to Draco

“Draco I’m going to have to cut your leg off but Franks here and he is going to make the regeneration potion” said Hermione

“What....oh Merlin .... Just cut if off now it hurts” said Draco through gritted teeth

“It’s going to hurt a lot and you have to stay conscious” said Hermione tears streaming down her face

“We need blood for the potion” said frank walking out of the pantry with an arm full of ingredients

“Give him mine” said Hermione quickly

“Hermione you know that won’t work” said Frank

“Why not” asked Harry

“Because I’m a mudblood” cried Hermione tears streaming down her face

“Because the spell calls for equal blood he needs it either from an old pure blood family or a Malfoy” said Frank annoyed at Hermione’s use of the M word

“Which is better” asked Harry firmly

“Malfoy blood obviously but we can’t get that” said Frank

“I can get it how much do you need” said Harry

“Fill these you have twenty five minutes if you can’t get the blood or you’re late we can’t regenerate his leg” said Frank handing Harry two large vials

“I’ll be back in time Draco hang on” he said to Draco and ran out of the office

“She won’t help me” said Draco quietly to himself

George and Arthur were setting up a cauldron in the middle of the office. They had quietly been coming back and forth with various things while Harry and Frank were talking about the blood. Hermione was sitting next to Draco reading her book and Molly was trying to keep the flesh eating curse from spreading any higher. Ron was just standing and watching shocked that his family seemed to have kept secrets from him.

George fired up the cauldron while Arthur started pouring bottles of potion into it.

When the potions started to boil Frank stepped up to it.

“Hermione it’s time to start you have twenty minutes” said frank seriously

Hermione got up and looked at Draco, he was white as a sheet and barely conscious.

“Draco I’m going to start now please hang on” said Hermione quietly

“You’ve got this love I trust you” said Draco quietly

“Hold him down” said Hermione to Molly

Instead of just holding Draco down as Hermione had instructed Molly climbed onto the bed and pulled Draco up to a sitting position an positioned herself behind him and lay him down between her legs with his head resting on her chest. It looked a bit like Draco was going to give birth and Molly was his support person. In this position Molly could hold him still and give him comfort at the same time. This of course made Ron very uncomfortable but he didn’t say anything.

Hermione bent down and kissed Draco on the lips before standing up and giving Molly a nod. Molly took Draco’s wrists and crossed his chest with his arms and held him very tightly.

“Hang on Dear” said Molly gently into his ear   

Hermione took a deep breath and pulled her wand from its holster one more deep breath and she started to amputate Draco’s leg. He started to scream instantly and tried to break free of Molly but thanks to the potions Seamus had given her she was strong enough to hold him still.

“Ron help Mum and Hermione” shouted George

But it was no use there was blood pouring out of Draco’s leg and Ron was green he tried to say something but fainted. George rushed over to the table and started pouring blood rejuvenation potion and pain relief into Draco’s mouth causing him to chock a little before swallowing it.

For what felt like the longest twenty minutes of Hermione’s life she cut carefully into Draco’s leg. George was plying Draco with Blood rejuvenation and pain relief but he still cried out in pain the whole time. Unfortunately for Draco this was a good sign he had to be conscious for the whole thing so he could take potions at the right moments.

“Ok this is ready we just need the blood where’s Potter” said Frank

“He will be here” said Ron queasily having regain consciousness and was now sitting in the chair George had thrust at him earlier

“One minute or its all for nothing” said Frank

“Hermione how are you going” asked Arthur

“Thirty second more and I’m done” said Hermione still concentrating on Draco.

For the past twenty minutes she had carefully cut in to Draco’s leg periodically looking up at his vitals then the book and back to Draco’s leg she couldn’t bare to see his face, hearing his pain was bad enough and she needed clear vision to see what she was doing. Each muscle or vain needed to be cut at a specific angle and in a specific order. The bone would be the last thing to break and she had to do that by hand. George was holding the book and plying Draco with Potions as Molly was holding Draco tightly.

Harry had run out of the office as fast as he could. He ran down the corridor towards the Minister of magics office he would need to use his fire place to get to Azkaban fast enough. Harry burst through his office door without asking, thankfully the minister was only with Morgana who had gone to give him an update.

“Draco needs blood” he said holding up the vials Frank had handed him.

“Go” was all the minister said and Harry walked straight into the fire place

Black flames surrounded him, he was taken straight to the security office of Azkaban prison.

When Harry Potter walked out of the Minister of Magics private entrance the goblin security guards on duty was a little shocked.

After the war the Dementors were rounded up and Azkaban had a remodel, now the dementors were caged and spread among the prison. The Death eaters were at the bottom of Azkaban, it was cold and damp and had several dementors to each inmate. Goblins were asked to take over the security of the Prison and the spirit of unity had happily taken the responsibility. They took great pride in the knowledge the goblin kind would be responsible for securing the wizarding world’s most dangerous of criminals and all its fortunes.      

“I need to see Narcissa Malfoy now” said Harry in his most assertive tone before the guards had a chance to say anything

“Oh, of course Mr Potter” said the guard getting up out of his seat and walking to one of the heavy doors that reminded Harry of the vault doors at Gringotts.  

The door opened with a touch of the door from the head security guard and he and Harry stepped into a tiny two person looking lift. The Goblin pushed the bottom button that said _Death._

“You’ll want your Patronus now Mr Potter“ he said as the lift dropped like a bullet, Harry felt his stomach flip, after a few seconds of free falling the lift slowed and then stopped. Harry thought he may be sick for a second but them remembered why he was there and cast his Patronus easily thinking of Ginny and how they would soon be married.

“Quickly take me to her I don’t have much time” said Harry as his stag stepped forward a little into the darkness

“Cell 3 down the corridor second from the end on the left” said the goblin and with a flick of his hand the torches along the corridor lit and Harry could see a several thick doors along the corridor.

“I need to get her blood” said Harry starting to walk down towards the end where the door with a big 3 was

“She can put her hand through the slot, but her door doesn’t open” he said calmly walking after him

Harry walked quickly down the corridor to Mrs Malfoys cell door. He hadn’t had time to think about the scene he would see when he opened the small slot in the middle of the door obviously used to check they were still alive occasionally. Mrs Malfoy was laying only cold floor in her prison nightie and as expected she was filthy. The presence of Harry’s Patronus was obviously a welcome relief to her as she lifted her head and her eyes focused on Harry’s face. Mrs Malfoy was terribly malnourished and had lost chunks of her hair.

“The famous Harry Potter has come to visit us” she said to know one quietly

“Mrs Malfoy I’ve come on behalf of Draco he needs you” said Harry quietly as to not startle her.

Mrs Malfoy moved quicker then Harry thought would be possible and within a few seconds of hearing Draco’s name her face was pressed to the slot as close as she could get it.

“He doesn’t know you’re here does he” said Narcissa sounding crazy and more like Bellatrix than ever.

“He isn’t in the position to talk right now, give me your hand” said Harry firmly

“why, you want to cut it off” she said sounding like a 4-year-old pouting child

Harry looked at the Goblin

“What happened to her” he asked annoyed

“She gone mad” he said quit proudly

“Time moves differently down here” he said softly

Harry was filled with urgency he hadn’t even considered that when he came here, he had no way of knowing how long he had been there or if he had enough time left.

“For Merlins sack give me your arm now, He will die, and you will have once again done nothing to save him” said Harry forcefully

Narcissa Malfoy blinked blankly at Harry before slowly putting her arm through the slot.

Harry cleaned the back of her hand which was black and covered in grime and pressed the end of the vial to her cleaned skin. The vial started to fill quickly and before Harry removed the second vial Mrs Malfoy looked him straight in eye.    

“Tell him Hello from me” she said softly

As soon as the second vial was filled Harry removed it and started running to the lift. “Get the next lift I have to hurry” he yelled over his shoulder but when he got in the lift and turn to look at the buttons the goblin was standing ready to push the right button. Harry decided not to ask how he had managed to get there so fast because as soon as he had pressed the button that said _office_ the lift shot up like a bullet and Harrys knees where struggling to hold him upright for a few seconds the whole ride took until a delightful ‘ _ding’_ that sounded like crystal glass clinking signalled that the ride was over. Harry stumbled out of the lift and looked at the goblin curiously.

“You said you were in a hurry Sir” said the Goblin with a smirk that could rival Malfoy     

“Yes of course thank you” said Harry straightening up and walking to the fire place he had just exited.

Harry wasted no time when he excited the fire place in the minister’s office a ran straight out the door and down the corridor. On his way he knocked over a Wizard carrying several files and a witch who was carrying a large decanter filled with thick purple liquid. 

Harry barley heard their shouts of irritation as he yelled “sorry” as he continued to run down towards Hermione and Draco’s office                 

“I’ve got it... did I make it” shouted Harry bursting through the door.

“With twenty seconds to spare” said frank taking the vials from Harry

Harry felt ill hearing that twenty seconds longer and he would have been too late. He went a stood next to where Ron was sitting and watched the situation that had changed drastically in the twenty minutes he had been gone.

“Ok ready for the last bit Hermione” said frank

“Yes I’m ready... do you want to count please George and pass me a purple vial” said Hermione

“10 seconds” said George

“Help me move this closer” said Frank to Arthur 

They both took out their wands and levitated the full to the brim cauldron over to closer to the bed.

Hermione took the purple potion from George and downed it.

Frank emptied the Blood vials into the cauldron and started to stir gently incredibly without spilling anything.

“7, 6, 5, 4” said George

“Now” said Frank

Hermione dropped her wand on the bed and slammed the side of her hand down onto Draco’s exposed bone breaking it. He let out an almighty scream of pain, Molly released him as Hermione grabbed him under the arms and lifted him like he weighed nothing to spin him around and dunk his now severed stump into the potion as George said one.

Draco gripped Hermione shoulders tightly letting out a scream of pain as he dropped his head to rest it against the side of hers. Being quite a bit taller the Hermione usually had its perks today it was not a perk. Hermione focused on Draco’s vitals watching his heart beat and his breathing kept her distracted from what she had just done to her partner.

The potion turned Yellow and started bubbling around Draco’s severed leg. Draco started to shake with the pain. His heart rate elevated dramatically.

“Hold on Draco not long now” said Hermione reassuringly 

The potion turned blue and stopped bubbling.

 “Argh” yelled Draco before he gritted his teeth and held his breath

“Keep breathing Draco not long to go” said Frank calmly flicking the fire place on.

“How long does this take” asked Harry

“When the potion turns white he can take his new leg out” said Frank picking up what was left of Draco’s old leg and throwing it in the fireplace. The leg burst into flames and disintegrated.

Molly got up off the bed and took out her wand and started to remove the blood from the bed.  

Draco started to breathe heavily before letting out another cry of pain threw his gritted teeth.

Hermione was holding it together but she started to falter with this last cry of pain.

“I’m sorry Draco I didn’t know what else to do” cried Hermione hugging Draco tighter

“It’s ok Love... you did good” said Draco with difficulty his voice raspy from crying out

The potion turned White as Draco’s heart rate returned to normal  

“Ok you can take his leg out now and lay him down you’ll need to hold him down for a few minutes as soon his leg comes out its going to sting like crazy when he stops thrashing you can let him go he might pass out but he’ll be ok” said Frank

“Um... Molly...can you please” Said Hermione

Molly didn’t hesitate and got back onto the bed so she could hold Draco down.

“Ok on three” said Hermione

Draco nodded

“One...Molly” said Hermione and pulled Draco’s leg out of the cauldron and spun him back in to molly’s waiting arms

“Argh... Fuck” yelled Draco

Molly gripped Draco’s arms tight and wrapped her legs around Draco’s middle as he started to scream out in pain.

Hermione lost all her self control and began cry and shake; George stepped forward and grabbed Hermione around the waist to steady her.

“I’m so sorry Draco” cried Hermione tears streaming down her face.

For three agonising minuets that felt like three years to everyone in the room Draco thrashed around and screamed in pain until he finally passed out.

George walked Hermione into the bathroom to wash Draco’s blood off her hands and hopefully calm down.

“Thank you George” said Hermione when she had washed her hands and her face and was able to calm down and get a little control.

“Hermione” called Molly from the other room

Hermione walked back in as Draco’s was regaining consciousness.

“Never thought I’d wake up in bed with you Mrs Weasley” said Draco quietly patting Molly’s arm that was still around him

Molly gave a little chuckle as did Mr Weasley.

“Not funny” said Hermione dryly as she passed him another potion.

“I’m pretty lucky your good with a wand Granger could have lost something else by mistake” said Draco with a little smile.

George gave a little laugh at that one. He was glad Draco was able to make a joke about what had happened.  

“So so not funny” said Hermione starting to cry again sitting down on the bed next to Draco.

“Here” said Molly sweetly as she helped Draco sit up and give Hermione a hug.

Draco gripped Hermione tight and she gripped him back just as tight as she continued to cry.

Molly got up from behind Draco and walked into the closet to change her clothes.

When she walked out of the closet in her regular clothes Mr Weasley pounced to give her a massive hug which George joined in on.

“We should leave them” said Frank as he walked to wards the door to go check on his family.

“Let’s go home” said Molly not really letting him go completely.

George followed his parents out of the office to head back to The Borrow.

Harry and Ron were a little shocked at the events of the day and decided they should leave. Hermione and Draco to their moment. As Harry and Ron walked to the lifts in silence, both perplexed by the events of the day.

Harry turned to Ron “Drink” asked Harry still in shock.

“Yeah” said Ron still green from what he saw.

***

Hermione held Draco until he winced in pain.

“Lay down take this” said Hermione forcefully handing him another pain relief potion

“Want to feel my baby pink smooth leg” said Draco taking the potion from Hermione

“No” Said Hermione angrily getting up and walking into the closet

“Love why are you angry with me” Asked Draco gently

“I’m not angry with you” said Hermione angrily putting a large T-Shirt on the bed next to him before collecting the ingredients used for the potion and taking them back into Franks pantry

“Is it because another woman took my clothes off” said Draco with a little smile putting on the T-shirt

“Draco please” begged Hermione she wasn’t over the shock of the day yet and could bring herself to joke.

Draco thought it best to just lay quietly and let Hermione calm down. His new leg was tingling with pins and needles and was a lovely shade of baby pink. As he touched his leg he realised the skin was as soft as a newborn babies and as weak as one as well. He wouldn’t be able to walk on it for at least several hours.

After Hermione had cleared away all the equipment frank had needed to make the potion and the cauldron was emptied and scrubbed by hand, which wasn’t necessary but she needed to think and scrubbing was the best way to do that, Hermione went and sat next to Draco on the bed. She quietly watched his heart beat and his breathing.

Frank walked back into their office carrying Frank Jr and holding Jessies hand with Ned and Alice carrying a baby each. Alice looking much better than when Hermione had met her.

“I can’t thank you enough for saving my family” Said Ned tearily 

 “You don’t need to thank us” said Hermione with a forced smile

Jessie was staring at Draco with an odd expression on her face.

“Are you ok sweetheart” asked Draco gentle

Jessie didn’t say anything but ran forward and gave Draco a hug

“Is your leg all better” she asked after letting go and looking at his pink leg 

“Well thanks to your Grandpa I have a new leg and it’s perfect” he said with a smile

“I should get them home...Thank you both again so much” said Ned walking his family into the Pantry

“You both need to eat and then you need to sleep” Said Frank walking to the pantry

“I know today was rough Hermione, but my family is whole because of you two and I couldn’t be prouder of you both” he said before closing the door

As soon as Frank closed the pantry door behind him the wall became solid again.            

“What do you want to eat” asked Hermione quietly

“I could really go one of Loves pies” said Draco with a smile

“Love” called Hermione

A few seconds later there was a little ‘ _pop’_ and Love was standing in the office looking a little confused but when she saw Draco she became very excited

“Miss Hermione Mr Draco can I get you something” said Love excitedly climbing up onto the bed

“Love Draco needs to eat and he was feeling in the mood for one of your pies, if you wouldn’t mind” asked Hermione nicely

“Oh Love would Love to make the Pies for Mr Draco” she replied excitedly clapping her hands a little

“Hermione needs to eat as well” said Draco

“Oh oh oh yes yes yes” said Love and with ‘ _pop’_ she was gone

“I’m not hungry” said Hermione absently    

It was a lie Hermione was hungry but the images that started flashing in her mind the moment Draco regained consciousness were making her feel sick. Now that Draco was ok she couldn’t help but think about the girl that had saved her life and sacrificed herself in the process. Hermione had seen many horrible things since she joined the magical world but the look on the girls face as her skin peeled away had rocked her to her core.

When Love popped back in to their office she was carrying several containers of food and of course a pie for Draco. She seemed to read the mood in the office and put all the containers on the table next to the bed and with a giant smile of pride to Draco she popped back out.

Draco handed a container and a fork to Hermione she took one bite and jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Hermione sat on the cold floor as her body became hot a sweaty and she found it difficult to breath.

After an hour she still hadn’t returned but Draco knew enough not to bother her when she’s having a moment to herself and today had been a particularly hard day so she probably needed an extra moment.

They had both had moments after difficult missions where they just needed to be alone. But Draco was starting to get a little worried as Hermione usually doesn’t need one quite this long. Just as Draco was finishing his pie Hermione walked back into the office.

“You need to sleep” said Hermione not really looking at Draco

“So, do you” Said Draco pulling the doona back on the other side of the bed and attempting to scoot over.

“Wait I’ll help you” said Hermione coming to help Draco move to the other side so she could pull the doona back and get in the bed.

It was still early but they were so exhausted. Draco fell asleep as soon as the light went out but Hermione didn’t sleep at all. She was exhausted but every time she closed her eyes the images of the day would flash through her mind so she lay awake and watched Draco’s vitals that she still hadn’t pulled down.

In the morning once Draco had woken up Hermione helped him home and then left quickly without really saying anything. Draco knew Hermione needed some time so didn’t push it.

Dennis had given them the day off, so the moment Hermione stepped into Grimmauld place she went straight to bed. She took a sleeping draught to help with the nightmares and slept all day and night. In the morning the next day for the first time in her lift she didn’t want to get up so she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Hermione stayed in bed for the rest of the week only getting up to shower and use the bathroom. The Granger elves took the opportunity when she was in the shower to change her sheets and take her plate and leave another sandwich. She had taken a sleeping draught every day to stop the nightmares.

Harry was beside himself with worry, Ron was adamant that they should leave her be until she’s ready. Ginny was terribly worried herself but she had the wedding that still needed planning and trusted that Harry and Ron knew her best and they would look after her. As hard as it was Ginny agreed to keep her distance until after the wedding, not because she couldn’t help Hermione but because she couldn’t not help her, and Ron was very forceful in telling them that Hermione needed to work things out her own way. 

When Sunday rolled around Hermione was sick of her room and decided to go to the lounge room and read a muggle book her mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday. She had read it many times before but it always brought her comfort. Harry was sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet when Hermione sat down next to him and started reading. They sat quietly and read together for about an hour before Harry couldn’t hold in his questions any longer, he had been so worried about Hermione this whole week but had respected her need for privacy. He still had one of the elves silently and invisibly watching over her in shifts.  

“Are you ok” asked Harry casually without looking up from the paper.

Hermione took a while to answer “I don’t think so” she said quietly a tear escaping.

“Will you be ok” asked Harry gently putting his paper down on the coffee table.

“I honestly don’t know Harry” said Hermione starting to cry softy.

Harry didn’t hesitate and wrapped his arms around Hermione and hold her tightly. The moment Harry’s arms were around Hermione she began to cry harder and harder. She didn’t realise until that that moment just how much she had missed Harry and how much she needs to be able to tell him things.

“Harry I have to talk to you” she said when she had finally calmed down

“You can tell me anything Hermione, nothing will never change us” said Harry honestly

Hermione took a deep breath and told Harry everything that had happened after she walked into The Red door. Hermione talked and Harry listened, Freelie brought in food quietly and then came to take their plates away. Freelie was keeping the others away; they were very excited about trying to make Hermione feel better and Freelie understood that Hermione just needed to be with Harry.

It was dawn when Hermione had finally got to the last mission. Harry had barley said anything other than to reassure Hermione that it was ok and to keep going. Hermione started to cry a little as she told Harry about their last mission and was balling her eyes out when she got to the end.

Harry didn’t go into work and instead stayed with Hermione. He sent a letter to the office saying he felt unwell and would be back in the next few days. He honestly didn’t know how long Hermione needed but after every time she had been there for him he didn’t care. During Hermione’s bathroom trips he had Freelie send Love to Draco to let him know what was going on and Sphere to Ginny to tell her what was happening. On the third day Harry called in reinforcements, they had faced so much together and this was something that needed the golden trio.

When Ron arrived at Grimmauld place Hermione was reading another book her mother had given her that she had read many times, she didn’t even look up. Ron like Harry didn’t say anything at first and just sat next to her on the couch. Without saying anything Ron gently took the book from Hermione and placed it on the coffee table. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She resisted a little but then curled into his chest and started to cry again. 

“Sssshhh it’s going to be ok Hermione” Said Ron gentle

“Oh Ron...I just... what if” was all Hermione could manage to say

“Oh Ron _it’s all a mess..._ I just _don’t think I can do it anymore..._ what if _I never stop seeing her face”_ was what Ron heard.

After Harry had told Ron about Hermione sleeping all day he had cornered his Mother and demanded that she tell him what had happened, then Ron did the only thing he could think of.

 “Hermione the girls name was Annabelle Bulstrode, Her magic was stolen by her father when she was one and she was kept in the attic of the Bulstrode family manor. She grew up with only house elves to talk to. They would bring her food and books and copies of The Daily Profit and when that went bad they brought her the Quibbler. She was almost sold at an auction you stopped and then sold to Malum when you saved her. She saved you Hermione because all those years locked away reading about you saved her and then she was saved by you in real life and then almost again” said Ron while stoking Hermione’s hair.

“How did you” asked Hermione a little shocked looking at Ron with utter surprise

“Hermione I might not be as good as you or Harry, but we do, do this for a living” he said with a smile

“I know it’s just” said Hermione but she had no words she was shocked

“Violetta Bulstrode has been arrested for imprisoning her granddaughter and for selling her” said Ron

“I don’t feel very good at it at the moment” said Hermione sadly

“So you’ll take some time off, relax and rejuvenate and you’ll feel like yourself again” said Harry supportively

“Then when you feel up to it you can go back to work” said Ron

Hermione looked at her finger where her ring used to be, she had taken it off when she came home to sleep and hadn’t put it back on.

“I don’t think I can... I can’t face him” said Hermione

“Hermione what happened wasn’t your fault” said Harry

“But it was my fault Harry...I couldn’t leave Annabelle and I couldn’t apparate with the baby and her... so Draco had to take the baby and Molly had spelled the pouch to be warming... I knew she had done it and I knew the only thing keeping Draco’s leg from getting worse was that Molly had frozen it...It’s my job to keep him safe ... I let him down” cried Hermione quietly a few tears rolling down her cheek

“You didn’t let him down you saved his leg... he is fine Hermione” said Ron

“Probably worried about you but he is fine” added Harry

“Frank saved his leg and Molly and you Harry... all I did was make it so much worse and then have to cut it off” cried Hermione a steady stream of tears now running down her face as she buried it in her hands

Ron and Harry sat either side of Hermione and let her cry out all of her guilt about Draco and Annabelle. They didn’t try to stop her or make her feel better they just sat with her so she wouldn’t be alone. They had been friends for long enough that they knew the time for hugs had passed and she just needed to let it all out.

Hermione fell asleep sometime in the afternoon and Harry took the opportunity to go see Ginny. Their wedding was is in Four days and harry hadn’t seen her for the last three days.

When Harry stepped out of the fire place at The Burrow Ginny was at the table with Molly doing the final check of the seating chart.

“How is my beautiful Bride” said Harry with a big smile and hugging her from behind

“Oh Harry I’ve missed you” said Ginny happily

“How’s Hermione” asked Molly

“Yeah we miss her are you sure we can’t visit” said Ginny

“I really don’t think she’s up for entertaining” said Harry apologetically

“Alexis and I had lunch yesterday she said Draco isn’t handling Hermione’s absence very well” said Ginny

“Is he alright” asked Harry he hadn’t considered how Draco was handling the situation

“Not great...He goes on missions alone or with Seamus and Alexis said he’s taking his frustrations out on their targets” said Ginny

“Do you think she’ll be ok for Saturday” asked Molly

“I don’t know” answered Harry honesty

“Harry we can postpone” said Ginny sadly

“No” said Harry straight away

“She’s your family Harry” said Ginny

“And on Saturday you will become my wife and she will be our family” said Harry taking Ginny’s face in his hands

“I love you so much Harry Potter” said Ginny smiling

“I love you so much Ginny Weasley” said Harry smiling

Ginny couldn’t hold herself back and kissed Harry like her mother wasn’t sitting at the table

“Save it for Saturday” said George walking in the front door with Mr Weasley followed by an officially dressed Draco Malfoy

Draco was in full wizard robes carrying a small silver box that looked at least 500 years old.

“Draco... what are you doing here” asked Harry surprised to see him

“I’ve come to speak with the lady of the house” said Draco Formally looking directly at Molly

Molly got up from the table as George and Mr Weasley sat down. Harry gave George a ‘what’s going on look” but he just winked. When Molly was standing in front of Draco she squared her shoulders and stood with one hand behind her back 

“So say your ponder Mr Malfoy” she replied formally looking Draco in the eyes

“For the actions taken by Mollennia Weasley resulting in a life saved a debt is owed by The House of Malfoy” he said formally holding his fist up

Molly had tears in her eyes, she had never expected this.

“I am honoured” said Molly holding her wrist up to Draco’s and crossing their hands

“I present you with a token of my respect and humbly request your forgiveness for my family’s actions against yours” Said Draco handing Molly the silver box with the other hand

“Your respect is appreciated and returned” said Molly formally

“But forgiveness is not for you to seek Mr Malfoy” she continued

“My family has a lot to answer for” said Draco with a sideways glance at George         

 “That was not your doing and I will not allow you to take that burden those responsible have been punished” said Molly firmly but kindly removing her wrist from Draco’s

Molly opened the box Draco had given her inside was a very old key. Molly looked at Draco with curiosity

“It’s the front door key to the Mollennia School for girls” said Draco

“Oh Draco this is too much” said Molly

“It will house and teach all squib girls and those who had their magic stolen, a hundred percent anonymously funded by the Malfoy Family for generations to come” said Draco

Molly threw her arms around Draco’s neck and pulled him into hug.

“You’re a good man Draco and I’m very proud of you” she said tears of gratitude rolling down her face

“Thank you Mrs Weasley” said Draco hugging her back

“Please call me Molly” she said pulling back

“Would you like to stay for a cup of tea” asked Mr Weasley

“Oh thank you but I must be going” said Draco politely turning to walk out the door

 “Draco wait” said Harry going after him

“Are you ok” asked Harry

Without turning around Draco answered “She took her ring off Harry” and kept walking out the door.

Harry turned back to the kitchen sadly. He finally realised why Hermione was so sad, part was about what had happened but part was she had broken her connection to Draco.

“What just happened” asked Ginny

“Your mother saved Draco’s life and he has honoured her with a life debt to our family and any descendant of your mothers” said Mr Weasley calmly

“We will need to call a family meeting tonight” said Molly staring at the key in her hand

“I should go so Ron can come home” said Harry

“You should stay too Harry” said Ginny laughing

“Not for this, not until after Saturday” said Molly seriously 

Before Ginny could protest Mr Weasley held up his hand

“It’s a very old formality not personal of course” he said 

“It’s fine I need to get back anyway” said Harry reassuring Ginny he had read something about the life debt pact and it formalities but wanted to go home a look it up again.        

“OK I’ll see you soon” said Ginny a little sad

When Harry got home Ron had convinced Hermione to play wizards chess with him. By the looks of the board Ron was playing very badly on purpose.

“Hello” said Harry

“Hey” said Hermione in a mono tone

“Hermione’s really getting the hang of this Harry” said Ron way to up beat

“Ron’s been purposefully making this drag out” said Hermione in mono tone

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about Hermione” said Ron faking offense

 At the moment Molly’s Patronus appeared in the lounge.

“All Weasley’s are required at The Burrow immediately” came Molly’s voice

“What’s going on” asked Ron to Harry

“I don’t know” lied Harry but he couldn’t say anything in front of Hermione

“I better go” said Ron getting up

Ron walked to the fire place and double backed to the chess board.

“Knight to E4” said Ron giving Hermione a wink

The Knight piece moved and took her King as Ron walked to the fire place and went home.

“I’ve been waiting for him to take my King for half an hour” said Hermione picking up her book and starting to read

Harry went to the library and pulled a few books down and carried them back to the lounge

“Feel like a bit of research” asked Harry putting the books on the coffee table.

“When have I ever said no to research” said Hermione with the first little smile Harry had seen in a few days

“I need to find everything we can on pure blood life debts” said Harry.

“Um... ok I’ve never heard of them” Said Hermione picking up the first book.

Harry and Hermione spent the next two days reading with each book a little piece of Hermione seemed to go back into it rightful place. Harry and elves brought books in and out of the lounge from the library. Late Friday afternoon Love carried a very old Black book into the lounge.

“Miss Hermione this might be helpful” said Love.

“Oh, thank you Love” Said Hermione taking the book a looking at it curiously.

“You’re welcome Miss Hermione can I bring you something to eat” asked love. 

“Oh, some pie would be lovely” said Hermione.

Love almost exploded with happiness, she had waited all week to bring Hermione something to eat.

“Oh Yes Yes Yes Miss Hermione” Love bounced happily.

“Harry this one doesn’t have a name” said Hermione opening the book  

It was just as big and thick as the spell creation book Draco had read to Hermione in training but its pages had a black edge and it was written in red ink, at least Hermione hoped it was red ink.

“Looks Creepy” said Harry turning back to his book that he knew had nothing to do with life debts in it but was trying not to give away the fact that he had kept that book in the library for a good reason until now, it had everything about life debts in it.

Hermione started flipping through it and after a few pages she looked at Harry seriously.

“Harry do you know what book this is” She asked

“No... why... It was in the far back of the library at the very top” said Harry Casually

“That’s because it’s the Black Family Grimoire” said Hermione

“oh cool” said Harry looking mildly interested but dying to read it on the inside

“I’m not sure I should be reading this Harry” said Hermione honestly a family Grimoire was private and only for family

“You are my family Hermione and this book is now mine so you can read it” said Harry honestly

Hermione nodded a little and started to read. Occasionally she would crinkle her forehead or make little disgusted sounds but didn’t stop to tell Harry what she had read.

While Hermione was eating her second piece of apple pie she read something that made her almost choke.

“I found it Harry” said Hermione choking.

“Well what’s it say” asked Harry.

“A lot” said Hermione.

“The shortish version” said Harry

“It’s very old and really rear” said Hermione with a little smile

“Ok I’ll take the long version now” said Harry  

“There is a lot of formality and ritual around it. It’s an honour really, not every life saved gets a debt and there is a gesture and sort of special wording used, it’s very odd” said Hermione

“Does it say in there who owes who” asked Harry casually

Hermione flicked through the book a few more pages a gasped.

“Harry this has all the family’s life debts in here, that must be why the special wording is used, it’s not just ritual it’s a spell that’s cast” said Hermione placing the book on the coffee table so Harry could see as well.

All of the families had several lines from their name to another family name on the other side of the page, some were dotted some were solid. All the families except the Malfoy Family that had several dotted and solid lines going from their name. The Malfoy family had one solid line to the Weasley family name.

“Wonder what that’s about” said Harry casually pointing to the line 

“I’m sure you already know Harry” said Hermione casually in response

“I may have seen something the other day” said Harry

“You actually saw the ritual” asked Hermione a little excited

“Draco came to see Molly....or Mollennia as it turns out” said Harry

“How did he look” asked Hermione a little hesitatively

“Very formal actually....but he is hurting without you” said Harry honestly

“I know but I can’t face him” said Hermione honesty   

“You’re going to have to talk to him eventually” said Harry

“Is he coming tomorrow” asked Hermione

 “What’s tomorrow” asked Harry with a cheeky smile

“Oh, come on you don’t think I forgot you’re getting married tomorrow” laughed Hermione

“When did you remember” Laughed Harry getting up and getting three glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey

“I never forgot...I just couldn’t see past what happened.... Harry I’m so sorry” said Hermione with a tear

“Oh no...no tears tonight...It’s my last night as a bachelor” said Harry

“Who’s ready for a party” yelled Ron stepping out of the fire place with a bottle of Fire whiskey

“Hey” said Hermione happily

“You look better” said Ron sitting next to Hermione on the couch

“Two days of research will do that” said Harry 

They sat and drank and laughed until after midnight when Hermione made them go to bed. 

 

***

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting ready for the beautiful breakfast the granger elves had made for the special occasion when George arrived with two garment bags and Neville arrived with his own robes in a garment bag.

“Morning everyone” said Neville with a smile sitting down for breakfast

“Morning” said Ron and Hermione together

Harry was a little nervous and having trouble eating his breakfast and speaking

“Morning All... Its all sorted Harry” said George sitting down next to Hermione

Harry gave a nod and tried to eat some toast.

“What’s sorted... what’s happened” asked Hermione

She was supposed to be helping plan the wedding and had totally disappeared the last two weeks. She felt like the worst bridesmaid ever.

“Hermione you’re my family and you’ve stood beside me for some of the scariest things I’ve ever done so today as I do the biggest thing I’ll ever done, I’d really like it if you would stand beside me” said Harry quietly looking at Hermione

“Before you say anything Ginny knows and it’s all sorted” said George

“Oh Harry I’d be honoured” said Hermione getting a little teary

“Your new dress is in the bag with everything you need” said George pointing to one of the garment bags he had brought

“Nervous Harry” asked Neville

“Terrified... I know it’s silly but I just keep thinking what if she changes her mind” said Harry with a laugh

George burst out laughing

“She was saying the same thing before I left” laughed George

“That she wants to change her mind” asked Harry going white

“No... That’s she’s worried you might” said George

“Oh ....Right” said Harry taking out his wand

“Expecto Petronum” said harry casting his stag

“My sweet ginger I can’t wait to be your husband, see you soon” said Harry to the stag and flicked his wand making the stag run off through the wall to Ginny 

Harry felt much better after sending Ginny his message and sat down and enjoyed his breakfast with his friends.

After breakfast they all went to get ready, Hermione opened her garment bag and found a beautiful Black strapless gown with sparkles that twinkled on the floor length tutu bottom with matching high heels. They were incredibly beautiful. And they matched Ginny’s other bridesmaids that would be wearing the same in Purple.

Hermione kept the diamond necklace Harry and Ginny had bought her. She looked at her black stone ring and wanted so desperately to put it back on but was still too ashamed that she had taken it off, so she left it on her dresser.

Hermione chose a ‘ _perfectly happy’_ page from her makeup book and applied it. When she was ready she went down stair to meet the others in the lounge.

When Hermione walked in to the lounge room only George and Harry were ready. Harry was re-tying his tie and George was pouring everyone a drink.

“Harry let me help” said Hermione looking at Harry’s shaking hands

“Thanks ... I don’t know why I’m so nervous I love Ginny and I know she loves me” said Harry with a little laugh

“You’ve never enjoyed the attention you’ve got and today everyone will be looking” said Hermione calmly fixing Harry’s tie.

“Time to go” said Ron walking into the lounge

“We were waiting on you” said George

“Wow... look at us” said Hermione admiring her two best friends

“Can’t believe your marrying my sister today” said Ron with a big smile

“Who would have thought that the first day on the train would have lead us here” said Harry nervously

“Who would have thought we’d survive this long” laughed Hermione

“None of us are going to survive Mum if we are late” said George

“Dragon” called Hermione

“Yes Miss Hermione” said Dragon popping in to the lounge in his best Harry Potter Quidditch robes 

“Can you take us all over to the wedding please, we don’t want to be late” asked Hermione trying to suppress her laughter at his attire.

 “Oh yes Miss Hermione” said Dragon eagerly holding out his hand

 

***

The wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley was a spectacular event. Harry had spared no expense, He knew Ginny didn’t care about the money or the fame and had enough of both in her own right, but he wanted her to feel like royalty on their special day.

Hermione spent the whole day smiling and laughing at the appropriate moments, it wasn’t that she wasn’t happy for Harry or Ginny, she was, but she also couldn’t help looking around for Draco or Seamus and Alexis. When she didn’t see them in the morning at the ceremony she was a little concerned but by the time the reception was in full swing and Hermione hadn’t seen any of them she was very concerned.

After Dinner Hermione was enjoying a dance with Harry while Ginny was dancing with Mr Weasley. The dance floor was full, the band _The Wicked Sisters_ had everyone out of their seats and the Granger elves had been pouring the champagne very generously and also sneaking some ‘ _think Straight’_ potion to a few of the guest as soon as they crossed the line from joyous drunk to stumbling fall down drunk. There was a scream of fright as Draco apparated into the middle of the dance floor. He was in his Mission outfit and covered in dust and had a trickle of blood running down the side of his face from a small but deep cut above his eye.

“Hermione enough is enough” Draco yelled to the crowd 

The guests gasped and quickly parted on the dance floor to clear a path between Draco and Hermione.

“I need you” he said turning around to face her as the crowd parted.

“Draco what happened” Asked Hermione instantly concerned at the sight of his blood and sudden appearance at the wedding while clearly on a mission.

“You took your bloody ring off” Draco said angrily.

As much as he needed Hermione he was still angry.

“I know I’m sorry, I wanted to put it back on, but I was ashamed” said Hermione emotionally

The guests at the wedding were silently watching this exchange. Hermione and Draco didn’t seem to notice that they were being watched by 200 of the magical world’s most prominent people.

When Harry saw Draco pop into the wedding he sent Love to go collect Hermione’s ring.

“Hermione, I think it’s time you put this back on” said Harry stepping forward with the ring in the palm of his hand.

“Oh Harry, today is supposed to be about your rings” said Hermione embarrassed she had taken some attention from the bride and groom

“Hermione it’s time to be you again” said Ginny smiling sweetly

“And go do what you do best” said George with a wink

“I… don’t have my things” said Hermione a little shocked

“Oh here” said Mr Weasley reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bag and throwing it to Hermione who caught it with one hand and suddenly the bag was her large go bag.

“What… I don’t understand” said Hermione utterly perplexed

“Oh, and this too” He said with a wave of his wand Hermione’s Dress transfigured into her mission clothes.

Hermione just stared blankly at Mr Weasley with her mouth open unable to for words

“I’m efficient Hermione you should know that by now” he said with a cheeky grim

Everything clicked into place in that moment. George couldn’t fight without Fred, so he developed gadgets to help those who could fight. Mr Weasley who loved Muggles had taken a new job between the two worlds to keep the Magical world from spilling out into the muggle world.

Hermione couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. Freelie popped up next to Hermione holding a ‘ _Think Straight’_ potion. Hermione downed her potion, took her ring from Harry and with a smile towards the Weasleys Hermione swung her go bag over her head and ran towards Draco jumping into their flying position ready to for whatever they would face when they landed. Draco took a few steps forward and the moment he had caught Hermione he took off.

The guests were stunned for a few seconds but then everyone started dancing as the music picked up as if someone had pressed pause and then play again so the wedding kept going, Harry was a little concerned until Sphere tugged on his hand looking a little guilty.

“I’m sorry Mr harry I promise I didn’t take too much” she said looking as if she were about to cry.

“What are you talking about Sphere” Harry ask carefully

“I had to erase their memory Mr Harry, but I promise I only took from the second before Mr Draco landed to the second after they left” Said Sphere nervously

“Brilliant idea Spear, but how did you do it” Asked Harry Curiously

“I knew Mr Draco was coming, I set up a protection sphere just in case anyone tried to ruin your special day, so I looped the guest’s memory and when they left I just took the looped memories and erased them. Not yours or the Weasley’s” Said Sphere proudly

“or anyone Official” she added quickly with a sideways glance to the Minister of Magic                 

 “Excellent” said Harry happily, He was very grateful he would have to explain anything to anyone.

Just as he was about to walk off to find Ginny Harry bend down onto one knee in front of sphere

“The food was excellent too” he said and gave he a little kiss on the cheek

Sphere blushed and started to weep so Harry Just stood up and went off to find Ginny.           

 

***

When Draco and Hermione landed in the aeroplane hangar the scene was a bit of a shock for Hermione. Seamus was on one knee under Alexis’s shield while firing spells at the three trolls and two giants that were throwing pieces of broken aeroplane at them.

“Giants first them trolls” shouted Draco

“I’ll take the one on the left” said Hermione before she ran towards the giant on the left

Draco and Hermione were able to distract the Giants and the trolls long enough for Alexis to heal Seamus’s ankle, so they could both join in the fight fully.

“What’s the mission” Yelled Hermione while firing spells to block large pieces of plane flying at them

“Let’s take these one down and we’ll fill you in” Shouted Seamus

It took 20 mins for the four of them to bring down the giants and knock out the trolls. Evidently have parts of an aeroplane thrown at you from a few directions makes everything a little harder.

“Glad your back Hermione” said Alexis giving Hermione a big hug

“Me too…. What’s going on here though” she asked hugging Alexis back

“We got a call last week that a group of wizards are capturing and then selling magical creatures to rich muggles” said Seamus

“What sort of Creatures” asked Hermione

“The usual suspect” said Draco

“Giants and trolls obviously but the more rear and beautiful the higher the price” said Alexis Cautiously

“What aren’t you telling me” Asked Hermione

“We saw them unload two unicorn foals, A pregnant mermaid and a Phoenix” said Draco     

“We’re hitting the auction at midnight, but they’ve seen us so we need someone to go in a pose as a rich muggle who wants to buy a unicorn” said Seamus

Hermione was outraged. Capturing and selling magical creature without a licence was highly illegal and carried and automatic 10-year sentence in Azkaban for each creature but the selling of them to muggles was life in prison.

Hermione had worked very hard of the last few years on magical creature preservation and protection since Kingsley had put together the law review board. She had spent a full day every month locked in a room with eleven other witches and wizards discussing, voting and signing off on new laws and abolishing laws that were out of date or put in place during the Voldemort Regime.

“Who are they” Asked Hermione unable to control her anger

“Ellena Rosier is the leader, the bastard daughter of Augustus Rosier born in Azkaban and raised in France by her Grandmother Fauxly Noir” answered Alexis

 “Ok what’s the plan” asked Hermione

They spent the next few hours filling in Hermione with all the information they had gathered over the last week. The rest of the teams were already in position and had the warehouse surrounded ready for Hermione’s signal to enter. Much like the squib girls case they had to wait for the auction to happen, so they could catch everyone involved.

Seamus and Alexis left to get into position and Hermione changed into her Muggle clothes.

“You could have done this without me” said Hermione quietly to Draco

“I know but I don’t want to do it without you anymore” said Draco honestly turning to look at her with a plain expression

“Draco…. I’m so sorry…it’s my job to protect you and I didn’t and I froze when it came time to fix you” said Hermione with a little tear running down her face

“You saved my leg Hermione, I honestly don’t know if I could have done that for you” he said Honestly

“You wouldn’t have needed too, you would never let yourself get emotional on missions” Said Hermione   

 “I’m always emotional on missions Hermione you mean a lot to me” He said taking her face in his hands and wiping away the tear

“You mean a lot to me too Draco” said Hermione

“Don’t ever take your ring off again, I can’t do this without you” said Draco honestly

“I won’t, I promise” said Hermione with a smile

Draco leaned in to kiss Hermione but before their lips could touch Seamus’s voice came through their rings.

“You’re up Hermione the muggles are starting to arrive”

“And remember your super excited about get your very own unicorn” said Alexis

Hermione stepped back from Draco and walked off into the auction. When the auction started Hermione struck hard and fast wasting no time sealing the doors, so no-one could escape and knocking several of the wizard security guards out before the other teams came crashing through the roof. All of Hermione’s doubts about if she was in the right job faded with every spell she cast from both wands and by the time all the witches and wizards were detained she felt more like herself then she had in weeks.

The other teams handed over their coins and one by one Hermione enjoyed telling them the length of their prison sentence. She left Ellena for last.

“Quite poetic really when you think about it” said Hermione squatting down next to her

“Why?” sneered Ellena

“Well you were born in Azkaban and now you’ll die in Azkaban, I can arrange for you to be in the same cell if you like” said Hermione

There were very few things in their job that brought the sadistic side of Hermione out, people abusing pregnant or baby animals or magical creatures was some of them.

“Go to hell” snapped Ellena

“I believe that’s where you’re going now” said Hermione with a smile as she pressed a coin into Elena’s cheek.

With all their marks sent to gaol Hermione turned to face her team.

 They weren’t angry with her or disappointed like she thought they would be. They were worried for her while she was away and understood that having a girl die for you and then cutting off your partner’s leg was perhaps enough to make anyone take a few weeks.

“You ok” asked Kyron

“Yeah… sorry… I just needed” she began to say

“You don’t need to explain Hermione we understand better than anyone” said Lena cutting her off

Hermione couldn’t help but to nod and let a tear go.

“Thanks” was all she could get out, the lump in her throat making it hard to speak.

“I’ll call Hagrid’s team for this lot” said Seamus pointing to the creatures that were in cages

“Ready to head back” asked Draco before he put an arm around Hermione’s waist to Apparate them back

As it turned out Hagrid teams was Hagrid, Charlie Weasley and Luna Lovegood. After the war there several new requirements of their world. In the year of the Voldemort regime territories were destroyed, centuries of peace between species was broken and the mistreatment of magical creatures has risen and caused outrage among magical and creature folk alike.

Hermione knew that Luna ran a sanctuary for injured and mistreated magical creatures but didn’t know that she too was recruited to be part of one of Kingsleys special secret new task forces.

Luna gave Hermione a smile and a wink as Draco Apparated them away.

Hermione was starting to feel like the more she knew about the Magical world the less she actually knew about the magical word. There was so much old tradition and custom that weren’t really in books that she could read, they were pasted down traditions from family to family.

When Draco and Hermione landed he hadn’t apparated them back to the grey room at the ministry he had taken them straight to the library at Malfoy manor.

“What are we doing here?” Hermione asked curiously, she was honestly grateful to not to be back at the office just yet.

“I missed you Hermione” said Draco touching her face while still holding her waist.

Hermione didn’t have words to express how she was feeling, so instead she kissed Draco softly but passionately hoping that he would understand how she felt.

Draco returned Hermione’s kiss with as much unspoken affection as he could. Their kiss slowly turned into the most passionate night they had ever spent together. They had had sex many times before and it was always passionate, but this felt different, more intimate. They spent the rest of the night making love on the floor of the Malfoy library. 

When they woke up the nest morning wrapped in each other’s arms they didn’t speak for a long time. Hermione lay listening to Draco’s heart beat while he stroked her hair gently.

When Hermione left Draco’s house to go home and prepare for the next day that she would be returning to work she felt an odd sadness come over her. It was harder to leave Draco then usual and she wondered if last night was the start of something different between them. She could only hope it wasn’t the beginning of the end.


	24. Chapter 24

Draco and Hermione had a silent agreement that they didn’t talk about the sex they would have after tense missions or the fun things Draco did to help Hermione relax when they were working on her circle.

Hermione could now bring the circle up and hold it while she performed Merlins more complicated spells.

“What do you want for your birthday” asked Hermione one boring afternoon at work

“Are you coming to my party” asked Draco

“Yes of coarse” answered Hermione

“That’s enough then I don’t exactly want for anything” he said

“I know something I can give you” said Hermione with a smirk going back to her work

Since Dragon and the other Granger elves had restored the Malfoy manor in the last 4 months and it had finally held together, Astoria had insisted that Draco have a birthday party. It was going to be in the restored wing in the ball room. Draco had gone all out at her insistence and it was looking to be the party of the year. Morgana had even agreed to hold all missions off unless there was an imminent threat.

“I’ll be back in a second” said Draco leaving their office and walking down to Harry’s.

“Harry do you have a moment” he asked

“Sure sit down” said Harry curiously

“Can Ron join us” asked Draco nervously as he sat down

“Sure….Ron can you come in here please” he said push his communication device that had be modelled after their rings for the Aurors.

“Hey guys what’s up” said Ron walking in.

“I wanted to talk to you about my birthday party” said Draco still nervous

“Oh yeah it’s going to be great” said Ron who since realising that Draco cared for Hermione at Christmas had been very friendly towards him although he didn’t know about their physical engagements.

“yeah….Um well…..it’s um” Said Draco not sure how to bring this subject up as it was a painful part of their history that they hadn’t spoken about.

“Spit it out” said Harry.

“It’s in the west wing ball room and to get to the ball room you need to come in the way you did…..last time” he said hesitantly

“oh” said Harry catching on quickly

“Last time?... we haven’t been your place since… oh” said Ron finally getting what Draco was saying.

“Hermione will be coming through the library and then the elves will take her over directly into the Ball room but I can’t let you in the library….Dragon could bring you in directly from your place though if you wanted” he said

“It will be fine we can go the way everyone else does I’d like to see the restorations” said Ron nonchalantly   

Harry and Draco were both a little shocked.

“You know it’s funny if you had told me I’d be excited to go to Draco Malfoys Birthday party ten years ago I’d have thought you were barking mad but time changes everything” said Ron happily

Draco thought Ron had lost his mind and Harry thought Ron was drunk.

“You alright Ron” asked Harry.

“Yeah why... anyway I’ve got to go back to work some kids spiked the drinks at his little brother’s birthday party and now all the kids are green” said Ron getting up and leaving Harrys office

Harry decided to change the subject

“So Hermione can enter the Malfoy Library” asked Harry with a little cheeky smile

“Oh yeah … we train in there” said Malfoy a little uncomfortable and getting up to leave 

“Hope your piano is as sturdy as mine” said Harry as Malfoy got to the door

Draco froze and turned to see Harry smirking at him, he laughed a little embarrassed and went back to his office. The only time he had Hermione on the piano was when he was relieving her stress before she cast the full circle. _‘Oh shit he knows and he saw us, no wonder he was weird for a while’_ thought Draco he contemplated telling Hermione but he didn’t want their first conversation about the fact they sometimes have sex to be because Harry saw them months ago.

A week later it was the day of Draco’s Birthday ball Hermione had bought a new dress specially. It was a Black and glittery floor length gown with a slit all the way up the thigh, it had a low cowl neck into a halter with a very low cowl back. It was Draco Malfoys birthday ball after all and she wanted to look amazing. The whole unit was going, half the Auror department and about 150 other people, including the orphans which to be honest Hermione had avoided meeting until now because what if they weren’t different, what if they were the same people but just didn’t care about blood status now.

Hermione took her time getting ready, she washed her hair with ‘ _Sleek and sexy’_ and her body with ‘ _Soft and Smooth apple delight’_ and removed the hair from her body. She stood in the bathroom adding _‘Sexily straight’_ product to her hair. Hermione decided to go with the _‘Inner Goddess´_ make up page it gave her eyes a black glittery smoky eye with wicked wings. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror again before putting her dress on. Her hair flowed beautifully down her back to the top of her bottom. Draco had seen her in many dresses and make-up tonight wouldn’t be different but she wanted to look good all the same. Hermione decided that she would wear the bracelet that Draco gave her and the diamond she always wears but add some black glitter nail polish. She put on her ball gown and paired it with some silver sparkle high heel stilettos with a matching clutch. She finished it all off with a few sprits of _‘desirable’_ perfume and headed down stairs.

“Wow Hermione you look… just wow” said Ron blushing who was standing in the lounge room waiting for Harry and Ginny in a tuxedo with a fire whiskey in his hand

“Thank you, you look very handsome” said Hermione sweetly.

“Can you tell the others I’ve gone ahead Draco said to come by floo a few minutes early he wants to show me something” said Hermione as she performed a protection spell so she wouldn’t get dirty.

“Sure want a drink before you go” said Ron holding out an already poured glass Hermione suspects was for Harry. 

“Sure, why not” said Hermione who was a little nervous and she didn’t really know why.

Hermione took the drink and downed it in one. “See you there” said Hermione as she walked into the fire place and used her ring to take her to Malfoy manor leaving Ron a little wide eyed.

When Hermione stepped out of the fire place in the Malfoy library Draco was waiting for her.

“Wow Draco you look great” said Hermione admiring Draco in his formal dress robes.

“You look beautiful as always maybe even more beautiful today” He said looking Hermione up and down.   

“Thank you” Hermione blushed “Um you wanted to show me something” she said trying to control the reaction her body was having under Draco’s stare

“I actually can’t remember” he said softly closing the distance between them 

“Are you alright” she asked

“You’re incredibly sexy Hermione” said Draco seriously

“You’re not bad to look at either” she said with a smirk

“Your dress is very distracting” he said when he was a few steps away

“Oh you like it” asked Hermione as she turned around slowly to show him the back of her dress

Draco seized the opportunity while her back was turned to close the gap between them and snake his arm around her holding her back to him as he kissed her neck.

“Oh, Draco don’t start you’ll be late for your own party” moaned Hermione

“You’re worth it” he whispered between kisses

“Sir your guest’s have begun to arrive should I take Miss Granger over now” said a very high-pitched voice from behind them scarring Hermione and causing her to squeal and step away from Draco

“Thank you Kitty” said Draco being sure to leave the annoyance of the interruption in his voice.

“I should go I’ll see you in there” he said with a wink and walked out the library door.

“Mistress if you would hang on I shall take you over” said Kitty offering her hand to Hermione.

“Oh Yes just give me a moment to collect myself” said Hermione who’s heart was still beating a little fast due to Draco and the freight.

“Take your time” said Kitty patiently rocking back and forth on her feet.

“You’re dobby’s sister aren’t you” asked Hermione.

“Yes Mistress” she said quietly.

“He saved my life” said Hermione.

“Yes Mistress” she said with tears in her eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you upset I wanted to say thank you, I dint get a chance to thank Him” said Hermione kneeling and patting the elf on the back.

“I’ll take you across now please Mistress” said kitty holding a hand out for Hermione. 

“Thank you kitty” said Hermione quietly taking her hand. 

 

Hermione landed gently in a corner of the ball room without Kitty. She felt a little bad for upsetting the Elf. Hermione spotted Seamus and Alexis talking to Michael and few other Auror’s and went to say hello.

“You look fantastic” said Seamus giving her a kiss on the cheek hello. 

“I think we all look fabulous” said Alexis taking a champagne from a passing waiter for Hermione and herself, Hermione gave a grateful smile and took the champagne.

More people were arriving and the champagne started to flow and soon the Ball was in full swing. The dancing was incredible it seemed that most of the pure bloods and even half-bloods had done some kind of lessons. Hermione was asked to dance by a few Gentlemen and was twirled around the room for the majority of the evening. Hermione had started to dance with a nice guy when Draco interrupted and sent him on his way.

“Draco that was rude” said Hermione laughing wrapping her arms around his neck and starting to sway with the music. 

“You’ve danced with everyone but me, I’m feeling left out” said Draco faking a pout.

“Ha you’ve danced with every girl here, you’ve been busy” she laughed.

Draco and Hermione laughed and danced for two more songs not noticing that they were being watched.

“Want to have a little fun” said Seamus who was standing with Alexis, Harry and Ron.

“Seamus I like the way you think” said Alexis smiling wickedly and calling everyone except Draco and Hermione in the unit to take to the floor.

“Watch this boys” said Seamus to Harry and Ron laughing and walked over to the Band.

Seamus spoke to the conductor and walked to the floor where the others were clearing a large circle in the middle around Draco and Hermione who were still oblivious to their surroundings.

When the music stopped Draco and Hermione realised they were in the middle of the Floor with the other teams boxing them in.

“Now we’ll finally see who’s really better birthday boy” said Kyron loudly

The crowd laughed with curiosity while the girls from the unit transfigured their dresses to make them more suitable for dancing.

Draco was confused until the music started.

“It’s almost cruel to do it to them” said Hermione smirking giving Draco the ‘Sex on hard wood floor’ look and taking a few steps back and transfiguring her own dress.

As they all started to tango they were joined by Astoria and Blaze and Pansy and Theodore. The Slytherins tango was defiantly hot but Draco and Hermione’s was as usual burning up the floor. Hermione put all her passion and desire into it and Draco was struggling not to rip her clothes off right there.

The crowd watched and cheered as they all danced. Harry felt like he was intruding on a private moment again, Ron was getting jealous watching Hermione wrap herself around Draco and seeing him touching her.

When the music finished it took all the Malfoy restraint that Draco had, not to kiss Hermione. Instead he lifted her gently back to her feet and took a step backwards and kissed her hand.

“Thank you for the dance” said Hermione blushing over the kiss Draco had placed on her hand.

Draco gave her a smirk and walked to where the guys in their unit were standing talking about who won.

Hermione walked back to where Harry and Ron were standing taking another Champagne from a passing waiter as she went.

“Having fun” She said happily a little drunk transfiguring her dress back into her gown

“You certainly seem to be” said Harry smiling cheekily at Hermione

“You know me and bubbles” smiled Hermione sipping her drink

“So Hermione where did you learn to dance like that…… Hermione are you ok” asked Ron concerned as Hermione had suddenly pulled a shocked face

Hermione had felt her panties disappear and turned to see Draco smirking at her with his hand in his pocket talking to a bunch of people she didn’t know.

“Excuse me a moment” said Hermione trying not to blush and walking to the bathroom

As she walked to the bathroom she looked around for Draco discreetly unable to find him. When she got to the bathroom a hand came out and pulled her inside before she had a chance to see if it was free. Draco had Hermione against the bathroom door and his lips on hers within a second of the door closing.

“You really do look fantastic” Draco moaned as he kissed down her neck and ran his hand up her thigh.  

“I have something for you” said Hermione pushing Draco back against the double sink.

“Is it you” said Draco pulling Hermione in closer.

Hermione started to undo Draco’s pants while she kissed his neck then to Draco’s shock Hermione got down on her knees.

“Oh, wow Hermione… you don’t have too” he started to say but she didn’t wait.

Hermione took hold of Draco’s cock and kissed the tip gently causing him to harden.

“Oh Hermione” moaned Draco looking down a little shocked. 

Hermione licked the length of his shaft and took the end in her mouth and sucked gently while she looked at Draco in the eyes smirking.  

“Oh, sweet Salazar” moaned Draco leaning back on the sink and gripping it tightly.

Hermione took most of Draco into her mouth and used her hand to rhythmically suck and stroke him as he moaned in appreciation. After a few minutes Hermione pushed him deeper into her mouth sucking gently causing Draco to let out a cry of pleasure. He couldn’t help but to gently touch the side of her head until Hermione sucked hard causing Draco to tighten his grip in Hermione’s hair.

“Oh, shit sorry” he moaned letting go of her hair.

“mm” Hermione hummed as she shook her head gently she reached for Draco’s hand and placed it back on her head.

“Oh, you’re amazing” panted Draco gripping Hermione’s hair firmly but not too hard.

Hermione sucked a little harder while increasing the rhythm and using her hand at the base to intensify Draco’s pleasure. Draco was struggling to hold still as his pleasure reached the tipping point, but Hermione put a forceful hand on his hip to hold him still, taking all of him in her mouth again and sucking hard on his cock in a smooth rhythm.

“Uh HUH LOVE UH HUH” Draco cried as he filled Hermione’s mouth with his sweet pleasure as his body filled with pure ecstasy.

Hermione swallowed what Draco had released and stood up while Draco was trying to catch his breath. Hermione leaned over the sink and filled her mouth with water spitting it out again. Draco hugged her around the middle and put his head on her back.

“Happy Birthday” said Hermione smiling at Draco’s cute smile.

“That’s the best Birthday present I’ve ever received” said Draco kissing her shoulder.

“You’re the only man I’d get on my knees for” said Hermione looking at Draco in the mirror with a smile.

“You’re too fine to be on your knees love” said Draco kissing her cheek from behind.           

“That’s sweet Draco Malfoy…. Go, you’re missing from your own party” said Hermione starting to get flustered by Draco’s kissing down her neck.

“I like the party we have in here” said Draco running his hand up Hermione’s inner thigh.

“People might wonder where you are” moaned Hermione as Draco’s hand reached her pleasure centre and he slipped a finger in to play with her.

“So” whispered Draco in Hermione’s ear as he started to rub her clitoris gently.

“Uh huh” moaned Hermione.

Draco rubbed Hermione, watching her face in the mirror until he was sure her knees were going weak and then pulled his hand away.

“Uh oh what” moaned Hermione looking a little shocked.

“You’re right I should go, and I like the idea of you wanting more” said Draco with a smirk.

Draco washed his hand quickly and then turned to leave. 

“You’re really just going to leave me all… all… wanting more” asked Hermione with a laugh

“I’ll finish you after the party if you like… and I’m keeping these” he said with a smirk and kissed her passionately before letting her go to early and leaving the bathroom with her panties

Hermione was left a little shocked and incredibly turned on. Draco had never teased her like this before, she really liked it. She smoothed her hair and left the bathroom.

“Hey are you ok” asked Ron who had obviously been looking for her

“Hey yeah… let’s get a drink” said Hermione quickly

“Are you sure” asked Ron too concerned

“Yeah … let’s get more Champagne” said Hermione trying to sound up beat

“You can tell me anything Hermione” said Ron touching her arm

“I’m really fine can you stop” said Hermione giving Ron a strange look and pulling her arm away

“I’m just checking” Said Ron touching her arm again

“Ron I don’t need you to rush in and save the day all the time just back off” said Hermione irritated that he was always jumping at any little thing to check if she was ok

“You were acting strange before I thought you were ill” said Ron

“I was turned on Ron” snapped Hermione quietly

“What… you couldn’t be” said Ron Shocked

“Grow up Ron” said Hermione rolling her eyes and walking away to go dance with Ginny

The band was now playing dance music and Hermione Ginny and Alexis were enjoying the champagne and dancing. Hermione was very grateful that as well as the tango and other formal dancing they had covered all sorts of modern dancing from hip-hop to ballet. Draco didn’t enjoy the Ballet portion but he was surprisingly graceful.  

“Um Hermione” came a voice behind Hermione, Ginny’s face a was a little shocked but wary.

Hermione turned to see Pansy, Astoria and Daphne standing in the middle of the dance floor.

“We wanted to introduce ourselves” said Astoria holding out her hand to Hermione.

“Hi, my name is Astoria, and this is Pansy and my sister Daphne” she said with a smile when Hermione took her hand hesitantly and shook it.

“This is Ginny and Alexis” said Hermione feeling silly introducing people who already knew each other.

“I want to apologise I was awful and mean and…” pansy started to say but Ginny cut her off

“It’s in the past” she said holding out her hand to Pansy.

“We want to Thank you for saving Draco too Hermione” said Daphne.

“How did you” jumped in Alexis.

“Oh no we don’t know about his work, but he is happy now and has been since he came back and told us he had started training as an Auror and we know that’s because of you” said Pansy.

Hermione signalled a waiter to bring a tray of drinks over.

“We need a toast” she said taking one for herself and one for pansy and handing it over.

“To starting over” said Hermione holding her glass out when the other girls had taken their drink.

“To new friends” said Ginny

“To freedom” said Astoria and Pansy at the same time

“To Draco Malfoy” Said Daphne giggling

“To DRACO MALFOY” said the others together laughing and drinking there glass in one

Hermione caught Draco looking at her when she and the girls had started dancing

 _‘Thank you’_ he mouthed

Hermione winked in response and carried on dancing with her new friends.

As the night went on the crowd thinned and then all that was left was the orphans, the unit and Harry, Ron and Ginny. Everybody was quite drunk and having a great time except for Ron who was watching Hermione creepily. 

When the band was packed up Pansy transfigured a circle of large soft arm chairs in the middle of the floor  

“Guess that present time” squealed Pansy excitedly

“Pansy I think were a bit old for that” said Blaise laughing

“What’s guess that present” asked Alexis who had been very friendly with Pansy most of the evening

“It’s a lame game we started when we were five” said Theo

“We don’t put the name of who it’s from and who’s ever birthday it is has to guess, if they get it right that person drinks, if they get it wrong we all drink” said Marcus

“You were drinking when you were five” asked Ginny a little shocked

“Well we added the drinking part when we were nine but it’s not like we had loving parents who cared very much what we did” laughed pansy

“Ok how do you play” asked Harry

“Ok first we blind fold Draco then get the presents we brought and put them in a pile” said Pansy

“We sit so we don’t fall down” said Blaise

“Kitty” called Draco

“Yes Sir” said Kitty popping in to the room

“We’re going to play guess that present can you get everything ready please” asked Draco kindly

“Oh sir remember last time” said Kitty nervously looking at pansy

“Hey I was fine thank you very much” said Pansy a little shocked

“Pansy passed out and needed Kitty to pump her stomach before we could give her ‘ _Think Straight’_ said Theo laughing.

Kitty clicked her fingers and little tables appeared next to the chairs with a tray each full of fire whiskey shots.

“Um kitty can you bring some ‘ _think straight’_ too please _”_ asked Hermione to be safe.

“Ok Draco tie” said Pansy holding out her hand to Draco who started to remove his tie.

Pansy tied it over his eye and sat him on a chair while the others got there presents and put them in front of him. The unit had each given Draco a present together and wrapped it in their colour, Harry Ron and Ginny had all gone in together, the Slytherins had all used the same wrapping paper and ribbon so you couldn’t tell who it was from. Hermione’s wasn’t exactly something that could be wrapped.

They took their seats the Unit teams sat together and Ron and Harry sat opposite Draco with Hermione in between with the orphans sitting closest to Draco. He took his blind fold off and Pansy grabbed a random present and handed it to Draco.

“Red wrapping I’m going to say Kyron and Davina” Said Draco confidently

“Yep” said Kyron picking up a shot and waiting for Davina to take hers before they cheers and downed it together while Draco opened their present, they got him a new set of exploding snap that gave off big fireworks. 

“Next” said Pansy picking up the Blue present

“Oohh hard one I’m going to say Seamus and Alexis”       

“Yeah” said Alexis picking up a shot and waiting for Seamus to take his before they cheers and downed it together while Draco opened it, they got him a new super deluxe bomb defusing kit that Seamus had made.

Pansy handed Draco all the coloured presents first, Jackson and Penelope gave Draco a trophy case for all his Orbs which was in a shoe size box until Draco pulled it out and it stood taller than him, Gideon and Lina gave Draco a book of extreme healing for the extreme witch or wizard. Hermione didn’t find this as funny as the rest of the unit. Draco guessed them all and everyone was a little extra drunk now. 

Harry, Ron and Ginny were next Draco guessed it as it was wrapped in Red and yellow for Gryffindor.

Draco unwrapped it as they drank, and his face fell like a deer in headlights he put the lid on the box and put it under his chair.

“Thanks” he muttered avoiding Harrys smirk.

“What did you get” said Pansy Pulling the box out before Draco could stop her.

“I don’t get it a rag and piano shine” said Pansy Confused.

Hermione chocked on her drink and Ginny started to giggle, Ron looked confused and Harry sat looking very impressed with himself.

“And underneath” said Harry.

“Oh Merlin” said Pansy pulling out Harry’s real present for Draco.

“It’s a chocolate frog card with Draco on it” said Pansy shocked as she passed it to Draco.

Astoria took the card from Draco and read it for the group.

 

 

 

_ Draco Malfoy _

_Unwillingly marked a death eater,_

_He assisted in the escape of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger_

_and Ronald Weasley from Malfoy Manor during the war._

_He was instrumental in the capture and arrest of all known_

_associates of Voldemort after the war._

_Now works for the Ministry of Magic in law enforcement_

_as an Auror with one of the highest arrest records to date._

The whole group stared at Harry including Ron and Ginny who hadn’t known that Harry had organised it.

“It’s a regular rotation” said Daphne looking over Astoria’s shoulder

“Yep comes out next week for the next 400 years” said Harry

“How, why” asked Draco In disbelief

“You deserve it... You’re a good man Draco” said Harry calmly

“But how did you get them to do it they only add a certain number every year and new ones come out in January” said Ron

“Yeah how?” asked Draco in shock

“You may be Draco Malfoy, but I am Harry Potter” he said looking at Draco with a smirk

“Thanks Harry” said Draco a little emotional by Harry’s gesture  

Everyone was a little shocked, Astoria had started to cry while reading.

“I think we all need a shot after that” said Seamus excitedly

“Absolutely” said Kyron and Davina together

The rest of the presents were handed to Draco and he guessed them all wrong so the group had 5 shots to do. Astoria and Daphne had given Draco a Dragon watch with a spell she wouldn’t reveal, Marcus and Abigail had given Draco a 300 year old bottle of Fire whiskey partly for his birthday but partly for saving Abigail, Theo had given Draco a deluxe _MeetMe._

“It holds 25 contacts” he said excitedly 

 _“_ I’m glad you like it Theo” said Hermione 

The Orphans looked confused.

“Hermione invented them” said Draco

“Wow really that’s cool” said Theo impressed

Pansy had given Draco a jacket made of Dragon skin like Hermione’s boots.

“That’s the new Dragon Hyde spell repel jacket” said Ginny in awe “That doesn’t come out until Christmas” she finished

“You can trust them” said Draco

“Free P is my label” said Pansy “I’m the owner and designer” she said almost shyly

“What” stammered Hermione “You… you do our mission wear and everything” said Hermione

“I hope you like the lingerie” said Daphne “Their mine” she finished proudly

“I know I do” Draco muttered quietly causing pansy to give him a strange look

Kyron got out of his chair and crossed the circle to Daphne and picked her up in a massive hug

“Thank you so much for the matching cage bra and thong with lace, it’s my favourite” he said putting her down.

“Mine too” said a few of the guys Harry included causing Ron to glare at him

Goyle had given Draco a picture of all the orphans with Crab in their first year. Every day the photo would be different for a different year. Blaze gave Draco a pair of goblin made throwing knives.   

“What did you get Draco, Hermione” asked Ron noticing that everyone had gone but her and the pile was empty.

Draco made a face and took a drink and Hermione just smiled sweetly.

“I can give it now actually” she said taking a large drink of _Think straight_ and standing up kicking off her heels. 

“If you could stand Draco” she gestured him to stand and come towards her.

Draco stood hesitantly and walked to the centre of the circle where Hermione was standing.

“I thought you gave me your present earlier” he said quietly.

“No that was just for fun” she smirked as she walked sexily behind him.

“This is my real gift” she said as she reached from behind and ripped his shirt open.

“Wow what is going on” said Harry panicking.

“Relax” said Hermione giving Harry a don’t interrupt look.

“You said they can trust us and that I can trust them correct” she asked Draco as she walked around him running her hand along his shoulders.

“Yes” said Draco suspiciously.

“Good…. then you should get on your knees” she smirked running her hand down Draco’s stomach.

“What” he asked confused.

“I got on my knees for you earlier... you need to get on your knees for me now” she said seductively.

The others looked shocked and a little surprised at what they heard and scared about what was going to happened. 

Draco chuckled at Hermione’s strange behaviour but got on his knees running his hand through his hair to sooth his nervous.

“Good” said Hermione walking around him again.

She stood behind him and ran he hands along his shoulders and down his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek from behind. She ran he hands up his arms and down his chest.

“I’m keeping this” she whispered in his ear as she ripped his shirt off him.

“Shit Hermione” he said shocked hiding his left arm behind his back.

“Relax love” she said as she walked around him to stand in front of him.

“Hermione, I don’t ...” he started a little angry. 

“I …. said….Relax” said Hermione slowly placing her hand on Draco’s face.

“You lied to me the other day… I asked you what you wanted for your birthday and you said you want for nothing and I should just come tonight” she smirked.

“Yeah” he said starting to get very freaked out.

“But I know you want for one thing more than anything in the world” she said seriously.

“Hermi” he started but she cut him off again.

“So tonight, you got to come and now I’m going to give you what you want most” she said with a little smile.

“This might hurt a bit” she said cautiously “You all might want to move back” she said to the others but looking at Draco.

“What are you doing” asked Draco seriously as the others moved their chairs back and Pansy moved all the presents out of the circle with a flick of her wand.

Hermione gave Draco a smile and pulled her Merlin circle.

A bright gold translucent sphere began to grow calmly from Hermione’s middle like a giant bubble. It grew so large when it had enveloped Draco and covered a few feet around them both, it burst and a burning gold ring formed on the floor.

The others gave an audibly gasp. Hermione stood in front of Draco who still had no idea what was going on, he had never been inside her circle before it felt odd.

“Deep breaths” said Hermione looking Draco in the eyes and holding his gaze.

She started muttering incoherent words in Ancient Latin as she raised her outstretched arms slowly until they were almost above her head and then brought both arms down fast and hit Draco in the chest placing her palms on either side of his heart. Raw magic started to flow through Hermione and into Draco. The others watching were amazed at what they were seeing, the magic was white and gold and twisted around Hermione’s arms and into Draco’s chest. It was a lot of pressure on Hermione and she let out a little scream as Draco did before gritting their teeth. The magic was building and it was as if both of their bodies couldn’t take it anymore. It didn’t hurt exactly the sensation was just like being full but for the whole body. Draco’s left arm began to burn, it felt like it was on fire. Hermione dropped to her knees the Magic was weakening her body but still flowing into Draco strong, both still gritting their teeth. Hermione’s nose started to bleed a little and she had to close her eyes and push the last of the magic needed to complete the spell, one last blast and the magic stopped flowing suddenly, Both Hermione and Draco felt the recoil of the sudden lack of magic. Hermione opened her eyes panting she was pale and shacking, Draco was breathless and a little pale.

Hermione sat back on her feet and swayed a little wiping her face.

“Now you are the man you were always meant to be” said Hermione still breathing heavily.

“Love what have you done?” said Draco concerned for her taking her face in his hands.

She smiled and touched his left arm.

Draco looked at her and then his bare arm and them to her again.

“You… how…..” Draco had no words he just looked at Hermione holding her face in his hands. Draco kissed Hermione slowly while the others just sat a watched in total shock only a few had seen Draco’s arm burning.

“Mhmm mm” Seamus made a noise to get their attention.

Draco pulled back from Hermione who looked a little faint. He picked her up and transfigured her chair to a much more comfortable recliner and put her in it.

“I just need my purse” said Hermione quietly.

“Here” said Alexis that was the only one who had come out of her shock.

Draco took a step back as Hermione took several potion bottles out of her bag and started to take them one after the other.

“What was that Hermione” asked Seamus as the others were now crowding around.

“Show them Draco” said Hermione smiling.

Draco showed them his left arm now free of the dark mark, the group looked from Draco’s arm to Hermione and back with shocked expressions.

“Hermione are you going to be ok” asked Harry looking at her with a concerned expression.

“Yeah I’ll be ok I just need to rest” said Hermione.

“Magic that powerful has a cost Hermione” said Harry.

“It was worth it” said Hermione looking at Draco who was in a group hug with the orphans, they were all had tears in their eyes.

Alexis brought up Hermione’s vitals and was doing a few checks.

“It might take a few days to recover but she’s fine Harry” said Alexis confidently.

The unit were all staring at Hermione with proud smiles on their face, Ginny looked like she could explode with pride and Harry and Ron just looked concerned.

Hermione transfigured her chair back to normal and stood up. Pansy detached from Draco and launched at Hermione throwing her arm around her neck in a bone crushing hug.

“Thank you, Hermione,” She cried tears still streaming down her face “You’re truly amazing” she said pulling away and leaving a kiss on Hermione’s cheek.

“He’s my partner” said Hermione quietly.

“I need a drink though because I am now sober” she said with a smile louder.

“Get the lady a drink” Said Kyron laughing.

“Kitty” called Draco wiping the tears from his face

“Yes Sir” she said popping in

“Can you please get the private reserve fire whiskey” he asked, and kitty popped away not asking questions

“Who would have thought we’d finally get to try the Malfoy Reserve and it’s because Hermione Granger just pulled a Merlin circle and removed Draco’s dark mark” Said Astoria tears streaming down her face unable to contain her happiness.

“My head might explode if you say that again” laughed Theo.

“Oh, let’s have a sleep over like old times” said Pansy happily trying to wipe her face.

“What is with you tonight pansy we’re in our twenties not our teens” said Goyle.

“We spent years hating each other forced to be on opposite sides and now we can be friends I think we should make up for lost time” said Pansy.

“Sounds good” said Ginny supportively.

“What do you say Draco” asked Daphne.

“If you want to stay you can, all your stuff is in your rooms” said Draco casually.

“They have rooms here” asked Ron.

“Yeah we all have one at each other’s house” said Blaze casually.

“Don’t even think about it Ron” said Ginny sternly.

Harry looked a little disappointed, but Ron just laughed.

“Muffin” called Draco causing a young elf in slytherin robes to pop in.

 “Yes Sir” said the little elf happily

“Can you and the others bring the mattresses to the lounge in the east wing and then come back and take everyone over please” he asked Muffin

“Would you like this in here or in the lounge Sir” asked Kitty after popping back in with a crystal decanter with gold sparkling liquid in it.

“In the lounge please and can you please ask cupcake to make Hermione something to eat” asked Draco

Everyone in the room all burst out laughing, all except the orphans who were looking at the others strangely.

“What” asked Draco.

“Muffin” laughed Ginny.

“Cupcake” laughed Lena.

“Kitty” laughed Hermione.

“Oh…when I freed them and they re-pledged they wanted to take new names” said Draco.

“Did you pick them” laughed Davina.

“No, they chose their favourite thing like all Elves that pick their names” said Astoria calmly.

Suddenly 10 elves all in green dresses popped in to the room.

“When you’re ready” they said together holding out a hand to each member of the group.

“I need a second” said Hermione.

The others took hold of an elf and were taken to the lounge room. 

“Are you alright love” said Draco quietly taking her in his arms.

“Yeah just tired” she said softly.

 “I can’t ever thank you enough what you did…But it was risky you could have gotten hurt” he said hugging her tightly.

“There wasn’t a risk Draco, you’ve saved my life many times and without your books I wouldn’t have been able to do that” she said hugging him back.

Draco held her quietly for a while before kissing the top of Hermione’s head and took them across to the lounge room.

When they got there the others were in silk pyjamas Black and Green of course. Everyone was sat on their mattress all laid out in a circle. Surprisingly Alexis was sharing a queen with Pansy and Abigail was sharing with Seamus. Marcus was giving Seamus a suspicious look from his mattress. Astoria and blaze were sharing, and Daphne and Nott were looking very happy about sharing theirs. Of course, the unit teams were sharing and Draco and Hermione.

“Where is Ron” Said Hermione looking around.  

No one answered right away and seemed uncomfortable.

“Kitty took him home” said Ginny casually.

“Why” asked Hermione sitting down on her side of the mattress.

“Because he is being an arsehole” said Harry angrily.

“Ok you can tell me about it later” said Hermione reading Harrys face knowing not to ask now.

“Sir Should I pour now” Asked Kitty after popping back in.

“Miss Granger I have prepared a snack for you” said Cupcake standing next to Hermione with a toasted ham, cheese and tomato sandwich.

“Oh, thank you please call me Hermione” she said sweetly taking the plate causing the elf to burst into tears.

“Oh, its ok Cupcake you can still call her Miss Granger” said Draco quickly.

Cupcake popped out of the room and Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione’s shock at the situation. Hermione started to eat her toasty, realising it was made with truffle oil and some very expensive cheese. Kitty carried on handing out the crystal glasses and pouring the golden fire whiskey, everyone smelled their drink and was making curious faces at the unusual colour.

“Why is it glowing” asked Gideon.

“It was made in a gold barrel with a dragon breathing fire on it for about 100 years” said Draco.

“And it was stirred with unicorn horn” said Astoria excitedly.

“Don’t think about that part” said Theo noticing the looks on the others face.

“This has never been shared outside of the Malfoy family before” said Draco.

Draco raised his glass to make a toast

“To Hermione for some truly incredible magic” he said smiling at her.

“To Draco for becoming who he was meant to be despite all odds” said Hermione smiling back.

“Hermione and Draco” the others cheered and drank their drinks.

It tasted like pour warm silk that filled Hermione’s body with warmth instantly, it was the best thing she had ever tasted.

Chapter 23

The morning after the sleep over was very casual. Pansy and Alexis woke up in each other’s arms and Hermione and Draco had kicked the usual spooning while sleeping up a notch as she was facing Draco that morning with their foreheads pressed against each other with arms entangled.

Breakfast was very quiet partly due to the hangovers and partly due to the realisation of what they had witnessed the night before.

“Can I ask……Did anyone else see Hermione remove Draco’s dark mark” asked Goyle clutching his head with his elbow on the table.

Kitty had been kept awake with constant request most of the night so she was dragging her feet with _Pepper up_ potions. While the other elves had made a delicious breakfast none of them seemed to know anything about the potion and quickly left after someone asked for it.

“Yes Goyle... we all saw that” said Daphne holding her own head

“And the kissing part yeah” he asked looking at her awkwardly

“Yes we all saw the kissing” answered Pansy a little shortly  

“Be lucky that’s all you saw” laughed Harry holding his own head

“Yeah ok we don’t need to rehash everything we saw” said Pansy wishing everyone would stop making so much noise

“Like you and Alexis” said Seamus happily seemingly not really affected but the copious amount of alcohol he drank

Everyone had decided simultaneously not to mention it except Seamus.

“Oh… didn’t you know I was Gay Seamus” said Pansy with a smile.

“Really... no we didn’t …. Not that it matters Pansy” said Hermione a little confused about the Pansy she met last night and the girl who she went to school with.

“Remember how I said Pansy was happy to be free” said Draco.

“Ha Free from Draco that is” laughed Blaise.

“What do you mean” asked Hermione clearly missing something.

“We were arranged to be married…since we were five” said Draco.

“When I realised I was gay I told Draco and we came up with a brilliant plan to hide it from our parents during school” said Pansy. 

“It was fun to watch” said Theo.

“And help out occasionally” said Astoria with a cheeky grin.

The others laughed reminiscing of the fun they had at school.

They ate their breakfast sharing funny stories of school and adventures they had had.

After breakfast everyone said goodbye and dragged themselves off to the fire place to floo home.

Draco had asked for a word with Hermione. He needed to thank her for removing his dark mark but he also had to ask her how exactly she had done it.

When they were alone enjoying coffee on the sofa in the library in front of the fire Draco started his questioning.

“How did you remove the mark Hermione” he asked bluntly and casually at the same time.

“It was a truth of heart purifying spell actually” said Hermione staring off into the fire.

“And my Birthday present” Draco asked coyly.

“I needed a piece of you, the spell needed blood or flesh and I thought this was a way better option” said replied with a smirk.

“We need to talk about this Hermione” said Draco seriously.

“I did all the research, I promise, it’s ok no ramifications” said Hermione earnestly.

“You were weakened” said Draco bluntly.

“It was too dangerous” said Draco quietly.

“I’m not sorry I did it Draco and I’ve been training for this for a while now” said Hermione putting her hand on Draco arm to reassure him she was ok.

“Nothing will ever be enough to express how grateful I am to have that gone” said Draco.

“I know but you don’t have to say thank you” said Hermione looking around the Library “You already gave me something no one else gets” she smiled.

“What…” Draco started but Hermione cut him off

“Harry told me the exclusivity of this room and what it means to your family and what I must mean to you that it would let me in here” she said looking Draco in the eyes

“By blood or by love” said Hermione with a sweet smile and a little blush.

Draco started to blush a little he hadn’t meant for Hermione to know the full story about the Library.

“oh...” said Draco quietly taking a sip of coffee.

“I wouldn’t mind it actually” said Hermione non-chalantly while taking a sip of her coffee.

Draco bulked at Hermione. He hadn’t expected her to say anything let alone that.

Draco put his coffee down on the table next to the sofa and moved closer to Hermione.

He couldn’t help but take this moment to kiss her softly. Hermione kissed Draco back softly with one hand still holding her coffee cup and the other placed gently on Draco’s chest. 

This was like no other kiss they had shared before or in fact that either of them had ever shared before. It was Gentle and soft and full of love. Not like the lust and adrenalin filled ones they had shared previously.

Draco took the cup from Hermione and leaning over her placed it on the table behind her. They lay down on the couch and kissed gently.

Draco pulled back and looked into Hermione’s eyes

“For forever Hermione?” asked Draco softly

“For forever Draco” Hermione responded with a shy smile

“So forever then” Said Draco before kissing Hermione again this time with a lot of enthusiasm and love

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the day and that night in the library together. They read old stories to each, ate delicious snacks the elves would bring in and laugh at each other as they chatted.

Hermione left Draco’s mid-afternoon on Sunday. She didn’t want to leave or put clothes on but she was having Dinner with Ginny and Luna. And she was excited to show them her new giant white gold diamond encrusted sparkling princess cut black diamond engagement ring. 


End file.
